¿Tímido?
by IngDeac
Summary: Naruto después de mucho tiempo vuelve a su ciudad natal, volverá a encontrarse sus amigos de la infancia, sin embargo no estaba en sus planes vencer su timidez y... ALGO MÁS... ¿Resultará algo bueno de todo esto? Advertencia: NaruSaku, AU, Posible OOC, Lime y... ¿algo más?
1. Capítulo 1: POV Naruto - El Reinicio

Summary: Naruto después de mucho tiempo vuelve a su ciudad natal, volverá a encontrarse sus amigos de la infancia, sin embargo no estaba en sus planes vencer su timidez... ¿Resultará algo bueno de todo esto?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**NA:** ¡Bueno estimados! Me he animado a hacer mi primer fic, espero lo que les guste. Está de más decir que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, si no del Sr. Kishimoto. Tampoco la imagen del cover es de mi propiedad, como muchos sabrán, es un fanart de la muy talentosa LadyGT.

Espero que les guste. Ya tengo toda la linea de la historia planificada, sólo me basta redactarla y uno que otro detalle, así que creanme que sus comentarios no intervendrá con el desenlace de la historia propiamente tal. Yo soy de la idea que cada autor debe tener claro el final de su historia, o al menos de la temporada de la cual está escribiendo. Si no las historia de a poco pierde fuerza y se insinúan cosas y etc. Si no ocurrirá lo que ocurrió con el manga... En fin, es mi hulmide opinión personal.

Disculpen de antemano si ven algún OOC, pero prometo que será necesario y trataré que tienda a la esencia de cada personaje. También disculpen de antemano alguna falta de ortografía que se me pase, en general escribo en mi tiempo libre a través del celular o ipad.

Cualquier comentario, consejo y crítica alusiva al fic será bienvenido. Espero con ansias sus comentarios, así sabré si lo que estoy planteando es realmente lo que quiero plasmar.

Sin más les dejo con la historia. Reitero, espero que les guste. Este fic está especialmente dedicado a todo el fandom Narusaku.

**Advertencia**: AU, Posible OOC, Lime y... ¿Lemon? (Lo pensaré...)

* * *

**Capítulo 01 - POV Naruto - El reinicio**

Aquí empieza todo... ¡menuda mierda!

—¡Naruto! ¡Ven a ayudarme inmediatamente! ¡Que el camión de la mudanza quiere irse y aún quedan muchas cajas tuyas! —Esa es mi madre, Kushina.

—Será mejor que vayas o injustamente por alguna razón también se desquitará conmigo jeje —decía riendo, pero con un tono y mirada media seria mi padre, Minato.

En ese momento me encontraba con papá terminando de cargar mis pertenencias en mi nueva habitación. Si, como ya habrán adivinando, acabábamos de mudarnos no sólo de casa, si no que también de ciudad. Ahora mismo me había convertido en toda mula de carga, menuda mierda... Todo gracias a mi padre y su nuevo trabajo en su ciudad natal, Konoha. No tienen idea como fue el día que mi mamá se enteró, gritaba con toda felicidad como si se hubiese ganado la lotería. ¡Pues como no!, fue ahí donde se conocieron, se casaron, me tuvieron, establecieron sus amistades, en fin... hicieron su vida. La verdad a mi me daba un poco igual, si bien ya vivíamos durante casi 10 años en la villa Remolino, nunca fui muy sociable la verdad, siempre he sido muy tímido y reservado para todo el mundo, excepto mi familia y no sé el por qué... es como si de repente al primer contacto con el mundo exterior me cohibiera y cambiara mi personalidad inmediatamente, cerrándome. De eso estaba muy al tanto papá y mamá. ¡Sobre todo mamá! hacia lo imposible para que rompiera esa barrera.

—¡Naruto! anda de una vez antes que nos mate tu madre —dijo de pronto mi papá sacándome de mi trance narrativo.

—¡Eso lo he escuchado Minato! ¡Tu termina de acomodar y desempacar todas las cosas! ¡De aquí a mañana en la mañana debe quedar la casa lista! —Gritaba a lo lejos mamá.

—¡Mierda! ¡pero cómo...! —Protesto asustado papá... y lo hace con buena razón, primero porque lo llamó "Minato" y no "Cariño", "Bebe", "Mi vida" o algún otro apodo o apelativo cariñoso, y segundo, lo que dice mi mamá es ley... si es que quieres salir vivo, claro.

—¡Estoy bajando! ¡Bajando, bajando, bajando! —decía mientras me movía y bajaba las escaleras para que pudiera dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y si, yo también le tengo un miedo horrible a mi mamá... por alguna razón le dicen "Furia Sangrienta".

Si no fuera por el chofer, que esperaba complacientemente que sacara mis últimas cajas del camion, de seguro estaría más que muerto. Estoy seguro que el muy hijo de perra aún no se iba porque estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, del dolor ajeno. Una vez finalizado todo aquello, salí hecho toda bala a mi habitación a dejar las cajas y ordenar de inmediato todo. En eso de pronto aparece mi madre y casi me cago ahí mismo:

—Deja eso ahí mismo, yo me encargo de todo —dijo mamá, cambiando esa cara demoníaca a la de un ángel alegre y sonriente. Ese cambio me asustaba el doble, pues sabia que tenía algo entremanos. Lo peor de todo es que aún no captaba el por qué hasta que...

—Te encontraras con tus primas inmediatamente, te estan esperando ahí fuera, cerca del parque que vimos antes de llegar a casa —"Mierda" me dije... ahora recordé que tendré el mismo infiernos por partida triple.

—Mañana empiezan las clases y quiero que te adaptes lo mejor posible, la directora Tsunade, mi amiga, me permitió que estuvieras en el mismo curso que ellas —Mierda, ¡¿ahora recién me entero de todo esto?! y para peor, ¡¿la directora es Oba-chan?!.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué me entero recién de todo esto?! ¡¿pero por qué sigues tratando de imponer y arreglar todo en mi vida?! ¡sólo deja ser! —Ya estaba harto que siempre hiciera lo mismo: Que tomara todas las decisiones por mi. Su cara volvió a ser un demonio y oh... mierda. "¡ZAZ!" cachetada— ¡Auch!.

—Primero, ¡No me grites! soy tu madre y merezco respeto. Segundo, ¿Y tu crees que yo no estoy harta? ¡Yo estoy harta que continúes encerrándote cada vez más en tu mundo!... —decía mamá, cambiando entremedio el tono de enojo a ahora uno de preocupación y quebradizo— por favor haz el esfuerzo de llevarte bien con tus primas, sabes que te quieren... y yo quiero que tomes todo esto como una nueva oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y conocer a más personas... —Ahhh... Mamá estaba preocupada por mi. Por esa simple razón simplemente asentí y me puse en marcha al parque.

Lo peor de toda es que tenia en parte (o bueno, toda) la razón... durante estos últimos años lo único que hacia era llegar a casa y estudiar o encerrarme en mi pieza a jugar consola o en el computador. No es que no me quejara de aquello, de hecho me gustaba, pero viéndome hacia el futuro, no veía nada. No tenia motivación o alguna meta concreta...

Cuando llegué al parque vi a mis primas peleando como siempre:

—Si serás, lo único que eres es una perra en celos, deja de ofrecerte a todo el mundo... —decía la rubia de ojos celestes.

—La única perra acá eres tu cerda, me dices ofrecida y promiscua, pero la que en verdad se dedica a calentarles la sopa a todo el mundo eres tu con tus curvas y ropas de prostituta —decía la pelirroja con lentes.

—¡Ven aquí que te mato ahora mismo! —se empezó a acerca la rubia a la pelirroja.

—¡Ja! si claro como si pudier... ¡Naruto! ¡Ven aquí! De pasada dejamos a la loca de TU prima — decía la peliroja evadiendo olímpicamente a la rubia que se giro inmediatamente para verme.

—Tu claramente lo dijiste, soy SU PRIMA, tu eres una perra pelirroja de ojos rojos, de hecho ahora que lo pienso eres una rata de laboratorio, pero en vez de tener pelaje blanco lo tienes rojo. ¡Perdón! en verdad eres uno de esos conejos pelirrojos de ojos rojos, pues ya sabes.. dicen que a ellos les dan como metralleta —dijo la rubia, provocando una risa que con suerte puede aguantar.

Bueno, les comento que ellas hacen la clara distinción que yo soy SU PRIMO y pero que ellas NO SON PRIMAS. La verdad es que la rubia, Ino Yamanaka, es mi prima de parte de la familia de mi padre, mientras que la pelirroja, Karin Uzumaki, es prima de parte de la familia de mi madre.

—Eres historia perr... ¡Oye! —interrumpí poniéndome entremedio de las fieras, ya estaba harto con el sólo hecho de juntarme con ella como para también verlas pelear. Además mi mamá de seguro me mataría si se entera que no colaboré para restablecer una buena relación con mis primas.

—¡Ya! ¡ya! yo también estoy feliz de verlas ahora paren con su mierda y muéstrenme donde queda la cagada de colegio —dije.

—¡Grrr! ¡primo! que brazos... cuanto haz crecido — decía Karin poniendo una cara de lujuria, «Y luego se queja que le digan perra» pensé.

—Y luego te quejas que te digan perra jajaja —No puede evitar reír ante la leída de mente de mi prima Ino— Pero mírate Naruto, estas más grande y algo atlético, ahora eres digno de caminar a mi lado, ¡seremos el sexsymbol de toda la escuela! —dijo Ino. Si bueno, no es que sea feo, la verdad estoy sobre el promedio gracia a mi carga genética, pero mi actitud de mierda me resta menos infinitos puntos.

—Eh, si bueno, lo que digas. ¿Podemos caminar ya? Llevenme a la escuela y cuéntenme lo relevante que deba saber —Ahora era Karin quien reía por la ignorada olímpica que le hacia a Ino.

No es que estuvieran buenas, la verdad estaban más que buenísimas, ambas de verdad no tenían nada que envidiar la una a otra, de verdad me enorgullecía que mi familia sea atractiva por naturaleza, pero me es imposible ver con otros ojos a mis primas. ¡No! ¡Dios! ¡que asco!.

Sin más comenzamos a caminar, yo procurando a limitarme a responder con gestos y monosílabos. Para mi lamento, inevitablemente empezaron a preguntarme de que cómo había estado durante todo este tiempo en villa Remolino, que si había tenido novia, que anécdotas tenía, etc. ¡Y aquello me molestaba! pues: Primero, porque eso significaba que debía ser quien llevara la conversación, o bien, ser el centro de ella. Y segundo, realmente... ¡no tenía nada qué comentar! Mi vida para el resto de los terrícolas era fome y peor que cualquier agonía. Y lo peor de todo era que... yo también lo percibía así... pero no me desagradaba.

Al menos no han vuelto a burlarse de mi y mis ridículas y vergonzosas anécdotas de pequeño, aún recuerdo que cada vez que nos juntábamos hace años atrás, nunca faltaba la ocasión para hacerme sentir mal y como un completo idiota.

—¿Recuerdas el día que Naruto entró al baño de mujeres y estuvo como media hora sin darse cuenta? ¡Estaba cantando a todo volumen mientras escuchaba música —decía Ino. ¡Mierda yo y dándole ideas al diablo!.

—¡Dios como olvidarlo! ¡Salio hasta en las noticias! ¡Llamaron hasta a una clínica psiquiátrica pensando que era un recluso en libertad!... ¡él muy tonto estaba vestido completo de blanco! Juajaja — decía mientras reía hasta llorar Karin. ¡No saben cuanto y cómo quería matarlas en ese momento! ¡Arg! me contuve y simplemente hice como si escuché nada, ¡no iba a darles en el gusto de verme molesto!.

Me mostraron la Escuela y los al rededores,. Ahora sabia como llegar, eso era lo importante. De regreso pasamos a comer helado en un local de por ahí cerca y ahí aprovecharon de hablarme de los profesores y como eran algunos, de qué debía y no debía hacer, etc, es decir, me dieron puros tips. Me comentaron que el profesor jefe era un tal profesor de matemáticas llamado Kakashi y se las pasaba leyendo un tal libro ''Icha Icha'' mientras dejaba a los estudiantes haciendo ejercicios. Lo más extraño era que por alguna razón siempre lograba conocer a todos sus alumnos sin tan sólo hablar con ellos.

No me di cuenta y ya eran las nueves de la noche, así que decidí volver:

—¡Son las nueve! ¡Dios! ¡Sakura me va a matar! ¡La dejé plantada de nuevo! Mierda, mierda, mierda! —decía Ino.

«_¿Sakura?... ¿de donde me suena ese nombre?_»pensé.

—Jajaja y me dices a mi perra jajajaj, qué serás tu entonces cerda jajaja —dijo Karin— ¡Ja! de todas maneras lo tiene más que merecido esa frentona.

—¡Callate conejo de mierda!... ¡No te atrevas de hablar de ella o te mato! —dijo seria Ino— pero si... en algo tienes razón, y es que yo soy de lo peor...—terminó diciendo triste Ino.

—Si serás estúpida cerda... en fin y me voy a acosar a Sasuke-kun, aún no pierdo la esperanza de que me acepte, dé la pasada y estemos juntos... si no acosaré a cualquier otro tipo para pasar las penas, así que ten cuidado primito —dijo Karin, levantando las cejas con una cara de psicópata.

—¡¿El Teme?! —espeté de pronto— ¿Qué hay del él?, recuerdo muy poco de él, pero cuando muy chicos eramos muy buenos amigos, ¿va en nuestro curso? —pregunté intrigado, ignorando las insinuaciones de mi prima, aún cuando sabia que no era en serio, no le iba a dar el gusto de verme molesto o avergonzado.

—Pues... lamentablemente si —dijo Ino con disgusto— Naruto, somos los mismos compañeros que empezamos en prekinder, salvo la diferencia de tener uno que otros estudiante que se agregó en el camino, pero a grandes rasgos somos la misma _familia_. —contestó Ino esto último esbozando una sonrisa mirando perdidamente al horizonte— Y pensar que nos quedan sólo 2 años... me tengo nostalgia.

Luego una ampolleta se prendio en mi cabeza y vinieron una serie recuerdo de mi infancia con Sasuke, un cabeza de piña, Kiba y otros de los cuales no recuerdo exactamente sus nombres jugando, deberíamos estar en... ¿Prekinder? ¿Kinder? De pronto también recordé a mi prima Ino jugando con una amiga suya con un gran frente, extravagante pelo color rosa y unos impresionantes ojos color jade de los cuales uno podía perderse fácilmente en ellos perfectamente. Era muy pequeño cuando dejé Konoha, mis recuerdos eran muy fujarses, pero lo que no podia olvidar sin dudas era ver jugar a los chicos y a esos impresionantes ojos color jade. Aquello seguía intacto.

—¿Teme? —preguntó Karin, ignorando el momento de Ino.

—Ahhhh —suspiró Ino, para luego aclaró su garganta y continuó— Pues claro, así se llamaban los niños: Sasuke llamaba a Naruto ''Dobe'' y él a Sasuke ''Teme'', ¿Lo recuerdas Naruto?.

—Jejeje ahora que lo dices, ¡pues claro que si, dattebayo! —dije sonriendo— ahora mismo tengo muchos recuerdos nostálgicos de él y los chicos —terminé esto último con nostálgia. De inmediato me pregunté si seguía siendo amigos. Si fuese así espero que me recuerde y me integren a su grupo... No quería ser el pollito nuevo que era extraño para todo el mundo— Ojalá me recuerden.

—Tranquilo, apena supe que volvías le informé a Kiba y a Shikamaru por facebook. Sin dudas ellos ya le comunicaron a Sasuke. No dudo que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

—Espero que así sea...

—En fin, yo llegué después así que ni puta idea de lo que hablan —dijo aburrida Karin, para luego mirarme sonriente— Pero si eres amigo de Sasuke-kun, ¡Me vas a servir primito! —Yo la miré extraño e Ino rodó los ojos— En fin, ¡ya _bitches_!, yo me estoy yendo —de inmediato Karin se paró tomando sus cosas para luego mirarnos— ¡nos vemos... par de imbéciles! —cuando se disponía a irse volvió a mirar a Ino— y tu cerda... ¿no llamarás a la tonta frentona esa de tu amiga?.

—¡Mierda, mierda! —lamento la rubia— ¡Verdad! ¡perdón Naruto! yo también me voy, necesito contactarme de inmediato con Sakura para explicarle todo, convencerla que me crea y perdone —dijo Ino levantando sus cosas— ¡Arg! ¡Me va a matar!.

—¿Va en nuestro curso? Dile la verdad y yo estaré ahí para comprobarlo —Dije dando mi sincera sonrisa zorruna. Lo sé, ese gesto es un milagro de mi parte hacia mi prima.

—¡Ay primito lindo! ¡todo un genio! ¡qué gran idea! —dijo abrazándome— y pues claro Naruto... claro que la conoces, es imposible olvidarse de Sakura, es... la de cabello rosa.

—Y ojos jade —dije automáticamente sin pensar con los ojos bien abierto de par en par. Mierda ahora Ino me miraba con una sonrisa y mirada picara.

—Jaja, veo que la recuerdas PER-FEC-TA-MEN-TE —Dijo sonriendo con picaría Ino— En fin, de ahí hablamos, ¡que ya me voy corriendo!, ¡adiós conejo y primito! —sentenció Ino yéndose y mostrando el dedo del medio a Karin.

—Tsk, perra —dijo Karin marchando en el sentido contrario e imitando gesto de Ino—, ¡Naruto!.

— Adiós... —rodé los ojos— par de locas —susurré para mi.

Yo estaba parándome cuando de pronto un sujeto corpulento me toma y dice:

—¿Y tu a donde crees que vas? —dijo el sujeto que al parecer trabajaba en el local.

—Ehhh.. Etto... ¿a casa? —dije con duda, aún no captando que sucedía.

—Claro, pero primero págame los seis helados que te comiste con tus dos amigas —dijo señalando al par de copas de la mesa. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Las muy perras se comieron cinco helados?! ¡Yo con suerte sólo me comí una copa! ¡¿Y tendré que por ellas?!.

—¡Grrr! ¡me cagaron! —dije.

—¿Perdón? —dijo el sujeto.

—Ahhh... —suspiré— Nada, ¿Y cuanto es? —dije sacando mi billetera. Inmediatamente me paso la boleta y mis ojos se abriendo de par en par. Ni si quiera han comenzado la clases y ya estaba pagando caro— Mierda...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Atento a sus comentarios, reviews y PM!

Saludos.


	2. Capítulo 2: POV Naruto - El primer día

**Capítulo 2 - El primer día, parte 1.**

**POV Naruto**

Apenas llegué a casa mi mamá me invadió en preguntas de "cómo lo había pasado", "cuando vendrá mis primas a casa" y toda esa _bullshit_ típica. Yo le dije la verdad: que no me lo pasé tan mal, pero que sin embargo mis primas la cagaron al final en irse y hacerme pagar por todo por ellas. Cómo típico de mamá, las defendió y excusó diciendo que "estaba bien" y que "no debería impresionarme" pues no lo encontraba "nada de raro" ya que, como yo era el hombre y caballero que las acompañaba en el momento, tenía el DEBER de pagar por ellas si o si. ¡¿Pueden creerlo?!

Menuda mierda.

Cómo no es plata de ella lo puede decir sin ni siquiera inmutarse... ¡qué injusticia!. Lo bueno de todo es que al momento de ir a mi pieza, ya estaba todo ordenado y reluciente. Pobre de mi padre... de seguro mi mamá le azotó y ordenó que dejara todo listo para mi.

En fin apenas me acosté y cerré los ojos, como a los 10 segundos sentí que el despertado sonaba indicando las 7:00 am. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo dormí! sin dudas estaba muy cansado por lo de ayer y todo el viaje. La Furia Sangrienta de mi madre no se hizo esperar y empezó a chillar desde el piso abajo, la cocina específicamente, comenzó a golpear con la escoba el techo para que me levantara. Para sacarle de quicio la ignoré olimpicamente yendo directo al baño para que pensara que aún no me levantaba. No tienen idea cuanto me gustaba hacerla enojar por pequeñeces, _de vez en cuando... claro._

Había tomado la estimación de cuanto me demoraba a mi nueva (que a la vez, hace mucho tiempo atrás, también fue mi primera) escuela y la verdad estaba algo justo en el tiempo. Me duché y vestí del típico pantalón gris y polera del establecimiento, zapatos negros y bolso negro. Me mire a al espejo y arreglé. Por cierto no he dicho nada sobre mi, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 17 años, soy rubio de pelo alborotado, piel morena y ojos azules. ¿Nada mal verdad? todo un Bratt Pitt, pero con 3 bigotes en cada mejilla. Lastima que mi partido físico no me acompañe con mi personalidad...

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con la Furia Sangrienta mirándome recelosa desde la cocina:

—¿Qué te cuesta responderme que ya te habías levantado? —dijo mi madre mirándome amenazantemente.

—Ehh.. Etto... Ya estaba en el baño pero aún con pereza —dije una mentirilla blanca.

—Mmmm... si claro, cómo no... —dijo no creyéndome— ¡me hiciste subir en vago, dattebane! —Jeje, estab fastidiada— ¡pensé que aún no te levantabas!.

—Jeje, etto... perdón mamita —dije rascandome la cabeza. Nervioso, por supuesto.

Mamá, resignara, suspiró, se acercó y me depositó un beso en la mejilla— Tu desayuno está listo. ¡No te acostumbres! ¡Ehhhhhhh! ¡dattebane! —quiso dejar en claro desde ya— de aquí en adelante tú te lo harás como de costumbre. ¡Ya! —aplaudió— ¡Apúrate! que creo que estas algo atrasado y quiero que llegues a tiempo para que te presentes frente a tus nuevos compañeros— dijo entregándome una cara muy alegre. La conocía perfectamente bien como darme cuenta que aquella era su sonrisa verdadera.

—¿Sabias que estoy en el mismo curso que con mis compañeros que estaba en prekinder? —dije.

—¿En serio? ¡Pero que bien! ¡de seguro te acordaras de alguno que otro compañero!

—Si bueno, ahí te cuento... ya me estoy yendo, estoy algo atrasado, comeré en el camino.

—Hmm —miró enojada— Debiste levantarte más temprano... en fin, esta bien, cuídate cariño.

Tome del jugo y la leche que sirvió mamá y las bebí al seco, luego emprendí viaje a mi destino mientras me comía mis tostadas en el camino. La verdad el vecindario es muy tranquilo, por lo que decidí abstraerme un poco y empecé a escuchar música con los audífonos, desde mi celular, procurando de cruzar con cautela. Mientras escuchaba música pensaba en la forma de comportarme en la escuela... quería ser el mismo chico que estaba en casa con sus familiares más cercanos... aquel chico que no se preocupaba de cómo actuar, qué mirar... quería ser mismo chico de siempre que tiraba chistes en casa y hacía reír a su entorno frecuente. Sabía que iba a ser difícil... pues ni yo sabía porque siempre me cerraba.

Sumido en mis pensamiento, no me di cuenta que ya estaba en medio del pasillo de la escuela parado como si nada y mirando a la nada misma. Avergonzado me percate que varios de los estudiantes del lugar me miraba con cara de "_¿WTF? ¿este quien es y qué le pasa?_". Ni siquiera sabia a qué sala ir así que decidí ir directamente a la oficina de la Oba-chan, de seguro le daría gusto verme. Costó dar con ella, iba con la mentalidad de mamarme un gran sermón de su parte, pero para mi sorpresa (y no tan fortuna), vi justo a mi Karin saliendo de la oficina toda desarmada y desordenada con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

—¿Y a ti que te pasó? —pregunté.

—¡Arg! —quejó— la vieja esa no le gustó que me estuviera besuqueando con el nuevo alumno de intercambio, era de Rusia y estaba exquisito.

«_Y no le gusta que le digan perra_» pensé.

—En fin ¿y tú? —preguntó Karin.

—Iba a preguntar la sala y ver si tengo que hacer algo antes, pues después de todo no sé nada de acá la verdad.

—Ahhhhh deja a esa vieja y vente conmigo, así te hago pasar como mi nueva conquista —dijo picaramente Karin jalandome de brazo sin ni siquiera que alcanzara a responder.

—NO TE ATRE... —Iba a protestar hasta que me interrumpe.

—Broma primito, broma.

—Más te vale... —advertí.

Llegando a la sala ya estaban todo sentados en sus respectivos puestos y escuchando lo que decía el profesor de color plateado y ojo izquierdo oculto. Sin necesidad de voltearse ordenó:

—Srita. Uzumaki, sólo por ser primer día no la regañaré, pero no tendrá la misma suerte para la próxima —dijo luego mirarme y continuar—. Pero no voy a permitir que traiga a sus "nuevas conquistas" a la sala, ya fue suficiente con la escena que montó en la mañana. Le ordeno que deje al estudiante de intercambio en su respectiva sala.

De inmediato escuché murmurar a toda la sala, lo cual me avergonzó completamente. Mierda, siempre la muy perra de mi prima me da una muy mala primera impresión a mi imagen.

—Si serás... él no fue con quien estaba agarrando, digo "coqueteando" Kakashi sensei —dijo atrevidamente Karin, mientras caminaba para luego sentarse en el asiento de la esquina de la sala, junto a la ventana —Él es mi primo —sentenció Karin.

—Oh —me mirá— verdad... lo había olvidado... ¿Uzumaki Naruto?, ¿verdad? —tímidamente asentí— disculpa... no te pareces en nada a tu prima. —dijo mirándonos intecarladamente al igual que el resto de mis "nuevos compañeros"— En fin... Ven, pasa y no temas en presentarte con tus nuevos compañeros —dijo mostrando una cara alegre el profesor.

«_Mierda, justo ahora me viene todo el nerviosismo_»_ me lamentabla mentamente. _

Tímidamente me ubiqué al frente de todo el curso, al lado del profesor Kakashi.

—Vamos, no seas tímido y preséntate —insistió Kakashi.

«_Aquí vamos..._»

—Ahhh, Bueno, ehhh... Etto... soy Na-Naruto U-Uzuma-ki, etto... este... verán... espero quq-que nos lleve-vemos bi-bien —dije de la formas más ahuevonadamente posible en la faz de la tierra. De verdad soy un imbécil.

Mientras decía aquello no para de escucha los murmullos de toda la sala, inmediatamente puede distinguir a un alumno de cabello azabache y ojos negros en el fondo de la fila del medio, sin dudas era Sasuke, al lado de él estaba un tipo de con unos ojos igual de negros y un cabello parecido a una piña, que me resultaba muy familiar. Frente a él estaba un castaño con la cara pintada y expresión media burlo, sin dudas era Kiba, al lado de él no había nadie. De inmediato supe que me sentaría ahí o al fondo con mi prima Karin, después de todo eran los únicos puestos desocupados, al otro lado de la sala, en la fila más cercana a la puerta, casi a final de la sala, pude distinguir a Ino que jugaba con cola de caballo y saludándome disimuladamente con la otra mano y de inmediato a su lado, cuya mirada posaba sobre mi, se ubicaba una pelirosa con unos impresionante ojos jades que pude reconocer inmediatamente.

Sentí como su miraba me desnudaba e intimidaba completamente, era como si a través de ellos lanzara rayos láser que trataran de escanearme completamente. De pronto nuestros ojos chocan y sin más perdí la noción de tiempo en aquel instante... en definitiva, eran exactamente iguales a como los tenía en mis recuerdos.

A continuación, siento una mano sobre mis hombre que me saca de mi trance:

—Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, hey aquí —decía mientras pasaba una y otra vez su mano frente mi cara, de inmediato mire a Kakashi-sensei— ¡Aloha! —llamó alegre y burlón— te estoy llamando de hace rato —ahora escuchaba las risas de los demás. Genial ahora de verdad quedé como un completo imbécil frente a la clases—. Te estaba diciendo a que tomes haciendo al medio, a la derecha del señor Inuzuka, pues... no creo que sea buena influencia sentarte justo a tu prima, además así socializas con más personas que no sean de tu familia.

—¿Mala influencia? por favor sensei —reclamó Karin desde el fondo.

—Ahh, en fin, ¿te parece bien? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Etto.. si, creo qu-que me parece bien —dije aún nervioso.

—OK... —pasaron unos segundos— Ehhhh Naruto.

—¿Ah?.

—¿qué esperas? —reitero Kakashi— anda a sentarte.

¡Mierda!, seguía parado ahí al medio de la clases. Rápidamente me moví y senté al lado de Kiba para luego ver que todo el mundo seguía mirándome. Justo al lado en mi derecha sentía como Sakura me miraba. Pasa salir del bochorno lo único que atiné fue mirar a Kiba y decirle:

—Etto.. ¿Ki-Kiba?, ¿ver-verdad? mu-mucho gusto soy Naruto... es-estuve con ustedes tres en prekinder espero-espero que me recuerden... —Miré a Sasuke y de inmediato dije— Me-me acuer-acuerdo-acuerdo de-de ti Sasuke... —luego mire al cabeza de piña y le dije— Lo-lo siento, me acuerdo de ti pero no-no de tu nombre.

—Jakjlakjka tomate esa Shikamaru, me debes sólo $20 de $60— reía Kiba.

—Tks, qué fastidio... —decía, el ahora llamado Shikamaru.

—Dis-disculpa —dije.

—Tkssss, no hay problema Naruto. De todas maneras —ahora miró a Kiba— la apuesta era por si no nos recordaba, NO POR SI DECÍA nuestro nombres, así que no te debo nada perro.

—¡Arg! no te la saques fácil Shika, no es justo que tenga menos CI que tu.

—Tksss, no sé yo... yo no te debo nada.

—¡Arg! maldito tramposo —quejaba Kiba— ¡siempre me cagas viejo!.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos... "Dobe" —dijo con una fría mueca curvada Sasuke.

—Verdad qu-que si... "Teme" —respondí de inmediato mostrando una sincera risa de lado a lado.

—Bien, bien —llamó la atención kakashi— ahora pasaré las lista para Naruto se familiarice un poco, por favor pararsé cuando los nombre y saluden coordialmente. Luego continuaremos explicando que veremos este año para así bla bla bla bla bla bla... —Fue hasta ahí que recuerdo, pues luego dejé de escuchar a Kakashi para luego centrarme en los chicos y hablar una que otra cosa con ellos y recordar una que otra anécdota del pasado. Al fin me sentía bien, pensaba que estaría otra vez sólo como en la otra ciudad. Pero no, ahora tenía tan sólo que no cagarla, que sin dudas era lo realmente lo difícil.

Terminada la clase todos saliendo una hechos una bala de la sala, nuevamente estaba sólo.

—_Y yo pensé que ya había encontrado a mi grupo _—pensé triste. Algo desganado me levante para luego salir de la sala. Para mi sorpresa, sentadas en medio del pasillo se encontraban Ino y Sakura cuchicheando no sé qué cosas. De inmediato me invadieron los nervios, como no conocía a Sakura preferí (como siempre hago) hacerme el desconocido y seguir de largo con la esperanza que Ino no me llamara. Quería ahorrarme el momento incómodo.

Para mi "suerte", apenas la rubia visualizó mis mechones rubios, comenzó a llamarme a gritos.

—...pero Sakura te lo juro, perdóname, de verdad el tiempo pasó supe.. —me vio— ¡Hey! ¡Naruto! ¡Ven aquí!.

Aún avergonzado ante la escena que hice hace un rato, me armé de valor y me acerqué a Ino, no sabiendo si mirar a Sakura o no. ¡Mierda! ¿por qué me preocupo por esos estúpidos detalles? ¿Y que me importa que mi prima esté con la mujer con los ojos más hermoso que he visto en mi vida?.

¡Espero!. Mierda, ¡¿qué acabo de decir?!.

—Etto.. jeje ¡Ho-hola Ino! ¿Qu-qué tal to-todo? —Atiné sólo a saludarla, pero no me atreví en mirar a Sakura, estoy seguro que me embobaré y diré puras mierdas.

—¡Bien! Oye... ¿te acuerdas de Sakura o no? Ayer hablábamos de ella —dijo sonriente, mirando a su amiga.

—¡¿Hablaban de mi?! —dijo de inmediato Sakura, impresionada. En ese momento dejó de posar sus ojos en Ino para ponerlos en mi. Dios, hasta con su cara de interrogación me perturbaba.

—Etto... —iba a decir algo pero Ino interrumpió.

—No, no no, verás... más bien te mencionamos, es que ayer mientras comíamos helados empezamos a recordar nuestros días en prekinder, y Naruto recordó perfectamente tus ojos Jades... —dijo picaramente Ino. ¡¿Es que no se puede callar?! sin evitarlo empecé a ruborizarme y vi que Sakura también.

¡No llevamos ni un día e Ino ya empieza a dejarme muy avergonzado. Tenia que salir de esta así que lo único que atiné a decir fue.

—Ehhh s-si, es ver-verdad, recordaba muy bien tus-tus ojos, son... inolvidables. En fin, dis-disculpa lo grosero Sakura, un gusto en verte —Esperen, ¿En serio dije todo eso? ¿Y sonriendo?. Aún más sonrojada me dijo:

—Ehhh gracias... el gusto es mio —Qué diosa...

Ino con una sonrisa cada vez más picara dijo:

—Mmmm bien, ¿ahora lo recuerdas no, Sakura? En fin, ¿Ahora me crees? ¡De verdad estaba súper ocupada ayer con el par de tarados!, ¡se nos pasó el tiempo volado!.

—¡Arg! Ya, ya, ¡ya! ok, te creo, sólo por esta vez te perdono Ino puerca del mal —dijo supuestamente enojada Sakura.

Como no tenia más tema de conversación y no quería empeorar mi imagen ante Sakura preferí tomar la opción de irme:

—Bien, no qu-qu-quiero incomodarlas ma-ma-más chicas, me despido —dije aún más tartamudo, ¡Mierda!.

—¡Pero no nos incomodas para para primito!, ¿Verdad Sakura? —¿WTF? ¡¿Pero qué dices?!

—Ehh, si, para nada —dijo Sakura con una mirada de poco amiga a Ino.

—No no, en serio, te-tengo que conocer la escuela además quiero ir al baño —de verdad quería irme, aún estoy muy inseguro ante tal majestuosa fémina frente a mi.

—¡Bah! Bien, como quieras primito, ve anda, nos vemos en clases —dijo Ino.

Sin más me fui lejos, de verdad mi actitud ante Sakura fue muy... ¿Fuera de mi? Dios, le dije que sus ojos eran inolvidable, ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Wow! ¡Naruto Uzumaki, el tímido número uno hace su primer cumplido!. Ya veo que Konoha trae consigo unas grandes sorpresas en mi...

Me recorrí toda la escuela, ya me la sabia mas o menos, antes que terminara el recreo me encontré con los chicos sentados en la bragas al lado de la cancha de fútbol:

—Naruto, viejo, ¿donde rayos te habías metido? —preguntó Kiba.

—Etto... Pe-pensé que tenían planes, y como no me invitaron...

—Si serás estúpido... —quejó el cabeza de piña— Tenias que habernos seguido nomás. Es ONBVIO que ahora eres parte de nosotros. Además, salimos rápido para poder llegar cuanto antes a la cafetería y alcanzar a comprar cosas sin tener que aguantarnos toda la cola de mierda que se forma —explicó Shikamaru— me preguntó quien fue el idiota en poner la tienda de dulces justo cerca de la entrada, ¡cuesta un mundo pasar!.

—Hahaha disculpen, es que soy un poco timido —dije mostrando muy clásica sonrisa zorruna y rascandome la cabeza.

—Eso veo... —dijo Shikamaru.

—No me digas —ironizó Sasuke.

—Ja, demasiado tímido, diría yo —dijo Kiba.

—Hmmmm, en fin Dobe, no sabemos mucho de ti, cuentanos: ¿qué hobbies tienes? ¿cómo te distraías allá en la villa Remolino? —preguntó Sasuke.

Mierda, ¿qué hago? ¿digo la verdad? ¿Digo que era un puto antisocial que se las pasaba en su pieza jugando y estudiando? ¿o sólo evado la pregunta?

—Etto... verás... hago lo mismo que ustedes, estudiar, ir a clases.

—No me digas —dijo Kiba imitando la cara del meme. No pude evitar reírme al igual que los chicos.

—Jajaja si serás idiota Naruto.

—Ja, pero en serio Dobe, mi pregunta tiene otro sentido. ¿Onda ibas a fiestas? ¿estabas en algún club? ¿trabajabas? ¿novia? ¿algún deporte? en fina eso, ya sabes, hobbies... —insistía Sasuke.

Me iba a odiar por lo que estaba apunto de decir, pero mi mamá me pido empezar con el pie derecho... Y si eso implicaba ser honesto, bienvenido sea:

—La verdad es que no... no hacía nada, era un puto nerd, que se la pasaba estudiando, además de pasar jugar algún videojuego multimasivo, con completos desconocidos o con gente que apenas conozco —sentí como si me sacara muchos pesos de encima. En ese instante los chicos empezaron a reír:

—Jajajaja buena esa Naruto, ya habla en serio —dijo Kiba.

—Jajajaja si, ya en serio Naruto —dijo Shikamaru— no sea problemático y cuenta de una vez.

—Pe... pero... hablo en serio —dije apenado. De inmediato Shikamaru y Sasuke cambiaron sus caras a una seria, mientras Kiba aún seguía riendo.

—Diablos, hablas en serio, entonces eres un puto nerd sedentario Dobe —miraba incrédulo Sasuke— ¿qué te paso?.

—Espera ¡¿es en serio entonces?! —asentí apenado— Mierda, ¿entonces nunca te has ligado a una chica? —reacciono Kiba.

—Dios Kiba... me pregunto de que porqué no me impresiona que fuese lo primero que te pasara por la mente... —ironizaba Shika.

—Shhhh, calla, deja que Naruto hable —ordenó incrédulo el perro sind ejar de mirarme— anda Naruto, ¿has estado con alguna chica?.

—Ettoooo... verán...

—Si o no —preguntó el Teme.

—No —dije apenado.

—Tkssss

—No me lo creo... —decía Sasuke.

—Shuuuuu...

—...

Todos estaban mudos, sólo sólo me limitaba mirar el suelo, ya podía imaginar sus caras burlonas en mi.

—Veo... veo que tenemos muchísimo trabajo entonces —enunció de pronto Kiba.

—Je, así parece... —dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

—¿Ah? —no entendí lo que decían.

—Pues claro —aclaró el perro— ¿cree que te vamos a dejar así? Si te sientas y quieres salir con nosotros tendrás que soltarte un poco viejo. Jeje ¡pero no te preocupes! nosotros te reinsertaremos a la vida social que merece todo adolescente —reía—. ¿Verdad chicos?.

—Tsk, qué problemático Naruto, todo será muy fastidioso... Pero bueno, suena divetido —dijo Shikamaru.

—Je, Shikamaru, viejo, con qué derecho hablas, eres igual o peor de perezoso y sedentario —replicó Kiba.

—Tksssss, tú calla, yo soy perezoso de flojo nomás —reclamaba Shikamaru.

—Hm, no queda otra entonces... todo sea por recuperar al Dobe imperactivo que recuerdo —dijo el Teme.

—En-en-entonces, ¿En serio que ustedes in-intentarán de reintegrarme a la vida social de un-un adolescente? —aún no lo podía creer.

—Si serás... Viejo, ¡te estamos diciendo que SI! —quejó Kiba.

De verdad no lo podia creer, apenas me acordaba de ellos y ahora ellos me entienden sus manos y están dispuestos a ayudarme... tuve que contener las ganas de abrazarlos y llorar (menos mal no lo hice, pues con la manera en que ellos se tratan pensaría mal de mi). Estaba feliz, de verdad tengo el presentimiento que se vienen tiempos mejores en mi vida... y espero que así sean.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Capítulo 3: POV Sakura - El primer día

**Capitulo 03 - El primer día, parte 1.**

**POV Sakura**

Grrrrrr, los últimos días de vacaciones fueron de lo peor y para más rematar, ¡mi amiga Ino me dejó plantada el último día de vacaciones! ¡Es la peor! Supuestamente sería nuestro día de chicas, en la tarde debimos ir a ver tiendas ("vitriear"), comer helado, ir al cine, etc. Para peor, ese día estaba sin celular, así que me obligué a esperarla durante mínimo 2 horas, pues el centro comercial era muy grande. ¡Y yo la muy monga preocupada de que de seguro estaba perdida la cerda!

¡Arg! ¡Me las va a pagar esa puerca estúpida!.

Apenas sonó el despertador empecé a destrozarlo a golpes, tendré que comprar uno nuevo pues al parecer me levanté de mal humor y no sobrevivió. Como siempre me duché y vestí para el colegio con horrible uniforme, de floja, preferí ir de falda negra y polera blanca institucional en vez de camisa, al final de cuentas era verano y nadie decia nada, el calor era horrible.

Bajé y vi que mi madre y padre ya se habían ido, pero me habían dejado el desayuno servido, son todo un amor. Sin más que hacer, luego de tomar el desayuno tomé mi bolso con mis pertenencia y emprendí rumbo al colegio. Estaba relativamente cerca y como andaba bien con la hora, no tenia apuro, así que fui disfrutando del trayecto. Ya a una cuadra de la escuela, veo que a lo lejos, en la puerta del establecimiento, me espera nerviosamente feliz mi PÉSIMA amiga Ino. Pongo una cara de ogro horrible y luego puedo ver su rostro de preocupación, de hecho pensé que se las daría a correr, pero no fue así, era valiente debía admitirlo:

—Ho-ho-ho-hola Sa-Sakura —dijo asustada.

—¡ARG! ¡PERO QUÉ MALA AMIGA ERES! —desahogué— ¡Te esperé por horas y horas ayer... Y NUNCA APARECISTE! —empuñaba los puños— ¡Arrgggg! ¡no sabes cuanto te odio por desperdiciar de esa manera el último día de vacaciones! ¡Puerca estúpida!.

—Shuuuu, relaja la vena Sakura —dijo alguien detrás mio, voz que reconocí inmediatamente.

—¡¿Que dices Kiba?! —dije mirando hacia atrás, pareciendo literalmente una asesina apunto de tirarme encima de quien sea.

—Oh, gracias gracias, me alegra que estés muy bien Sakura, yo también tuve una muy bonitas vacaciones —dijo irónicamente Kiba, pero rapidamente mi cara empeoró, fue entonces que Kiba se dio cuenta que aún quería vivir— ¡Pero qué digo! ¡Verdad!, ¡nada!, ¡nada! yo me voy la sala —dijo rapidamente, dispuesto a escapar—avisa tu funeral Ino —Y se fue corriendo el chico hediondo a perro.

—¡Perdóname amiga! —suplicaba la rubia— ¡Tengo una muy buena y justificada explicación! ¡por favor escúchame! —decía de rodillas.

—¡Arg!... a ver... habla.

—Verás... Estaba con mi primo Naruto, volvió de la villa Remolino —dijo Ino. Esperen ¿Dijo que volvio Naruto? ¿El demonio de tazmania amarillo, ese Naruto?— eso simplemente...

—¡PEro qué excusa más mala cerda! ¡Arg! ¡No te creo nada!... yo me voy —sentencié tomando rumbo a nuestra sala.

—¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Esperame amiga!... ¡Sakura! ¡pero dejame seguir explicandote!... ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!... ¡ES MÁS! —quiso aclarar, desde mis espaldas alcanzandome— ¡irá en nuestro curso!, verás que digo la verdad Sakura.

¿Será posible? No tengo muchos recuerdo de él... pero recuerdo siempre me molestaba de manera muy sutil, además de sabotearme todos muy pequeños y ridiculos planes para estar con Sasuke-kun. Era una completa molestia, pero siempre me cayó súper bien, aún cual al final siempre lo terminaba machacándolo a golpes y empujones mortales.

Durante todo el trayecto le hice la ley del hielo a Ino, se lo tenia bien parecida y más aún cuando si mucho después del inicio de clases no llegaba el supuesto rubio... ¡es que nadie llega despues que Kakashi sensei!. ¡Nadie!.

Pero me equivoqué.

De pronto Kakashi se ve interrumpido y veo entrar a la sala a Karin con un rubio jalándolo del brazo y...

Inner: ¡Wow! ¡No está nada de mal! SHANNARO.

Sakura: ¡¿Y tú?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Inner: ¡Revivo en gloria y majestad!

Sakura: ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Arg! ¡Callate!

Inner: Pero admite que...

Sakura: ¡SHHHHH...!

Ok, ok, de verdad no estaba tan mal, tenia la piel bronceada y unos cabellos bien alborotados que caían muy bien con su cara y cuerpo. Con esos clásicos bigotes que reconocí de inmediato.

—¡Ves!, ¡ahí está! —me susurró Ino.

—Srita. Uzumaki, sólo por ser primer día no la regañaré, pero no tendrá la misma suerte para la próxima —dijo Kakashi-sensei luego mirar al rubio y continuar—Pero no voy a permitir que traiga a sus "nuevas conquistas" a la sala, ya fue suficiente con la escena que montó en la mañana. Le ordeno que deje al estudiante de intercambio en su respectiva sala.

¿Nueva conquista? ¡Dios pero que asco! ¿Era con quien se besuqueaba antes de clases? ¡Pero es su primo!.

—Si serás... él no fue con quien estaba agarrando, digo "coqueteando" Kakashi sensei —dijo atrevidamente Karin, mientras caminaba para luego sentarse en su asiento ubicado de la esquina de la sala, junto a la ventana —Él es mi primo —sentenció Karin.

¡Ufff! Tan perra no podia ser, al menos tiene un poco de cordura la coneja.

—Oh —lo mira— verdad... lo había olvidado... ¿Uzumaki Naruto?, ¿verdad? —tímidamente asentió— disculpa... no te pareces en nada a tu prima... En fin... Ven, pasa y no temas en presentarte con tus nuevos compañeros —dijo mostrando una cara alegre el profesor.

Entonces el rubio empieza a acercarse al medio del salon, la verdad es muy atractivo no lo podia negar, hasta que habló:

—Vamos, no seas tímido y preséntate —insistió Kakashi-sensei.

—Ahhh, Bueno, ehhh... Etto... soy Na-Naruto U-Uzuma-ki, etto... este... verán... espero quq-que nos lleve-vemos bi-bien— habló de la forma más tonta de todas, parecía un retrasado el muy Baka.

¡Next! Muy matapasiones.

Pero luego me dio pena, se le veía muy nervioso, de hecho diría que hasta tiritaba de nervios el pobre. Para embarrarla más, la clase empezó a murmular miles de cosas ante el rubio. Lo único que él atinaba a hacer era mirar a todas partes. Noté como miraba a los chicos de al fondo, luego a Ino y por último a mi... Vi como unos penetrantes ojos azul cielo se posaba sobre mis jades. ¿Qué... qué le pasa a éste?, de la nada empecé a ruborizarme completamente, era como si me leyera completamente a través de sólo los ojos. Estaba hipnotizado mirandome, como en otro mundo, para peor yo tampoco dejaba de mirarlo. Era como si sólo existíamos él y yo, compitiendo a ver quien desistía la mirada. En eso un codazo de Ino y la articulaciones de Kakashi-sensei en Naruto me hicieron volver a tierra.

—Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, hey aquí — decía mientras pasaba una y otra vez su mano frente a la cara del rubio, de inmediato él miró a Kakashi-sensei— ¡Aloha!... te estaba llamando hace rato —Dios! ¡Qué verguenza! ¡¿Nos habrán notado?! ¡No por favor! ¡No! ¡¿Cómo lo miras así Sakura?!—. Te estaba diciendo a que tomes haciendo al medio, a la derecha del señor Inuzuka, pues... no creo que sea buena influencia sentarte justo a tu prima, además así socializas con más personas que no sean de tu familia.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Se va a sentar a mi lado! ¡Arrgggg! Ok, Sakura, ¡STOP! ¿Por qué me paso todos estos rollos? Es sólo un rubio con unos ojos "lindos", primo de mi mejor amiga Ino y tartamudo el muy Baka.

Deja las cosas claras desde ya.

Inner: ¡Jiji!

Sakura: ¡QUÉ QUE CALLES!... ¡ARG!.

—¿Mala influencia? por favor sensei —reclamaba la coneja, desde el fondo.

—Ahh, en fin, ¿te parece bien? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Etto.. si, creo qu-que me parece bien —dijo nervioso Naruto.

—OK... —pasaron unos segundos— Ehhhh Naruto.

—¿Ah?.

—¿qué esperas? —reitero Kakashi— anda a sentarte.

Si, en definitiva es un Baka o retrasado, con la cabeza abajo se ubicó rápidamente en su puesto, durante todo el trayecto ni siquiera me miró. ¡Ven! ¡Son películas mias simplemente!. El muy Baka seguía con la cabeza gacha, seguí mirándolo porqué todo el curso lo miraban, además esperaba un tipo de respuesta hacia mi. Pero no. De la nada se pone hablar con Sasuke-kun y los chicos, como si fueran desde siempre los mejores amigos... En definitiva es extraño.

—Bien, bien —llamó Kakashi— ahora pasaré las lista para Naruto se familiarice un poco, por favor pararsé cuando los nombre y saluden coordialmente. Luego continuaremos explicando que veremos este año para así bla bla bla bla bla bla... — Fue hasta ahí que dejé de escuchar a Kakashi-sensei, por que me puse a conversar con Ino.

—Es bien extraño —susurré muy bajo para mi.

—Ahhh déjalo, él no es así, simplemente es algo tímido con desconocidos —dijo Ino.

—Si tu lo dices... —le respondí— de inmediato Ino sonrió.

¡Oh fuck! ¡Le respondí! Se quebré la ley de hielo.

—¡Ay! Frentona! ¡sabía que me ibas a hablar!, ¿eso significa que me perdonas?.

—¡Arg!, me descuidé en seguirte la ley de hielo simplemente cerda, no te ilusiones. —aclaré, de inmediato.

—¡Ay! ¡Pero Sakura!... —quejaba la rubia— ¡Sakura! Oye, ¡si ya quebraste la ley del hielo! no se vale... Además sabes que decía la verdad... ¡Sakura!...

Y siguió molestándome durante toda la hora... ¡Arg! en definitiva me es muy difícil seguir enojada con mi amiga, más aún cuando sabia que decía la verdad. Una vez terminada la hora quise escaparme de ella pero me agarró en el pasillo y prácticamente me obligó a perdonarla.

—¡Sakura! ¡Ya basta frentona! —¡Arg! ¿A caso nunca se va a rendir?.

—¿Y te atreves de llamar frentona y aún me pides que te perdone, cerda?.

—¡Ay! pero qué mala excusa frentona... si así siempre nos hemos llamado, amiga. ¡Además! ¡sabes que te digo la verdad! ¡deja de buscar excusas baratas!... ¡Si no hice nada grave!.

De inmediato la fulminé con la mirada. ¡¿NADA GRAVES?! ¡¿ES BROMA O NO?!. Ino notó mi incipiente enojo y quiso aclarar enseguida.

—Ya, ok, si, esta bien... no debí olvidarme de nuestra junta, pero es que... ¡la junta salió muy de imprevisto y supuestamente duraría muy poco!... si era sólo para saludar a mi primo y enseñarle el camino a la escuela.

—Mentira, admite que sólo querías estar con la muy perra de Karin, me estas reemplazando, no encuentro otra explicación para que te distrajeras tanto... —dije enojada.

—¿Estas celosa Frentezota? —¿Yo celosa? ¿Y de la coneja? Ja, por favor... — ¡Ayyyy! pero Sakura te lo juro, perdóname, de verdad el tiempo pasó supe... —Giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia el lado y empieza a grita— ¡Hey! ¡Naruto! ¡Ven aquí! —¿Ah? ¡¿Y por qué lo llama?! ¡Cállate cerda!.

El Baka, tímidamente se acercó.

—Etto.. jeje ¡Hola Ino! ¿Qu-qué tal to-todo? —dijo Naruto algo nervioso. El pobre aún debe estar socializando. Ok, voy a girarme para saludarlo. Doy mi mejor sonrisa y... ¿Mmm? ¡¿Alo?! ¡Te estoy sonriendo idiota!... ¡¿QUE NO ME MIRA?! ¡¿El muy roto y ordinario no me va saludar?! ¡BAKA!.

—¡Bien! Oye... ¿te acuerdas de Sakura o no? Ayer hablábamos de ella —dijo Ino. Esperen, ¡¿Que qué?! Rápidamente me giré y le pregunté.

—¡¿Hablaban de mi?! —dije impresionada, luego lo miré y estaba asustado, empezó a balbucear.

—Etto... —iba a decir algo pero Ino interrumpió.

—No, no no, verás más bien te mencionamos, es que ayer mientras comíamos helados empezamos a recordar nuestros días en prekinder, y Naruto recordó perfectamente tus ojos Jades... —dijo picaramente Ino. ¡¿Ah?!

—¡¿Hablaban de mi?! —espeté de inmediato, sin pensar. Mirando de inmediato al rubio, incrédula.

¡¿Se acordaba de mis ojos?! Por alguna razón me sentí alagada. ¡Ay! ¡Sakura! ¡ CONTRÓLATE! ¡No te ruborices!, ¡NO TE RUBORICES!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡ARG!... ¡MIERDA!.

—Ehhh s-si, es ver-verdad, recordaba muy bien tus-tus ojos, son... inolvidables. En fin, dis-disculpa lo grosero Sakura, un gusto en verte —¡¿AH?! ¡¿Me está dando un cumplido?! ¡Dios ahora soy literalmente un tomate! ¡Lo peor de todo es que me está entregando una sonrisa ridiculamente atractiva!

—Ehhh gracias... el gusto es mio —dije tímida antes su mirada. De verdad esos ojos azul penetran, tanto como los de Ino... o más.

Ino con una sonrisa cada vez más picara dijo:

—Mmmm bien, ¿ahora lo recuerdas no, Sakura? En fin, ¿Ahora me crees? ¡De verdad estaba súper ocupada ayer con el par de tarados!, ¡se nos pasó el tiempo volado!

Me tomé unos segundos para relajarme de todo lo recién sucedido. Aparenté estar meditando mi decisión y tratando de mostrar una actitud lo más normal y serena posible dije:

—¡Arg! Ya, ya, ¡ya! ok, te creo, sólo por esta vez te perdono Ino puerca del mal —dije, mirandola fea. Luego mi amiga estaba feliz abrazandome a más no poder, yo diría más bien ahorcandome. Luego se produjo un silencio incomodo, Naruto evidentemente lo notó así que al parecer quiso arreglarlo:

—Bien, no qu-qu-quiero incomodarlas ma-ma-más chicas, me despido— ¿Por qué será tan tartamudo? Me molestaba aquello.

—¡Pero no nos incomodas para para primito!, ¿Verdad Sakura? — ¡¿WTF?! ¡Claro que me incomoda Ino puerca del mal! ¡¿Que mierdas te estas trayendo entremanos?! ¡Tu cara me dice todo!

—Ehh, si, para nada —di una respuesta políticamente correcta queriendo matar a Ino.

—No no, en serio, te-tengo que conocer la escuela además quiero ir al baño —¡gracias a Dios! ¡Tomate esa Puerca!. Ino bufó y sentenció:

—¡Bah! Bien, como quieras primito, ve anda, nos vemos en clases —como si fuera una bala, de la nada el Baka ya no estaba ahí.

—¡¿Olle y a ti que rayos te pása?! —le exigí a Ino.

—¿A mi? ¿por qué lo dices? —Ni siquiera me miraba, miraba su puntas partidas de su pelo la muy cerda.

—Mira no te hagas, sé que te traes algo entremanos —para rematar, Ino me mira y saca una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Ja! Estas paranoica Sakura, ¿será que algo o alguien te perturbó y te tiene así? —¡Ya! Me sacó de quicio.

—¡Mira cerda estoy harta de tus ind...!

—Calla y vamos a comprar algo, que luego quiero alcanzar ir baño antes que termine el recreo... no quiero que el malvado inspector Danzo nos sanciones —se paro y sin esperarme empezó a caminar.

—¡Arg! Ya hablaremos cerda... —dije levantándome perezosamente y siguiendola. Algo me dice que este año será muy distintos a los anteriores...

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Capítulo 4: POV Naruto - El primer día 2

**POV Naruto**

Tras las primeras clases, supe de inmediato que mi nuevo grupo de amigos eran un par de flojos... sin embargo, EN GENERAL, eran muy inteligentes, sobretodo Shikamaru, Sasuke no se quedaba atrás, pero Kiba... era un caso perdido... si no fuera por la explicaciones de Shikamaru estaría más que muerto.

Pero como digo, son un par de flojos, no entiendo como Shikamaru puede dormir el 90% de la clase, lo más impresionante que aún recien despierto responde correctamente. Kiba se distrae con cualquier cosa y Sasuke, bueno es Sasuke... pareciera vivir en otro mundo. Yo soy más lento, no capto siempre todo a la primera, soy de esas personas que debe estudiar o repasar constantemente, y hasta el momento eso me ha dado muchos frutos... aunque debo admitir que mi facilidad y diversión con las matemáticas son innegables.

Noté como mis primas eran un par de holgazanes, Karin pasa mirando por la venta o bien poniendo ojitos a Sasuke, él cual ni la pesca. A Ino sólo la veo jugar con su cola de caballo y consultarle a cada rato a Sakura. Y Sakura... Dios, en las clases de Biología y Química la veía brillar... era como si se emocionara y disfrutara la clase de verdad, era tal al punto que durante los recreos se quedaba hablando con las profesoras Shizune y Anko. ¡Y eso que recien estaba empezando el año! ¡Imagínense cuando ya este a mediados de semestre!.

Otro par de compañeros que también no pude ignorar fueron a las que se encontraban frente a Ino y Sakura, creo que se llamaban Tenten y Sai. Tenten se veía muy alegre, sonreía por todo y se pasaba retocandose su dos moños en la cabeza. Sai, no sé... era muy palido y siempre tenia una cara muy cínica y fría de "felicidad", no sé como se sienta con chicas tan guapas...

Frente a nosotros estaban otro par de compañeros muy disparejos. Uno era un tal Shino y Lee. Shino es muy misterioso, peor que Sasuke, a punto que no lo ví moverse durante toda la clases, aún estoy dudando de que si realmente toma apuntes o no. Lee era un chico de cejas muy gruesas que se las pasaba gritando y alentando a todo el mundo y diciendo que "debemos sentir la llama de nuestra juventud" o algo así. Frente a ellos estaba Chouji, un gordito que se las pasaba comiendo, no quiero saber el motivo por el cual nadie se sienta con él... En la parte superior izquierda estaban un par de primos que daban miedo con sus ojos perlas. Uno se llamaba Neji, y siempre tenia el ceño fruncido o bien parecía mirar con desconfianza. Al lado suyo estaba Hinata, de verdad ella era muy guapa, no lo podía negar, pero... su actitud me daba un poco de... miedo. Se giraba a cada cierto tiempo para mirar a nuestro grupo, ruborizarse y girarse rápidamente, ¿WTF?. En fin, detrás de ellos había más compañeros, pero de verdad no alcancé a prestarle mucha atención.

Durante el almuerzo fuimos con los chicos a la cafetería... Me sentía muy observado y había muchos murmullos hacia nuestro grupo.

—Oigan, por qué todos están tan pendientes de nosotros —pregunté.

—¿No es obvio? Soy demasiado tentador e inolvidable —decía Kiba.

—Jajaja espera, deja reírme perro —reía Shika.

—Ja, envidia Nara, envidia —decía Kiba.

—No sé por qué me siento con ustedes —decía Sasuke.

—¿No es obvio? Eres el nuevo integrante del grupo de Sasuke-kun y compañía —¡Dios! dijo de la nada Karin— y bien comible después de todo... Lástima que seas mi primo, si no de esta no te salvabas.

—Mierda, ¡casi nos matas de un susto Karin! —se quejó Kiba.

—Lárgate Karin —dijo el Teme.

—Me rompes el corazón Sasuke-kun —dijo de manera muy lujuriosa Karin— ¿aún estás enojado por mi escena de la mañana? ¿Celoso?.

—Si claro, me descubriste Karin, ahora lárgate —ironizaba el Teme.

—Pero por qué te haces el frío Sasuke-kun, sé que por dentro se mueres de tomarme y...

Y hasta ahí dejé de escuchar del todo, no porque lo siguiente que seguía era algo... fuerte, si no porque a continuación vi como el grupo de Ino y Sakura se sentaban casi al frente de nosotros, sólo a un par de mesas más allá. Estaban los suficiente lejos para no escuchar nuestra conversación pero los suficiente cerca para yo captara perfectamente los gesto de cada una de ellas. Al principio disimulé y miraba fugazmente o sólo de reojo, pero una vez que empecé a sentir las risas desmedidas del grupo de chicas, todo mi entorno perdió sentido y sólo me dedicaba en ver y disfrutar aquella carcajada y sonrisa que emitía e ilustraba la elocuente pelirosa... Dios, era imposible dejar pasar por desapercibida toda esa composición de encantos y belleza. Podría estar días, años, décadas en aquella situación sin aburrirme. Pero lamentablemente fueron con suerte minutos, pues el codazo de Kiba me volvió a la realidad.

—Viejo, ¡qué pedazo de prima más loca tienes! sin escrúpulos nos ofrece toda una prosa pornográfica —me dijo Kiba.

—Apostaría lo que fuera que ninguno de ustedes no pudo evitar imaginarme, sobretodo tú Sasuke-kun... al final de cuentas, todos los hombres son iguales —Pues hubieras perdido primita, ¡no tengo ni puta idea de lo que dijiste! aunque... conociéndote, no eres difícil de predecir—. En fin, me despido sacos de testosterona, me aburrí de calentarles la sopa, les dejaré con las ganas, ¡Jum! —sentenció Karin para luego marcharse, sin antes agregar— Ya sabes Sasuke-kun... sólo debes llamarme... —guiñó un ojo y se fue.

—Dios mio, qué mujer más problemática... pero por favor aún no nos paremos... —comentó Shika avergonzado.

—Si, por favor... —apoyó Kiba. Sasuke, para variar, tenia la misma cara de siempre, ni si quiera comentó nada... será por algo.

En fin, cuando volví a mirar al grupo de chicas, aún seguía riendo y conversando pero de maneras más normal y moderada, sin embargo puede ver a Ino viendome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y moviendome las cejas de arriba a abajo (1313) ¡Dios!, ¿me habrá visto embobado? ¡mierda! ¡cómo puedo ser tan poco evidente y precavido! De seguro ahora Ino tendrá la media película en su cabeza.

Sin más, una vez pasado el "problema" de mis amigos (dice mi intuición) volvimos a la última ronda de clases, que pasaron al igual que las otras algo apagadas, por ser el primer día. De hecho, salimos más temprano de los normal porque teníamos deportes y el profesor Gai tristemente nos liberó. Lee por su parte estaba amarrado a sus pies llorando, pues claro, su clase favorita no se podía realizar.

Finalizadas las clases para mi sorpresa Kiba vivía en casi el mismo trayecto hacia a mi casa, por lo que me fuí con él sin antes ir a disculparme con la directora Tsunade por no pasar a hablar con ella en la mañana, pues no quería represalias de parte de mi madre. Kiba se animó en esperarme y acompañarme a la oficina de la directora. Una vez ahí la muy "regalona" directora nos recibio:

—¡Naruto!, ¡te estuve esperando en la mañana pero no llegaste! —dijo la rubia directora que, digamos como son las cosas, sus "amigas" eran gigantes, ni con su gran camisón verde pasaban desapercibidas. Con mi mayor esfuerzo de no desviar mi mirada seguí escuchándola y asistiendo— Ahora estoy algo ocupada, así que mejor hablamos mañana. ¡Más te vales que pases por acá!, quiero saber cómo te ha ido y hablarte de unas cosas.

—¡No-no se pre-preocupe Oba-chan! mañana a primera hora estaré aquí—dije procurando mirarla a los ojos. ¡PUSH! de igual modo me gané el tremendo combo—. ¡Auch! ¡Ahhhhh!.

—¡¿A quién le dices Oba-chan, Baka?! ¡Te he dicho que donde sea me trates con respecto carajos!... ¡Hey tu! ¡¿qué miras?!— al parecer el perruno de mi amigo no pudo ser tener autocontrol de su mirada.

—Na.. Na.. Nada, nada directora— sudaba Kiba. Ella ya estaba arremangándose y alistándose para pega un coscacho. ¡PUSH! — ¡Ay!.

—¡Par de idiotas pervertidos! ¡ya! ahora, ¡váyanse antes que que los mates!... además como dije, estoy muy ocupada para perder tiempo en ustedes— sin más nos echó de su oficina. Menuda vieja pechugona y maquillada. Cree que con el maquillaje será posible disimular su edad, ilusa.

Al fin retornabamos a nuestra respectivas casas con Kiba, compartiendo y charlando de cosas randoms. Fue buen amigo en acompañarme, estoy estimando cada vez más su amistad. Derrepente, ¡Dios! ¿deben estar bromeando, o?, veo a Ino y a Sakura de la otra acera caminando hacia el mismo sentido que nosotros. Para empeorarla aún más, apenas Ino se percata de nuestra presencia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viene hacia nosotros jalando de manera ridículamente brusca y forzada a la pelirosa, que claramente se aguantaba la ganas de asesina a mi prima.

—¡Kiba! ¡Primito! ¿Que tal el primer día? veo que se hicieron muy bueno amigos, me alegra que ya te estés adaptando Naruto —dijo Ino.

—Pues claro cerdito oing oing, con los chicos tenemos muy bueno recuerdos de Naruto, sin dudas lo reintegraríamos de inmediato a nuestro grupo —dijo Kiba. Empezamos a reir yo y Sakura.

—¡¿PERO COMO SE ATREVES EN LLAM...?! —A penas notó nuestras risas, Ino cambio su cara de enojo y puso una sonrisa maliciosa. Mierda, esa cara la conozco, la malvada de mi prima se trae algo entre manos— ¡Arg! olvidalo... —tosiendo— Erm erm... ¿no les molesta que compartamos trayecto a casa, cierto? —dijo Ino sonriente. ¡Pues claro que me molesta demonio del mal! ¡necesito que todo el mar de informaciones, emociones, sentimientos y/o la mierda que sea logren decantar bien en mi cabeza!... ¡y tu lo único que haces es revolverla aún más!

—Pues claro, no hay problema —dije, dando mi respuesta políticamente correcta. Y sin más nos pusimos en marcha. La verdad yo estaba bastante apenado, los únicos que se las pasaban hablando eran Ino y Kiba, Sakura y yo simplemente reíamos y seguíamos el juego del par de alaracos. Gracias a Dios, llego el momento de separarnos, Kiba y Sakura iría en un lado y yo e Ino por el sentido contrario, apenas nos despedimos y estuvimos a una distancia suficientemente prudente encaré a la rubia.

—¿Qué estas tramando prima?.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué estaría tramado.

—No te hagas se conozco, y por las caras que pones te delatas sola.

—Estás paranoico al igual que Sakura, sabes... me dijo exactamente lo mismo, qué extraño ¿no? —Mierda, empezó el round verbal y empecé mal. Esta tipa si sabe dar buenos hits. Ino 1 Naruto 0.

—Si, si lo que digas, sólo te advierto... no te pases películas.

—No entiendo de lo que estas hablando primito, lo único que haces es confirmarme tu comportamiento extraño ante mi... o alguien —Mierda, Ino 2 Naruto 0.

—Mira, sabes que más... cree lo que quieras, total las películas serán tuyas —¡Sácate esa cerda! Ino 2 Naruto 1.

—Puede que tengas razón... pero recuerda tener esas "películas" se deben a algo... que perfectamente pueden ser verdad —O.K. Ino 3 Naruto 1. Esta bien ganaste.

—...

—Bueno... yo aquí me despido, ¡Saluda a la tía Kushina-san! —Y sin más se fue directo a su casa.

Cuando llegué realmente estaba inmenso en todo un mar de sentimientos y emociones, sólo quería descansa, gracias a Dios mi madre no estaba, porque con toda su invasión de preguntas sin dudas no hubiera soportado más... lo único que puedo concluir es que... el primer día fui bastante agradable, después de todo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Capítulo 5: POV Sakura - El primer día 2

**POV Sakura**

Luego de aquel episodio la cerda no volvió a molestarme. Menos mal, ¡qué se cree! Si en verdad no pasó nada, el momento simplemente fue muy bochornoso para mi, pero ya pasó... ¡Nada más! Además, a mi siempre me ha gustado a Sasuke-kun, es imposible que de la noche a la mañana cambie ese tipo de sentimientos, ¿no?. Si bien ya tenía casi asumido que Sasuke-kun nunca se fijaría en mi, mis sentimientos no podían cambiar fácilmente. Y mucho menos ahora que Karin aún se empeñara a intentar conquistarlo, por cuestión de orgullo no le dejaría el camino libre.

Una vez de vuelta a clases las 2 últimas horas antes de almuerzo se me pasaron volando, ¡y cómo no! Estaba disfrutado de mis dos clases favoritas: Biología y Química. Ahí al final pude desconectarme de todo y simplemente disfruté de las magníficas cátedra de las profesoras Shizune y Anko. De hecho no dejaba de levantar la mano y de participar de las clases. Ambas profesoras eran muy atentas conmigo, de seguro era su alumna preferida, además ambas me aconsejaban bastante para lograr uno de mis más apreciados sueño: estudiar Medicina... Y si sigo sacándome buenas notas de seguro lo conseguiré.

A la hora de almuerzo con el típico grupos de chicas (Ino, Tenten, Hinata y yo) nos fuimos a la cafetería que para nuestra sorpresa todo el mundo estaba pendiente del grupo de Sasuke-kun.

—Tu primo es la novedad Ino —decía Tenten— todo el mundo está pendiente de los chicos.

—Pero que más da, es nuevo y está con Sasuke-kun —decía yo— obviamente todo el mundo estará expectante de él.

—Olvidaste agregar lo guapo que es —agregó Tenten— ¿no lo creen chicas?.

—¡¿Ah?! No, para nada— me defendí. Ino arqueó una ceja y agregó:

—¿Lo encuentras feo Sakura? —preguntó Ino algo sería— no te creo.

—Pero s-s-s-si e-es m-mu-mu-muy gua-guapo... —agregó la hasta ahora callada y ruborizada Hinata.

—Estás loca Sakura, sólo admite que en verdad es guapo... ¡O ya!, está bien, por lo bajo... atractivo. No estamos preguntando si te gusta o te vas a casar con él... —dijo Tenten.

—¡¿Eh?! No.. esté.. digo ¡argg! Ustedes no entienden...

—Pero explicamos pues Sakura, no entiendo por qué te complicas —seguía Tenten.

—Si Sakura, no entiendo por qué te complicas —dijo Ino enfatizando en cada palabra. ¡Tonta! Sakura ¡Tonta! Mis amigas tienen razón, me estoy complicando demasiado, van a creer o especular puras cabezas de pescado si sigo así. Cómo me salgo de esta... ¡Piensa Sakura! ¡Piensa!...

—No es que... Ok es verdad, es guapo, pero es que... —¡Bingo!— ¡Sasuke!... ¡Si! ¡Sasuke-kun! obvio...

—¿Ah? —dijo Tenten.

—No-no-no en-entiendo —dijo Hinata.

—Ya po frentona, no te entiendo nada, explicarte bien de una vez —insistía Ino.

—No hay nada que entender chicas, lo que quiero decir es que Sasuke-kun es mucho más guapo que tu primo Ino, eso —¡Y es verdad! ¿Cierto Sakura? ¡¿Cierto?! No entiendo por qué me compliqué tanto, que tonta...

Inner: _si tu lo dices..._

Sakura: ¡¿Ah?! ¿¡Tu también?! ¿cállate y no te aparezcas más!

—Ahhhh ahora si po Sakura... Obviamente tu encuentras mucho más guapo a Sasuke-kun por qué te gusta... Pero yo, hablando de un punto de vista totalmente imparcial, creo que ambos son igual de guapos, pero a su manera... Ósea ¡míralos! —miraba de reojo— ¡son muy distintos! —explicaba Tenten.

—¡Si! ¡Eso! A mi me gusta Sasuke-kun —enfaticé lo que me convenía.

—Bien, pero no entendiste mi pregunta... No te pedí que lo compararas con Sasuke, sólo te pregunté si encuentras guapo a Naruto, nada más... — Tenten... ¿¡No te puedes callar por la mierda?! Me harté.

—¡Ay! ¡Si! ¡Esta bien! ¡Ya entendí!... ¡Si, es guapo!... demasiado guapo —confesé muy enojada. No... cerda no por favor... esa cara no... ¡cerda!...no, no, ¡NO!. ¡Uy! odio cuando pones esa sonrisa maliciosa. ¡Arg! ¡las voy a matar a todas!.

—Jaja lo ves, claro que lo es... Pero no te enojes, no hay nada malo encontrar a otra persona...—decía Tenten hasta que la interrumpí.

—¿Saben? ¡Me aburrí!, ¡¿cambiemos de tema de conversación por favor?! —dije muy enojada— ¡Ya sé! ¿Cómo te fue con tu cita con Neji ayer Tenten? —dije cambiando mi expresión a una muy coqueta levantando y bajando las cejas constantemente (1313).

—¡Ah! S-si cuéntanos todo de lo que hicieron c-con Neyi-kun —revivió la callada y tartamuda Hinata. ¡Seca Sakura, Seca!

—¡Ay! ¡chicas! ¡Lo pase increíble! Neji me llevó al nuevo circo que llegó a la ciudad ¡y no saben nada! luego fuimos a una pub con... STAND-UP COMEDY. Pero antes...

Misión completa Sakura, por el momento no más preguntas y situaciones incómodas. Bueno... eso creí... pues cada vez que miraba a Ino me miraba a mi y a la mesa de los chicos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¡¿Quien se cree ésta?! Para no darle en el gusto simplemente la ignoré y me centré en el relato de Tenten. Sin dudas fue la mejor elección pues ya a los minutos todas las chicas estábamos muerta de la risa debido a los chiste e imitaciones de Tenten. ¡Sin dudas no me reía así en años!. De verdad no sé que haría sin mi grupo de amigas, son los mejor a pesar de ser muy metidas (con qué derecho lo digo, yo soy igual jajaja).

Finalizada la hora de almuerzo, por una razón muy extraña Sasuke-kun y los chicos siguieron sentados en la cafetería y con cara de muy apenadas... qué raros son, llegará tarde a clases, podría llegar a tener problemas con el inspector Danzo... Y no es una muy buena alternativa.

La última ronda de clases pasó muy rápido, ¡Gracias a Dios! todo esto se debió a que, cómo era primer día, nadie estaba listo para una clase de deporte con Gay-sensei. Toda la clases estaba muerta de la risa con los abrazos y consuelos desesperados y raritos de Gay-sensei con su alumno regalón, Lee. Apenas tuve la oportunidad pesqué a Ino de una ala directo al baño para aclararle unas cosas:

—¡Ay! ¡Frentezota! ¡¿qué rayos te pasa?!.

—¡A mi nada! ¡Acá el problema eres tu! —aclaré de inmediato— ¡llegas, traes a tu primo y empiezas a poner mil y una caras de maldad! —comenzó a mirarme incrédula— ¡Y no te hagas!, te conozco los suficientemente bien para saber por lo que pasa por el cerebrito ese que posees.

—Ok... Ok... —me miró despectiva y superioridad— y si se puede saber... ¿Qué crees que pasa por "ese" cerebrito? —Mierda, no podía decirlo, sólo iba a confirmarle sus sospechas...¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué ando diciendo?! ¿Confirmarle qué? ¡porqué no pasa nada! Ósea, ¡Pues claro! ella cree que mi comportamiento extraño es por su primo y no es así... osea no, esperen... pensándolo bien, es cierto, me incomoda... pero estoy segura que cree que... ¡Esperen! si me incomoda, es malo ¿no? ya que incomodar es un sentimiento/sensación no deseada, ¿o no? no pucha, esperen ¿por qué debería incomodarme? ¡Arg! y esas caras que pone ella, ¡cree saber todo! ¿Pero es mi mejor amiga no? ¿me debía conocer bien? A veces creo que me conoce mejor que yo misma. En fin su primo... su sonrisa... ¡Arg! y ese tartamudeo que dan ganas de ¡ZAZ! pegarle una cachetada y gritarle para que vuelva a hablar normal... como sea... esperen ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡mierda! ¡ni yo me entiendo!

¡Cerda bruja del mal!.

Tras ese lapsus mental sólo atiné a decir:

—Ya no te hagas... sólo basta de provocarme.

—¿Provocarte en qué?.

—¡Arg! ¡Ya basta!.

—Pero mira que estas loca, ¡no he dicho nada y te enojas conmigo!

—¡PERO TU CARAS Y TU SONRISA!.

—¡¿MI CARA Y SONRISA QUÉ?! ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ FRENTEZOTA!.

—¡SABES!... ¡OLVÍDALO! ¡YA VAMONOS!.

—Esta bien, rápido amiga, quiero puro llegar a casa a dormir—Dijo la muy perra de mi amiga como si nada hubiera pasado, saliendo rápidamente del baño.

O.K. Sakura, Ino lo hizo otra vez.

Y sin más no fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas. Estábamos caminando por la calle, pareciera como si nada hubiera ocurrido, todo era perfecto hasta que Ino de la nada casi me arranca el brazo para llevarme a la otra acera y... ¡OH GENIAL! ¡¿QUÉ MÁS PUEDO ESPERAR?! ¡¿SE PODÍA PONER MEJOR?!.

—¡Kiba! ¡Primito! ¿Que tal el primer día? veo que se hicieron muy bueno amigos, me alegra que ya te estés adaptando Naruto —dijo la cerda.

—Pues claro cerdito oing oing, con los chicos tenemos muy bueno recuerdos de Naruto, sin dudas lo reintegraríamos de inmediato a nuestro grupo —dijo Kiba. No puede evitar reírme, el "oing oing" fue una burla más que merecida para la cerda tramposa.

— ¡¿PERO COMO SE ATREVES EN LLAM...?! —me miró a mi y a Naruto, él cual también estaba riendo y... Mierda, esa cara del mal vuelve a parecer— ¡Arg! olvídalo... —tosiendo— Erm erm... ¿no les molesta que compartamos trayecto a casa cierto? —dijo Ino sonriente. ¡YO Y MI BOCOTA! ¿qué si se podía poner peor? Pues ¡ahí tienen!... a veces pienso que Dios lee mi mente apropósito para luego castigarme... genial.

—Pues claro, no hay problema —dijo Naruto algo... ¿resignado?, al menos claramente no era la única incomoda por la situación. Y sin más nos fuimos. La situación era bastante incómoda, sólo la cerda y el amigo pulguiento hablaban y ni Naruto ni yo participábamos, simplemente seguíamos el juego... Sin dudas fueron los minutos más largo de mi vida, y no exagero. ¡Quería sólo irme!, aún no podía creer como en un día mi mente estuviera tan estresada y que no fuera por estudio. Dios al parece tuvo piedad de mi y por cosas del destino debíamos separarnos, yo y Kiba debíamos ir calle arriba, mientras que Ino y Naruto calle abajo.

¡Al fin libertad! o... al menos eso yo creía. Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de los primos, el chico perruno interrumpe nuestra conversación para preguntar:

—Shhh, espera, ya que ahora estamos lo suficientemente lejos del par de rubios atarantados, dime... ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Sakura Haruno callada en todo el trayecto? ¿En serio?.

¡Matenme por favor!

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Capítulo 6: POV Naruto - ¡Actualizate!

**Capítulo 06 - POV Naruto - ¡Actualízate!**

Los días pasaron los días y mi incomodidad con Ino no cesaba... Sin embargo fingía como si no pasaba nada. Ya después de un tiempo no hablábamos nada. No era porque Ino y Sakura me cayeran mal, todo lo contrario, toda la felicidad y energía que radiaban era envidiable, me gustaría poder conocerlas mejor y todo su entorno. Pero es que, no podía... no podía evitar sentirme intimidado por ellas... por ella... por Sakura. Durante toda mi vida siempre terminando evitando a las chicas tan lindas y hermosas como ella, siempre he sentido que debido a mi actitud tímida y tonta no soy digno para ninguna mujer, al menos no así... Y como sé muy bien aquello, o bien: ellas nunca sentirían interés en mi y yo sufriría o bien, en el mejor de lo casos logro establece una relación, pero tarde o temprano ellas se darían cuenta de mi verdadero valor y actitud, y terminarían dejándome/rechazándome. En ambos casos terminaría sufriendo, por eso prefiero cortar por lo sano y ser, simplemente, un cobarde...

Dios, mi estado de ánimo cae hasta el piso cuando hablo de estas cosa... ¡OK! hablemos mis nuevos amigos: Todo iba viento en popa. Mi amistad y confianza con los chicos aumentaba de manera exponencial con el tiempo, sobretodo con Sasuke, de verdad nuestra amistad cada vez era más fuerte, sin dudas él ha sido único mejor amigo que tenido alguna vez en la vidad y ahora que retomamos nuestra amistad era cuestión de tiempo para que volviéramos a ser como hermanos. De verdad mis amigos eran buenas personas, algo flojos como comenté una vez, pero de verdad tienen buenos corazones e intensiones... o al menos eso dice mi corazonada. Hoy terminaba mi primera semana de clases, era viernes y por alguna razón de estatuto del colegio salíamos un bloque más temprano, ¡más que genial!. Después de clases nos quedamos con los chicos conversando afuera, en los pastos del establecimiento:

—Y bien chicos, ¿qué haremos con Naruto? —inicio Kiba.

—¿Ah? —que lo único que atiné a decir.

—Hmmm, creo que primero el Dobe ya debe empezar a sincronizarse con nosotros —dijo Sasuke—. Después de todo, creo que ya tenemos la confianza suficiente ¿no Dobe?.

— ¿"Sincronizarse"? pero ¿qué mierda es eso Sasuke? ¿Nos ves cara de celular o de algún aparato a caso? —dijo Kiba. Jaja, me agradaba lo expresivo y escandaloso que es mi amigo perruno.

—Tksss, si serás Kiba —dijo Shikamaru.

—Yo tampoco entiendo —defendí a Kiba.

—Par de tarados tenían que ser, Dobe... digo que primero debemos entendernos y comunicarnos bien entre todos nosotros, pues ya es hora de planificar bien las futuras salidas y fiestas que tengamos. ¿Somos amigos después de todo? ¿no?.

"Salidas"... "Fiestas"... mierda, me daba miedo esas palabras, no era muy de salir... yo era más de "previar", pero lamentablemente estaba muy consciente que si quería vivir una vida adolescente común y corriente, tarde o temprano tendré que salir de mi burbuja y superar mi timidez. Además me gusta y disfruto de la amistad de mis amigos, y ahora mismo estoy recordando las palabras de mi padre "no todo en la vida es gratis". Debía enfrentar mis miedos.

—¡Muy cierto Sasuke! ya Naruto danos tu celular —dijo Kiba.

—¿Ah? Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen... ehhh... mi número es... Ehhh... Etto... —decía hasta que el Teme interrumpe.

—Dobe... ¿No te lo sabes verdad?

—No —dije frustrado, agachando mi cabeza.

Es que de verdad nunca lo ocupaba, salvo para llamar a Ero-sennin o a mis familiares. ¡No me miré así estimado lector! ¿De qué me sirve gastar mi memoria en una secuencia insignificante de números?. ¡Con lo idiota que soy, lo terminaría olvidando igual!.

—Tksss, pero que problemático Naruto.

—Ya no importa, danos tu celular para que te marquemos nuestros números —prosiguió Kiba.

—Etto.. verán... no lo tengo aquí, está en mi casa —dije avergonzado. ¿Qué? ¡No me miren así! ¡es la santa verdad!... ¡si nunca uso esa mierda!.

—Dios mio, Dobe —dijo Sasuke pasando su mano por la cara.

—¡¿Pero para qué mierda tienes un celular y lo dejas en tu casa?! —quejaba Kiba.

—Tks... que problemático es todo esto... tenemos muchísimo trabajo contigo Naruto... —se quejaba por milésima vez Shikamaru.

—Je.. jeje.. etto... disculpen Jejeje —reí nerviosamente— es que verdad antes no lo usaba, ahora recién con ustedes le daré un buen uso jejeje. ¡Pero prometo tráelo el lunes sin falta!.

—¡No! ¡Nada de eso viejo! —lo miré extrañado— ¡estas peor de lo que creí! así que tendremos nuestra primera "junta hawaina" en tu casa ¡ahora mismo! ¡_Raid nau_!.

—Dios Kiba... es "_right now_" —dijo avergonzado Shika, restregando una mano por su rostro.

—¡Esa mierda! —dijo apuntando a Shikamaru, para luego mirarme a mi— Me importa una mierda si tienes algo que hacer, cancela todo, por qué de esta no te salvas... Ahora comienza tu actualización viejo.

—¡Espera espera! ¿"junta hawaina"? — pregunté.

—Puros cocos... —explicó Sasuke.

De inmediato empecé a reir a más no poder— Jajaja ahora entiendo.. pero oye... ¿hablan en serio? —dije aún incrédulo.

—¡Que si! así que llévanos a tu casa —protestó Kiba.

—Ya vamos Dobe —insistió Sasuke.

—Tksss, que fastidio, y yo quería llegar a dormir... no queda otra, así que andando.

—¡Ya pues Naruto! ¡muevete! ¡andado! —exigió Kiba.

Y sin más, prácticamente el par de patudos se auto invitaron a mi casa. Cuando llegué mi mamá estaba igual de incrédula que yo, sin embargo después se mostraba muy feliz. Pues claro... su "querido" hijito tímido y regalón llega de la nada con su nuevo grupo de amigos después de mucho tiempo:

—¡Naruto, llegas con tus amigos y no me avisas! — se quejaba mamá pero luego con una sonrisa a mis invitados— Sasuke-kun, ¡tanto tiempo! ¡qué grande estas! ¿Como están tus padres? —su cara cambio de súbito, tapando su boca con ambas manos— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Que ingrata he sido!... ¡Como me olvidé de los Uchiha! ¡no los he llamado y avisarles que hemos vuelto... me dirán que soy una pésima amiga!.

—Muy bien, muy bien, muchas gracias Kushina-san, y no no no, no se preocupe, deben estar muy ocupados con su reciente llegada a Konoha —dijo el Teme.

—No, no hay excusa... ¡ahora mismo los contacto! Tengo que retomar nuestra amistad —decía mamá— en fin, chicos, siéntanse en su casa, pasen, ¡pasen!.

Mi pieza milagrosamente estaba muy ordenada, pues siempre estaba desordenada, pero por alguna razón estaba todo perfecto, olía bien, todo doblado. Es como si la amada de mi madre tuviera telepatía:

—OK Naruto pásale el celular a Shikamaru —dijo Kiba. Luego apenas se lo dí empezó la operación "Actualización de Naruto".

Como si fueran un equipo Sasuke fue directo a mi closet y empezó a registrar toda mi ropa, separando cosas. Shikamaru empezó a intrusear mi celular, agregó numeros y aplicaciones sin mi permiso y Kiba en el computador empezó a navegar por la principales redes sociales.

—¿Tienes Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr.. etc etc? —preguntó Kiba.

—Sólo tenía Facebook, pero lo cerré porque no lo usaba y tenia muy poca gent... —dije hasta que me interrumpió Kiba:

—Bien, mira reabre tu cuenta Facebook, y create una cuenta en cada una de estas redes sociales y tranquilo no veré tu contraseña —decía Kiba. Sin contradecirle, hice caso. Luego Kiba observó mi antigua cuenta de Facebook —¡Dios Naruto! ¡20 amigos!, ¡¿Really?! —se quejó Kiba.

—Primera y última vez que dices algo en inglés perro —reía Shika.

—¡Calla que esto es serio! Mira Naruto, mira tus fotos de perfil y tus albumnes... ¿puras imágenes de dibujos animados, juegos y serie? ¡Ninguna imagen tuya! Dios, ¡¿y juegas Candy crush?! —continuó Kiba.

—¡Ni se te ocurra decir algo en contra de Candy crush! —dijo de inmediato Shikamaru, con los ojos abiertos de par en par— De hecho ya lo puse en tu celular Naruto, junto a un entrenador de Shogi.

—Si, como sea, ya mira, estamos mal... ¡Ya! ¡manos a la obra! empecemos a borrar esto, y esto y esto, esto otro... —siguió Kiba.

Y así siguieron los chicos, estuvieron casi toda la tarde en mi habitación.

Ya para la casi la hora de la cena, no me lo podía creer:

—Ya Dobe, ropa separada, bota esa mierda o úsala de pijama o qué sé yo, pero esta otra —indicando a otro tumulto más pequeño de ropa, sobre la cama— me gusta... te combinará bien y a las chicas les encantará, te lo digo yo —infló el pecho el Teme.

—Listo, estás en todas las redes sociales, les envié invitación de amistad a todos los de las escuela y ya vas por 150 amigos, y eso que no aceptan todos aún... —comentaba Kiba.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡A toda la escuela! ¡Pero con suerte los conozco a ustedes!

—¿Y? —dijeron todos— Todos lo hacen...

—De hecho, a mi no me gusta agregar desconocidos Dobe —dijo Sasuke— Pero yo me limito ha aceptar hasta sólo los conocidos visualmente, y eso incluye a toda la escuela.

—Toma —dijo Shikamaru pasándome mi celular— Ya te vinculé en todas las redes sociales en que recién te registraste en tu celular, además te uní a un chat en Whatsapp con todos nosotros y otro con todo el curso —ahora comentaba Shikamaru.

—¡¿Pero como me vinculaste a todo?! Ni siquiera tiene mis contraseña.

—Je, ¿broma, no?, deja de usar contraseñas tan obvias, "ramen", por favor —rió.

—O la cambias o no te quejes que mañana diga en tu muro "Me gusta el palo encebado bien largo" o "Sasuke, hazme tuyo" —reía Kiba.

—Hm, ni te atrevas a etiquetarme con este Usuratonkachi —amenazaba Sasuke.

Sin pensarlo mientras me hablaban, fui a Facebook y cancelé unas solicitudes MUY puntuales. Y, por supuesto, cambié la contraseña, no quería sorpresas.

—¿Miedo de lo que crea tu fanaticada Sasuke? —reía Kiba.

—Lo sigo diciendo, no sé que hago con ustedes en este momentos... —decía el Tema, aparentando lamento.

—Tks, ¿Y qué más falta?.

—Hmm, creo que estamos listos... —dijo Sasuke, revisando su celular— no miento, falta una foto decente tuya Dobe.

—No, en realidad dos fotos —agregó Kiba— ya vengan todos, foto de grupo.

—Tkks, no te mandes con esas pendejadas cursis Kiba —dijo Shikamaru.

—Shh sólo hazlo... ya vengan ahora una mega selfie grupal sexual hawaina —continuó Kiba— ya 3... 2... 1 —Y ahí tenia mi primera foto con mi grupo de amigos... increíble, a inicios de esa semana estaba sólo y ahora mismo, 5 días después, en mi cuarto estaba riendo y disfrutando la compañía de 3 increíbles personas que se estaban tomando gran parte de su tiempo en ayudarme y hacerme feliz. En ese momento me sentía alegre y triste a la vez: Alegre, por tenerlos a ellos. Triste, por pensar que lo estaban haciendo por calidad. Sea cual sea la respuesta no quería que nada importara en ese momento, era feliz y no quería estropearlo. Me aguanté la ganas de llorar y simplemente reir y sonreia como nunca antes lo habia hecho. De pronto sentí el sonido de una camara sacando una fotografìa:

— Al parecer ya tenemos tu foto de perfil, Dobe —sentenció Sasuke.

Y claro que la tenían...

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Capítulo 7: POV Sakura - ¡Es viernes!

**POV Sakura**

¡Dios! ¡Siiiiii! ¡Por fin es viernes! Y eso significa una cosa: ¡Libertad, relajo y diversión! De hecho diría eso y ¡mucho más!. Y la verdad la tengo más que merecida... La primera semana se me hizo ¡ETERNA! Sobretodo los primeros días pues Ino y sus insinuaciones no cesaban, sin embargo yo simplemente no le seguí la corriente. Ya para a la mitad de semana Ino dejo de molestarme y con buena razón, pues su primo nunca más nos dirigió la palabra, por alguna razón me dio la impresión de que nos ignoraba a propósito. Qué mejor para mi.

Además durante toda esta semana pude observar indirectamente su comportamiento y sucede que es un verdadero Baka sin personalidad. Siempre lo ví tímido, callado, sin iniciativa, a la cola de los chicos. Eso verdad merece un gran ¡Next!, no se puede ni comparar con Sasuke-kun. ¡Obvio que no! puede que físicamente Naruto sea algo guapo per...

Inner: ¿Algo? pero si es...

Sakura: Shhh ¡tu calla!

Como digo, OK, puede que sea guapo, pero en actitud no hay comparación... Sasuke-kun es genial, si bien es serio y algo frió, en su favor es decidido y seguro de si mismo... Y eso es lo que busco en un hombre. Quiero sentirme protegida y segura. Y estoy seguro que es algo que Naruto no me podría entregar.

Inner: Si tan poco te importa, ¿Por qué tanta comparaciones?

Sakura: ¡Pero qué demonios!... ¿Que tu no debería apoyarme? ¡Arg!

Inner: Simplemente yo no reprimo nada tuyo.

Sakura: ¡Ya calla!... ¿pero sabes algo? ¡tienes razón!

Inner: ¿En serio?

Pues, si, mi Inner tiene razón... no debería ni comparar o tener este tipos de pensamientos, al final de cuentas Naruto es un compañero de curso tal como lo son Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Choujin, Shino, etc y por ese simple hecho debería llevarme bien con él... Pues al final de cuentas estaremos estos 2 últimos años juntos compartiendo. Además olvidé un detalle muy importante... ¡Es amigo de Sasuke-kun! ¡Cómo tan tonta Sakura!.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo con la chicas hablábamos y planificábamos cosas:

—Y bien chicas ¿que hacemos ahora este fin de semana? —Inicio Tenten.

—¡Waaaa! ¡Yo posiblemente les tengo panorama para mañana o el domingo en la noche! ¿Quien se anima una fiesta de proporciones? —dijo Ino emocionada.

—¿Fiesta? ¿En serio? ¿Quien puso su casa? —pregunté incrédula.

—Aún no es nada confirmado. Hoy me encontré con Chouji de camino a la escuela y logré convencerlo de realizar una de sus grandes fiesta, por el inicio del año escolar. Dijo que iba a preguntar y hacer los movimientos posibles para poder realizarla —explicaba mi rubia amiga.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Yo me apunto! ¡Las fiestas de Chouji son siempre geniales! —gritaba emocionada Tenten.

Y pues tenían razón... las fiestas de Chouji siempre eran geniales, pues además de tener demasiado espacio (al punto de ser casi una mansión), por el hecho de que la familia Akimichi era muy acomodada, Chouji siempre regalaba y entregaba los bebestibles y comida prácticamente de cantidad ilimitada (Y tenían que ser así después de todo, al final de cuentas se trataba de Chouji). Además las fiestas de Chouji siempre era el centro de atención de casi toda la escuela... siempre los principales chisme, rumores y anécdotas surgía de ahí y retumbaban y repercutía por todo el año.

—Esta bien, ¡Me apunto! —dije de forma muy animada.

—No sé... —dijo Hinata. Siempre tenia una escusa para no ir a las fiestas.

—¡Ay! ¡pero vayamos Hinata! ¡no seas fome! —alentaba Tenten.

—Si Hinata, es una instancia para pasarlo bien, quien sabe... hasta a lo mejor conocer a alguien —dijo Ino con su típico gesto 1313.

—¡Si Hinata vamos! —decía. ¡Había que desordenar a esta mujer!.

—E Ino... ¿tu primo irá? — preguntó Tenten. De inmediato el rostro de mi amiga cambió.

—No creo... Naruto no de ese tipo de personas... lamentablemente no ha abierto como yo lo esperaba en esta semana —decía tristemente Ino— tía Kushina tenía razón... — susurró para ella muy bajo, pero alcancé a escucharla.

—¿Tenía razón con qué? —pregunté muy intrigada.

—¿Ah? no, nada... —decía desanimada la rubia— En fin, ¿irás Hinata? —cambio de la nada su desplante a uno más animado.

—Mmm, de-déjenme pensarlo... —dijo de forma tímida e insegura Hinata.

—¡Ya yo me encargo con Neji de convencerla! —decía Tenten.

—¡Ya genial! —sentenció Ino— Ya vayamos a la última clases ¡para terminar con este tormento!.

Y sin más volvimos a la última hora de clases. Gracias a Dios salíamos más temprano, por lo que la hora pasó volando y al rato empezó a sonar campana de salida. Cuando comenzábamos a abandonar el colegio para tomar rumbo a casa, mi rubia amiga me pregunta:

—¿Y tu a donde crees que vas frentona? —preguntó la rubia.

—¿A casa? —dije dudosa.

—¿Y con qué crees que vas a ir a la fiesta de mañana?.

—¡¿Te confirmó Chouji?!.

—Dah, NO mensa, si recién salimos de clases... ¿pero a caso piensas ir de compras el mismo día? —eso significaba sólo una cosa.

—Mmmm, ¡bueno ya! ¡tarde de chicas! —dije muy animada.

—¡Genial frentona! ¡sabia que no me defraudarías! —exclama feliz la rubia— ¡Ahora rumbo al centro comercial!.

Y ahí se nos fue toda la tarde, junto a mi muy amiga cerda paseamos por todas las tiendas, probándonos ropa y comprando cosas. Digo... más Ino comprando más cosas que yo, pues: Primero, me daba mucho pudor. Ino tenía muchas más curvas que yo, sobre todo busto y aunque mi trasero fuese más grande, en mi opinión eso no tenía competencia con la figura de mi hermosa amiga. Y segundo, estaba muy corta de dinero... sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para gastar del poco de mis ahorro y comprarme un hermoso vestido rojo que resaltaba mi figura, Ino no desistió de insistir que aquella prenda llevaba mi nombre.

Ya era tarde cuando veníamos de vuelta, para nuestra sorpresa, mientras cruzábamos el parque, nos encontramos con Neji y Tenten caminando junto de una forma muy acaramelada y tierna.

—Ufff miren al par de tortolitos —molestaba Ino.

—¡Ay! Ino que dices —decía ruborizada y nerviosa Tenten.

—Hacen linda pareja —dije de forma muy alegre. Y era verdad, ambos se veía muy bien juntos, a pesar de que Neji siempre tenia cara de enojo y ser algo frió, con Tenten su desplante se perdía completamente.

—¡Ay! tú también Sakura, ¡que dices! —Ahora ambos parecían tomates— Veníamos de regreso de... ¡pasear!.

—Si, claro, pasear... —reía Ino.

—¡Ay! ¡Qué pesadas! este... ahora con Neji íbamos por un helado, ¿se nos unen?.

—No queremos interrumpir nada —dije.

—Pero qué dices, ¡no pasa nada!, su compañía será muy agradable —insistía Tenten.

—Aaa frentona, no sé tú, pero ósea perdón... ¡yo estoy hambrienta y con mil antojos después de la caminata que nos mandamos!, así que vamos.

—Te pasas cerda... —dije moviendo mi cabeza con desaprobación— ya esta bien, ¡vamos!.

Eran cerca de las 21:00 hrs y estábamos de los más bien hablando y conversando de cualquier cosa. Además comía helado de CHOCOLATE, mi némesis, mi peor tentación. No podía ser mejor.

—¡Ey Ino! no creí que tu primo fuese tan moderno —espetó de pronto Tenten.

—Hmmm, es verdad, en poco tiempo ya tiene de contacto a todo el mundo —agregó Neji.

—¿Pero de que hablan? —preguntó Ino.

—Miren sus celulares —ordenó Tenten

Y sin más revise tenia mil notificación de WhatsApp:

ElCursoDeKakashi

07 de marzo de 2014

Shika ha añadido a +569XXXXXXX

17:38 - Shika (Shikamaru) : un nuevo problemático al grupo!

17:40 - Pulgoso (Kiba): Denle la bienvenida a Naruto gente!

17:41 - Lee: ¡Enhorabuena Naruto-kun! ¡Bienvenido!

17:41 - Karin: :O ¡Primito! ¡¿Tenías celular con wsapp y no me tenías agregada?!

17:42 - Pulgoso: Nadie te quiere Karin, de hecho te tengo bloqueada.

17:42 - Shika: Y yo

17:42 - Hinata: Bienvenido... Naruto-kun :)

17:43 - Sasuke-kun: ...

17:43 - Karin: Par de estúpidos...

17:43 - Karin: ¿Tu también Sasuke-kun? :(

17:44 - Sasuke-kun: ...

17:44 - Karin: :(

17:48 - Tenten: Bienvenido Naruto! quien se hubiera imaginado que tenías wsapp :)

...

... (mucho blablabla que no leería)

...

21:02 - Shino: ...Y así fue como salvé a una aveja.

21:02 - Pulgoso: Súper interesante y relevante tu relato Shino ¬¬

21:03 - +569XXXXXXX (Naruto): Jejeje gracias por la bienvenida! no uso mucho esto pero los chicos me incitaron (u obligaron) a usarlo.

21:03 - Shino: Sin las avejas estaríamos más que perdidos, mira, te reto a googlear.

21:03 - Shino: Al fin hablas Naruto.

21:04 - Lee: ¡Naruto-kun!

21:04 - Sasuke-kun: Al fin hablas Dobe.

21:05 - Pulgoso: Esa Naruto!

21:06 - +569XXXXXXX (Naruto): Chicos, estoy sentado al lado de ustedes ¬¬ no es necesario hablar por aquí...

21:07 - Pulgoso: cierto, por aquí no, mejor por nuestro propio grupo wsap hawaino.

21:07 - Shika: Tksss, paren de hablar que no para de vibrarme el celular.

21:07 - Shino: Pero usa el silencio que tiene la aplicación.

21:07 - Shika: ¿Y crees que no lo hice? El problema es que eso sólo da la opción de 8hrs, 1 sema o 1 año... que fatidio.

21:08 - Lee: Pero silencialo de nuevo Shikamaru.

21:08 - Shika: Que fastidio...

¿Naruto con wsapp? no me lo esperaba, pensé que era más... "_antigüito_", en fin, creo que tendré que agregarlo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y el muy desgraciado no me tiene?! —se quejaba Ino— ¡A no! ¡de esta no se salva! ¡Estoy fue lo último!.

WhatsApp

21:12 - Cerda (Ino): ¡NARUTO! ¡¿NO ME TENÍAS AGREGADA?!

21:12 - Cerda: ¡PESCA INTERNO! :(

21:12 - Karin: Ahí tienes a nuestro primo cerda...

21:12 - Lee: Pobre Naruto-kun... te compadezco y doy mi más sincero pésame.

21:12 - Cerda: ¡¿Qué dices Cejotas?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO DICES?!

21:13 - Lee: ¡Nada!...

—¡Aún no me lo puedo creer que no me tuviera agregada! —se quejaba Ino.

—Ya, no es para tanto, al menos te tiene en Facebook ¿no? —dijo Neji.

—¡¿Que qué?! —grito Ino.

—Hace poco envió solicitud de amistad a todo el mundo, diría que a toda la escuela, tenia 120 amigos cuando ví y ahora creo que va por los 250 —comentaba Neji— Lo sé porque me ha aparecido constantemente en mi Inicio.

—No sólo eso, también lo hizo en Instagram, Twitter, etc... etc... —agregaba Tenten— basta mirar su muro para ver que esta sincronizado con ¡TODO!.

—¡PERO NO TENGO NINGUNA NOTIFICACIÓN DE NADA Y MENOS UNA SOLICITUD DE AMISTAD! —gritaba Ino— ¡SOY SU PRIMA DIOS!, ¡NO! ¡ES QUE AHORA LO MATO! AHORA MISMO VOY Y...— No podía evitar reírme con la escena de mi amiga, parecía literalmente una loca. Mientras presenciaba la escenita de mi amiga aproveché de ver mi celular y revisa mi Facebook, y para mi sorpresame pasaba lo mismo: Notificaciones 0.

¡Naruto tampoco me había enviado una solicitud de amistad! ¡¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?! No es que me afectara que él no me enviara una solicitud... pero me afecta el hecho que le enviara a todos una solicitud y que, hasta el momento, a Ino y a mi no hubiéramos recibido nada, ¿Será por el comportamiento que ha habido durante toda la semana entre nosotros? De ser así no tiene sentido, ¡está agregando a toda la escuela! ¡gente que ni conoce, Dios!

—¡Ay! Ino... puede que se le haya pasado... espera un poco, de seguro pronto te llegará su solicitud de amistad —decía Tenten. Puede que tenga razón, no teníamos que dramatizar tanto. ¿No?.

—O envíale tú la solici... —decía Neji hasta que fue interrumpido por Ino.

—¡No! ¡Ósea... NO QUE NO! ¡Si le envió solicitud a todo el mundo, con mayor razón DEBE enviarme una solicitud a MI que soy su PRIMA!... ¡Mi orgullo me prohíbe ser yo quien envíe la solicitud de amistad!.

—Jaja, qué mensa y orgullosa eres Ino —reía Tenten.

—Si, lo sé —decía sin repudio la rubia— En fin ya, gracias por su compañía chicos, el helado lo disfruté muchísimo, pero me tengo que ir —me mira— ¿andando Frentona?.

—Ehh, si... vamos Cerda —al tiempo que nos levantamos con nuestras bolsas, agregué— ya chicos, ¡ojalá mañana nos vemos! —dije.

—¿Mañana? —cuestionó Neji.

—Chouji quiere hace una fiesta, de seguro es mañana o el domingo —aclaró rápidamente Tenten.

—¡Wow!, ¡eso promete mucho!, ojalá que así sea —decía entusiasta Neji.

—Si, ojalá que si. —nos despedimos de besos de mejillas— ¡Hasta pronto! —despidió Ino.

—¡Hasta pronto!.

Cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos, camino abajo hacia mi casa, Ino me pregunta:

—Tampoco te envió ninguna notificación a ti ¿o no?.

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Capítulo 8: Solicitud de amistad

**POV Sakura**

—Tampoco te envió ningún tipo de solicitud a ti ¿o no?.

—No.

—Mmmmm —meditaba Ino.

—¿Qué sucede Ino? ¿Por qué tu primo nos está evadiendo a toda costa? —pregunté directamente.

—A mi si, pero a ti no tengo la más mínima idea.

¿Ah? ¿Nos ignora por razones distintas? ¡Pero si ni lo conozco! Desde que llegó sólo de dicho con suerte hemos articulado 2 oraciones.

—Miento —continuo Ino— tengo mis teorías, pero aún no quiero dar nada por seguro —soltó Ino, al parecer pensando en voz alta.

—¿Y? cuéntame —De inmediato Ino me miro asustada. Tomo unos segundos seguramente elaborando algo para luego responderme:

—Nah', no pesques, en verdad mi primo es algo... inmaduro, sólo eso. De hecho, a lo mejor simplemente te ignora porque eres mi mejor amiga, y sabes que si sales o te enteras de algo, yo seré la primera en enterarme... míralo cómo si el creyera que somos prácticamente la misma persona. De hecho, por si no te has dado cuenta, también ignora a Karin —explicaba Ino— Y lo hace con buena razón, nosotras eramos algo... pesadas con él a veces cuando eramos niños. Pero créeme que no lo hacíamos en mala, de hecho salía de cariño jiji —reía nerviosa— Pero como te digo, tampoco es para tanto, de hecho aún no habla con todo el curso.

Algo de mi decía que lo que me comentaba Ino no era del todo cierto, conocía perfectamente bien a la rubia cerda de mi amiga.

—Si pero aún así los agregó a todos ellos ¿no? —dije, quería dejarla en Jaque.

—Si, pero Sakura, no pesques, como te digo de seguro no te agregó por mi. ¡De hecho!... —me mira con los ojos bien abierto, como si se le ocurriese algo— yo creo que TU SI DEBERÍAS agregarlo, después de todo no quiero que ustedes no se hablen durante estos 2 años por mi culpa, es absurdo. Créeme que él es muy buena persona, sólo algo tímido —¿algo?— pero estoy segura que con el tiempo obtendrá confianza y se llevarán de maravillas. —Eso sonó convincente, OK, pararé de increparla.

—Mmm tienes razón, de hecho... yo estaba pensando justamente lo mismo eso —me mira perpleja—, estaremos juntos en la misma sala por 2 años, y es un compañero como cualquier otro que nos veremos las caras todos los días, como sucede con Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, etc —argumentaba— además... un detalle muy importante a considerar es que... es muy amigo de Sasuke-kun y si quiero una oportunidad con él, debo llevarme bien con sus amigos ¿no? —Rápidamente noté como Ino se entristeció pero trato de fingir todo ante una sonrisa.

—Claro amiga, también por eso —¿Y a está qué le pasa?.

Luego llego el momento de separarnos para poder llegar a nuestras respectivas casas, sin más nos despedimos y llegué a mi casa. El día había sido largo, mis padres ya habían cenado y estaba viendo una película, así que yo simplemente me hice algo liviano (el helado me llenó) y no me uní a ellos si no fui directo a habitación para acostarme a dormir.

Al otro día me levanté tarde, al punto que no desayuné para no estropear el apetito del almuerzo. Después de almorzar, sólo faltaba sólo esperar de que Ino o Choujin nos confirmaran si la fiesta iba o no. Decidí hace tiempo por Internet. En eso mientras miraba mi Inicio aparece una Sugerencia: "¿Conoces a Naruto Uzumaki? 107 amigos en común"

Estuve meditando unos minutos si hace click o no hasta que dije:

—Bah, que más da —E hice click para ver su muro. Apenas veo su muro me pierdo en su foto de perfil: Estaba Naruto sonriendo como nunca con su sonrisa gran zorruna ridículamente atractiva, con los brazos levantados y ambas manos descansando atrás de su cabeza. Era una sonrisa tan... natural, sincera, llena de alegría. Era una faceta que nunca había visto en él, salvo aquella vez que hablamos por primera vez gracias a Ino, en el pasillo, pero... ahora era distinto. La gran diferencia de aquella ocasión era que estaba vez se notaba completamente seguro y relajado, no estaba para nada nervioso.

Atrás, en su foto de portada, estaba los 4 chicos, era una selfie grupal que dirigida por Kiba con todos tomados tras los cuellos con los brazos. Primero, a la derecha de la foto, estaba Kiba con una gran sonrisa. Con su mano izquierda tomaba la cámara, con el brazo derecho descansaba en el tras el cuello de Sasuke, éste último simplemente hacia una mueca alegre apoyándose en Naruto y Kiba, evidentemente. Finalmente estaba tras Naruto estaba Shikamaru haciendo una mueca alegre parecida a la de Sasuke, apoyando su brazo izquierdo en el cuello de Naruto y el brazo de Sasuke. Sin dudas quien se volvía a llevar el protagonismo de la foto era nuevamente Naruto (si, incluso sobre Sasuke-kun) seguía con su típica sonrisa zorruna, con la diferencia que esta vez tenia los parpados abiertos clavando sus ojos azul cielo directo al lente de la cámara. De momento me pertubé pensando que me miraba a mi, ¡Dios!. Además esta vez su mirada pareciera tener un dejo/toque a chico travieso o malo que me llegó a ruborizar y poner la piel de gallina.

Inner: ¡SHANNARO! ¡Pero si está...!

Sakura: ¡Mierda! ¡¿pero en qué estoy pensado?! ¡Tu calla!...¡Arg! ¡Tu deberías ayudarme!

Inner: Ja, admite que en esas fotos quien se lleva toda la atención no es "Sasuke-kun"...

OK, es verdad, pero lastima que sólo sea unas fotografías simplemente ¿o no?. Poniendo lo pies en la tierra, recordé la personalidad y actitud que tuvo Naruto en toda la semana y claramente no era nada de atractiva e interesante. Es guapo, lo admito, pero reitero que deja mucho que desear cuanto a su personalidad. Sin tan sólo cambiara un poco y fuese menos tímido y más seguro de sí mismo podría...¡Esperen! ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?!.

¡ZAZ! ¡cachetada mental Sakura!.

No creo que cambie, y si aún así lo hace... ¡a mi me gusta Sasuke-kun!. Estoy considerando seriamente no enviarle ninguna solicitud de amistad...

—Llevas un buen tiempo mirando a ese joven hija —¡Mierda! ¡¿Pero que demonios?!... Rápidamente me giré y puse todo mi cuerpo tapando la pantalla como pude, mientras torpemente tanteaba con mis manos la pantalla para dar con el puto botón de apague de la pantalla, él cual nunca pude dar. Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo, mire con una cara sorprendida con mezcla de ira, odio, vergüenza, pena y miedo a mi madre, quien estaba son cargada sobre el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡PERO MAMÁ! ¡¿QUÉ ...?! ¡¿CÓMO...?! ¡Arg! ¡Uy! ¡¿NO QUE ME ENSEÑASTE A TOCAR?! —Por fin pude articular.

—De hecho, lo hice... y varias veces... —¡¿Qué que?! ¡¿Y yo no escuché nada?!.

—¡¿Ehh?!... pues ¡aún así no debiste entrar! —Ahora por fin pude decidir en poner una clara cara de enojo.

—Pues me preocupé... —decía Mebuki— En fin... ¿quien es ese chico? —decía pícaramente mi Mamá.

—¡Nadie! simplemente un compañero de curso que llegó hace poco —¡Era la verdad!.

—¿El hijo de Kushina? ¿Entonces ese es el primo de tu amiga Ino?. Oh, se nota, comparte el mismo color de pelo y unos ojos muy parecidos... pero los de él son más claros, más cielo —Y tenía mucha razón... ¡Arg! ¡pero no quiero habla con ella de aquello! ¡Y esperen! ¡¿conoce la madre de Naruto?!.

—¡Mamá! ¡No es lo que tu crees! —aclaré inmediatamente— sólo iba a agregarlo como amigo a Facebook, nada más— rápidamente pesqué el mouse clickié en "Agrega como amigo"— ¿ves?.

—Si veo... —no paraba de mirarme pícaramente. ¡Uy! ¡Cómo tan tonta Sakura! ¡Nota mental: Poner seguro desde ahora siempre en la puerta!— En fin... te llamaba para preguntarte si te apetece un helado como postre.

—¿De chocolate?.

—Chirimoya Alegre.

—Mmm... —medité unos segundos— ok esta bien...

—De acuerdo —se disponía a irse hasta que se detiene para mirarme de reojo y decirme— si pidieras mi opinión... ojalá sea un buen chico, me gusta... —y sin alcanzar a responderle se fue.

¡¿Pero quien se ha creído?! ¡Prácticamente invadió mi espacio personal! ¡Y ES MÁS! ¡¿INTENTA PASAR POR LISTA?!. ¡Arg! Lo peor de era que... no terminaba ahí, de hecho recién estaba empezando...

"Hace unos segundos. Naruto Uzumaki ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad."

**POV Naruto**

La noche ayer fue fenomenal, mi mamá hizo cena para todos, luego no sé como se consiguió los números de los hogares de Kiba, Shikamaru y Sasuke y quedo con sus respectivos padres de que mi padre, Minato, los dejará después a sus respectivas casas en nuestro auto. Fue un gran día sin dudas, mi madre se lució e hizo lasagna. De repente vibró mi celular y apenas vi la notificación tragué en seco:

_WhatsApp  
_ElCursoDeKakashi

21:12 - +56 9 12XXXXXX (Ino): ¡NARUTO! ¡¿NO ME TENÍAS AGREGADA?!

21:12 - +56 9 12XXXXXX: ¡PESCA INTERNO! :(

21:12 - Karin: Ahí tienes a nuestro primo cerda...

21:12 - Lee: Pobre Naruto-kun... te compadezco y doy mi más sincero pésame.

21:12 - Cerda: ¡¿Qué dices Cejotas?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO DICES?!

21:13 - Lee: ¡Nada!...

WhatsApp  
+56 9 12XXXXXX

21:12 - +56 9 12XXXXXX (Ino): ¡TENÍAS WSAPP, FACEBOOK, INSTAGRAM, TWITTER, ... ETC, ¿Y NO ME HABIAS DICHO?!

21:12 - +56 9 12XXXXXX (Ino): ¡¿PERO QUE PASA CONTIGO?! ¡SOMOS FAMILIA!

Mierda, las noticias pasan rápido, ahora todo el mundo sabe que estoy en las redes sociales... me da miedo toda la brujería ésta que ofrece internet. Ahora Ino quería matarme, así que simplemente preferí ignorarla, ya se me ocurriría algo pasa salir de ésta. Finalmente despues de la cena terminamos jugando un rato en la consola con los chicos, de hecho mi padre también se nos unió. Fue bastante cómico, jugamos de todo y en general: Kiba era mal perdedor y se quejaba, realmente era pésimo al igual que mi padre pero este último lo tomaba con humor, Shikamaru y Sasuke era bastante buenos yo, era... ni bueno, pero ni malo, simplemente me defendía.

Acompañé a mi padre en el auto a deja a los chicos, cuando ya veníamos de regreso me pregunta:

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día hijo?.

—Más que excelente papá... más que excelente —sonreía mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Me alegra te adaptaras rápidamente a Kohona, son un gran grupo de chicos, cuídalos...

—Sin dudas lo haré —sentencié.

Apenas llegué a casa, mi mamá quería que le contara detalles y esas cosas, me la saqué encima diciendo que tenia sueño y que habláramos mañana. ¿Quien rayos se cree? ¿A caso que ahora soy su hija? no eran cosas que quisiera compartir con ella. A veces me pregunto por qué mis padres no tuvieron más hijos, siento que todo el amor que me entrega mamá es excesivo, no tendría envidia en compartir ese amor, en serio.

Cuando ya disponía en acostarme la rubia de mi prima ataca de nuevo:

WhatsApp  
+56 9 12XXXXXX

00:01 - +56 9 12XXXXXX (Ino): ¡¿Qué no vas a hablarme?! ¡Veo los dos ticks! ¡No te hagas, sé que has vistos mis mensajes!

Mierda, olvide ese detalle que me explicó Shikamaru. No tenia otra... así que preferí agregarla y hablarle de una vez.

Ino

00:01 - ¡Hola primita! :D

00:01 - Ino: ¬¬

00:01 - Descuida, ahora te agregué :)

00:02 - Ino: Claro, ahora que te increpo lo haces ¬¬ ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? ¿Por qué me ignoras?

00:02 - No no no, perdóname, es que lo chicos me obligaron hace poco a empezar a utilizar toda infinidad de aplicaciones y redes sociales. Y aún estoy de trabajo en aprender de usar todo.

00:02 - Ino: Mmmm ¬¬

00:02 - Ino: Ok, te creeré ¬¬

00:03 - Ino: Pero aún no respondes mi pregunta... ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! ¡Me has estado evitando durante toda la semana! y para más, ¡tampoco me agregas en ninguna otra red social!.

¡¿Pero cómo se enteran todos de esos detalles?! Ahora estaba realmente asustado, realmente todo esto fomenta a formar psicopata profesionales.

00:03 - Son ideas tuyas, simplemente se me pasó.

00:03 - Ino: ¿Entonces dices que por simple coincidencia agregaste a todo el curso pero justo menos a mi y a Sakura?

¡¿?¡!?¡!?¡?!¿!¡¿PERO QUÉ DEM...?!¿ ?!¡'¡!?¿?!¡?!¿ ¡¿Cómo se dio cuenta de esos detalles?! Mierda, mierda y mierda. ¡Es una bruja! No hay otra explicación.

00:06 - Ino: Silencio otorga...

00:06 - ¿Cómo te das cuentas de todos esos detalles? me estas dando miedo... ¿Me estas espiando a caso?.

00:07 - Ino: Qué novato primo, se nota que eres nuevo en esto, te falta mucho...

00:07 - Ino: Y así que entonces es verdad ¿o no?

¡Arg! ¡SLAP! Facepalm. ¡Como tan imbécil Naruto!... ¡piensa un poco antes de hablar! ¡¿y ahora qué le responderé?!

00:08 - Ino: Sabes... entiendo perfectamente lo que te pasa. Lo único que te pido es que no sea tonto y agregues a Sakura.

00:08 - Ino: Seremos todos compañeros por estos 2 años, así que quiero que se lleven bien. Ella es mi mejor amiga. Al menos nosotros siempre estaremos unidos de por vida, somos primos, queramos o no.

¿Qué sabia lo que pasaba por mi cabeza? ¿En serio? era difícil de creer, durante toda mi vida siempre creí que nadie entendía mis problemas... ni siquiera mis propios padres, aunque estuvieran al tanto de mi actitud y personalidad. ¿Y qué tenia que ver Sakura en todo esto?. Ya estaba cansado, no quería pensar más, simplemente quería dormir, así que sin más sólo atiné a responder:

00:09 - Mañana prometo que las agrego, no te preocupes, ahora tengo sueño y me apesta usar facebook en el celular, mejor lo hago del computador.

00:09 - Ino: :)

00:09 - Ino: ¡Genial! ¡más te vale!

00:09 - Ino: ¡Oye!.. ¡más te vale que lo haga!

00:09 - Ino: ¡¿OK?!

00:10 - Si, si... lo haré.

00:10 - Ino: Bien :)

00:10 - Ino: ya

00:10 - Ino: Buena noches primito! 3 :*

00:10 . Buena noches.

Al otro día me sentía genial, me desperté súper tarde, iban a dar las 12 del día y por una extraña razón mi madre no me protestó por aún no haberme levantado. Una vez que bajé me encontré con mi padre, que como siempre acostumbraba, estaba leyendo el diario con su típico conjunto de ropa azul y pantuflas.

—¿Y mamá? —pregunté.

—Fue a visitar a Mikoto —decía mientras seguía leyendo el diario.

—¿Mikoto?... —pensé un poco— ... ¿La mamá de Sasuke?.

—Si, exactamente, era muy buenas amigas en la adolescencia, al parecer quieren retomar su amistad...

—Ah, que bien!.

—Si, en fin, tu mamá no nos dejó nada... ¿te parece si compramos algo rico afuera para llevar?.

Y pues claro, no me puede negar, sin dudas sabía que significa eso: Ramen. ¡Dios! hace tiempo no comía el tan anhelado Ramen de cerdo asado y ahumado. ¡No saben cómo lo disfruté!

—¿Piensan hacer algo con los chicos? —preguntó papá.

—No que yo sepa, ahora iré a descansar un rato arriba, si surge algo de seguro me llamaran o avisan por wsapp.

—Veo que ya te estas acostumbrando a usar esas cositas —al igual que yo, mi papá era medio manco apra las cosas modernas.

—Bueno si, pero aún me falta mucho...

—Si piensas salir, tienes mi permiso, no te preocupes por tu madre, yo me encargo —¿En serio? wow, mi papá estaba impresionando— Por cierto, no le digas a tu mamá que estas conectado en todas esas cositas... tu mamá está también en todas y es experta... y no creo que tu quieras tenerla como contacto ¿o no? —¡¿AH?! ¡¿Qué acaba de decir?!

—¡¿Mamá tiene Facebook?!.

—Si, está metida en todo —Mierda, si me pilla no podré negarme a aceptarla. Era lo que menos quería tener ahora, una madre psicópata.

—Gracias por esa advertencia papá.

—Somos un equipo, ¿no?.

—Claro jajaa —Mi padre tenia mucha razón, debíamos ser así si queremos domar y controlar a la Furia Sangrienta ¿No?

Ya en mi habitación un mensaje de Ino me saco de mi casilla:

WhatsApp  
Ino

15:03 - Ino: ¿Y bien? ¿Le enviaste una solicitud de amistad a Sakura? ¬¬

15:03 - Ya, ya! ¬¬ Ahora mismo lo hago!

15:03 - Ino: :)

Apenas toco mi computador y miro Facebook me doy cuenta que tenía una infinidad de notificaciones, pero una en particular me llamó la atención: "Hace 1 min. Solicitud de Amistad: Sakura Haruno. 107 amigos en común. Confirmar. Eliminar Solicitud"

15:05 - Oye Ino... ya no le enviaré una solicitud a tu amiga.

15:05 . Ino: ¡¿QUÉ?!

15:05 . Ino: ¿PERO QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO?

15:05 . Ino: ¡LO PROMETISTE!.

15:05 - ¡No!, ¡no es eso!

15:05 . Ino: es que... lo que sucede

15:05 . Ino: es que... fue ella quien me acaba de enviar la solicitud de amistad primero a mi.

15:05 - Ino: :O

15:05 - Ino: ¡Acepta!

Y sin más acepté. Esa decisión fue mi perdición, su foto de portada era un gran árbol de cerezo justo en una linda puesta de sol. Era un paisaje hermoso, pero donde de verdad me perdí fue en su foto de perfil. Estaba ella sonriendo a la cámara mientras como podía agarraba su sobrero el cual se quería escapar con el viento junto a sus cabellos. Esa sonrisa. Esos ojos. Dios, apenas volví a la realidad, me percaté que en su galería, tenía más de 400 fotos.

Sin dudas, tenía una gran colección que DEBÍA revisar...

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Capítulo 9: La fiesta, parte 1

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios y PMs estimados!**

* * *

**POV Naruto**

Estaba embobado viendo foto tras foto de Sakura. Era simplemente hermosa, muy fotogénica por lo demás, en ningún fotografía se veía mal... hasta en los momentos inesperados donde era captada bochornosa, durmiendo o enojada salía bien (a pesar de dar algo de terror su reacción). Una verdadera musa.

Hubiera seguido así durante horas, pero de repente el celular comenzó a vibrar como loco. Apenas lo vi, Whatsapp explotaba:

WhatsApp  
ElCursoDeKakashi

16:07 - Chouji: ¡ESTIMADOS! ¡HOY FIESTA EN MI CASA A LAS 20:00 HRS! ¡AVISEN A TODOS SUS CONOCIDOS!  
16:07 - Lee: ¡Si! ¡Todos vayamos y vibremos al ritmo de la llama de nuestra juventud!  
16:07 - Ino: ¡YA SABEN CHICAS!  
16:07 - Karin: ¡HOY NO SE DUERME!  
16:07 - Kiba: ¡Pedazo de panorama que te mandaste Chouji!  
16:07 - Ten Ten: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

...

WhatsApp

ClubHawaiano

16:07 - Kiba: ¡Ya chicos! ¡Hoy panorama en casa de Chouji!  
16:07 - Shika: Tksss... sólo por ser una fiesta de Chouji iré.  
16:07 - Teme (Sasuke): Mmm... llegó la hora de estrenar y alistar al Dobe al parecer...

Mierda, de pronto me vino todo el miedo... no era parte de mi mundo ir a fiestas, estaba aterrado... aterrado a no encajar, aterrado a aburrir, aterrado a hacer el ridículo, aterrado a quedar sólo... Pero estaba más que consciente de que sí daba un paso atrás ya tenía la soledad más que asegurada. Así que no quedó otra:

16:08 - Supongo que tendré que ir ¿no?.  
16:08 - Kiba: ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡si no vas nosotros mismo vamos a tu casa y te sacamos a patadas y te obligamos a ir!.  
16:08 - Teme: Hmm, por si acaso mejor reunámonos en la casa del Dobe y desde ahí partimos a la casa de Chouji.  
16:08 - Kiba: ¡Si! ¡Buena idea Sasuke!

16:08 - Kiba: ¡Así nos aseguramos que este Baka vaya!  
16:09 - Jejeje estoy acorralado entonces.  
16:09 - Shika: Tksss, ¿En serio? ¡pero si me queda la casa de Chouji al lado! que fastidio...  
16:09 - Kiba: En las buenas y en la malas Shika.

16:09 - Kiba: En las buenas y en la malas...

16:09 - Shika: Tksss, a veces pienso en por qué me junto con ustedes.  
16:09 - Kiba: Por nos amas 3  
16:09 - Shika: Son unos atolondrados...  
16:10 - Teme: Entonces a las 18:00 en casa del Dobe...  
16:10 - Kiba: Nos vemos!  
16:10 - Shika: Bah, no queda otra.  
16:10 - Jejeje ¡los espero!

WhatsApp  
Ino

16:17 - Ino: ¿Irás?

16:17 - No tengo otra opción, los chicos me obligaron xd

16:17 - Ino: ¡Bien! ¡Genial!

16:17 - Ino: Nos vemos allá entonces :*  
16:18 - Eso creo jeje

Me puse a ver películas y el tiempo pasó volando, ya al rato estaban todos los chicos en mi sala esperándome a que yo terminaba de ducharme y vestirme. Fuí muy estándar, camisa blanca, jeans negros y unas converses. Cuando ya estaba listo bajé al living, donde estaban los chicos esperando. De pronto entré pavor:

—Etto... chicos... ¿seguro que quieren que vaya? —decía.

—Si serás Dobe... vinimos especialmente a asegurarnos a que vayas, te vamos a obligar a ir.  
—Viejo, de esta no te salva ya te dije —advirtió Kiba.

—Tksss siempre tan problemático Naruto, no me hagas arrepentirme de venir hasta aquí... la fiesta me quedaba al lado... Así que vendrás, o créeme que te sacaremos a rastras.  
—Etto... es que... estoy nervioso, nunca he bailado, cortejado a una chica o etc... soy muy tímido...  
—¡Shhh! para de llorar y vamos andando, y tu tranquilo, estarás nervioso, pero tu sólo síguenos y confía en nosotros, ya verás que lo pasarás bien.  
—Naruto —dijo mi papá que estaba en la cocina, al parecer escuchó toda nuestra conversación— Pásalo bien hijo, y recuerda: "Quien no se arriesga, no cruza el río" —dijo mi padre sonriendo— chicos les encargo a mi hijo, ¡hasta luego! ¡pásenlo bien! —dijo mi padre despidiéndose de los chicos comenzando a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación.  
—Hasta pronto papá/Minato-san —dijimos respectivamente.  
—No se preocupen lo cuidaremos muy bien... —dijo el Teme

—Ya andando —dijo Shikamaru apagando la TV al tiempo que nos dirigíamos a la salida— ¿Listo? —preguntó mirándome mi amigo cabeza de piña.

—No.

—Bien, porque nos importa una mierda, ya andando —sentenció el perro abriendo la puerta.

Y sin más, nos fuimos caminando tranquilamente a la fiesta de Chouji.

**POV Sakura**

¡¿ME HABÍA ACEPTADO?! ¡PERO... PERP... PERO SI LE ENVIÉ LA SOLICITUD HACE 1 MINUTO ATRÁS!

Sabía que mi mamá llegaría en cualquier momento, así que simplemente opté por apagar todo y ponerme a ver televisión acostada, con la esperanza de, además, encontrar una película o canal que me distrajera. Lo bueno es que a la hora Chouji empezó a avisar a todos sus grupos y redes sociales sobre su fiesta.

¡Teníamos un panorama al fin con la chicas!

Con las chicas nos organizamos y quedamos de juntarnos en casa de Tenten, que era la más cercana a la "mansión" de Chouji. Ya cercana a la hora me duche y alisté, me puse mi nuevo vestido rojo, con mis tacones agujas rojo oscuro que dejaban todos mis pies al descubierto, eran mis favoritos. No era mucho de maquillaje, simplemente polvoree muy poco en mis pómulos y delineé casi nada el final de mis pestañas, para dar efecto de gato.

Apenas llegué a casa de Tenten, corroboré que cada chica estaba despampanante. Ino estaba con un vestido morado muy ajustado que resaltaban sus bustos y su silueta, además de tener su pelo suelto. Tenten no se quedaba atrás, tenia su cabello suelto y su vestido blanco que jugaban muy bien con sus tacones negros. ¡Tambien estaba Hinata! ¡Si! ¡la convencieron finalmente de ir!. ¡Estaba realmente hermosa! sentía envidia total de ella: jugaba con un vestido color crema eléctrico que iban muy bien con sus ojos perlas y su exuberante pero bien trabajado cuerpo, sin dudas el contraste que formaba el vestido con tu pelo azulino oscuro (que estaba tomado) resaltaba notablemente los rasgos de su cara... Hoy matábamos.

Ya a las 22:30 hrs estábamos en la entrada de la fiesta.

—¡Ah! verdad, no saben nada —dijo de imprevisto Ino.  
—¿Qué cosa? ¡cuenta! —le dije a la cerda.  
—¡Mi primo Naruto vendrá! ¡estoy casi segura que es su primera vez en una fiesta! —decía emocionada.  
—¡Bromeas! Jajaja esto será divertido —dijo Tenten  
—Ohh! Naruto-kun... —dijo ruborizada Hinata.

Yo simplemente callé. No sabia ni qué decir, me hubiese gustado enterarme al verlo ahí, pero ahora que sabia con anterioridad que estaría, me preguntaba: ¿Qué trato le daré al Baka ese?. Al recordar la escena que presencie con mi madre en la tarde, no podía evitar ruborizarme y sentirme incomoda ante su presencia.

—Ya —aplaudió Ino— ¡A pasarla bien chicas!.

—Espero que así sea... —susurré.

Y sin más, entramos.

**POV Naruto**

Llegamos tarde, al rededor de las 22:15hrs, según Kiba era de perdedores llegar a la hora en una fiesta masiva. Pues yo hubiera sido uno de esos perdedores... En fin, una vez dentro, ¡estaba todo movido!. Había gente que no conocía y que me saludaba como si nada.

¡Estaba literalmente la embarrada!

La música estaba tan fuerte que no se podía conversar ni a medio metro de distancia. La pista de baile, que estaba al centro de la casa, aún estaba vacía, lo cual me pareció muy raro. Los chicos me arrastraron a un rincón de la casa a una gran sala continua a la pista, pero algo más alejada de la música y al bullicio de todo, creo que sería comúnmente el living de una casa.

Ahí, parados y reunidos amigablemente, estaban todos los chicos del cursos compartiendo y bebiendo: Se encontraban Chouji, Lee, Shino, Neji y Sai, también otros chicos más que no conocía y al parecer estaban metidos en otros grupos, y por ende, en otra conversación.

—¡Hola/Qué hay/Hmmm/Tkss! —saludamos a todos, respectivamente.  
—¡Oh! ¡Han llegado chicos! —dijo Chouji abrazandonos— Siéntanse como en su casa, ¡saquen el bebestible y comida que quieran!.  
—¡Hola chicos! que bueno que hayan llegado con Naruto-kun. Aprovechamos de celebrar su integración al curso siguiendo la llama de nuestra juventud —dijo el Cejotas.  
—Para de habla de la "llama de nuestra juventud" Lee, haces el ridículo —dijo avergonzado Shino.  
—¡¿Te caigo mal Shino-kun?! ¡¿Qué te hice?! —decía Lee al borde del llanto. Era muy dramático ese Cejotas.  
—Dios, nada...

—Etto chicos, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nadie todavía va a baila? —pregunté a los chicos.  
—¿Ya quieres bailar campeón? Y yo que pensé que eras tímido —reía Kiba.  
—¡No, no, no!... ¡por favor no! —aclaré de inmediato—, sólo preguntaba por simple curiosidad —expliqué.

—Es muy temprano Dobe —dijo Sasuke, tomando una bebida de una mesa cercana— primero hay que comer y compartir, deja que el alcohol haga su efecto y ya verás como todo el mundo se solita lanza a la pista.

—Según mis cálculos tipo 00:00 se prenderá todo —decía Shikamaru mirando su reloj.  
—¿Alcohol? —pregunté ante la respuesta del Teme.

—No me digas que no tomas Naruto... —dijo Neji, mirándome incrédulo.  
—No, no, si tomo, no mucho pero si tomo, de hecho me gustan mucho los tragos dulces —dije.

Era verdad, siempre en las ocasiones que mis padres les daba por tomar, prefirieron convidarme y enseñarme ellos mismos. Como no salia, no querían que si se daba la ocasión -como hoy- llegara pasado a media noche todo fermentado y haciendo escándalos.

—¡Ufff!... menos mal —espetó con alivio Sasuke— no quiero ser niñero de nadie Dobe —advirtió.

—¿Y entonces que tiene que haya alcohol Naruto? —preguntó Shikamaru.  
—Pues míralos —apunté, señalando a unos chicos que con suerte estaba en primero de secundaria —hay muchos menores de edad aquí, y dudo que tengan cultura etílica.  
—Ahhh, esos idiotas... se nota que no los conoces. —dijo con fatidio—Konohamaru y cia de nuevo intentando aparentar ser grandes —me mira—. De todas maneras no te preocupes, si pasa algo, en el peor de los casos esos mocosos serán trabajo para los guardias de Chouji.

—Jejeje si —reía Chouji— durante toda la noche, a los escandalosos los encerramos y a los bellos durmientes los mandamos a fermentar en un taxis directo a sus casas.

—Deberías haber visto a esos mocosos en la última fiesta —reía Neji.

—Si bueno... en fin, oye Naruto —llamó Kiba— ¿qué es esa mierda de que "te gustan los tragos dulces"? los tragos dulces son para minas —decía con desagrado el perro.

Cómicamente, justamente cada vez que tomaba, siempre tenía para elegir entre los tragos de mi padre y madre. Y por alguna razón extraña, me gustaban más los de mi madre.

—Jejeje qué puedo decir, en gustos no hay nada escritos —dije.  
—¿Y qué tiene? Déjalo perruno —dijo Neji— de hecho a mi también me gustan los tragos dulces.

—¡¿Ah?! —lo miró indignado— ¡¿pero qué mierda te está pasando Hyuga?! Tenten ya está haciendo sus efectos en ti al parecer —Neji se estaba ruborizando al mil— ¡¿Cómo toman esas mierda?! No son de hombres... En fin, son unas nenas.

—Como sea, en otra ocasión agrandaremos la librería etílica del Dobe —interrumpió Sasuke— ahora sugiero que debamos centrarnos en su preparación.

—Mierda verdad —dijo Kiba, mirando el reloj de su celular— es algo tarde, ya comenzarán a llegar las chicas...

Y como si todas las chicas se hubiera puesto de acuerdo, de apoco cada vez más la casa de Chouji empezó a llenarse de más y más chicas. El nerviosismo no dudo en aparecer, haciendo sus efectos en mi y de la nada empecé a sudar. Mierda, ni aunque quisiera no podría controlarlo.

—Tksss, oye Naruto, relájate viejo —decía Shikamaru— no seas problemático... estás sudando a mil.

—Y tiritando —agregó el Teme.  
—Ya chicos ayudemos a Naruto —propuso Kiba.  
—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Neji.  
—Es su primera fiesta en años — dijo Shikamaru — por no decir la primera.

De la nada Neji se atragantó y empezó a botar todo el liquido que tenía en un boca para luego toser —Mierda, ¿es broma?.  
—No —dijo el Teme.  
—¡Tranquilo Naruto-kun! simplemente déjate llevar y verás como la llama de tu juventud te guiará —¿Tengo que decir quien dijo eso?  
—Dios, Lee... —lamentaba Shino.  
—No lo puedo creer —decía el Hyuga—, aparentas todo lo contrario Naruto —estaba incrédulo— No hubiese imaginado aquello... aunque... pensándolo bien... —pensaba, tomándose del mentón— en esta primera semana se veías muy... callado. En fin, esto será interesante.

—Dobe estate tranquilo, mira que hora es, aún falta para empezar a bailar o cortejar. Así que relájate —comentaba Sasuke.  
—Ya Naruto, escuchar lo primero que debes de hacer es dejar de mirar con embobado a todas las chicas, más de alguna se pasará rollos, así que ahora pierde contacto visual —sugirió Kiba.  
—¿Ah? —atiné a decir. No entendía a que se refería, miraba a la chias y la mayoría me miraba con cara de.. ¿hambre? ¿deseo? ¡Dios! me sentía un juguete en una estantería puesto en exhibición, a la venta ante todo público.  
—¡Que pierdas contacto visual! hasta que no estés preparado no las mires —quejó Kiba— mirar constantemente es sinónimo de ir de cacería.  
—Muy cierto... —agregó el Teme.  
—¡Ah! ok ok capto, capto —inmediatamente me dedique a mirar solamente a los chicos, los cuadros, etc... cualquier cosa que no fuese una chica.  
—Tampoco exageres Naruto, simplemente mira normal pero procura no ilusionar a nadie—dijo Shino.  
—¿Shino dando consejos? ¡Ahora lo he visto todo! —reía Neji— ¡Dios mio!.  
—¿Me crees acaso sin posibilidades de conquistar alguna chica, Neji? —dijo con mirada desafiante Shino.

—¡WOWOWOW! —gritaron todos.

—Tsk, por favor...

—Apuesto que obtengo una chica esta noche —propuso serio Shino.

—¡DOBLE WOW! —gritó Shikamaru.

—¡UUUUUUH! —carboneaban todos.

—¡Cómete esa Neji! —reía Kiba.

—Tsk... por favor... —decía incrédulo Neji.

—Me deberás "_dos grandes_" si lo consigo —propuso Shino, extendiendo su mano.

—Tsk... ¡por favor! —reía el Hyuga— sólo porque sé que no lo conseguirás: hecho, es una apuesta—extrecharon sus manos— pero si no lo consigues, quien me los deberá serás tu, ¿está claro?.

—No es necesario discutir aquel punto, vas a perder.

—¡Esto va a estar buenísimo! —reía Kiba para luego mirarme— ¡Ves Naruto! ¡Por esto debes venir a las fiestas con nosotros, además de pasarla bien, siempre tendrás anécdotas que contar y recordar! —dijo palmeando e la espalda.

—Ya ya ya... —calmó a todos Sasuke— concentrémonos en lo nuestro de ahora: el Dobe.

—Ya ya/claro/por supuesto —decía todos.

—Cierto, cierto... Shh, concentrémonos —continuaba Kiba— Bien Naruto, segundo consejo: si tienes la oportunidad de hablar con una chicas, aún, por muy fea que sea o bien no sea de tu interés, siempre DEBES ser simpático y amable con todas ellas... pues nunca sabes si tienes la oportunidad de conocer a sus amigas.

—¡Cuanto sabe el pulgoso este! —dijo Shika.

—Nada mal Kiba —dijo Chouji.

—Muy muy cierto... —dijo Shino.

—¡Por favor Shino! ¡qué sabes tu de...! —iba a replicar Neji.

—¡Shh!, callen, callen, pongámonos serios... Aquí va otra: Ahora escucha Naruto, esto es difícil... cuando hables con una chica que te interese, trata de identificar qué le gustan o bien buscar un tema que la mantenga interesada —decía Kiba— aquí ya entra a jugar tu ingenio y experiencia.

—Eso mismo iba a decir —interrumpe Sasuke— Lo importante aquí es evitar los silencios incómodos a toda costa —dijo enfático— ¿Entendido?.

—¡Exacto! ¡justamente eso! ¡silencios incómodos nunca! —dijo Kiba.  
—Creo que es fácil decirlo —dije— pero me parece muy difícil hacerlo.  
—Diría que es la más difícil de todas —decía Neji— al menos cuando recién se están conociendo.  
—Aquí va otra —dijo Shikamaru—: no temas hacer el ridículo en la pista, van a haber miles de idiotas iguales a ti bailando al rededor tuyo y créeme que la gran mayoría no estarán pendientes de ti.

—¡Muy cierto/Claro/es verdad! —dijeron todas al unisono.  
—Chicos silencio, ahí vienen las chicas del curso —habló por primera vez Sai.  
—Ok, si surge algún otro consejo ahí te decimos —dijo rápidamente Kiba— Y por último, esta es universal para todos —dijo mirando a todos los chicos, indicando que se acercaran— si alguno está en una situación no muy agradable o bien simplemente quieres dejar a su acompañante actual, simplemente pongan cara de auxilio apenas tengan la oportunidad... ahí alguno de nosotros irá al rescate —sentenció Kiba.  
—Shhh ahora si que callen, que ya llegaron —reiteró Sai.

A continuación todos se dispusieron a mirar y saludar a la chicas, como yo estaba de espaldas a ellas, giré lentamente para saludarlas y de pronto quedé anonadado... ¡Estaban todas bellísimas, Dios!. Tenten se veía muy bien con el pelo suelto y maquillada. Hinata estaba perfecta, por primera vez podía distinguir bien los finos rasgos de su cara... me atrevería a decir que podría fichar para una revista de modelos ahora mismo. Ino, despampanante como siempre, en ese momento sentía orgullo decir que "ella es mi prima". Y luego nuevamente me perdí en la pelirosa de ojos jades... Estaba sutilmente maquillada, lo cual en comparación a sus otras amigas era muy poco, pero para mi era más que perfecto...ese sutil delineado de gato resaltaban enormmemente el gran fuerte de ella, sus ojos. Apenas me percaté que nuestras miradas estaban chocando rápidamente miré hacia otro lado avergonzado. Mi nivel desesperación estaba casi al máximo, no sabía cómo actuar, qué mirar, qué decir ¡Arg! al parecer Shika apenas se dio cuenta de mi trance estúpido, de inmediato intervino dando una pasos adelantes y dejándome atrás con los chicos:

—Hola brujas —dijo Shikamaru  
—¡¿A quienes llamas brujas cabeza de piña?! —dijo Ino hirviendo.  
—Tkss... ¿no es evidente?.  
—¡Ya verás...! —Justo fue agarrada por las chicas— ¡Ya ya! suéltenme, si ya entendí —se resigno la rubia, mirando al cabeza de piña de poco amigos.

—¡Hola/¡Que tal/¡Como va chicos/chicas! —se saludaron entre todos.  
—Hola... —dije casi susurrando. Me sentía molesto conmigo mismo... siempre me pasaba lo mismo.  
—En fin, ¿les parece que nos sentemos y conversemos un rato chicos? —dijo Tenten para poner rápidamente a lado de Neji.  
—Claro — dijeron varios. Sin más me dispuse a sentarme con Shikamaru en el sillón.

La sala era grande, al centro estaba una mesa muy larga pero baja en donde habían muchas cosas para picar y además todos dejaban sus vasos ahí, al rededor de ella estaban 3 sillones: dos -los laterales- d personas y uno -el del medio- de 12 personas aproximadamente. Al momento de sentarnos, casi me cago donde mismo: En el sillón de 12 personas estaban un grupo de personas desconocidas para mi y sin dudas estaban metidas en otra conversación, seguido venía nuestro grupo compuesto por Choujin, Lee, Shino, Hinata, Neji y Tenten. Luego en el otro sillón, donde yo estaba, estábamos: Sai, Sakura, Ino, yo y Shikamaru; finalmente Kiba y Sasuke, al no haber más espacio, trajeron unos pisos y se sentaron a nuestra izquierda al lado de Shikamaru. El hecho de estar al lado de Ino y cerca de Sakura me ponía de mil nervios.

—¿Y al final es oficial lo suyo par de tortolitos? —iniciaba preguntando Ino.  
—Ehhh jaja qué dices Ino —decía nerviosamente Tenten. Neji ya estaba rojo.  
—Tkkkssss, ¿a caso importa? todo el mundo sabe que anda juntos que más da... sólo es un nombre —decía Shika.  
—Se nota que no conoces a las mujeres cabeza de piña... —decía con una mirada recelosa Ino— para cuando no existen inseguridades en la relación a casi todas las mujeres se nos es importante poner nombre a la relación —defendía.

—Tksss qué problemáticas que son...  
—¿Entonces aún no son pareja? —preguntaba Sai— Que raro, según un libro uno muestra ese tipo de afectos algo... cariñosos e íntimos solamente a su pareja, comprometido o marido/esposa.

—Ehhh Jejeje ¿podemos cambiar de tema? —sudaba al mil Tenten.  
—¿Y perdernos verlos todos apenados y rojos? no gracias jajaja —reía Kiba.  
—¡Ya! ¡No sean pesados! déjenlos en paz, lo importante que ya están juntos y ya! —intervino Sakura— ¿Por qué tan malvada Cerda? —frunció el ceño a la rubia, la cual solamente se limitaba a reír por los gestos y rostros de vergüenza de la parejita.  
—Ya bueno, paremos de molestarlos —se calmaba finalmente Ino— ¡Ah! —sobresaltada me mira— ¿qué tal te ha parecido esta primera semana primito?.

Mierda.

—Ehh... Etto... bi-bien, de-de verdad me la he pa-pasado bien —dije aún nervioso— los chicos me-me ha-han integrado bi-bien y-yyy...—"¡ZAZ!" de la nada recibí una cachetada de Ino.  
—¡¿Podrías dejar de tartamudear?! —dijo molesta Ino, todos estaban anonadados—. ¡Desde ahora te pegaré cada vez que tartamudees!.

—Hmmm buena medida, me gusta, también me esta hartando eso del Dobe —apoyó el Teme.

—Shiiuuuuuu... ¡te las mandaste Yamanaka! Jejeje —reía Kiba.

—De hecho —ahora Ino miraba a Sakura— si no estoy yo, te autorizo que TU le pegues por mi —sentenció la rubia.  
—¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Por qué yo cerda?! —decía incrédula Sakura.  
—Porque eres mi mejor amiga y él mí primo, por eso —seguía la rubia para luego mirar a los chicos—inclusive... si no nos encontramos ninguna de nosotras dos, o Karin, les autorizo a cualquiera de ustedes tres le peguen. ¡Hay que quitarle esa mala costumbre de una buena vez! —dijo esto último con rabia, para mirarme amenazante.  
—¡Jejeje! ¡me gusta esa medida! —reía Kiba— prepárate Naruto jajaja.  
—¡¿Ahh?! ¿pero quien te cre-crees mi mamá? ¡no pue-puedes...! —no alcancé a terminar para escucha el otro "¡ZAZ!"— ¡Au! ¡mierda! pero po-podrías pa-parar un mome..?.

¡ZAZ! ¡ZAZ! ¡ZAZ! y ¡ZAZ!... Estuvimos un buen rato, mi cabeza estaba roja de tantas cachetadas que había recibido de mi prima Ino. ¡Estaba apunto de mandarla literalmente a la mierda!, pero noté que el miedo en recibir cada vez más cachetadas me estaban ayudando a procurar no equivocarme y tartamudear... Después de todo estoy seguro que lo hacía por mi bien... o bueno, eso quiero creer. Además por alguna razón noté que mi nerviosismo disminuyó bastante desde que empezaron los golpes. Para todos esto era un verdadero espectáculo.

—Créeme que tu y/o tía Kushina me lo agradecerán algún día... —decía orgullosa la rubia de mi prima.  
—Hmmm... —rabié, aún subandome las mejillas.  
—Dios, Naruto, estas rojísimo jajaja —reía Tenten.  
—Dobe tenías que ser... —dijo moviendo la cabeza, con lamento, el Teme.  
—Tkkksss, me parecía muy fastidiosa y estúpida la medida... pero creo que está funcionado.  
—¿Na-Naruto-kun no quieres que te traiga algo de hielo? —preguntaba apenada Hinata.  
—No, no, gracias Hinata, estoy bien —dije sonriéndole a la ojiperla, luego ésta dejó de mirarme subitamente.. qué extraña.  
—En fin, voy por tragos, ¿quieren alguno? ¿cabeza de piña? ¿Naruto? ¿Sakura? ¿Sai? —preguntó Ino, levantándose.  
—¿Y nosotros qué? —quejó Kiba— ¡Me muero por uno hace tiempo!.

—¿Qué me viste cara de pulpo a caso? usa tus pies para algo pulgoso —respondía molesta la rubia.  
—Hmmm ya vamos, mueve ese trasero Kiba, yo también quiero uno —dijo levantándose el Teme.  
—Grrr... mujeres, quien las entiende —quejaba Kiba— ya vamos...  
—Cualquier cosa me caerá bien —musitó Sai.  
—Yo quiero, pero no te vas a poder con todo así que te acompaño —se incorporó Shikamaru.  
—Esta bien, tráeme uno igual al tuyo —dijo Sakura.  
—Que sean tres —dije. Sin más todos los que se ofrecieron se fueron en buscar los tragos.

Mierda, recien ahora me vengo a dar cuenta que estábamos sentados sólo yo, Sakura y Sai. ¡Tranquilo Naruto! ¡tranquilo!

El primero en romper el silencio fue ella:  
—¿Pediste un trago igual al de Ino? —preguntó Sakura mirándome impresionada.  
—Etto..eeh, s-si.  
—¡No me vengas con tartamudeos o ya te la verás! —advirtió mostrándome la palma de su mano. Tragué en seco y ella continuó— ¿Conoce los tragos que pide la cerda cierto?.  
—Perfectamente, los ultradulces —respondí precurando no equivocarme.  
—¿Y en serio te gustan? No digo que sean malo, a mi me encantan, pero es raro en un hombres... ¿no Sai? —¡¿Ah?!.  
—¿Insinúas algo? Porqué a mi me gusta las mujeres —me defendí rápidamente.  
—¿Por qué esa preocupación? ¿te preocupa lo que piensen los demás?.  
—¿Ah? ¡No! so-sólo que prefiero no tener malos entendidos...  
—Ah... si tu lo dices... —dijo con un tono de duda Sakura, mirando hacia otro lado.  
—¿Por qué esas insinuaciones? —pregunté.  
—No, nada, fue una idea fugaz que pasó recien por mi cabeza... —volvió a mirarme— digamos que... durante toda esta semana te veías algo distante con todas las chicas...

—Ah... eso... simplemente soy algo t-tímido —dije avergonzado.  
—Hmmm... —sonó, mientras pensaba— ahora que lo dices... si no te hubiera visto durante toda la semana no te hubiera creido, pero como te vi, te creo...

Se formó un breve silencio incómodo, el cual no duró prácticamente nada.  
—¿Por qué no me enviaste una solicitud de amistad? —espetó de pronto.

¡ZAZ! esta vez fue una cachetada mental. ¡Qué directa es esta chica!. Volví a observarla a directo a los ojos y fue una mala elección. Esos bellos jades con decisión y determinación volvieron a hacerme sentir perturbado y cohibido.

—Etto... este... mira... veras... lo que sucede es que... yo...— ¡ZAZ! cachetada, pero de verdad — ¡Ahhhh! —grité. ¡Dios! ¡Qué mano más pesada!.  
—Te lo advertí.  
—¡¿En qué momento tartamudeé?!.  
—Ultramegahiper redundaste.  
—¡Pero no es lo-lo mismo que tarta-ta-ta-tamudear!... oh mierda... — ¡ZAZ!.  
—Ahora si.  
—¡Dios! ¡que manos más pesadas tienes! —dije sobandome.  
—Te pasa por Baka —dijo la pelirosa— ¡Ahora responderme la pregunta!... ¡Y sin tartamudear, redundar o lo que sea! ¡Mira que con gusto que arremato a golpes!. —dijo mostrándome otra vez la palma de su mano.

Trague seco y luego respondí— No... en serio no es nada —dije.  
—No te creo —dijo mirándome recelosa. Segundos después, volvió a interpelar:— ¿te caigo mal?.

¿Caerle mal? es imposible ignorando los golpes de recién, con sólo mirarla dan ganas de ser su amigo o incluso algo más...

—¿Qué dices? ¡No, para nada!. —dije de inmediato.

—¿En serio?.

—Totalmente —dije entregando una nerviosa sonrisa zorruna. Quedó observándome un par de segundos (que me parecieron eternos). Era como si quería ratificar mi palabra con mi mirada.

—Bien... ¿y pero entonces?... ¿por qué no has hablado con nosotras?.

—Etto...

—Sabes... —mira al fondo— por ahora olvídalo, has sido salvado por "la campana".

En eso llegan Ino y Shikamaru y vuelven a sentarse entre nosotros:

—¿Nos perdimos algo?... —me mira bien Ino— ¡Dios Naruto ahora estas más rojo!.

—Nada, no se perdieron nada —dijo de pronto Sai, asustadome, habia olvidando que el paliducho estaba con nosotros— sólo que la fea casi decapita a Naruto-kun.

—¡¿A quien le dices fea?! —gritó Sakura al tiempo que recibia su trago.

Cierto, ¿a quien? le dice fea, está loco.

—¿Ah? ¿Y eso? —preguntó Ino.  
—¡El Baka de tu primo no puede parar de tartamudear! —explicó la pelirosa. Ok, he de admitir que es algo... ¿enojona?.  
—Jejeje ¡bien hecho frentona! —reía Ino.  
—Tkssss... que problemático eres Naruto... cuando aprenderás —dijo Shika.  
—Oye, en su defensa, para tan poco tiempo, diría que ha bajado una enormidad su tartamudeo — defendió Ino.  
—Eso es muy cierto —dijo Sai.

Luego llegaron todos y empezamos a conversar de temas randoms. Volví a tranquilizarme, ahora no tenía tantos nervios, aún así lo tímido no se me quitaba y no hablaba hasta que pedían mi palabra. De todas maneras fue un gran logro que de ahí en adelante no tartamudeé en ningún momento, sólo me trababa un poco, ya estaba ganando confianza con todos los chicos. Incluso con Sakura, después de esos golpes creo que gané su confianza, al menos ahora me dirigía la palabra.

Los acompañantes que estaban sentado al lados de nosotros de a poco se unieron a nuestra conversación gracias a Chouji, que era el anfitrión y estaba al lado de ellos. Según nos enteramos conversando, eran alumnos de intercambio proveniente de Suna, pasaría todo este año aquí en Konoha, en el curso continuo al nuestro. Era 2 hombres y 2 mujeres: Gaara, Kankuro, Temari y Matsuri, respectivamente. Gaara era tan callado como yo, Kankuro al contrario hablaba demasiado, Temari era como cualquier chica normal y corriente con un aspecto algo dominante, era bonita, al igual que Matsuri que era algo más tierna y chillona. Todo era ameno hasta que de repente llega:

—¡Dios, mire! —dijo apuntando con el mentón a la entrada de la sala— llegó Karin y compañía, ¡ahora esto prende!.

De inmediato vi como llegaba toda un provocativa Karin, acompañada por un par de chicos y chicas igual de atrevidas. Aún estaban lejos de nosotros, el grupito de gente se dedicaba a saludar a casi todos los presentes.

—Son las alrededor de las 00:00hrs —dijo Shikamaru— las 23:58 para ser exactos. ¡Yo y mis predicciones!. ¡Exijo mi puto premio ahora!.  
—¿Y quienes son todos ellos que acompañan a Karin? —pregunté—, creo haberlos visto en algún lugar...  
—Son de la escuela, más especificamente del curso continuo al nuestro —aclaró Kiba  
—Del nuestro —aclaró Kankuro.  
—Al parecer ya han llegado muchos invitados —dijo Chouji— como buen anfitrión iré a pasearme por la casa para saludarlos... además creo que es hora de avisarle al DJ que motive la pista —sentenció el compañero rellenito, parándose.  
—Prepárate —susurró Shikamaru— ahora empieza la fiesta de verdad...

Mierda...

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Capítulo 10: La fiesta, parte 2

**POV Sakura**

Cuando entramos a la mansión de Chouji, con las chicas nos percatamos de inmediato que aún estaban todos en la "previa". La pista estaba vacía y la mayoría de los invitados estaban dedicados a hacer vida social. Sin dudas aún faltaba más de la mitad de la escuela.

—¡Arg! vamos a tener que hacer tiempo, no sé por qué te hicimos caso en llegar más temprano Tenten —se quejaba Ino.

—¡Ah! Perdón, pero no importa, un parajito me contó que los chicos ya están "previando" en la la sala de estar —dijo Tenten.

—Neji... —susurramos todas.

—Con razón quería llegar temprano... —susurré.

—Ya estamos aquí, qué más da —dijo Ino.

Sin más fuimos directo a la gran sala encontrada en el extremo de la casa y de inmediato dimos con todos los chicos del curso susurrando cosas muy juntitos. Apenas nos divisaron se separaron para, al parecer, mirarnos y disponerse a saludarnos. El último en girarse a saludarnos fue Naruto. Al vernos claramente el pobre quedó anonadado, miraba a todas de arriba a abajo con los ojos abiertos de par en par; iba a ponerme a reír hasta que nuestras mirada chocaron, a diferencias de las otras chicas, Naruto sólo me miraba fijamente a los ojos. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿por qué no miraba qué llevaba puesto? ¡¿tan mal me veía?! luego al parecer el muy Baka se da cuenta que lo estoy viendo y de la nada quiebra nuestras miradas.

Es un Baka, sin dudas es muy Baka.

Lo que más odie es que no podía negar con esos simple jeans y camisa blanca semidesabotonada se veía muy bien. ¡¿Y el muy Baka no me mira?! ahora estoy casi segura que el problema no es con Ino, es conmigo, ha estado ignorándome en todo sentido.

Luego de unos breves segundos de silencio incómodo, Shikamaru rompe el frío dando un paso adelante para sacarnos de las casillas, sobretodo a Ino:

—Hola brujas —dijo Shikamaru.  
—¡¿A quienes llamas brujas cabeza de piña?! —dijo Ino hirviendo.  
—Tkss... ¿no es evidente?  
—¡Ya verás...! —Justo fue agarrada por nosotras— ¡Ya ya! suéltenme, ya entendí —se resigno la cerda.  
—¡Hola/¡Que tal/¡Como va chicos/chicas! —nos saludamos entre todos.  
—En fin, ¿les parece que nos sentemos y conversemos un rato chicos? —propuso Tenten, poniendose rápidamente a lado de Neji.  
—Claro —dijimos casi todos.

Rápidamente Ino me arrastra para sentarme en el sofá junto a ella, a mi lado se coloca mi buen amigo Sai y al otro lado donde Ino... ¡Bah! el Baka de Naruto y el perezoso de Shikamaru. Al lado de ellos estaba Kiba y Sasuke-kun en unos pisillos y más cercanos a nuestro lado, en el sillón más grande, estaban Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Lee y Chouji, respectivamente. Había más personas en el sillón, al lado de Chouji, y en toda la sala, pero estaban ajenos a nuestra conversación. Empezamos a conversar y la malvada de la Ino y compañía comenzaron a molestar a Neji y Tenten por su rara relación sin nombre, como buena amiga salí a su defensa:

—¡Ya! ¡No sean pesados! déjenlos en paz, lo importante que ya están juntos y ya —dije— ¿Por qué tan malvada Cerda? —dije con ceño fruncido, mi rubia amiga que no paraba de reír.

—Ya bueno, paremos de molestarlos —se calmaba finalmente Ino— ¡Ah! —se dispuso a mirar a Naruto— ¿qué tal te ha parecido esta primera semana primito?.

—Ehh... Etto... bi-bien, de-de verdad me la he pa-pasado bien —¡Arg! Me dan ganas de golpearlo cuando se pone así de tartamudo el muy Baka— los chicos me ha-han integrado bi-bien y-yyy...—"¡ZAZ!", Ino le chantó la MEDIA cachetada a Naruto. Todos quedamos en shock ante aquel acto. La verdad que es hubiera pagado por ser yo quien le pegara.

—¡¿Podrías no tartamudear?! ¡Desde ahora te pegaré cada vez que tartamudees! —decía Ino

—Hmmm buena medida, me gusta, también me esta hartando eso del Dobe —dijo Sasuke-kun.

—De hecho —ahora Ino me mira— si no estoy yo, te autorizo que tu le pegues por mi —¡¿Ahhh?! ¡¿En serio?!

—¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Por qué yo cerda?.

—Porque eres mi mejor amiga, por eso —dijo la rubia. ¡ENTONCES CLARO QUE SI SHANNARO!— inclusive... si no nos encontramos ninguna de nosotras dos o Karin, les autorizo a cualquiera de ustedes tres le peguen. Hay que quitarle esa mala costumbre de una buena vez.

—¡Jejeje! ¡me gusta esa medida! —reía Kiba— prepárate Naruto jajaja.

—¡¿Ahh?! ¿pero quien te cre-crees mi mamá? ¡no pue-puedes...! —"¡ZAZ!"— ¡Au! ¡mierda! pero po-podrías pa-parar un mome..?

¡ZAZ! ¡ZAZ! ¡ZAZ! y ¡ZAZ! él pobre estaba todo rojito. Estuvieron así su buen tiempo, todos estábamos riéndonos de lo cómico que resultaba este espectáculo. Por alguna razón, que más allá del inicio, Naruto no se quejó de la medida impuesta por Ino, al parecer de verdad él quería erradicar esa mala costumbre que tiene a toda costa. Tras mucha conversa al fin alguien iría por tragos:

—En fin voy por tragos, ¿quieren alguno? ¿cabeza de piña? ¿Naruto? ¿Sakura? ¿Sai? —preguntó Ino.

—¿Y nosotros qué? ¡Me muero por uno hace tiempo! —decía Kiba.

—¿Qué me viste cara de pulpo a caso? usa tus pies para algo pulgoso —respondía la rubia, levantándose.

—Hmmm ya vamos, mueve ese trasero Kiba, yo tambien quiero uno —dijo Sasuke-kun, levantándose al igual que todos.

—Grrr... mujeres, quien las entiende —quejaba Kiba, imitándolo— ya vamos.

—Cualquier cosa me caerá bien —dijo Sai

—Yo quiero, pero no te vas a poder con todo así que te acompaño —dijo Shikamaru.

—Esta bien, tráeme uno igual al tuyo —dije.

—Que sean tres —dijo Naruto.

¡¿Ah?! ¿En serio quería el mismo trago de la cerda? Apenas todos se fueron a buscar los tragos, quedamos Sai, yo y Naruto. Sin dudar lo miré y le pregunté:

—¿Pediste un trago igual al de Ino?

—Etto..eeh, s-si —y vuelve con lo mismo... se lo advertiré sólo una vez.

—No me vengas con tartamudeos o ya te la verás —amenacé, mostrando la palma de mi mano. Continué— ¿Conoce los tragos que pide la cerda cierto?

—Perfectamente, los ultra dulces —¿En serio le gustan? Será que es...

—¿Y en serio te gustan? No digo que sean malo, a mi me encantan, pero es raro en un hombres... ¿no Sai? —Si fuese así, la comunidad femenina lamentaría tal perdida...

—¿Insinúas algo? Porqué a mi me gustan las mujeres —dijo rápidamente.

—¿Por qué esa preocupación? ¿te preocupa lo que piensen los demás?

—¿Ah? ¡No! sólo que prefiero no tener malos entendidos...

—Ah... si tu lo dices... —dije con ironía, mirando hacia otro lado. Es que vamos... dame mejores excusas.

—¿Por qué esas insinuaciones? —preguntó de inmediato.

—No, nada, fue una idea fugaz que pasó por mi cabeza... digamos que... —lo miró— durante toda esta semana te veías algo distante con todas las chicas...

—Ah... eso... simplemente soy algo tímido —dijo avergonzado, evitando mi mirada. Ok, le creo.

—Si no te hubiera visto durante toda la semana no te hubiera creido, pero como te vi, te creo.

—...

Cómo ya esta conversando con él, me dije que esta esta era la oportunidad de averiguar de una vez por todas el por qué de su comportamiento y actitud conmigo. Ya tenía más que claro que no era por Ino, no me iba a comprar esa excusa. Creo que... por alguna razón le caigo mal... y no sé por qué, según yo no he hecho nada para molestarlo... íbamos a ser compañeros por 2 años, así que tenía que arreglarlo, no quería que existiera esa tensión incomoda entre nosotros por siempre. Sin pensarlo mucho, preferí ser directa:

—¿Por qué no me enviaste una solicitud de amistad? —dije de manera seria y decidida. De pronto él, con una cara de asombro, me miró, clavando sus ojos azul cielo en mi jades. Odiaba la sensación incomoda que empezó a brotar en mi, sin embargo me controlé para que no se percatara. En cambio el nerviosismo de él era más que evidente.

—Etto... este... mira... veras... lo que sucede es que... yo...—Se lo advertí. "¡ZAZ!" cachetada— ¡Ahhhh! — gritó.

—Te lo advertí —dije.

—¡¿En qué momento tartamudeé?! —quejó.

—Ultramega redundaste.

—¡Pero no lo-lo mismo que tarta-ta-ta-tamudear!... oh mierda... —¡ZAZ!, me estaba gustando esto.

—Ahora si.

—¡Dios! ¡que mano más pesada tienes! —dijo sobandose.

—Te pasa por Baka —dije— ¡Ahora responderme la pregunta!... ¡Y sin tartamudear, redundar o lo que sea! ¡Mira que con gusto que arremato a golpes!. —moste mi palma otra vez, tragó en seco el pobre, para luego volver a evitar mi mirada. Sin dudas aquí pasaba algo, su comportamiento me lo dice todo.

—No... en serio no es nada —dijo apenado.  
—No te creo... —ahora o nunca— ¿te caigo mal? —pregunté. Al instante él me mira, quedandose atónito unos segundos:

—¿Qué dices? ¡No, para nada! —Pero entonces, ¿por qué se comportaba así?.

—¿En serio? —Quería estar segura.

—Totalmente —dijo entregándome esa sonrisa zorruna ridículamente atractiva.

En se momento supe que estaba diciendo la verdad, su sonrisa era... sincera. Me agradaba una enormidad cuando sonreía así... emanaba una felicidad y tranquila en su entorno. Era de ese tipo de sonrisas que contagiaba de alegría y confianza a los demás. Sin dudas debía sonreír más seguido...

De pronto volví a la realidad y me percaté que aún no le respondía, entonces rápidamente articulé:

—Bien... ¿y pero entonces?... ¿por qué no has hablado con nosotras?.

—Etto...

—Sabes... —miré al fondo, venía Ino y Shikamaru con los tragos en mano— por ahora olvídalo, has sido salvado por "la campana"—dije. Más bien, «la campana me salvó a mi» pensé.

Ino y Shikamaru vuelven con los tragos y se sientan entre nosotros:

—¿Nos perdimos algo? ¡Dios Naruto ahora estas más rojo! —dijo Ino.

—Nada, no se perdieron nada —dijo de pronto Sai. ¡Dios! verdad que estaba con nosotros, llegóa asustarme el paliducho ese— sólo que la fea casi decapita a Naruto-kun. —¡¿Y me dice fea?!

—¡¿A quien le dices fea?! —dije apunto de golpearlo. Si no hubiese sido por el trago que recien me entregó Ino y tenía mi mano, sin dudas lo dejo incrustado en la pared.

—¿Ah? ¿Y eso? —preguntó Ino.

—¡El Baka de tu primo no puede parar de tartamudear! —quejé molesta mirándolo feo.

—Jejeje ¡bien frentona!.

—Tkssss... que problemático eres Naruto... cuando aprenderás —dijo Shika.  
—Oye, en su defensa, para tan poco tiempo, diría que ha bajado una enormidad su tartamudeo —defendió Ino.  
—Eso es muy cierto —dijo Sai.

Luego llegaron todos y la conversación siguió de los más natural, todo era muy ameno y divertido. Noté como Naruto adquirió confianza y ahora no tartamudeaba nada, que gran logro. Tras la "charla" que tuvimos yo adquirí la confianza necesaria como para preguntarle y dirigirle la palabra de vez en cuando como lo hacía todo el curso y al menos no noté que de parte de él que le molestara... eso era bueno. Después de todo, pese a que no hablara mucho, creo que al fin estábamos llevándonos... bien, como todos compañeros de curso... creo. Pero de todas maneras, eso no le quita lo Baka que es.

En eso el grupo que se encontraba al lado de Chouji se une a nuestra conversación, eran de Suna y pasaría este año en Konoha en el curso continuo al resto. Era muy amables y simpáticos. A mi y a Ino nos cayó muy bien la rubia llamada Temari, era algo ruda con sus compañeros pero de inmediato hizo buenas migas con todas nosotras, a tal punto que se paró de su lado y se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón, al lado de Tenten, para que pudiéramos hablar de forma más cómoda y privada. De pronto Kiba anuncia:

—¡Dios! llegó Karin y compañia —dijo Kiba— ahora esto prende... —continuó.

Y vaya que tenía razón... Había que admitir que la personalidad de la coneja era tal que le importaba una mierda lo que pensaban los demás de ella. Por eso mismo siempre era la primera en tirarse a la pista de baile y hacer el ridículo, seducir, bailar, etc y eso motivaba a todo el mundo al rato de unirse a la fiesta y al baile. Envidiaba ese aspecto en la personalidad de la coneja. Su ropa era muy, pero muy provocativa, simplemente llevaba una mini camisa que deja en evidencia un tremendo escote y a descubierto su ombligo, eso sumado a una minafalda ultraextra corta, dejaba embobado a casi todos los hombre del lugar. Lo peor de todo era que cualquier cosa que se pusiera le quedaba bien, después de todo la genética Uzumaki está en su cuerpo. Y qué hablar de sus amigas... estaba vestidas de forma muy parecida a ella.

—Son las alrededor de las 00:00hrs —dijo Shikamaru— las 23:58 para ser exactos. Yo y mis predicciones. ¡Exijo mi puto premio ahora!  
—¿Y quienes son todos ellos que acompañan a Karin? —preguntó Naruto.  
—Son de la escuela, más especificamente del curso continuo al nuestro —dijo Shika.  
—Del nuestro —aclaro Kankuro, compañero de Temari.  
—Al parecer llego otro gran grupo de invitados —dijo Chouji— como buen anfitrión iré a saludarlos... además creo que es hora de avisarle al DJ que motive la pista — sentenció el compañero rellenito.

A los minutos se acercaron Karin y compañía a saludar,:

—¡Holi a todos! —dijo Karin.

—Hola/qué hay/Hmmm/etc —saludaron a Karin y compañía.

—¡Primito! ¡viniste! ¿obra tuya cerda? —preguntó Karin.

—No, es de los chicos, aunque tenía contemplado un algunos de mis planes convencer a Naruto de alguna forma —admitió la rubia.

—¡Ay! ¡que amor chicos! De ahora en adelante yo me encargaré de que te entretengas muy bien primito —dijo Karin con mirada de maldad. ¡Ah no! ¡¿Qué tenía planeado Karin?! Todos sabemos que su planes siempre soy muy...

—¡¿qué planeas Karin?! —dijo rápidamente Ino.

—Jajaja ¡vamos a bailar! —rapidamente se acerca a Naruto y lo empieza a arrastrar a la pista.

—Mierda, eso me huele mal —dijo Ino— vamos vayamos a la pista de baile chicas, quiero vigilar bien lo que hará ésta coneja

—Juajajaja esto será interesante —dijo Kiba.

—Andando chicos, observemos todo desde el bar— dijo Sasuke-kun.

—¡Ya gente! ¡A bailar! —dijo Tenten mientras arrastraba a Hinata y a Neji a las pista de baile.

—¡Naruto-kun no te preocupes, sigue la llama de la juventud! —gritó Lee.

Sin más seguimos al par de primos, Karin se puso bailar y mover muy bien delante de su primo, él cual simplemente parecía una tabla sin realizar ningún movimiento, ¡estaba aterrado el pobre!.

—¡Pero como tan mensa la coneja! Así lo aterrará, nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención —decía Ino.

Pues lamentablemente lo era, todos los invitados estaba viendo el espectáculo de Karin y Naruto, digo... de Karin. Con el pasar de los segundos, ya empezaba un gran murmullo y algunas risas de parte del público.

—Tenemos que ayudar... tiene que entrar en confianza —decía Ino para luego mirarme— vamos frentona, vamos a bailar cerca de él, creo si ve a más conocidos cercanos se tranquilizará y obtendrá confianza.

—¿Ah? ¡¿estás locas?! ¿piensas tirarnos a bailar con él mientras todos nos están mirando? —Quería ayudarlo, me daba lastima verlo así, pero tampoco quería unirme a la burla.

— ¡Frentona por favor! ¡sólo míralo! —dijo apuntando al Baka— ¡Oh no! ¡Eso si que no! —decía la rubia ante lo que estábamos viendo:

Karin de pronto invitó a dos de sus amigas a que se unieran al espectáculo, se trataba de la ofrecidas de Shion y Tamaki. De inmediato las dos se pusieron a manosear y susurrarle cosas a Naruto mientras le bailaban.

—¡Oh no!, ¡esta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso! —me mira— andando frentona.

—¡Que no voy a...! —decía hasta.

—¡Sasuke, cabeza de piña y tú, pulgoso! vamos a ayudar a nuestro amigo —gritó Ino a los chicos del bar.

—Hmmm, sólo porque se trata del Dobe iré —dijo Sasuke-kun.

—Ok, andando —dije. Ni loca, era mi oportunidad con Sasuke-kun.

—¡Pero me acaban de entregar un trago...! —quejó Shikamaru.

—En la buenas y en las malas Shika... en las buenas y en las malas... —dijo el pulgoso riendo, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—Tksss, qué problemático es este tarado... —decía Shikamaru bebiendo al seco el trago que recién le entregaron.

—¡Wuuuju! ¡qué mejor que ayudar y pasarla bien! —justo decía Tenten arrastrando a Neji y a Hinata a la pista — ¿Qué esperan? ¡Andando!.

**POV Naruto**

¡DIOS! ¡QUERÍA MATAR A LA MUY PERRA DE MI PRIMA! ¡TODO EL AVANCE DE HOY SE FUE A LA MIERDA! Estaba en el medio de la pista, asustando, nerviosos, sudando a mil, no sabía que hacer, cómo moverme, qué mirar, etc. ¡Todo se fue a la mierda! ¡Todo! Lo peor es que todos los invitados estaban presenciando la escenita. La única que se movía era Karin, al notar que no me movía se acercó y me susurró:

—Oh vamos primito, no hay que ponerse nervioso, ¡simplemente déjate llevar y pásalo bien! —Claro, era fácil decirlo para ella, perfectamente puede estar toda desnuda en la pista y ni se inmutaría.

Karin siguió bailando otro buen rato bailando ante mi, cuando el murmullo del público era más que notable al parecer mi prima se fastidio y volvió a susurrar:

—¡¿Que te vas a quedar toda la noche como un Baka?! —susurró.

—Ehh.. y-yyo, ks.. grbua.. no..quiefdkf-ro... —balbuceaba, pensaba pero no actuaba.

—Ya sé... es por qué somos primos ¿no? no te preocupes, tengo la solución.

De inmediato Karin con una seña llamó a un par de amigas que me miraba como tigres acechando a su presa. En ese momento sin duda me sentía literalmente como un corderito asustado y nervioso dando sus últimos momentos soplos de vida. Lo peor de todo que ambas estaba... ardientes, usaban ropa muy provocativa tal como Karin, escote muy sugerente y falda muy corta.

¡AH! ¡No me miren así!, ¡soy hombre después de todo!... Una era una "rubia" con el cabello muy aclarado y ojos color lavanda. La otra era una castaña de ojos muy lindos color miel.

—Naruto, te presento a mis mejores amigas: Shion y Tamaki, están en el curso de al lado y hace tiempo quieren... conocerte —dijo lujuriosa Karin.

—Que tal... Naruto-kun —dijo Shion.

—Por fin podemos conocernos Naruto-kun... —dijo Tamaki.

—En fin... les dejo para que se conozcan, a ver con quien te quedas, primito —dijo picara Karin, para luego mirar al resto de sus amigos — ¿Qué hacen ahí parados como imbéciles? ¡vengan a bailar! ¡Juugo, Suigetsu que tanto miran..!.

De inmediato las dos chicas estaba bailando y acosándome de la forma más directa e indiscreta que pueden imaginar. ¡Dios!

—No sabes cuanto deseo que nos conozcamos bien, Naruto-kun... —decía Shion.

—Vamos Naruto-kun, deja de hacerte el indiferente y simplemente... déjate llevar —decía Tamaki.

—Naruto-kun... No sabes cuantas chicas desean en este momento estar contigo... y no desperdiciaré esta oportunidad —dijo Shion

—Ni yo...—dijo Tamaki.

Les juro que todo lo que ellas decían, me entraba por un oido y salía inmediatamente por el otro. Además ambas, con vasos en mano, seguían bebiendo mientras "bailaban". Yo, por "hacer algo", me limitaba a beber con ellas del vaso con trago que me trajo Shion (estoy casi seguro que quería embriagarme). De un momento a otro veo como mis compañeros y amigos de cursos se nos unen a la pista de bailar y se colocar muy cerca de nosotros: Ino estaba emparejada de Shikamaru, Tenten de Neji, Kiba con Hinata, Lee con Temari, Shino con una persona random y el Teme con... Sakura.

—Estamos aquí para ayudarte —susurró Ino— vamos, simplemente muévete o imitanos.

—Dobe, ya sabes... —dijo el Teme— recuerda nuestra charla de antes.

—Más bien, recuerda mi consejo —dijo Shika— dentro de un momento más, casi nadie estará pendiente de ti.

—Gr-gracias chico-os... —espeté feliz, menos nervioso.

Tras la llegada de los chicos, la pista comenzó a llenar más y más, y de repente estaba repleta de gente bailando y gritando al ritmo de la música.

—¡¿CÓMO ESTÁ LA FIESTA?! —gritó el DJ.

—¡BIEN/GENIAL/EXCELENTE! —gritaban todos, la gente estaba eufórica.

Ya a los minutos estaba más relajado, trataba de imitar lo movimiento perezosos de Shikamaru o los muy alocados de Kiba, pero claramente me salían muy falsos. Tamaki y Shion aún no cesaban, aún estaba bailando con ellas, pero en verdad no les ponía mucha atención debido a que: Primero, ambas era muy alocadas y me daba un poco de vergüenza ajenas verlas así... con caras de necesitadas y lunáticas.

Y segundo... mi atención de pasó a la pareja que estaba justo al frente mio... el Teme y Sakura, más bien... toda mi atención pasó a estar en Sakura... En ese momento veo como ella está bailando de manera muy apegada y coqueta junto al Teme. Por primera vez en la noche logro apreciar como vestía y... estaba perfecta.

Ese vestido rojo ajustado resaltaba elegantemente cada una de sus curvas, pude afirma que su cuerpo era... alucinante, no tenía tanto busto como Hinata o Ino, pero para mi eran más que perfectos; ¡qué decir de su cola! era, indiscutiblemente, la más envidiable de todas. No había duda, el cuerpo más balanceado, armónico y atractivo que había visto en años.

Es que... ¡mírenla! esa silueta de ella... tal y como un cisne... era magnifica, ¡Por Dios...! no podía dejar de mirarla... y para mi desgracia, verla junto al Teme de esa manera, dejándose tocar por las caderas, meneándose de manera lenta pero firme e intima a la vez... me incomodó.

Una fuerza... llama o poder dentro de mí empezó a surgir... era algo que sin dudas se agrandaba y propagaba por todo mi cuerpo cada vez más y más... ¿Será eso aquella llama de que Lee tanto hablaba? No lo sabía... pero lo que SI SABIA era que en ese mismo momento todo rastro de nerviosismo e inseguridad habían desaparecido. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era bailar... bailar bien, bailar como nunca y que ellos me vieran, que ELLA me viera.

A continuación, motivado por esta fuerza desconocida, empecé a moverme completamente al ritmo de la música. Bebí al seco de los dos vasos de mis acompañantes lunáticas y el mio, para luego pescarlas, atraerlas hacia a mí y dejar que hicieran de las suyas, que me recorrieran completamente.

Me daba igual.

Lo importante ahora era que yo era quien imponía los movimiento y llevaba el ritmo de la situación. Mi estilo de baile ahora era complemente alocado, impulsivo, energético y por sobretodo: apasionado... incluso más que los de Kiba. Estaba completamente poseído.

Los chicos sin dudas percibieron mi cambio de desplante y actitud en la pista, y no dudaron en felicitarme:

—¡Muy bien Naruto! ¡al fin te soltaste completamente! —dijo Tenten

—¡Bien Naruto-kun, sabia que te acoplarías con la llama de tu interior! —dijo Lee.

—¡ESA PRIMITO! —dijo Ino— ¡Muy bien!

—¡Al fin liberaste el zorro de tu interior Naruto! — dijo Kiba.

—Tksssss, hasta que lo captaste Naruto —dijo Shika.

—Bien, Dobe... —dijo el Teme.

Les dediqué un breve sonrisa para luego clavar mi mirada en los jades de la pelirosa del al frente. Fueron segundos que para mi parecieron años. Tal fue mi efecto que la chica apenas reaccionó, de inmediato siguió bailando pero girándose para darme su espalda. Sin embargo yo no cesé, seguí acosándola con mi mirada constantemente.

_¿Qué era realmente lo que estaba buscando? No lo sé, ¿Por qué lo hacía? tampoco, simplemente mi cuerpo y alma debía, quería y necesitaba hacerlo..._

Sin dudas en ese momento la suerte estaba de mi lado:

—¡CAMBIO DE PAREJAS! —gritó Ino.

En menos de un segundo, me trasladé al compás de la música, esquivando a todo quien estaba por delante, para terminar posándome en frente de ella. Su nerviosismo era más que evidente. Lo único que pudo articular fue:

—¿Qu-qué es lo que quiere-es?... —dijo ella.

—Bailar contigo —sentencié yo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Capítulo 11: La resaca del Domingo

**POV Naruto**

Abrí los ojos y vi a Shikamaru con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

—¿Cómo durmió el bello durmiente? —preguntó el cabeza de piña.

—Dios... mi cabeza, me duele a reventar...

—Tks, lo pasaste bien anoche al parecer... vaya resaca.

—¿Anoche? —dije, aún no comprendía nada— ¿de qué hablas? ¿donde estoy?

—Tksss, si serás... ¿de verdad no te acuerdas de nada? —dijo sorprendido Shikamaru— ayer fue la fiesta de Chouji, estamos en mi casa que queda prácticamente al lado. ¿Ahora lo recuerdas?

Dios, de la nada recordé todo:

_._

_._

_._

_—__¿Qu-qué es lo que quiere-es?... —preguntó ella._

_—__Bailar contigo — sentencié yo. _

_Quedó atónita unos largos segundos, aún no reaccionaba ante mi petición._

_—__¿Pe-pero por qué conmi-migo? __— __al fin preguntó ella._

_—__¿Quien es la tartamuda ahora?__— __reí._

_—__¡Ba-baka! __—__¡ZAZ!__— __Ahora responderme, ¿por qué conmigo? __—__dijo ella._

_—__¡Ahhh! __—__dije sobandome— ¡¿ahora cada vez que TÚ tartamudees también recibiré tus cachetadas?!_

_—__Apestas a alcohol, y si, ahora responderme._

_—__Creo que tenemos unos términos que discutir más adelante __—__dije canchero, ¡ZAZ!__— __¡Ay! Ya, ya, ya entendí... ¿Que... por qué quiero bailar contigo?._

_—__Si._

_—__No lo sé, realmente no lo sé... _

_—__Tienes mucho alcohol en tu cuerpo... _

_—__No estoy ebrio si piensas eso._

_—__Pues yo... __— __La interrumpí mirándola directo a los ojos, para luego tomarla de las caderas. Ella iba a protestar pero antes hablé yo:_

_— __Lo único que sé... es que esta noche, con la única persona con quien quiero bailar... es sólo contigo... Sakura-chan... __—__De inmediato quedó aún más atónita de lo que estaba antes._

_Yo, sin esperar más, empecé a moverme por ella. A los segundos cedió y empezó a bailar conmigo. Bailamos todos los tipos de ritmos existentes, ¿cuantas piezas fueron? ni puta idea. Simplemente me divertí, me divertí como nunca antes, ni con todas las partidas de videojuegos alcancé tal grado de satisfacción. Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente sincronizados, acoplados y muy pero muy apegados, al punto de que su aroma y esencia a cerezo se impregnó en todo mi cuerpo. Sin dudas fue la mejor compañía... con la única compañía que quería estar. En cualquier otro escenario, simplemente no hubiera bailado. _

_Estoy seguro que hubiéramos bailado toda noche hasta el amanecer de no ser por Ino que nos interrumpió:_

_—__Ehrm ehrm ehrmmmm __—__se interpuso entremedio de nosotros mientras tocía__— __disculpen si interrumpo algo __—__dijo con una sonrisa._

_—__NO INTERRUMPES NADA __—__dijo rápidamente Sakura-chan toda ruborizada. _

_Mentira, ¡Claro que interrumpía! Yo lo estaba __pasando mejor que nunca. Y sabia que ella también, de hecho estábamos __empapados en sudor, todos acalorados y sonrojados debido a toda la excitación y agitación de hace un momento. Además, en más de una ocasión me dedicó su hermosa sonrisa. Ella no lo estaba pasando mal. Apostaría mi vida o lo que sea._

_—__Aún no quiero cambio de pareja __—__dije inmediatamente. Sakura me miró con los ojos abierto de par en par, Ino simplemente reía._

_—__Jajaja no es eso tonto... pero lamento informarte que hasta aquí llega su baile. Son las 4:00 am, mi padre vino a buscarme y quedamos con los padres de Sakura que ella dormiría en mi casa __—__¡¿Pasó tanto tiempo?!__— __A menos que... __—__iba a sugerir algo al parecer la rubia hasta que Sakura la interrumpió:_

_—__A-a menos que nada cerda, andando __—__dijo Sakura mientras se arrastraba a Ino._

_—__Bueno... Hasta pronto primito __—__se despidia Ino a medida que se alejaban._

_—__Hasta pronto Ino __— __dije sin dejar de mirar a Sakura, la cual ya había tomado una distancia mucho más que prudente entre nosotros. ¿Qué no se iba a despedir? de inmediato dije en volumen alto, pero no gritando__— __Hasta pronto... Sakura-chan._

_La pelirosa paró en seco para mirarme algo avergonzada y decirme:_

_—__¡Oh! disculpa, que mal educada yo..._

_Sonreí._

_—__Descuida Sakura-chan... _

_—__Hasta pronto... Naruto __—__dijo imitándome, dedicándome una simple pero hermosa sonrisa._

_Y a los segundos el par de chicas se perdió entre la gente. No quería bailar más, además en ese mismo momento me vino todo el cansancio. Como no ví a ninguno conocido me fui directo al bar y me puse a tomar. Vinieron varias chicas a cortejarme, pero le decía que estaba cansado y no quería bailar, lo cual era la verdad. Ya estaba aburrido y el alcohol estaba haciendo sus efectos, así que pesqué mi celular y les avisé a los chicos que me iba:_

_WhatsApp  
ClubHawaiano_

_4:15 - Chicos me voy_

_4:15 - Estoy cansado y me aburrí, además me vino el sueño y creo el alcohol está haciendo sus efectos.._

_4:16 - Shika: Yo igual me estoy yendo, quédate en mi casa, está a una cuadra._

_4:16 - Perfecto te espero en la salida principal._

_4:16 - Shika: Ok, voy para allá._

_4:17 - Kiba: que son nenas. Yo estoy con alguien así que me quedo y mañana hablamos._

_4:17 - Teme: yo igual me quedo. Mañana hablamos._

_Me encontré con Shikamaru en la salida y fuimos a su casa. Durante el trayecto no hablamos mucho, yo estaba muy mareado y Shika se limitaba a reír ante mi incipiente estado de ebriedad. Sin más Shikamaru me llevó a la alcoba de invitados y en menos de un segundo estaba en la cama yendo directo a los brazos de Morfeo. Sin dudas había sido un gran día..._

.

.

.

—¿En serio que no recuerda nada? Tkssss qué problemático eres Naruto... estoy segurísimo que tomé más que tu viejo —reía Shikamaru.

—¡No, no! ahora recuerdo completamente todo —dije esbozando una cara de felicidad.

—¿Hmmm? ¿y por qué esa de felicidad galán? —me miraba pícaramente Shikamaru.

—Jejeje etto, no nada... simplemente no me creo todo lo hice el día ayer y en la fiesta. Me desconozco completamente.

Y era verdad: Primero acepto a Sakura-chan en Facebook, luego voy a una fiesta, hablo y conozco mejor a mis compañeros. Luego supero vergonzosamente "algo" de mi tímidez a base de golpe ¿y luego me dedico a bailar toda la noche con Sakura-chan? Repito: ¡¿YO BAILANDO?! ¡¿Y CON SAKURA-CHAN?! En definitiva ese no era yo, no al menos el Naruto de hace una semana atrás. Y eso me comenzaba a... gustar. De todas maneras no quería ilusionarme, eso no quería decir que había cambiado completamente... en mi opinión simplemente se dio la situación y el alcohol hizo de la suyas.

—Ja, veo que vamos bien con tu adaptación al parecer —dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

—Jeje, eso creo —le respondí alegre—. A todo esto, ¿qué hora es?

—Jajaja, son las 3:00hrs. de la tarde.

—¡¿LAS 3 DE LA TARDE?! —Mierda, de inmediato ví mi celular, estaba apunto de descargarse, además tenía... ¡¿12 LLAMADA PERDIDAS DE MAMÁ?!— ¡O NO NO NO NO NO! — empecé a desesperar.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡TENGO 12 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS DE MAMÁ! ESTO ES MALO, ESTO ES MUY MALO.

—¿Si?.

—¡Va a matarme!.

—Tranquilo... de seguro llamaron a casa de Sasuke y ellos de dijeron que estaba acá —¡Ufff! tenía razón Shikamaru además de seguro Papá se dedicó a tranquilizar a Mamá... pero eso no quitaba el coscacho y regañada que me iba a pegar la Furia Sangrienta.

—Uff, creo tienes razón. Espero que sea así.

De pronto mi estómago gruño como nunca:

—Ja, veo que no soy el único muerto de hambre —rió Shikamaru.

—Jejeje no he comido nada desde ayer a la de la tarde —dije avergonzado.

—Me lo imaginaba... ya andando vayamos a comprar algo ¿Dango o Ramen?.

—¡Ramen por supuesto!.

—Tkssss, ni sé por qué te pregunto, es de esperarse. Ya, levántate, lávate si quieres y vamos... problemático.

**POV Sakura**

De vuelta de la fiesta, durante todo el trayecto no conversamos nada con Ino pues ella se sentó adelante y hablaba con su padre. Yo simplemente intentaba de ordenar el caos que tenia en mi cabeza mirando a la nada misma a través de la ventana. Apenas llegamos me hice la soñolienta y sin más Ino me llevó a su habitación. Como tenía un diván, ella durmió en el colchón de arriba y yo abajo.

No entendía nada, primero el muy Baka me ignora toda la semana, luego en la fiesta de a poco empezamos a conversar un "algo", además empieza a superar su estúpida tímidez y tartamudeo a base de a golpes, luego en la pista de baile hace el ridículo frente a todo el mundo y para terminar ¡¿De la nada empieza a bailar mejor que nunca además de tomar la iniciativa y invitarme a bailar?! ¡No entiendo nada!

Lo peor de todo es que... no pude negar a su invitación, su mirada me lo impedía:

.

.

.

_—__¿Qu-qué es lo que quiere-es?... —dije._

_—__Bailar contigo —sentenció él. _

_..._

_— __Lo único que sé... es que esta noche, con la única persona con quien quiero bailar... es sólo contigo... Sakura-chan... __—__ECO: Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura chan, Sakura-chan..._

.

.

.

¿De donde tomó la confianza para adherirme el apelativo cariñoso y decirme "Sakura-chan"? ¿de donde sacó toda esa determinación y confianza? ¿donde quedó el Baka tartamudo? No lograba encontrar la coherencia de todo este caos. Lo peor de todo es que... la pasé genial, me divertí como no lo hacía hace tiempo... de hecho estaba arrepentida, ¿Por qué no seguí bailando con él? la casa de Tenten estaba cerca, podría haberme queda con ella, o incluso irme con él...

¡¿AH?! ¡ESPEREN! ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?! ¡SAKURA A TIERRA! ¡PIENSA! ¡ZAZ! CACHETADA MENTAL PARA MI MISMA...

Inner: ¡¿Pero por qué?!

Sakura: ¡¿Cómo que POR QUÉ?! ¡Arg! ¡Shhh tu calla mejor! Se nota que no tienes idea de nada...

Inner: Ja, ¿Sabes? Paradógicamente yo digo lo mismo.

Sakura: ...

¡YA! ¡Ok! lo admito: Lo pasé genial, pero simplemente eso, la pasé genial con un simple compañero de curso. De hecho ni lo conozco, con suerte hemos articulados unas pocas palabras y conversado un poco. De hecho... pensándolo bien... ¡todo está andando perfecto! ahora supongo que nos llevaremos mejor ¿No? Ahora podría acercarme mejor a Sasuke-kun... ¿Sasuke-kun? ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Esperen! ¡¿Dejé de bailar con Sasuke-kun para ponerme a bailar con el muy Baka de Naruto?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Pero qué mierda estaba pasando por mi mente en ese momento?! ¡Sakura tonta! ¡Tonta!

Inner: ¡¿Y qué tiene? la pasaste bien ¿o no?

Sakura: Tú no entiendes, ¡es Sasuke-kun!

Inner: Pero estoy segura que lo pasaste mejor que con tu "Sasuke-kun".

Sakura: Tú no me ayudas en nada...

Inner: Niegalo...

Sakura: ...

Inner: Ja...

Sakura: ¿No te das cuenta que no entiendes nada? Independiente si fuese así, desaproveché una gran oportunidad con Sasuke-kun ¡Arg! Soy una...

—¡Sakura! —gritó Ino, interrumpiendo mi dialecto interno— ¡Por la mierda frentona! ¡¿podría dejar de moverte y gruñir con LA NADA misma?! —dijo furiosa— ¡Apenas las 9:00am de la mañana y aún tengo más sueño y caña que la cresta! —puteó Ino.

¡¿QUE QUÉ?! ¡Y YO NO HE DESCANSADO NADA!

— ¡¿Las 9:00hrs?! —espeté incrédula. De inmediato vi mi celular y si... ¡eran las 9:04hrs!

¡Arg! Mierda, aunque duerma todo el domingo, el lunes estaré horrenda...

—¡Que si! ¡ahora duérmete frentona! —gritaba aún más enojada Ino.

—Si, lo-lo siento amiga, q-que descanses —dije avergonzada mientras me disponía a acomodarme para dormir inmediatamente. ¡Arg! ¡En la cosas tontas que perdía tiempo pensando! ¡QUE RABIA! ¡El lunes pareceré un zombie! ¡Tonta Sakura! ¡Sakura tonta!

—Si, si, como sea, ahora cállate de una puta vez —sentenció Ino.

**POV Naruto**

Y tenía razón... ese día domingo llegué tipo 20:00hrs a mi casa y lo que me esperaba era a la Furia Sangrienta de mi madre gritándome como nunca: "Qué me había imaginado", "que quien me creo", "que si me mando sólo", "que cómo no llamé", "que para qué tengo celular", "y cómo llego recién a esta hora", etc...

—¡Y ahora lo que me faltaba! ¡Mi hijo es un alcohólico! —decía ahora mamá indignada, obstruyendome el paso a las escaleras y así a mi habitación.  
—Mamá, simplemente había mucha gente y estaba todo agitado y era inevitable no mancharme —Ufff esta señora.  
—Si claro, como no... todos empiezan así, con la fase de negación.  
—Cariño no exageres —decía papá.  
—¡Shh! ¡tu silencio! —advirtió mamá, mirando amenazante a Papá, para luego mirarme a mi— ¿Has olido tu ropa a caso? —de inmediato se acercó para olerme— ¡Mira qué asco! ¡hueles a sudor, alcohol y a... ! ¡Espera..! —olió mejor— ¿cerezo? —¡¿Cómo..?! No dudé en pensar en Sakura-chan en ese momento— ¿Con quien estuviste? ¿Con una chica? —miraba ahora picara— ¿Cómo se llama?.

¡¿WTF?! ¿pero qué mierda tiene mi mamá en su cuerpo? ¿uno sensores, cerebro con internet, alcotest? ¿es vidente? ¿Sentido gatuno a caso? No sé como mierda logra leer cada pensamiento de mi mente. Estaba impresionado.

—Tu cara te delata completamente hijito mio, ya ahora suéltala —decía mamá— ¿cómo se llama?

—¿Ah? ¿pero quien eres y a quien perteneces? ¿Del FBI, la CIA, o de la JGB? —dije.

—Soy tu mamá y eso supera a cualquier cosa —si, lo sé, me cagó— Ahora dime ¿quien es? mira que no quiero a ninguna rarita con mi adorado hijito...

—Kushina, cariño... creo que deberíamos dejarlo descansar —dijo papá.

—¡Shh tu calla! déjame a mi hacer el interrogatorio —de verdad Mamá se lo tomaba todo muy personal y profesional. Qué miedo de mujer... te compadezco papá... en qué momento se te ocurrió enamorarte y convivir con una mujer así.

—Etto... no-no sé de qué hablas mamá. Etto... ¿saben? tengo sueño así que me voy a mi habitación, mañana tengo clases —dije nervioso.

—Ves —aclaró Papá, apoyándome— sólo déjalo amor —dijo papá para luego mirarme— sube hijo, qué descanses, sube nomás —me guiñó un ojo. Jeje, con papá hacemos muy buen equipo ante la Furia Sagrienta de mi madre.

—Grrr —gruñó mamá — ¡no me gusta que me desautorices delante de Naruto! ¡tenemos que hablar seriamente Minato! —Dios, mamá dijo "Minato"... eso era malo. Luego me miró con cara de asesina— de acuerdo... sube y que descanses hijo —¡Bien!— pero te advierto —¡Fuck!— no creas que me compré todo aquello Naruto, que tenemos una charla pendiente... buenas noches.

Tragué en seco y simplemente articulé — bue-bueno yo-yo subo, buenas noches.

Sin más subí una bala a mi habitación, me duché, vestí y fui directo a mi amada e irreemplazable cama. Tenía muchas cosas en mente, pero lo que principalmente me preocupaba era saber cómo me comportaría mañana ante mis compañeros y ante... Sakura-chan.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, perdón lo corto. Advierto que el próximo capítulo se viene agitado.

Saludos!


	12. Capítulo 12: ¿Mentiroso?

**POV Naruto**

—Yo también quiero bailar sólo contigo... Naruto —decía Sakura-chan.

—Saku... Sakura-chan...

—Olvida todo... simplemente déjate llevar... somos solos tu y yo...

—Que es lo que está sucedieron Sakura-chan...

—Yo debería preguntarte esto el único que se ha comportado raro conmigo eres tú...

—Lo siento yo...

—Shhh —posó suavemente su indice derecho en mi labios— calla Baka, olvida todo... sólo... bailemos.

De inmediato nuestros cuerpos se juntaron y, abrazados, empezamos a movernos al son de la lenta melodía. Todo mi cuerpo no tardó en empezar a drogarse con todo ese aroma a cerezos que emanaba de ella. Su esencia se impregnó en mi. Di cuenta que sus latidos estaban completamente sincronizados con los míos, fue entonces que cuestioné: ¿Entonces ella estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa como yo? Pues, estoy seguro que si...

—Dios... Sakura-chan bailaría contigo sin parar hasta caer de cansancio...

—Yo igual... Naruto...

De pronto sentí el valor suficiente para separarme levemente de ella, tomarla del mentón y obligarla mirarme a los ojos.

Mala elección.

Sin dudas sus ojos eran mi mayor debilidad... Eran mi némesis... Eran como sentir un fatality o ultimate directo al kokoro con tan sólo un corticho de vida, eran el remate perfecto... Eran como morir de un sólo golpe por un hermoso y elegante headshot de mi adversario... Eran tan impresionantes como dar vuelta una partida con sólo una vida o 1 de HP... como tener que derrotar a infinitos enemigos sin mana o chakra... como recibir todos los golpes críticos de tu enemigo... como cuando todo tu equipo queda AFK y te dejen sólo contra todos... Esos ojos eran mejor que... cualquier cosa. Si... de hecho, aún con todo eso junto no podría hacer frente a esos ojos. Esos ojos eran mi perdición.

De pronto instintivamente nuestros rostros empezaron a acercarse al punto de juntar nuestras frentes. Creo que estuvimos así intercambiando nuestras respiraciones ¿minutos?, ¿horas?, ¿días?... El tiempo se desvirtuó a nuestro favor, no quería que esto terminara nunca y, de hecho, mi cuerpo pedía algo más... Cuando sentí que nuestros labios estaban apunto de juntarse Sakura interrumpe:

—Naruto...

—¿Si?

—Despierta.

—¿Ah?

—¡QUE DESPIERTES! —gritó un monstruo que mutó de mi Sakura-chan.

Y de un segundo a otro estaba en mi pieza con la Furia Sangrienta de mi madre parada en medio de mi cama, tomándome del cuello y zamarreandome a más no poder.

—¡ESTÁS ATRASADÍSIMO! —gritaba mamá.

—¡AHHH! ¡Dios...mamá! ¡¿quieres matarme de un infarto?!

—¡¿Y te atreves a quejarte?! ¡La alarma estaba sonando hace tiempo y aún así no te despertabas! —decía mamá— ¡La que debería estar enojada soy yo! ¡Me despertaste! —de inmediato di cuenta que estaba _cagando fuera de tiesto_, mi mamá sólo quería ayudarme.

—Per-perdón mamita... —dije con remordimiento.

—Ahhh —suspiró, comiéndose su enojo y alborotándome el cabello— No hay problema hijito... ahora apúrate que llegarás tarde... te haré el desayuno mientras...

—Gracias mamá.

—De nada hijo... ¡pero sólo será esta vez, ehhh_'ttebane_! —asentí— ¡Ah! Y recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente ¡ehh_'ttebane_! —decía mostrándome un mirada pícara, luego se disponía para salir pero nuevamente se volvió para decir— ¡Y por último!, saca esas sábanas y mételos junto a ese pijama a la ropa sucia... —Sin más se retiró riendo.

«¿Y a ésta qué le pasa?» pensé.

A continuación hice una mirada a mi pijama y sábanas y... ¡Dios!, me puse rojo como tomate inmediatamente... ¡Tenía todo el pijama y sábanas empapadas de semen! ¡SEMEN! Eso sólo quiere decir que... ¡Acabo de tener el tremendo sueño húmedo! Mierda y mi mamá estaba muerta de la risa, no sé como podré verle la cara ahora... vergüenza total.

Lo peor de todo era que... no soñé nada pervertido.

—Dios... qué me estás haciendo Sakura-chan...

**POV Sakura**

En el comedor de mi casa:

—Dios, hija estas de horrenda... —decía Mebuki.

—¡Cómo me dices eso! —dije enojada— no era necesario que me restregaran en la cara lo evidente.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿que te mienta?

—¡Arg! no estoy de humor mamá —Por mi, dormiría todo el maldito día, pero no... tenía que ir a la escuela. Mi ñoñez innata pero prohibía perderme mis clases favoritas con Anko y Shizune senseis— A todo esto ¿tú por qué aún no te vas? —pregunté, mientras me disponía a comer mis tostadas y beber mi té.

—Tengo el día libre —dijo mamá.

—Ah...

—Oye... y ¿cómo estuvo tu fiesta del sábado?

—Ehhh este... bien, nada fuera de lo común —Si le decía que bailé con Naruto no podría salvarme de sus burlas, insinuaciones e indirecta.

—Pero ¿te divertiste?, sabes que... no me gusta que trasnoches para que luego estés con este mal humor como ahora, digo... al menos ¿valió la pena?

—Tranquila mamá, valió la pena... totalmente —dije esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Milagrosamente llegué a la escuela antes que muchos de los mortales que fueron a la fiesta. La escuela estaba prácticamente vacía. Cuando llegué a nuestra sala vi que de igual modo estaba casi toda vacía, de los chicos estaban todos a excepción de Shino, Chouji y Naruto, ¿será que Baka se quedó bailando con otras chicas a penas de fui? supongo que si... después de todo estaba muy energético y quería seguir bailando conmigo... Ahora mismo debería tener la misma cara que yo.

En fin... también noté que Karin, Hinata aún no llegaban. De mi grupo estaban todos conversando en nuestros puestos:

—Dios frentona te ves horrible —dijo Ino.

—Esas ojeras Sakurita —miraba con burla Tenten.

—Ahora no puedes quejarte que te diga fea, fea —dijo Sai.

—Ahh... lo sé —dije al tiempo en que caía sin cuidado en mi asiento, dando de lleno mi frente con la mesa.

—Debiste dormir —dijo Tenten.

—¡Ja! post-fiesta por alguna razón la frentona no podía dormir —dijo Ino riendo. De inmediato elevé mi cabeza y miré amenazante a la cerda de mi amiga— de hecho, se movía a cada rato en la cama.

—Jajaja ¿y eso? —preguntaba Tenten.

—¡Nada! es que... ya saben... aún el calor de a principios de años no se va, y me era imposible dormir así —mentí.

¡Uy! Cuanto odio cuando la cerda de mi amiga empieza con esas insinuaciones.

—Estas loca Sakura, cuando hay alcohol y cansancio, duermo igual jaja —reía— al menos eso me pasa —dijo Tenten.

—Y a mi —decía Sai.

—¡Uy! Bueno... todos somos distintos ¡¿no?! —dije enojada—además... ¡ni siquiera tu tomas Sai!

—Ay, ¿qué onda frentona? ¿por qué tan enojona? ¿estas con la regla? —dijo Ino.

—¡Mundo ya saben! ¡Haruno está terminando su ciclo! —reía a lo lejos Kiba.

—¡Callate estúpido pulgoso! —le grite a Kiba. Luego, toda avergonzada dije mirando a todo el curso:— ¡No es verdad! —miré enojada a Ino— ¡Ino! —dije entredientes. Lo peor era que era verdad ¡Arg! ¡cerda!.

—Jaja lo siento amiga —decía nerviosa mi amiga.

—Jaja Ino que mala eres —reía Tenten.

—¡Uy! ya cambiemos de tema —dije aún enojada.

—Ya, ya... pero... Sakurita, de verdad te ves cansada.

—Si eso verdad frentona —agregó Ino— debiste maquillarte.

—¡Arg! lo sé —resigné— pero de verdad tenía hasta pereza de eso... además sabes que no soy de esas chicas que se maquilla, soy más simple.

—No sabes sacarte partido frentona.

—Hay hombres que le gustan más al natural —dijo Tenten— Neji es así, no le gusta cuando me maquillo mucho.

—Hmmm, depende del tipo de chica diría yo, creo que el natural le sienta bien a Sakura. Como a ti el maquillado Ino —pronunció Sai.

—¡Ja! vez, soy más bonita según Sai, en cambio tu tienes que maquillarte —dije con burla a Ino. ¡Toma!

De inmediato la rubia me miro molesta.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡nunca dijo eso!

—¡Ja! Pero la indirecta era evidente cerda —dije aún hostigandola.

Me gustaba sacarla de quicio de vez en cuando, tengo que hacerme respetar y ella aprender la lección ¿o no? Nadie se mete con Haruno Sakura.

Ino miro a la puerta y empezó a sonreír.

—Con que así quieres jugar frentona, ¡conmigo sabes que siempre las tienes que perder! —advirtió Ino— ¡Oh! ¡Naruto, primito! ¡ven! —mis ojos de abrieron de par en par suplicando a Ino que parara. Peor ya era tarde...

**POV Naruto**

Apenas entré al colegio vi las consecuencias de la gran fiesta de Chouji... todos tenían cara de sueño (o más bien de zombie diría yo) era un poco cómico ver todo esto. Ya en la sala me percaté que habían asistido con suerte la mitad del curso y de las personas con quienes más compartía noté que habían faltado solamente Karin, Hinata, Chouji y Shino.

—¡Oh! ¡Naruto, primito! ¡ven! —llamó Ino. Mierda, aún no sabía como mirar o actuar ante Sakura... no tenía de otra. A penas me paré en frente del grupito, el terror me vino nuevamente.

—Jejeje —reí nerviosamente— Ho-hola Ino, Tenten, Sai... —dije risueño para luego mirar a la pelirosa— Hola... Sakura-chan.

—Hola primito/¡Hola!/Qué tal Naruto —dijeron respectivamente.

—Ho-hola... Naruto —decía algo tímida Sakura-chan.

—¿Cómo lo pasaste el sábado? —preguntó Tenten— ¡Te soltaste completamente!

—Jejeje... si etto... verán... lo pasé muy bien, demasiado bien la verdad —confesé nervioso por como reaccionaría la pelirosa.

—Será por la compañía... —atacaba Ino sonriente. Mierda, no pude evitar ruborizarme, ahora no tenía valor de mirar a Sakura-chan en este momento.

—Etto... s-si, cre-c-reo, e-este... —¡¿Mierda qué digo?!

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Tenten.

—¡Oye, cuidadito! ¡sin tartamudear o ya sabes! —advirtió Ino— ¿y qué? ¡digo la verdad!, la compañía era muy buena.

—Ino... —dijo Sakura-chan, mirando a la rubia, no podía ver su cara desde mi angulo.

—¿Ah? no entiendo que sucede aquí ¿me perdí de algo? ¿Ino? —preguntaba Tenten que no entendía nada. Mierda, ¡¿Qué hago?!

—Jajaja no sé que le pasa a todos ustedes par de tarados, digo simplemente la verdad, Naruto lo pasó muy bien porque estaba con buena compañía... estaba con sus nuevos amigos y compañeros de curso y todos queríamos que se abriera y compartiera con nosotros, y así sucedió. ¿No es así? ¿Sakura? —decía Ino mientras reía y alzaba una ceja a Sakura.

—Ahh, si, cierto —decía con cara de vergüenza e incómoda Sakura-chan. ¿Será que se arrepintió de bailar conmigo? ¿O mi presencia la incomodaba? Creo... creo que era momento de huir:

—Aaa si eso eso, etto... bueno... ok me voy, ahí hablamos.

Y sin más, rápidamente me senté con los chicos:

—Hola —dije nervioso por lo recién.

—¡Esa Naruto! —dijo Kiba.

—Qué hay... problemático —dijo Shikamaru

—Hmmm —saludó el Teme sólo asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo lo pasaste el sábado viejo? —preguntó Kiba.

—Jeje, etto... muy bien... demasiado bien, gracias a ustedes la verdad—espeté sonriente. Y era verdad, ellos siempre me aconsejaron y me animaron desde el principio a tirarme.

—Jeje, nada de eso, nosotros sólo te dimos un empujocito —dijo Kiba.

—¿Y como le fue a todos? ¿alguna conquista? —preguntó Shika.

—Jeje ¡yo! —admitió Kiba— la verdades que... lo siento Naruto te quité a tu nueva amiga —¡¿Qué?! ¡¿será que...?! — cortejé a la amiga de Karin, la castaña de ojitos miel, se llama Tamaki... de la que te perdiste Naruto, eres un completo tarado —Ufff, ok, por un momento pensé que...

—Tsk, a este perro no se le escapa ninguna —decía sorprendido Shika— ¿como mierda lo hiciste? la vimos prácticamente suplicando de maneras descarada por Naruto.

—Buena pregunta —habló al fin el Teme.

—Jajaja ¡Pues apliqué a todos mi encantos! —decía orgulloso— pude meter mucha conversa cuando me percaté que amaba a los animales, le hable de mi Akamaru, luego una cosa llevó a la otra... y ya saben...

—Tsk, increíble...

—Buena jugada —felicitaba Sasuke.

—¿Qué hay de ti Naruto? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—¿Yo? Jejeje, no nada eso eso, sólo bailé —dije.

—Jajajaja aún así, lo pasó muy bien — dijo Kiba. ¡¿Ah?! ¿a caso me vio?.

—No hay duda de aquello —dijo mirandome serio el Teme. ¡¿Él también?!

—Así fue al parecer —continuaba Shika— lo vi muy alegre en mi casa. Ya suéltala Naruto, con quien casi ligas... —preguntó.

Mierda, aunque sé que no pasó nada de eso, no podía decirles a los chicos que baile toda la noche con Sakura-chan, de seguro me molestaría. De hecho eso ahora para mi era lo de menos, pero no quería incomodar a Sakura-chan. Para mi salvación aparece Kakashi:

—Etto... no sé de qué hablan, sólo bailé y lo pase muy bien porque nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, simplemente eso —era lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Lo sé, lo sé, fue muy poco creativo y redundante.

—Ya pero con quien... —insistía Shikamaru.

—Shhh, etto ¿saben? llegó Kakashi, pongamos atención —sentencié para voltearme y poner atención en clases.

Las clases ya pasaron de forma normal, ya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era la hora del almuerzo y ahí dio todo un cambio repentino.

Estábamos con los chicos sentados en la misma mesa de siempre, pero por una lamentable razón del destino las chicas decidieron sentarse en la mesa de al lado de la nuestra. Bueno, digo "lamentable" por lo que aconteció a continuación:

Estaba tan distraído prestando atención a la mesas de las chicas, sobretodo hacia a la elocuente y atractiva pelirosa que tenía prácticamente al frente mio, que de repente una chillona y familiar voz cambio mi atención completamente:

—¡Naruto primito! —era Karin, quien vino y me abrazo a más no poder, estaba más alegre que nunca.

—¿Cuando llegaste? ¡Arg! me estás asfixiando Karin...

—¡Primito!, ¡Te quiero tanto!... ¡muchas gracias, muchas gracias, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Me hiciste un gran favor y diste una gran oportunidad el sábado, por eso ¡muchas gracias! —¿Ah? ¿Y a ésta qué le pasaba? ¿de que hablaba?

—¿Ah? no-no entiendo... —los chicos y todo el mundo estaba igual de perplejo que yo— ¡Arg! ahora suéltame por favor y explícate.

—Lo que sucede es que el sábado en la noche, cuando llevaste a bailar a la frentona esa —dijo apuntándola y mirándola con recelo— dejaste a Sasuke-kun sólo, y no dudé en llevármelo y gracias a eso... ¡al fin estamos juntos! —declaró alegre— Todo fue gracias a ti primito... ¡tu me abriste una oportunidad y decidí dar al fin el primer paso al fin!.

En ese momento todo el mundo estaba atento a nuestro espectáculo. De inmediato Sakura se paro y se me acercó a pasos amenazantes:

—¡CON QUE POR ESO QUERÍAS BAILAR CONMIGO! —dijo Sakura-chan, quien estaba sobrenfurecida.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! —me levanté— ¡Sakura-chan es un mal entendi...! —¡ZAZ! recibí la cacheta más fuerte que he recibido en mi vida, al punto de caer directamente al suelo.

—¡¿AHORA ESTÁS FELIZ?! ¡¿ESTÁS FELIZ?! —estaba indignada— ¡COMO FUI TAN TONTA, ERA EVIDENTE QUE IBAS A PREFERIR AYUDAR A TU PRIMA PARA QUE ESTÉ CON TU MEJOR AMIGO! ¡ARG! —la ira de Sakura-chan no cesaba.

—¡¿OYE QUÉ TE PASA CON MI PRIMO ESTÚPIDA?! —decía Karin acercándose a Sakura-chan con intensiones claras de atacarla. Rápidamente todo el mundo se puso en alerta ante lo ocurrido, parándose y acercándose. Todo el mundo menos Sasuke quien desde sus puesto observaba callado todo.

Yo por mi parte me levanté rápidamente y me interpuse entre ellas, no quería que eso pasara a mayores.

—¡Karin detente! —dije alejándola con mi mano derecha— ¡Todo es un malentendido!

—CLARO, ¡SIGUE AYUDÁNDOLA! —decía con clara ironía Sakura-chan— CÓMO SIEMPRE LO HAS ESTADO HACIENDO.

—¡Arg! ¡Naruto, déjame darle una lección a esta frentona de... ! —decía furiosa Karin.

—¡Pues inténtalo! —dijo Ino, levantándose poniéndose detrás de Sakura-chan.

—¡Que! no! —espeté— ¡MIERDA! ¡Todo es un malentendido! ¡KARIN POR FAVOR YA NO TE METAS! —miré a Sakura-chan, acercándome a ella— Sakura-chan... ¡de verdad todo es un mal entendido! ¡Yo de verdad quise bailar contigo porque... !

¡ZAZ! Otra cachetada.

—¡CÁLLATE, MENTIROSO! —gritaba ya con los ojos incipientemente cristalinos.

—¡AHORA SI QUE ERES HISTORIA...! —decía Karin avanzando.

—¡TE RETO A TÓCALE UN PELO CONEJA! —avanzaba de igual forma Ino. Gracias a Dios Kiba y Shikamaru intervinieron— ¡¿QUE HACES PULGOSO?! ¡DÉJAME...!

—¡¿QUE HACES CABEZA DE PIÑA?! ¡DEJA DARLE UNA BUENA LECCIÓN A LA ENVIDIOSA FRENTONA ÉSTA! ¡AÚN NO ASUME SU DERROTA ANTE SASUKE-KUN! —¡¿Su derrota ante Sasuke-kun será que...?!

—Mala idea, todos estamos algo calientes, mejor esperemos que las aguas se relajen y habláramos civilizadamente —sugirió Shikamaru.

No era tiempo para pensar en teorías, debía centrarme en el ahora, tenía que aclarar todo.

—Cierto —dije impaciente, volviéndome a acercar a Sakura-chan— ¡por favor Sakura-chan! ¡escúchame!

—¡YO... YO POR UN MOMENTO PENSÉ QUE...! ¡ARG! ¡SOY UNA COMPLETA TONTA!... ¡Y TU! —dijo empujándome— ¡TÚ! ¡TÚ ERES UN BAKA, UN COMPLETO BAKA! —decía pasando el dorso de su mano por sus ojos aguados— ¡¿SABES?! ¡NO VUELVAS A HABLARME NUNCA MÁS EN TU VIDA UZUMAKI NARUTO! —de inmediato Sakura-chan se va corriendo hacia afuera del comedor.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Ino.

—¡Sakura-chan!

—¡Arg! ¡Dejen a esa estúpida envidiosa que vaya a llorar sóla! no soporta a que Sasuke-kun me haya preferido a mi —decía Karin.

—¡Cállate Karin! —gritó Ino para mirar a Kiba quien aún al sostenía—¡Suéltame Kiba! ¡debo ir por mi amiga! ¡QUÉ ME SUELTES TE DIGO! —una vez libre se me acerca y con la mirada más serie que he visto en la vida me pregunta— Naruto, sé sincera conmigo y dime: ¿de verdad lo hiciste por Karin? —preguntó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —aclaré inmediatamente— ¡Lo hice porque de verdad quería bailar con ella...! ¡quería bailar sólo con ella! yo... yo.. ¡debo ir y excusarme! —dije desesperado, tenía que aclarar las cosas, no quería ser juzgados por motivos diferentes, mucho menos ante Sakura-chan.

—Ok, yo te creo completamente —dijo Ino. Entonces cuando me disponía a ir por ella, Ino vuelve a interrumpir diciéndome:— ¡Pero ahora no vayas! —ordenó— ahora déjame a Sakura a mi... ahora es un mal momento para que te acerques, simplemente lo empeorarías, note escuchará. Así que confía en mi, deja que se calme... ¡¿entendido?!

—¡Pero... !

—¡No! —ordenó— Yo voy por ella, confía en mi ¿entendido? nos vemos —sin más Ino se fue corriendo tras su amiga.

A continuación, lo único que atiné hacer fue reprochar todo el escándalo a mi prima Karin:

—¡¿Karin has visto lo que hiciste?! —grité.

—¡¿Yo qué he hecho?! ¡Bah! sólo dije la verdad... ¡que la frente de marquesina lo haya malinterpretado y que no haya aceptado que Sasuke-kun preferido a mi, es una estúpida! además ¿importa a caso?

—¡Pues a mi me importa! —dije.

—Bah, si serás tonto... ¡además te estoy defendiendo, imbécil!

El tumulto de gente ya era exagerado. Aprovechando la situación, Karin al parecer no dudó de tomar partido esto y "trató" de oficializar su relación con el Teme, acercándose a él, interrumpiendo su almuerzo y sentándose en sus piernas.

—Sasuke-kun... aprovechando que todos nos miran... ¿qué te parece que les demostremos y formalicemos nuestra relación de una forma... más expresiva? —dijo lujuriosa.

—Lárgate —espetó de pronto el Teme.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo parándose de inmediato Karin, atónita.

—Que te largues.

El murmullo ahora es sorprendente:

—¡Pero nosotros!... en la fiesta... ¡ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS! —decía Karin desesperada, incrédula con lo ocurrido.

—¿Y? en ningún momento le puse nombre —decía mientra seguía comiendo Sasuke —Siempre he sido muy claro. Fuiste tu quien se ilusionó. Yo simplemente vi el momento y lo pasé bien. Además bebí mucho y quien sabe que otras cosas te dije o hice y con quien más.

—¡¿Y para ti no significo nada?! —Karin ya estaba al borde del llanto.

—No —sentenció el Teme.

Sin más ahora la que salía corriendo y llorando era Karin.

—Viejo te excediste —dijo Kiba.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Como puedes tratarla así! —Ahora yo estaba enfadadísimo.

—Ellas son siempre las que se ilusionan por cosas que no son. Siempre he sido muy claro. No es mi culpa... yo sólo veo oportunidades y las tomo...

—¡¿Y por qué mierda no paraste todo esto a penas empezó Karin?! —dije.

—Tsk, Naruto tiene razón... debiste aclarar todo apenas Karin empezó con su escenita, ahora todo esto es el medio alboroto.

—Hm, ¿y qué ganaba? además... quería ver con que se salía esta vez Karin —decía el Teme.

—Sakura estaba destrozada, debiste haber aclarado todo por ella, más bien por Naruto... ella se desquitó completamente con él.

—No es mi culpa que casi todas las mujeres sean iguales de tercas... que con pocas escenas elaboren toda una película... además... —dejó de comer su almuerzo para finalmente mirarme a los ojos— no es que me afecte, pero... si no hubiese sido por ti, lo más probable es que _hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo con Sakura_ —luego volvió a su almuerzo— _y de igual modo... no hubiese significado nada_ —ECO: nada, nada, nada, nada, nada...

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, en ese mismo instante me abalancé sobre Sasuke pegándole un gran puñetazo que sin dudas le rompió la nariz. De inmediato me empujó y empezó a responderme con una serie de puñetazos en el abdomen que lamentablemente no pude esquivar.

—¡¿Pero mierda te pasa Dobe?!

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan hijo de perra?! —la ira no cesaba, seguía aumentando— ¡Por tipos como tu dejan a nuestro género como la peor mierda del mundo! ¡Me avergüenzas! —dije.

—¡¿Qué, ahora te crees el justiciero del mundo?! ¿Estamos seguros que todo esto se debe sólo a eso? ¡¿_o es otra cosa la que te molesta_?!.

—¡Cállate de una puta vez! —dije aún iracundo— ¡hablas puras mierdas!

—¡¿Y es así como me agradeces todo lo que he hecho por ti en estos días?! ¡¿Pegándome?!

—Si al final voy a terminar comportándome o siendo como tu... entonces ¡Andate la misma mierda! ¡SASUKE!

Y volví a abalanzarme sobre el Teme: lanzando mi puñetazo derecho, el cual recibió con sus manos, deteniéndolo, luego él me respondió con otro puñetazo similar con su brazo derecho, pero lo esquivé ladeando mi cuerpo hacia la izquierda; en ese momento respondo contrayendo mi brazo derecho, ya extendido, para golpear de lleno en el rostro de Sasuke con mi codo. Luego vuelvo a golpearle girando el mismo brazo de modo ahora se encuentran la parte frontal de mi mano con la cara del maldito Teme. Finalmente vuelvo a girar mi cuerpo rápidamente, por completo hacia la izquierda, para quedar casi de espadas a él pero con el fin que el otro codo de mi otro brazo izquierdo dé de lleno en el rostro de Sasuke. Para entonces el único que no paraba de sangrar era el Teme, sin embargo dado a mi desafortunada posición el Teme aprovecho la oportunidad para agarrarme por detrás a través del cuello para empezar a asfixiarme con una especie de llave.

Todo el mundo estaba al rededor nuestro y nos incitaban a seguir peleando:

—¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA! —gritaba todo el mundo.

—¡Rompe su cuello! —gritaban algunos.

—¡Libérate Naruto y vuelve a pegarle! —gritaban otros.

—Mierda, Kiba ¡despierta hombre! ¡estos se van a matar si no actuamos! —decía Shikamaru

—¿Ah? ¡Ah! ¡Cierto, cierto!, ¡Separémoslos! —dijo Kiba, despertando.

Rápidamente Kiba y Shikamaru nos separaron y todo el mundo empezó a pifiar:

—¡¿Qué mierda haces Shikamaru?! —decía Sasuke— ¡suéltame! ¡déjame dale una buena lección a este desgraciado malagradecido!.

—¡Suéltame Kiba...! ¡qué me dejes te digo! ¡Este emo es hombre muerto! —decía yo.

De pronto llega la directora Tsunade acompañada con un grupo de profesores:

—¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?! ¡¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTE ALBOROTO?! —dijo la directora para ponerse entre nosotros— UCHIHA SASUKE Y UZUMAKI NATURO, A LA OFICINA ¡INMEDIATAMENTE! —ordenó— USTEDES DOS —señalando a Shikamaru y Kiba— ENCÁRGUENSE DE QUE ESTOS NO VUELVAN A TOCARSE —luego miro a todo el público presente y agregó— ¡¿Y TODOS USTEDES QUE HACEN AQUÍ?! ¡A CLASES!... ¡INSPECCIÓN! ¡QUIEN NO SE ENCUENTRE EN SU SALA SERÁ SANCIONADO! —Y en menos de un segundo, ya todos estaban corriendo a sus respectivas salas de clases.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Gran escándalo... ¿qué sucederá ahora?

Muchos saludos!


	13. Capítulo 13: Todo será distinto

**POV Sakura**

No podía parar de llorar, me sentía utilizada, estafada e desilusionada... ¿Qué era lo que más me dolía? ¿Pensar que perdí una gran oportunidad de estar con Sasuke-kun? ¿De que podría haber sido yo con quien estuvo con él en vez de la esa _coneja de mierda_? ¿O lo que ocurrió esa noche con el Baka de Naruto fue una total falsa...?

¿Entonces todo lo que me dijo era mentira? Yo pensé que de verdad quería bailar conmigo... Por un momento me sentí... especial... Aún cuando todo lo ocurrido fuese consecuencia del momento, el alcohol o lo que sea.

Fui bastante tonta creer que un Baka como él de verdad quería bailar conmigo,

¡Las señales eran más que claras!

¡Cómo tan tonta! Durante toda la semana me evitó, no hablaba conmigo, y no me agregó a Facebook y en las otras redes sociales... ahora veo lo obvio de la situación... Su amigo o su prima le pidió que lo ayudara en entretener a la "muy tonta de Sakura" y sin más lo hizo...

Estaba llorando un cubículo del baño de chicas cuando de pronto entró Ino:

—¡Sakura!

—¡Largate cerda!

—¡Amiga por favor abreme!

—¡Dejame sola!

—¡No! ¡Si no me abres ahora mismo pasaré por debajo del cubículo!

—Si claro... —dije entresolloza— la muy arreglada Yamanaka se arrastrará por el suelo... Y de pasada estropea todo su muy carísimo atuendo y luego quedara toda pasada a pis...

—¡A la mierda!

¿Y podrían creer que la muy desgraciada de mi amiga ya estaba pasando por debajo del cubículo?

—¡¿Me vas a ayudar o qué?! —gritaba enojada Ino. Estaba impresionada.

Y sin más ayudé a la cerda en entrar al cubículo:

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme —dije aún sollozando.

—¿A caso me hubieras abrido?

—No...

—Ahí tienes —sentenció la rubia para acercarse y abrazarme. Le correspondí el abrazo.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti frentuda...

Estuvimos así un par de minutos mientra yo terminaba de sollozar. Cuando ya me encontraba más relajada Ino se dispuso a hablar:

—¿Mejor?

—Si...

—¿Quieres hablar respecto a lo que acaba de ocurrir?

—No...

—Bueno... Pero yo si así que dime qué te molestó exactamente.

—Ahhh cerda... —dije suspirando, siempre conseguía lo que quería la muy cerda de mi amiga.

—Sakura...

—¿Es que no es evidente? —espeté molesta.

—¡No!, por eso te pregunto.

—Sin dudas tu par de primos se coludieron para poder dejar Sasuke-kun libre y así bailara con la perra esa de la coneja...

—Primero, yo no soy prima de esa coneja, así que a la mierda con ella... Y segundo, no creo que las cosas sean así como lo piensas... Naruto no es de ese tipo de personas...

—¡¿Qué estas con ellos o estas conmigo?!

—Sin dudas que contigo...

—¿Incluso sobre Naruto? —la respuesta era obvia.

—Si... diría que incluso sobre Naruto... —abrí los ojos de par en par ante la impresión— Tu siempre estuviste en la buenas y en las malas conmigo, fuiste, eres y serás siempre la hermana que nunca tuve... —ahora era ella quien tenía los ojos vidriosos— Sin embargo, quiero que sea por la razón correcta... Después de todo... Él también es mi familia e igual lo quiero mucho a mi manera...

De repente me sentí la peor persona del mundo... ¿Estaba haciendo elegir a Ino entre yo y su familia? No... Lo menos que quería era que ser la causante de una división familiar. La familia siempre está ante todo. En las buenas y en las malas, después de cualquier caos, siempre lo que quedara es la familia... Al menos así siempre me lo han inculcado...

No podía ser así de egoísta.

—Ino yo no quiero que ustedes...

—Sakura —interrumpió— sólo prométeme que no te dejaras convencer por simples suposiciones tuyas... Asegúrate de lo que hagas sea por la razón correcta.

—Pero si...

—Sólo dímelo: ¿lo prometes?

—Ahhhh... —suspiré resignada. Como adelante... la rubia siempre conseguía lo que quería— No sé como lo haces... esta bien, lo prometo —Ahora Ino cambio su rostro a uno más alegre.

—¡Qué bien amiga! —me vuelve a abrazar para luego preguntar— qué dices... ¿Vamos?

—¿Ehh? ¿Estás loca? ¡Miramos como estamos! —dije separándome, mirando su ropa sucia— ¡Horribles!

—Siempre dignas frentona... ante todo siempre dignas...

Me enjuagué la cara, nos arreglamos como pudimos y salimos del baño. Al dar tan sólo unos pasos, paramos de súbito al ver en la mitad del pasillo a Karin agachada al lado de su casillero, llorando a más no poder y siendo consoladas por Shion y Tamaki.

—Ino... no quiero pasar cerca de ella...

—Esta bien... si, mejor alejémonos pero... —volvió a mirar a su "prima"— ¿Qué habrá pasado? Hace poco estaba toda engreída y feliz —yo también estaba intrigada, pero en mi estado, no sabia cómo iba a reaccionar, prefería no toparme con ella.

—Si quieres puedes ir a hablar con ella —sugerí—, de alguna manera igual son una especie de "familiares".

—No —aclaró de inmediato— a la mierda con esa coneja, vayamos a clases simplemente... vamos por el otro pasillo.

Cuando estábamos apunto de llegar a nuestra sala, de pronto sentí como toda la vergüenza volvía a mi de nuevo, pues recordé que estaban casi todos presentes ante mi escenita y aún en mi rostro habían rastros evidentes de que estuve llorando.

Además ¿cómo miraría a Naruto? ¡Esperen! ¿Y me debería importar? Pues no sé... Pensándolo bien... Tras las palabras de Ino, es probable de que tenga razón... me es difícil creer que un Baka tímido como él podría estar dispuesto a realizar un movimiento tan sucio y mentiroso para ayudar a su prima y bailar conmigo... Pero... Pero también me era difícil creer que un tímido como él sacara toda esa personalidad y se dispusiera a bailar tan bien como lo hizo conmigo...

¡Arg! No sabia que pensar, todo era un caos en mi cabeza...

Para nuestra sorpresa, cuando llegamos a la sala de clases, nos extrañó que no estuviera nadie, aún cuando la campana de entrada ya había sonado hace aproximadamente 5 o 10 minutos.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿donde está todo el mundo? —preguntó Ino.

—No lo sé... ¿había algún simulacro o algo el día de hoy?

—No que yo sepa...

De pronto escuchamos a un montón de pasos, luego, de un segundo a otro, todos nuestros compañeros entraron a la sala apurados y corriendo.

—¡Chicas! ¡De la que se perdieron! —dijo Tenten.

—Shhh primero: ¡Todos a nuestros puestos! —ordenó Neji— ¡Danzo podría aparecer en cualquier momento!

Y sin más todos rápidamente nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos puestos. Danzo era el peor inspector del mundo, todos estabamos seguros que aquel extraño señor con muchas vendas (le decíamos _la momia_) disfrutaba hacer sufrir a los estudiantes con sus rebuscadas y malintencionadas sanciones. Nadie entendía cómo la directora Tsunade aún no lo despedía... Se notaba a leguas que se caían pésimos aquellos dos.

Cuando ya todos estábamos en nuestros puestos chismoseando:

—¿Qué sucede Tenten? —preguntó la rubia— ¿Qué fue lo que no perdimos?.

—¡Quedó el tremendo, pero tremendo escándalo!

—¿Peor que la escenita de la frentona?

—¡Si! ¡Mucho peor!

—Me impresiona todo lo que provocas fea —dijo Sai. ¿Ah? no entendía lo que decía.

Estaba completamente intrigada y confundida, ¿qué era más escandaloso que mi escena? De pronto me percaté que el grupo de chicos conformado por Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba y Sasuke no se encontraban en la sala.

—¿Y los chicos? —pregunté de inmediato.

—¡Verdad! —continuó Ino— ¡no están! ¡hablen de una vez!

—Jajajaja Ok, ok esperen, dejen disfrutar este momento de gloria por saber algo antes que ustedes... —decía Tenten .

—¡Tenten! —dijimos ambas.

—¡Ya! ¡Ok! ¡Aquí va, aquí va!... Lo que sucedió fue que: inmediatamente que ustedes dos se fueran corriendo, Karin quiso confirmar su relación con Sasuke en frente de todos... ¡PERO ÉL LA RECHAZÓ DELANTE DE TODOS! ¡Dijo que no significó nada, solo disfrutó del momento! La pobre de Karin salió corriendo y llorando del lugar. Inmediatamente Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a discutir. Naruto decía que cómo podía ser tan así de hijo de perra con todas las mujeres. Sasuke dijo simplemente que las únicas que se ilusionaban eran ellas, que él era bastante claro desde el principio... ¡Y LUEGO DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO NARUTO SE ABALANZÓ SOBRE SASUKE Y... EMPEZARON A GOLPEARSE SIN PIEDAD! ¡Todo el mundo que presenciaba aquel round estaba eufórico! De pronto Shika y Kiba tuvieron que intervenir, si no terminarían matándose. Justo en ese momento aparece la directora Tsunade para terminar con el escándalo, para mandarnos a todos los involucrados a dirección y amenazándonos que si no volvíamos a nuestras sala nos sancionaría... Y ahora estamos aquí.

Estaba completamente incrédula y atónita ante el relato de Tenten... No... ahora de verdad no sabía que pensar... ¿Naruto peleando con Sasuke? ¿No que eran grandes amigos? ¿Por qué no solucionan sus problemas conversando? ¿Habría algo más?

—¡Dios!... —Ino exclamaba impresionada— ¡No puedo creerlo!.

—Si... ¡Nadie lo creía! —decía Tenten.

—Sin embargo, a mi me alegra que Naruto le haya dado ese buen merecido a Sasuke —opinó Sai.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? ¿Entonces ganó Naruto? —preguntó Ino.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté inmediatamente a Sai.

—Si, a mi ver, creo que él salió mucho mejor parado —dijo mirando a Ino, para luego mirarme a mi— Lo digo por lo que dijo Sasuke... Dijo que de seguro hubiera hecho exactamente con cualquier otra chica aquella noche en la fiesta, y para él de igual modo no hubiera significado nada... Como, por ejemplo tú, Sakura —abrí aún más mis párpados de la impresión—, espérate que suban todos los vídeos por Internet y podrás corroborarlo tu misma —continuó—. De verdad es una hijo de perra, apoyo a Naruto completamente. Si no hubiera sido por Tenten, no duden que habría entrado a ayudar a Naruto...—sentenció Sai.

—¡Uy! ¡Qué rabia! ¡Me hubiese gustado estar ahí para apoyarlo o interferir! —dijo Ino.

Ahora estaba... estaba... ¿desilusionada, triste, enojada? no lo sé ¿de verdad Sasuke-kun podía ser tan así de... desgraciado? Sentía muchos sentimientos encontrados... Quería irme, descanzar, dormir, ir de compras lo que sea... pero no quería estar ahí.

—Necesito un trago —sentencié.

**POV Naruto**

¡¿Quien mierda se había creído ese Teme?! Si no fuera por Kiba y Shikamaru que estaban sentados entre nosotros, con varios puestos de separación, ahora mismo lo estaría arrematándolo a puros combos... ¡Utilizaría todo mi arsenal aprendido directo de los videojuegos sin piedad!

Desde que llegué a la escuela ya había escuchado de su popularidad y reconocimiento: era bien sabido que todas sus conquistas no duraban más que la noche, era el "indomable", que aún no existía fémina que lo hiciera sucumbir ante sus encantos. De hecho él mismo nos comentaba que el sólo salía por una sola cosa: divertirse y a la mierda el resto.

Pero lo que hizo con Karin no tiene perdón... ¡Aún el sabiendo que ella es mi prima! Ella y yo merecíamos un mínimo de respeto por el hecho de que somos compañeros y yo su amigo. Ok... sé muy bien que Karin, si... es peor que una garrapata: cuando se te entierra no hay cómo quitársela de encima... aún cuando la retires, igual tendrá la cabeza metida donde nadie la quiere. Pero si sabía muy bien lo loca que está (o estaba) por él, ¡Para qué se mete con ella!... A mi parecer no le dejó nada claro a Karin, pues en tal caso no se hubiera ilusionado al punto de salir corriendo y llorando como lo hizo. Y aún cuando lo hiciera, no debió hacerlo, era maldad purar ilusionar o jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

Por alguna razón lo que más me dolía no era nada de eso... Lo que más me dolía era recordar la cara de enojo y tristeza de Sakura-chan... Si sus ojos eran mi perdición... Verlos tristes y humedecidos eran una apuñalada directo al alma. ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer un daño de tal calibre? No lo sabía... Pero lo que si sabía era que haría todo, PERO TODO lo esté a mi alcance ahora en adelante para que ni yo, ni nada, ni nadie volviera a hacer eso con aquellos jades... _Esa es una promesa... Una promesa de por vida..._

Tenía que hablar con ella, explicarle y jurarle por lo más santo e importante en mi vida que lo que decía era verdad. Mi única esperanza en estos momentos era que Ino lograra hablar con ella, para luego la hiciera entrara en razón y así más tarde me permitiera hablar con ella.

¿Y si no me volvía a dirigir la palabra? ¿que haría? No me lo podía imaginar...

Y por cierto... ¡¿Por qué tanta importancia de que la haya alejado de bailar con el Teme?! ¡¿POR QUÉ A ELLA TANTO LE IMPORTA?! Con la actitud y palabras de hoy día del Teme, estaba más que claro que él no la merecen... Sin dudas ella merece algo mejor... mucho mejor.

Mierda, tenía infinitos pensamientos y preguntas en este momentos, no sabía que hacer. Tenía sentimientos encontrados... Sentía que en cualquier momento mi cabeza iba a explorar. Fue Kiba quien me sacó de mi trance interno y me volvió a la realidad:

—La _peleita_ que te mandaste —dijo Kiba

—Que puedo decir, se la tenía más que merecida —me defendí.

—Si no lo conociera, diría que si. Pero lo conozco y... desde que tengo memoria Sasuke siempre ha sido así.

—Eso no quita que se la tenía más que merecida.

—Bueno... si... yo igual creo que está vez se excedió.

—...

—Al menos saliste bien parado... míralo, estaba todo ensangrentado, menos mal que Shika se le ocurrió antes pasa a la enfermería... Tu sólo tendrás unos que otros moretones.

—Puede que sí, pero él me hizo mucho más daño en mi interior al tratar así a Karin y por sobretodo no hacer nada y dejarme mal ante Sakura-chan aún cuando podía hacerlo...

—Cierto... A todo esto... ¿Desde cuando le dices Sakura-chan? Nunca durante toda la semana los vi conversar ni nada...

—Además ¿escuchaste lo que dijo? ¡Dijo que hubiera hecho exactamente con Sakura-chan!.

—Naruto...

—¡¿Quien mierda se ha creído?! Nadie merecer eso, mucho menos ELLA.

—¡Naruto! —al logra obtener mi atención

—¡Qué! —espeté extasiado.

—¡¿Me estas escuchando a caso?!

—Ahhh perdón... ¿dime qué me decias?.

—Pufff, ¿No hay nada que me quieras contar? te preguntaba que ¿Desde cuando le dices Sakura-chan? Nunca durante toda la semana los vi conversar...

—Ah... etto...

—Sin mencionar que bailaron toda la noche en la fiesta de Chouji...

—etto...

—¿Y por qué te es tan importante lo que ella crea?.

—etto...

—Jajaja olvídalo... Ya estas perdido...

En eso aparece la directora Tsunade en la sala de espera hacia su oficina para decirnos:

—Entren...

Sin más entramos todos y nos sentamos al rededor de su escritorio, justo habia 4 sillas, Kiba y Shikamaru procuraron de sentarse entre nosotros:

—Ok, de a uno quiero que cada uno de ustedes cuatro expliquen que sucedió, empezando por ti Sasuke.

—Nada... Puras idioteces sin relevancia a mi parecer —¡¿Nada?! dijo ¡¿nada?! ¡¿y sin importancia?!

—¡Si serás...! —iba a contestarle pero Tsunade me interrumpió.

—¡Naruto! ¡silencio! —luego volvió a mirar al Teme— ¿Seguro que no tienes nada más que agregar? ¿No quieres culpar a Naruto de algo?.

—No —¡Ja! Al menos tiene cara para eso... imbécil.

La directora Oba-chan, suspiro hastiada

—Ok... —me mira— ahora tu Naruto.

¡Bien!... ¡Esperen! ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué era un gran hijo de perra por trata así a Karin? ¿Que se metió nuestra amistad literalmente a la mierda? ¿Qué no le importa los sentimientos de los demás y sólo el beneficio propio? ¡¿Qué me saco de mis casillas por decir que con Sakura-chan hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo?! Todo era muy complicado de explicar... Así que simplemente lo imité:

—Nada... — dije suspirando y frustrado.

—¡Arg! —golpeó la mesa— ¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Si ninguno de los dos colabora tendré que sancionar a ambos! ¡Así que hablen de una put..digo, de una buena vez!.

—Esa es la verdad, no pasó nada...—dije para luego mirarlo de reojo y confesar— Simplemente a mi parecer la actitud y carácter de mi compañero deja mucho que desear... Es de muy poco hombre.

—¿Poco hombre? ¡Jajajaja! Pagaría por oírlo decir de tu boca hace exactamente una semana atrás... de seguro tu eres lo bastante hombre...—provocaba el Teme.

—¡Silencio Sasuke!—silenció Tsunade para volver a mirarme muy intrigada— Y cuéntame: ¿Era necesario irse a los golpes? ¿Se puede saber exactamente lo que hizo?.

Sabia que esto me iba a costar caro... Pero ya quería mandar todo a la mierda, simplemente confecé:

—Ahhh... —suspiré— Admito que me descontrolé y yo empecé todo, sin embargo ahora mismo no me arrepiento de nada si es lo que está preguntando... Y respecto a lo que hizo... Me lo reservaré... Es algo totalmente complicado y ajeno a la escuela directora —confecé.

Tsunade quedo analizando mi expresión durante un minuto, cómo si quisiera saber el fondo o causa de todo este embrollo.

—Mmmmm y ustedes dos —dijo señalando a Shikamaru y a Kiba— ¿no tienen nada que agregar?

—¿Ah? Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no, cl-claro que no... —dijo Kiba rojo.

—¡QUÉ DEJES DE MIRARME ASÍ! —gritó Tsunade tapando su gran escote y golpeando a Kiba— ¡podría ser tu mamá!— «Si claro... sueñe, más bien diría su abuela» pensé.

—No tengo nada que agregar... pero a mi parecer ambas partes tienen la culpa directora. Naruto por irse a los golpes y Sasuke por no medir sus palabras —dijo sabiamente Shikamaru.

—Mientras no me cuenten que sucedió no podré hacer nada más que... Suspender a Naruto... Sea cual sea la razón, en esta escuela no toleramos la agresión física como solución. Así que dictamino que de lo que resta del día de hoy y los 2 días siguientes no vendrás a clases —Genial, no a pasado un mes y ya esto sancionado... mi mamá me matará.

—Exijo el mismo castigo—¡¿DIJO RÁPIDAMENTE EL TEME?! ¿Y que le pasa a este imbécil?

—¿Cómo?— preguntó Tsunade, estaba igual de atónita que todos los presentes antes la palabras de Sasuke.

—Que exijo el mismo castigo.

Se quedó pensativa otros unos largos segundos, como si al fin logra leer nuestras mentes y comprender algo del embrollo en que andábamos metidos.

—De acuerdo, pero dejaré bien en claro por escrito que fue por voluntad propia, para evitar problemas con tus padres— dijo la directora.

—Como quiera...—dijo sin interés el Teme.

—Ya está todo dicho, citaré a sus padres para pasado mañana a la última hora. Ahora ustedes dos vuelvan a clases —señalando a Shikamaru y a Kiba— y ustedes dos, vayan a buscar sus cosas y retirense ¡directo a sus casas! —dijo señalandonos a mi y al imbécil del Teme— ¡Y pobres si me entero que vuelven a pelear o el próximo castigo será más severo!... Ya váyanse...—sentenció enojada la directora.

A penas salimos de la oficina quedamos los cuatros viéndonos, más bien yo y el Teme, mientras que Shikamaru y Kiba estaban atentos a intervenir.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté

—¿Hmmmm?

—¿Por qué exigiste el mismo castigo al mío?

—Hmmm, capricho mío simplemente... —dijo alejándose, dispuesto a irse.

—¿Simple capricho? No te creo...

—Piensa lo que quieras Dobe... —dijo, mientras seguía caminando con la típica postura tranquila y lenta con las manos en los bolsillos. ¡Por alguna razón eso sólo me hacía enojar aún más!.

—Las cosas no serán igual que siempre ¿Lo tienes claro o no?.

—Hm —paró en seco— Desde que me golpeaste... lo tuve más que claro —sentenció, doblando al otro pasillo y perdiéndose de nuestra vista.

—Mierda, ¿y qué haremos nosotros? —preguntó Kiba mirando a Shikamaru—Tu eres el genio acá Shikamaru.

—Tksss, que problemático es todo esto... déjame pensar el día de hoy, es todo muy complicado, somos amigos de ambos... y yo que pensaba que el al fin había progresado...

—¿Ah? ¿Progresado con qué? —pregunté muy intrigado.

—Nada... —dijo Shikamaru— Será mejor que te vayas ya a tu casa... si el inspector Danzo te ve no dudará en aprovecharse de la situación y sancionarte... Él odia a todos los estudiantes.

—Esta bien... Igual quiero irme y pensar un poco... —cuando estaba apunto de irme, quejé— ¡Arg!... mis cosas están arriba.

—No te preocupes... nosotros se las llevamos otro día —agregó Kiba— ¿No tienes nada importante no?

—No, para nada...

—Entonces nosotros te la llevamos otro día —dijo Shikamaru.

—Genial, gracias chicos, ahí hablamos.

—Ok cuídate/Nos vemos —se despidieron los chicos.

Sin más me fuí a paso lento a mi casa... por primera vez preferí irme por el camino largo... aquel que atraviesa todo el parque. Quería prolongar mi vida antes lo que le contaría a mi madre.

Y pasó lo que temía... quedó la embarrada en mi casa. Mi mamá no paraba de gritar: "¡pero cómo tan cabernícola!", "¡cómo tan inmaduro!", "¡que a golpes no se arreglan las cosas!", "¡qué a hora con qué cara mirará a Mikoto-chan!", "¡qué estoy muy decepcionada de ti!" blablabla. No quería hablar con nadie, simplemente asistir a todo los reproches de mi madre:

—¡¿Y te suspendieron dos días?! —gritaba mamá.

—Si... —dije.

—¡Arg! ¡No te quiero ver flojeando estos días! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡No serán nada vacaciones!.

—Si mamá... —¿qué más podía decir?

—Además, ¡quiero que ahora mismo llames a Sasuke y te disculpes!

—Si, mam... ¡¿que qué?! ¡o no! ¡eso nunca!

—¡¿Perdón?! ¡Es una orden!

—No —dije determinante y seriamente— podré ser un cabernícola, inmaduro, niño chico, testarudo, etc. Todo lo que quieras mamá... pero lo que lo estoy seguro es que no soy un poco hombre. No me arrepiento de nada, lo volvería hacer una y otra vez... Nadie, pero nadie tiene el derecho de tratar así a Karin y decir lo que dijo de Sakura-chan. Ninguna mujer merece un trato así, sobretodo ellas —sentencié.

Mi mamá estaba perpleja ante mi determinación. Luego simplemente se limito a suspirar y mirarme sonriendo:

—Esta bien... ustedes tendrán que ver cómo arreglan sus diferencias... —decía mientras pasaba algodón con algo en los moretones de mi cara— ¿Sabes? pese a todo... estoy orgullosa de tí.

—¿En serio? —ahora yo era el perplejo— ¡Auch, cuidado ahí! —quejé ante el inesperado ardor.

—Si... pese que actuaste de una manera muy Baka, tus razones eran justas y tus principios son muy nobles... eres un chico con buen corazón hijo... eso no lo cambies nunca —dijo acariciándome— Además ¿te confieso algo?... Si yo hubiese estado en tus pantalones... sin dudas habría hecho lo mismo, después esos ataques de ira los heredaste de mi jijijiji —confesó riéndose, levantándose y yendo a la cocina a botar el resto de mis curaciones. No lo podía negar, pese a todos los defectos de mi madre... sin dudas era genial.

—¿Eso significa que no estoy castigado? —pregunté esperanzado con voz alta desde donde estaba, el living.

—¡No! —gritó desde la cocina— ¿Qué clase de madre pensarán que soy si ven que no te regaño? —Ñeeee, buen intento Naruto.

Reposé mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y suspiré... ojalá todo saliera como esperaba...

—Sakura-chan...

**POV Sakura**

Estábamos en la clase de historia, debería estar siguiendo la lectura que dictaba el profesor Asuma con mi libro... pero mi cabeza estaba en la nubes literalmente, tenía la mirada fija en el libro para aparentar concentración y así evitar llamadas de atención. Ino estaba al tanto de mi desconcentración, al punto que era ella quien me cambiaba las paginas. No quería estar ahí. Cuando estaba apunto de terminar la clase aparecen Kiba y Shikamaru :

—¿Y ustedes por qué vienen llegando recien a esta hora? —preguntó Asuma.

— Estábamos en dirección... Ya sabe, por el escándalo que ocurrió en el comedor a la hora de almuerzo... —dijo Shikamaru.

—Aaa cierto... ¿ustedes estaban involucrados?

—No, no, nosotros fuimos quienes evitamos que se mataran —agregó sonriendo Kiba.

—Ok pueden pasar. Me retiraré ahora mismo, para que puedan conversar con sus compañeros... pero ¡Procuren conseguirse la materia!.

—Asi lo haremos, muchas gracias profesor —sentenció el cabeza de piña.

Tras la salida del profesor Asuma, casi todo el curso se acercó al par, incluyéndome, queríamos saber detalles de los ocurrido.

—Escúpelo cabeza de piña —dijo Ino—¿que sucedió con Naruto?

—Tkssss, ¿y esa es la forma de pedir las cosas?

—Creo que todo estamos intrigados en lo que ocurrió, hablen de una vez —dijo Neji.

—¡Pero hablen de una vez! ¿Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun están en problemas? —preguntaba Lee.

—¡Si! ¡Hablen! ¡No soy para nada paciente ante los nuevo chismes! ¡Habla tu Kiba! —decía Tenten.

—¿Ah? Nahhh, Shikamaru es el de las palabras...—dijo Kiba.

—Tksssssss, qué fastidiosos son... Ok, ok... creo que no tengo que empezar del principio, pues casi todos estábamos presentes ante el escándalo ¿o no?

—Si, si, si, continua y cuenta que ocurrió después, en la oficina de la directora —dijo Tenten.

—Bueno... No creo que tengo que entrar en detalle ¿cierto? Básicamente Tsunade nos interrogó a cada uno de nosotros. Ninguno de los presentes quisimos explicar lo sucedido... Simplemente Naruto confesó que él inicio la pelea, por lo mismo Tsunade lo suspendió el resto que queda del día de hoy y los dos días siguientes —explicó Shikamaru.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿y qué sucedio con Sasuke?! —preguntó enojada Ino.

—En principio Tsunade no lo castigó, pero por alguna razón Sasuke luego exigió tener el mismo castigo... —relató Shikamaru.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté— ¿por qué hizo eso?

—Tsk, si te digo que ni yo lo entiendo lo dice todo —rió fingidamente Shikamaru.

—¡Pero que injusticia! Al menos tiene algo de dignidad para eso el emo... Naruto-kun no merecía ninguna clase de castigo, todo lo contrario —espetó enojado Sai.

—¡Muy cierto! ¡Sai tiene mucha razón! —decía enojada Ino.

—Bueno... Eso es todo. Está demás decir que Sasuke y Naruto estan muy enojados el uno con el otro... Creo que por el momento, ya no son amigos —agregó Kiba— los más complicado es para nosotros... Que somos amigos de ambos.

—Tkssss ni me lo recuerdes Kiba... Dejame pensar qué es lo que haremos. En fin, ya vámonos Kiba, estoy muerto de hambre, en el almuerzo no comí nada por culpa de todo este escándalo... Qué fastidio... —Sin más todos se fueron, menos Tenten y Sai.

—Yo me voy, tengo que ir a ver a mi primo Naruto —dijo Ino.

—Yo quiero irme a mi casa —dije— me siento mal... llamaré a mi mamá.

—¡Ay! ¡no po chicas!, nos van a deja solas con Gai-sensei, ¡si ve a muchos hombre y pocas mujeres va a ser mucho más exigente! —se lamentaba Tenten.

—Deja que se vayan Tenten —dijo Sai— Ino quiere ver a Naruto-kun por lo ocurrido y mira a la fea, se ve muy pálida y los ojos aún los tiene muy hinchados... de verdad ahora no puede quejar por decirle fea.

—Sólo porque estoy débil no te haré nada Sai... —agregué sin ánimos.

—¡Pucha oh! Ok, esta bien... llamen a sus padre y váyanse —dijo enojada Tenten— Por cierto Sakura, ¿qué es lo ocurren? ¿Por qué te siente tan mal?— Pfff, ni yo lo sabia.

—No sé, sólo me siento mal... En otra ocasión hablamos amigos, si me disculpan iré a llamar a alguien que me saque de aquí.

—Ok, anda nomás. Nos vemos mañana —dijo Tenten— acompañame a encontrar a Neji, Sai.

—Tsk, me tocara sostener el violín parece... —dijo Sai, saliendo de la sala, perdiéndose con Tenten.

—Ten —dijo Ino pasandome a mi celular— Llama de mi celular que sobra minutos, sé que a ti no te quedan.

—Gracias, pensaba llamar desde dirección

—No hay problema, de todas maneras igual vamos para allá, yo hablaré con Tsunade, conoce muy bien a mi papá y a tía Kushina, sin dudas comprenderá mi situación y ella me entregará un permiso...¡espera!, de hecho —me arrebata el celular— de seguro me dará uno para ti también.

—Ino, no es necesario...

—Shhh frentona, que terca eres, déjame todo a mi, además Tsunade con sólo ver tu cara te dará un permiso inmediatamente, así que andando.

Dicho y hecho, ya a los minutos Tsunade nos entregó permisos para ambas y pudimos irnos sin dar la clase de deporte de Gai-sensei. Tomamos el típico y rutinario camino que lleva a nuestras casas. Durante todo el trayecto no hablamos mucho, era como si Ino me comprendiera y me diera un poco de espacio.

De verdad amo a esta chica, no sé que haría sin ella.

De repente llegó el momento de separarnos:

—Hasta mañana amig...

—¿No quieres acompañarme? —dijo interrumpiendome.

—¿Ah?

—Acompañarme a ver que tal está Naruto —insistió Ino.

—Ino... yo... de verdad ahora no me siento muy bien —dije. En parte era verdad, pero también lo menos que quería era hacerle frente a Naruto... no al menos hasta que tenga las cosas claras en mi cabeza y tener una postura al respecto de todo lo ocurrido— otro día puede ser... porque de todas maneras creo que... debo hablar con él... ¿no?

—¿De verdad? —preguntó muy intrigada— entonces... ¿prometes hablaras con él?

—Si... supongo —dije algo insegura, pero a ella le bastó— lo pensaré —quise aclarar.

—Esta bien... —dijo algo acongojada, creo— Ve y descansa amiga... más rato o mañana hablamos.

**POV Naruto.**

Ya al otro día, como era mi primer día de suspendido, durante la mañana me dediqué a "_estudiar_" lo que supuestamente vería hoy día, para que no estuviera "_tan perdido_" cuando volviera el Jueves a clases. Nótese las comillas "" pues... la verdad no estudié nada... leí por leer simplemente... de verdad no daban ganas de estudiar así... de igual modo lo hice... pues dices por ahí que el cerebro igual retiene algo, ¿o no? además tenía muchas esperanzas con eso sumado a unas cuantas explicaciones de Shikamaru iba a quedar más que listo.

Cuando terminé de "estudiar", durante la tarde simplemente me encerré en mi pieza y me dispuse a ver las redes social, cuando ví Twitter, Instagram y Facebook, no lo podría creer... estaba etiquetado en miles de videos. Varios compañeros de Konoha habían grabado nuestra pelea desde distintos ángulos y sin dudarlo subieron sus videos a la web sin nuestro consentimiento. ¡Hasta llegamos a ser Trending topic! bajo el hashtag #PeleaEnKonoha #UzumakiNarutoVsUchihaSasuke ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! ¡Dios!.

De repente vibró el celular y vi en _Whatsapp_:

WhatsApp  
ClubHawaiano

_17:03 -_ Teme _ha dejado el grupo._

17:03 - Shika: :O

17:03 - Kiba: :O!

17:04 - ¿Era necesario hace eso? por mi esta bien, pero no debería dejar de hablar con ustedes.

17:04 - Kiba: Eh... Naruto... de hecho a nosotros no nos afecta. Antes que tu llegaras ya estábamos en otro grupo wsapp con Sasuke. Se llama _LosMasRicos_

17:04 - Shika: Y en ese no estás tu, sólo nosotros tres.

17:04 - Shika: y hasta el momento, no se ha salido de ese grupo.

Claro, ¿así que quiere ir en serio? vamos en serio entonces: De inmediato yo me metí en Twitter, Instagram y Facebook en el buscador tecleé: "Sasuke Uchiha", cliqueé sobre la asquerosidad de rostro del Teme y sin dudas cliqueé respectivamente en "Dejar de seguir/Eliminar de mis amigos".

—¡Arg! —refunfuñé— ¡Que conste que yo te eliminé de más cosas antes Teme! —de repente grité a la nada misma. Estaba loco, nadie me escuchaba, hablaba sólo.

Luego, volví a estar aburrido en mi cuarto, no sabía qué hacer, pensar mucho en los ocurrido no ayudaba en nada, terminaba aún más confundido. Pero me era imposible dejar empezar en aquello, de un segundo a otro ya estaba divagando en mi interior e inevitablemente mi mente se centró en la imagen de aquella pelirosa... me dolía ver su expresión de odio y enojo hacia a mi. Ayer mi prima Ino, tras enterarse de la pelea, vino a asegurarse que estuviera bien y me comentó que Sakura-chan ya no estaba enojada conmigo... Ojalá fuese así, aunque me sea difícil de creer... De verdad necesitaba que aquellos jades no me castigaran cada vez que me vieran. Y mucho menos que lloraran... recuerden, me lo había hecho una promesa, por lo que haría todo lo que esté a mi alcancé para cumplirla.

Algo que deben saber de mi es eso: Naruto Uzumaki siempre cumple sus promesas.

Estaba tan distraído en mi mundo hasta que mamá irrumpe en mi cuarto y me trae de vuelta a la realidad:

—Naruto, hijo, tienes visitas —dijo mamá.

—Ahh —dije suspirando— si es Ino dile que estoy durmiendo.

—No es Ino —dijo sonriendo— será mejor que bajes y lo averigües.

—No quiero estar con nadie...

—¡Arg! ¡que no entiendes! ¡tienes que bajar! —insistía mamá— al menos diles tu mismo a tu visita que no quieres estar con nadie.

—Ah... —suspiré— esta bien...

—¡Espera! —Me paró de súbito cuando estaba apunto de bajar.

—¿Qué?

—Ponte mejor esto —me saco de mi closet una camisa y unos jeans. ¿Y a ésta que le pasaba? ¿qué tenia de malo mi ropa de rutina? Ok era algo grande, algo descolorida y percudida, pero estaba en casa, daba igual.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que baje así? Si de todas maneras los voy a echar...

—¡Sólo confía en mí! ¡ponte eso y baja!

—Tkssss, esta bien... qué fastidio —me salió un Shikamaru.

Hice caso a mamá y baje. Apenas toqué el primer piso sentí algo distinto en el ambiente, sería un... ¿desodorante ambiental nuevo? Olía muy bien, demasiado bien... ¡Wow! estaba que se lo pedía a mamá para ponerlo en mi pieza... No... ¡Esperen!... a la vez me resultaba familiar... muy pero muy familiar... De pronto sentir un par de risas en el living:

—No puede ser... —susurré.

Sin más fui directo al living para aclarar mis sospechas... y ahí estaba... como ángel caído del cielo riendo junto a mi madre, quien les enseñaba un par de fotos de quien sabe que... era la segunda vez que la veía reír de esa manera. La primera la recuerdo perfectamente, fue el primer día en la cafetería. Más bien sería la tercera vez si contaba su foto de perfil.

Dios, de ahí de inmediato supe que su segunda arma mortal también era su sonrisa. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ésta tipa? Debería ser pecado disponer con tal semejante arsenal de armas. Lo encontraba injusto... demasiado injusto, el Status Quo siempre era desigual y a favor de ella. No quise interrumpir esa escena, simplemente me dedique a contemplarla, quien sabe cuando volvería a verla así. De pronto la pelirosa paró de reír para mirar hacia donde yo, al parecer sintió mi presencia, estaba con una expresión de asombro o de perplejidad:

—Naruto... —dijo ella.

—Saku-Sakura-chan... —dije yo.

—Bueno... los dejo para que puedan hablar —dijo mi mamá yéndose a la cocina sin antes guiñarme un ojo.

Ni siquiera como en una final de algún torneo de algún videojuego estaba tan nervioso como lo estaba en este momento.

Ok, aquí vamos...

CONTINUARÁ...


	14. Capítulo 14: ¿Amigos?

**POV Naruto**

Nos quedamos mirando por un par de largos segundos. Mi nerviosismo era tremendo, no sabía cómo empezar, qué decir, qué hacer... Estaba seguro que cada segundo que pasaba hacía que ella se cuestionara el por qué de su visita... Qué por cierto, ¿Cuál era? ¿A qué habría venido? Ayer pensé que no me volvería a hablar en la vida... Y ahora miren... Estaba en mi casa.

Cuando el silencio era insostenible ambos decidimos hablar:

—Bueno yo... —empezaba Sakura-chan.

—Ho-hola Saku-Sakura-chan —dije.

—Hola Naruto —saludó.

De inmediato instintivamente me acerqué para besar sutilmente su mejilla, como gesto de saludo, sin ninguna mala intención. En cambio ella extendió su brazo para que estrechamos nuestras manos. Ante la torpe descoordinación de nuestras acciones, rápidamente cada uno de nosotros imitó al otro, descoordinando nuevamente, ahora ella se me acercaba a besar mi mejilla y yo extendida mi mano.

—Jeje pe-perdón yo muy patudo... De ma-manos está bi... —proponía nerviosamente.

—No, no... —interrumpió ella— de mejilla está bien...

Sin más nos saludamos de mejilla. Aquel instante, sólo aquel milésimo instante de segundo en que estuvimos en contacto, fue suficiente para impregnarme su aroma a cerezo.

Era mejor que cualquier desodorante ambiental, sin dudas...

—Yo... vine a... ayudarte a estudiar lo que vimos hoy día —espetó al separarnos.

¿What? ¿En serio? Quedé atónito.

—Muchas gra-gracias Sakura-chan... No era nece-necesario en serio... Shikamaru iba ayudarme cuando volviera el ju-jueves.

—Si, lo sé... —miraba algo esquiva— Pero Sasuke-kun al parecer lo llamó para que hoy fuera a su casa a ayudarlo... Luego creo Shikamaru se sintió mal por ir y que tu no recibieras la misma ayuda... Entonces me pidió que te ayudara.

—¿En-en se-serio vas a hacer eso lo-por mi? ¿Po-por qué t-tu?.

—¿Quieres parar de tartamudear? A la próxima no respondo —amenazó, mostrando su palma. Yo sólo tragué en seco— Y si... me preguntó a mi porque soy la mejor del curso, estás de suerte. Así que andando... trae tus cuadernos y apuntes —dijo sin más Sakura-chan sentándose en el comedor.

¿WTF? ¿Actuará como si nada hubiera pasado? De repente me sentí triste e incómodo... De seguro ella no quería estar ahí conmigo y sólo vino para cumplir un favor que le pidieron. Me dirigí a la pieza a buscar mis cosas. Cuando regresé decidí aclarar todo de una vez, ya me lo había propuesto, y sí ella tenía pensado dejar de hablarme, no quiero que sea antes de todo lo que tengo que decir. Me senté al lado de ella y justo cuando iba a hablar me sorprendió que ella de inmediato empezara a tutoriarme:

—Estuve pensando que empezáramos por Historia pues también te la perdiste el día de ayer, además yo no le puse mucha atención a Asuma, me servirá también para reforzar...

—Sakura-chan antes quisiera dejarte en claro que...

—Luego podemos seguir por matemáticas, Kakashi mando tarea con nota para el jueves.

—Sakura-chan...

—Y por último podríamos terminar con Biología que es mi fuerte, es mi curso favorito. También vimos algo en Literatura, pero eso lo puedes leer por tu cuenta despu...

—¡Sakura-chan! —de inmediato me miro algo sobresaltada— Dis-disculpa por gritarte... pero de verdad yo no puedo seguir haciéndome el tonto... qui-quisiera que habláramos de lo de a-ayer...

—Naruto, de verdad no es necesario, yo...

—No, por favor hablemos de a-aquello... —supliqué.

—No en necesario...

—Claro que es necesario, necesito ex...

—Naruto... discúlpame —dijo de pronto cabizbaja, interrumpiéndome.

¿Eh? ¿What?

—¿Co-Cómo? —No entendía nada.

—Discúlpame por haberte gritado ayer frente a todos...

—Sakura-chan... no es necesario, tu sólo...

—No, ¡claro que es necesario! —parece que le era costumbre interrumpir a la gente— yo... ¡yo te grité y agredí ante todo el mundo! —parecía estar avergonzada.

—No, Sakura-chan, de verdad tú no debe disculparte de nada, todo fue un...

—No... —insistía— de verdad estuvo muy mal... Aún cuando fuese verdad lo que hiciste no debí...

—¡Pero no fue así! —quise aclarar de inmediato.

—... no debí comportarme así, no son modales de una dama...

—Sakura-chan...

— Entiéndeme... sólo era un momento de ira, el saber de lo que hiciste...

—¡Pero que no es verdad! —dije con angustia— ¡Sakura-chan... de verdad! te juro por Dios, mi vida y lo que sea que de verdad esa noche te invité a bailar porque eso era lo que yo realmente quería y deseaba... ¡aquí Karin, Sasuke o quien sea no tuvieron nada que ver!... desde que te vi en la pista, sólo quise bailar contigo... y nadie más... —dije sin despegar mi miraba en aquellos jades— Por favor, créeme...

Cada uno no cesaba de examinar los orbes del otro... era cómo si yo esperara de algún modo su aprobación a través de sus ojos y ella la validez de mis dichos a través de los míos.

—Creo poder creerte... —dijo ella, desviando su mirada— pero...

—¿Qué? —dije impacientemente. De pronto vuelve a mirarme y dice:

—No logro comprenderte Uzumaki Naruto... es que... es que trata de ponerte en mi lugar: De la nada apareces en mi vida el primer día, halagas mis ojos, hablas muy amenamente conmigo e Ino, pensando que al parecer nos llevaríamos muy bien. Luego de la nada, súbitamente dejas de hablarnos y decides ignorarnos sin motivo alguno. Con el pasar de los días te unes a las redes sociales y agregas a todo el mundo, excepto justamente a nosotras... nos evitas a toda costa y finalmente en la fiesta de Chouji de la nada me invitas a bailar... ¿No ves lo extraño de todo esto? —dijo seriamente la pelirosa— ¿Qué crees que es lo que pensaría cualquier chica que estuviera en mi lugar y Karin viniera y dijera todas esas cosas de ayer? ¿Ves que lo que te reproché tiene cierta lógica?

Mierda... ella tenía razón, no me había puesto pensar en lo que pasaba por su cabeza considerando mi comportamiento frente a ellas durante todo este tiempo... era un Baka a todas sus letras.

—Lo-lo siento... tienes razón... —dije apenado, al final de cuentas todo era mi culpa— ahora te comprendo completamente... De verdad todo es culpa mía por tratar de evitarlas durante la semana pasada...

—¿Entonces admites que nos estabas evitando?

—Si... —confesé avergonzado. Sabía el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación y de pronto mi nerviosismo empezó a crecer de manera exponencial.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, muy intrigada.

Mierda...

—Es que...

—¿Qué?

—Que-quería evitarte a-a ti...

—¡¿A mi?! —me miraba aún más expectante— ¿Pero por qué? ¿entonces de verdad te caigo mal cierto? Qué fue lo hice...

—No. no, no Saku-Sakura-chan... no malinterpretes, creo que en la-la fiesta ya te dije y dejé bi-bien en-en claro que no me ca-caes mal... me caes muy bi-bien... —Mierda, ya estaba tartamudeando.

—¿Pero y entonces?

—Simplemente si-siempre he-e e-evitado a chicas co-como tú... —recibir un "mini ¡iZAZ!"

—¿Quieres parar de tartamudear? —dijo para volver a centrarse en la conversación— ¿En chicas como yo? ¡explícate de una vez! —empezaba a impacientarse Sakura-chan.

—Y-y-ya sa-sabes, chi-chicas co-co-como tu —"¡ZAZ!"— ¡Auch!— grité. Mierda que fuerte pegaba esta mujer.

—¡¿Me estas tomando el pelo cierto?! ¡Qué pares de comportarte así y responde!.

Empecé a sudar a mil, me era muy incomoda toda esta situación y saber lo que estaba apunto de decir. Me tomé unos segundos para inhalar, exhalar y luego responder:

—Justamente po-por esto te evitaba Saku-Sakura-chan... no-no puedo evitar se-sentirme así de ner-nervioso ante chicas tan-tan...

—¡¿Tan qué?! —preguntaba ella impaciente.

—li-lindas y hermosas co-como tú...

**POV Sakura**

...

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Oí bien? ¡Dios! ¡Estaba toda ruborizada, avergonzada y atónita a morir! Nunca, pero nadie nunca en mi vida me había dado un cumplido tan... directo. De hecho... ningún hombre en la vida me había dado un cumplido así. Él era el primero...

¿Entonces simplemente por eso me evitaba? Estaba completamente conmovida... el pobre estaba todo rojo, avergonzado, apenado y, por sobre todo, nerviosos a morir. No se atrevía a devolverme la mirada, cabizbajo continuó:

—Cre-creo que todo es-es... consecuencia de-de mi-mi estúpida ti-timidez... es como... un mecanis-nismo de defensa, pe-pero tonto... —vaya que si... muy tonto.

Nuevamente se produjo otro gran silencio incomodo, yo no sabía que hacer, hasta que él de nuevo actuó empezando a guardar sus cosas, de inmediato yo lo interrumpí:

—¿Pe-pero q-qué haces? —pregunté como pude, aún estaba algo atónita.

—Sabía que-que no debí decirte a-a-aquello... sé qué es-estas toda incómoda... de-de seguro querrás ir-irte... no te preocupes, yo-yo estu-estudiaré po-por mi cuenta... —dijo aún sin mirarme.

—Pero... ni siquiera hemos empezado.

—No-no te preocupes... de ver-verdad no quiero in-incomodarte más.

Se dispuso para dirigirse directo hacia las escaleras, cuando aún no estaba demasiado lejos de mi, mi cuerpo y mente al fin reaccionó ante lo ocurrido, entonces rápidamente actué levantándome y tomándolo de una mano con fuerza, obligandolo a mirarme.

—Naruto, espera.

—Sakura-chan...

—Gracias... por considerarme linda y... hermosa —dije ruborizada— no suelo recibir ese tipo de cumplidos tan directos... es muy lindo y... tierno de tu parte —me miraba totalmente incrédulo. Por mi parte sólo me obligaba a mirarlo tímida— ahora por favor... no te vayas, de verdad tu presencia no me incomoda. Vamos, estudiemos —insistí, sonriéndole.

Sin dudas estaba impactado por mis palabras... era como si... de verdad no creía las palabras de acabo de decir.

Pues, la verdad... yo tampoco.

—¿En-en serio? —preguntó.

—Si... de hecho debo confesarte algo... no me pidieron mi ayuda para ayudarte... yo me ofrecí —confesé, haciendo que sus ojos de abrieran aún más— Escuché a Shikamaru, y por sugerencia de Ino... me ofrecí. Pese a todo lo ocurrido y mis dudas sobre ti, mi intuición decía que de verdad eras honesto conmigo. Pero quería saber la razón de tu comportamiento, que era lo único que no me cuadraba...

—Sakura-chan...

—Y ahora que lo sé... de verdad quiero que nos llevemos bien. Porque Naruto... por una extraña razón —le sonrió— Eres un completo Baka, pero un Baka que me cae bien —dije risueña y alegre.

Y era verdad. Después de toda la reflexión del día ayer concluí que, ante los comentarios de Ino, por como se comportaba, por cómo lo pasé con él esa noche en la fiesta y por cómo me miraban con esos ojos... por una extraña razón, sabía que me decía la verdad... y por eso mismo quería... quería que nos lleváramos bien...

—¿Qué dices? ¿Amigos? —insistí.

De pronto de a poco empezó a sonreír para preguntarme —¿De-de ver-verdad no te incomoda mi pre-presencia? —preguntó, aún incrédulo.

—Ahhh —suspiré, aparentemente hastiada— digamos que la verdad te miento —dije sonriendo, quería que entráramos en confianza— porque siéndote muy sincera, me apesta ese estúpido tartamudeo tuyo... pero tengo fe que con el tiempo se te quitará... si no —miré con maldad— yo misma me encargaré de quitártelo de una manera no muy cariñosa —enuncie burlona y amenazante, procurando sonar simpática— ¿Y qué dices? ¿Amigos? —pregunté soltando su mano para alzar mi dedo meñique derecho.

De inmediato el me mostró su ridícula y atractiva sonrisa zorruna que tanto me gusta:

—Jeje, pues... si es así... ¡claro que si dattebayo! —dijo alegre entrelazando su dedo meñique con el mio— Correré el riesgo y seremos... Amigos.

—Genial —dije sonriendo— así que... ¿te parece que empecemos a estudiar... Amigo?

—Me parece mu-muy buena idea... Amiga.

**POV Naruto**

Estaba completamente impresionado... además de linda y hermosa, era completamente lista e inteligente... sin dudas Haruno Sakura nunca dejará de sorprenderme. Me dió un perfecta y completa cátedra de Historia. Sin dudas fue mucho mejor profesora que el mismo Asuma. El único gran "_pero_" era que su temperamento era _ALGO_... ¿_fuerte_?:

—¡Baka! —dijo golpeándome Sakura-chan.

—¡Ay! ¡Pe-pero Sakura-chan! —quejaba.

—¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre confundir los griegos con los romanos?! —gritaba furiosa.

Ok, _BASTANTE FUERTE_ diría yo... pero que les puedo decir, a mi no me importaba o incomodaba, por el sólo hecho de ser... ella.

—Ahhhh pero si son muy parecidos... además están por ahí al ladito nomás... Además —me rascaba la cabeza con pereza, de verdad me parecía súper aburrido— sólo basta mirar a sus dioses: Cronos-Saturno, Zeus-Júpiter, Dionisio-Baco, etc... todos son la misma _cuestión_.

—¡Baka! ¡Que no! mira, en estricto rigor... —Y a que vamos de nuevo con los mismo...

—Ahhh, Sakura-chan, basta —interrumpí, ya me sabia su relato de memoria de tanta insistencia que hacía— estudiemos otra cosa, ya me aburrí, a la mierda con el vejestorio ese —dije lanzando mi libro lejos.

—¡Naruto! ¡mi libro!

—Es el mio Sakura-chan, déjalo allá tirado nomás... de verdad ya no me entra más de esa _aburrición_...

Ella suspiró resignada— no tienes caso Naruto, que testarudo eres...

En eso mi mamá aparece mi mamá para decirnos:

—Chicos, ya vamos a cenar, así que tomen un descanso y después siguen si quieren... ahora ordenen un poco para poner la mesa.

—¡¿Cena?! —poco menos pregunto gritando Sakura-chan, mirando su reloj— ¡Dios! ¡Las 21:00hrs...! ¡Mi mamá va a matarme! —rápidamente tomar su celular para, de seguro, llamar a su mamá.

¿Las 21:00hrs? ¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo? Wow.

—Tranquila Sakura-chan, querida —tranquilizaba mamá— ya llamé a tu mamá y quedamos de que y mi esposo Minato te dejará en auto a tu casa —¡¿Ah?!

—¿Conoces a la mamá de Sakura-chan? —dije inmediatamente. Que miedo mi madre, o era eso... o una psicópata total.

—¡Pues claro! con Mebuki fuimos muy amigas en el colegio—aclaró mamá—Jijiji, tenemos muchas anécdotas...

—Muchas gracias Kushina-san, no era necesario tanta molestia —dijo Sakura-chan.

—Por favor, cariño, dime Kushina simplemente, y por cierto, no hay problema —sonreía mamá— ya... creo que todos tenemos hambre así que a poner la mesa.

Y sin más, al rato estábamos todos en en el comedor sentados, pero _lamentablemente_ con una invitada muy especial: Ino. En la mesa estábamos los cincos: Mi papá de cabecera, mi madre y yo aun lado de ella e Ino y Sakura-chan al otro lado.

—¿Ino que no tienes casa? —pregunté.

—¡Naruto! —retó mamá.

—¡Ay! ¡Que pesado primito! —quejó Ino— qué crees que es más preferible: ¿cenar sola o cenar con mi primito favorito y mi mejor amiga en compañía de mis tíos?

—Y ¿tío Inoichi? —pregunté

—Tuvo que ir a ver un tramite para la importación de flores de la última temporada —dijo triste— me ha dejado sola muy a menudo últimamente.

—No hay problema sobrina, siempre es bienvenida —dijo papá. ¡Qué no les des ideas al diablo!— al igual que a ti, Sakura, no dudes en acudir a nosotros ante cualquier emergencia, inconveniente o incluso para simplemente para saludarnos —¡eso no suena mal!

—Gracias Minato-san —dijo Sakura-chan.

—¡No seas tan formal mi niña! ¡estamos en confianza! —quejó mamá.

—Cierto, cierto, dime simplemente Minato —dijo papá

—¡Ay! ¡frentona! ¡Tutéanos nomás!

—¿Frentona? —dijo mamá.

—Miren la gran frente que se gasta mi amiga tía Kushina, es inmensa.

—¡Ay! ¡Ino! —quejó Sakura-chan, de inmediato empezó a arregla su flequillo y cintillo de modo para ocultar su frente.

—¡Pero qué dices! ¡Sakura es hermosa así como está! —dijo mamá mirando a Ino para luego mira a Sakura-chan— No la pesques cariño —dijo mamá guiñándole un ojo.

—Cierto, Sakura-chan, no la pesques... la materia prima, que tanto falta le hace a Ino, debe estar en algún lado. Luces muy bien— dije automáticamente sin pensar. Al rato me percaté del calibre de mis palabra provocando que me ruborice, Sakura-chan ya lo estaba.

—¡Hey! ¡ya! ¡ya! ¡4 vs 1 no es justo! —quejaba y reía Ino.

—¡Ay! ¿Viste eso mi amor? ¡Nuestro Naruto es todo un caballero! —dijo mamá— ¡Ay! cuidados con tus pies, hijo —¡Dios! ¡¿que no entiende?! ¡La pisé a propósito para que se callara!

—Por cierto... ¿Desde cuando le dice "Sakura-chan"? — pregunto picaramente Ino.

—Etto... verás...

—Desde que somos amigos —dijo Sakura-chan

—Eso, eso —dije yo.

—¡¿Por que a mi no me dices Ino-chan?!— quejó Ino.

—Pues ¿no es evidente? —entoné burlón— Además... Sakura-chan me cae mucho mejor burlón tú, Ino.

—Tksss... no sabes cuanto te creo —susurró riendo Ino.

—¿Cómo?

—Nada —dijo Ino sonriéndome.

—Ya voy a empezar a servir —espetó mamá.

Al igual que la otra vez, como había visitas mi mamá procuró irse a la segura y hacer lo que mejor le sale: Lasagna o Ramen, esta vez la elección fue nuevamente Lasagna. Sin dudas quería queda como muy buena anfitriona ante Sakura-chan. Ufff, menos mal... porque yo también...

—Está todo muy exquisito Kushina-sssss —iba a decir Sakura-chan, pero rápidamente mi mamá miro amenazante— di-digo Kushina.

—Gracias Sakurita.

—¡Está buenísimo tía Kushina! ¡me tiene que enseñar a cocinar así!— dijo Ino.

—¡Cuando quieran chiquillas! —decía alegre mamá— Por cierto, sí quieren pueden repetirse, pero les advierto que hay postre ¡y más les vale al menos probarlo! —dijo a todos— Sobre todo tu Sakura.

—Delo por hecho Kushina, está todo tan exquisito que no me pierdo nada.

La conversación era muy amena, sin dudas Sakura-chan tuvo sincronía inmediata con mis padres, sobretodo con mamá que con quien nunca se aburría de hablar.

No creí que aquello me jugara en contra...

En la sobremesa me quería morir, no sé como de pronto volví a ser el centro de la conversación, al punto que mamá, papá e Ino comenzaron a relatar las anécdotas vergonzosas y chistosas de cuando yo era pequeñito. Lo peor de todo era que Sakura-chan no paraba de reír.

—...y-y-y... lo más chistoso de todo era que cuan-cuando volvió a ver un e-elefante —decía mamá al borde de la risa— ¡Preguntó porque tenía su trompita en la cara y él ahí abajito!

—¡Mentira! Juajajaja —reía Ino.

—¡Qué si, _dattebane_! Jajaja —reía mamá

—Jajaja —ahora reían todos.

—Ahhh —suspiré dejando caer mi cabeza literalmente contra la mesa— mamá... papá... no sé cual es el afán de dejarme en ridículo ante Sakura-chan...

—Jajaja pero si es chistoso cariño— decía mamá.

—Eso te pasa por ser tan mongolo primito jajaja— reía Ino.

—Jajajaja —reía Sakura-chan para luego mira su reloj— Kushina —dijo mirando a mamá— Minato —ahora mirando a papá— muchas gracias por la cena, me la pasé de maravillas, no quiero se grosera, pero lamentablemente son las 23:00hrs, creo que tengo que estar partiendo a mi casa.

—Cierto —dijo mirando su reloj— no te preocupes cariño, Minato te dejará inmediatamente a tu casa.

—Iré a encender el auto mientras —espetó papá levantándose.

—Bueno me despido —dijo Sakura-chan levantándose y saludando a cada uno.

—Nos vemos mañana frentona —se despedía tocando la frente de Sakura-chan.

—Claro que si cerda —vengó burlona, apretando la naríz de mi prima.

—¡Oye!

—Hasta pronto Kushina-sssssssss, digo Kushina.

—No, el gusto es mio mi amor, eres una dulzura Sakura, no dudes en volver.

—Gracias Kushina.

—Saludos a sus padres.

—En su nombre

Cuando se iba despedir de mi me adelante y le dije—Aún no, yo te acompañare en el auto.

—No es necesario Naru...

—Insisto —interrumpí— es mínimo que puedo y quiero hacer d-después de toda la ayuda de e-esta tarde.

—Naruto de verdad...

—No-no vas a hacer d-desistir Sakura-chan...

—Ahhh —suspiró— Esta bien.

El trayecto fue bastante corto, en menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos afuera de la casa de Sakura-chan. Se despidió de mi papá, me bajé con ella y la acompañé a la puerta.

—No era necesario todo esto Naruto, ¿ves? ya estoy en la puerta de mi casa.

—Quería asegurarme que-que estuvieras bi-bien Sakura-chan... como ya te dije, es lo menos que puedo hacer después del gran favor que me has he-hecho...

—Baka... de verdad me lo pasé bien, tu familia es muy encantadora, ojalá la mía fuese más así...

—Jeje, estoy seguro tu familia lo es... simplemente no los soportas como yo a los míos —dije riendo.

—Jaja, si es muy probable... —imitó ella.

Silencio incómodo.

—Etto... En fin, muchas gracias Sakura-chan, por tu-tu ayuda el-el día de hoy, aunque sólo estudiáramos una solo Historia.

—No, en serio, a mi igual me ayudó así que no hay de qué... aunque si... aún debes estudiar los otros cursos...

—¿vas a venir mañana? —propuse de pronto— Etto... digo... ya sabes... dijiste que hay tarea de matemáticas... Yo soy muy bueno en ello... podríamos ha-hacerla juntos, no nos to-tomará mucho tiempo... Y la verdad, no soy muy bu-bue-bueno en Biología ahí po-podrías echarme una ma-mano... —decía súper nervioso.

Atónita, se quedo unos segundos pensativa

—¡N-no te sientas obligada Sakura-chan! s-sólo es una pequeña propuesta —quise aclarar— se me acaba de ocurrir. ¡Na-nada más! ¡no te sientas con la obligación! e-es sólo una idea. Sin compromiso de por medio, ¡de verdad dattebayo!

Tras pensarlo un poco más al fin responde:

—Mmmm... Ok —yo sonrió de felicidad— Es-esta bien... mañana iré, pero esta vez me vendré más temprano a mi casa ¿Ok? no quiero molestar a tío Minato y además quiero tener tiempo para mi.

—¡Claro que si! ¡Mu-muchas gracias dattebayo! —dije abrazándola para luego separarme rápidamente— Dis-disculpa, bueno...

—Eh.. si...

Silencio incómodo, nuevamente.

—Bueno... nos-nos vemos ma-mañana —iba a disponerse a entrar pero la interrumpo tomándola suavemente del antebrazo y acercándome.

—Buenas noches Sakura-chan —ella sonríe.

—Buenas noches Naruto.

Y nos despedimos de mejilla... Logrando lo que quería y necesitaba: volver a impregnarme por una última vez en el día de aquel exquisito y adictivo aroma a cerezo que tanto gustaba.

Ya separados, ella entró y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta me mira y dice:

—Hasta mañana entonces... amigo.

—Hasta mañana... amiga —sentencié yo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	15. Capítulo 15: Nueva dinámica

**Estimados, ¡les dejo un nuevo capítulo! disculpen la tardanza pero estoy de vacaciones. Sin más les dejo con el nuevo cap!:**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - Nueva Dinámica**

**POV Sakura**

Ya había llegado a la casa de Naruto, esta vez decidí llevar ropa de cambio para llegar vestida con ropa normal, él ayer estaba tan bien vestido y yo simplemente en uniforme, cómo diría mi amiga Ino: "¡Ay! ¡qué atroz frentona!". Justo antes que tocara la puerta se abre bruscamente apareciendo un sonriente y alegre Naruto.

—Jeje! ¡Ho-hola Sakura-chan!—  
—Ehhhh, Ho-hola Naruto— me saludo de mejilla tan rápido que con suerte alcancé a responder  
—¿co-cómo supiste que llegué?—  
—Jeje, etto... te-te vi llegar desde mi ventana, te-te estaba es-esperando...— dijo todo un ruborizado Naruto.  
—¿Me-me esperabas?— dije nerviosamente.  
—S-si, verás... n-no-noo pienses mal... s-so-sólo me preocupé de que aún no lle-llegarás... ya-ya sabes, ayer llegaste algo más temprano... por po-poco pensé que no-no llegarías...— dijo un más nervioso Naruto —creí que´que te arrepentiste o-o bien, a-aún peor... q-que te pasó a-algo...—

¡Dios! Estaba toda ruborizada por la preocupación y atención que me prestaba, de verdad era muy... lindo y tierno de su parte. Sin dudas Uzumaki Naruto nunca deja de sorprenderme.

—Gracias Naruto— dije entregándole una de mis mejores sonrisas—gracias por preocuparte por mi—  
—Jeje, no pa-pasa nada Saku-Sakura-chan... co-como tu Amigo... si-siempre me preo-preocupare por ti y ha-haré todo posible por tu-tu bi-bienestar...— dijo entregándome esa nerviosa pero ridículamente atractiva sonrisa zorruna. De inmediato me acerqué y le bese la mejilla.  
—Eso es porque no alcancé a saludarte y... Gracias, gracias de verdad... no sabes cuanto me agrada saber lo mucho que me valoras a tus amigos...—  
—Saku... Sakura-chan... —  
—¿Hacemos la tarea?—  
—¡Ah! ¡Si, si! ¡perdón! pasa, pasa, siéntete en tu casa—  
—Gracias, así de verdad me siento—

La casa estaba ultra mega ordenada y limpia, olía muy bien, si ayer estaba impecable, hoy estaba de lujo, como un hotel cinco estrellas. La casa de Naruto era muy simple de explicar... consistía en 4 cuadrantes con un pasillo central: en los primeros dos cuadrantes estaba el living, una sala, la de la izquierda, era de conversación y otra, la de la derecha, era para ver televisión. En los dos últimos cuadrantes estaban la cocina y el comedor, la sala de conversación daba a la cocina, esta permitía volver a dar con el pasillo para luego dar con el comedor y así finalmente volver a inicio con la sala de televisión. Al final de pasillo estaba la escalera.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, de inmediato nos sentamos juntos y nos instalamos para empezar a trabajar:  
—Naruto, no era necesario que ordenaras muy bien la casa por mi presencia—  
—Jeje, cómo dices Saku-Sakura-chan... si vamos a estudiar debe ser en un ambiente gra-grato ¿o no?—  
—Ahhh— suspiré—cierto, cierto... pero no es para tanto... para la próxima prométeme que no exagerarás tanto ¿ok? no he tenido citas tan sofisticadas— dice sin pensar mis palabras.  
—¿pro...pro-próxima vez? ¿ci...ci-cita?— ¡MIERDA! ¡¿Qué mierda dije?! ¡ARG!  
—¡No, no, no, no!—dije inmediatamente—¡No pienses mal! me-me expresé mal, quise decir, que... verás—Mierda, ahora que estaba toda nerviosa por lo que dije, el muy Baka me contagia su tartamudeo y puta redundancia. Respiré, inhalé y exhalé hondo durante unos segundo para tranquilizarme y explicarme bien—no pienses mal de mi, me expliqué mal... quise decir que: ni si quiera en una cita he tenido preparaciones y elaboraciones tan sofisticadas...—  
—Ahhh—suspiro Naruto... ¿derrotado?—no no no Saku-Sakura-chan... no te preocupes como crees... nunca pen-pensaría mal de t-ti—dijo Naruto, para luego penetrarme sus zafiros—a-aunque... si fu-fuese una cita... no sé como piensas eso Saku-Sakura-chan... al menos y-yo tra-trataría de im-impresionar a como dé a lugar una chi-chica tan hermosa y li-linda como t-tu...—

¡¿Qué le pasa a éste?! ¡Dios! Era literalmente un tomate, esos ojos me estaba desnudando completamente, ya tenía toda la piel erizada:  
—¡Ay! ¡Ba-baka! ¡de-deja de de-decirme esas cosas!—dije empujándolo —¡me-me sonrojas! ¡pa-para!—  
—¡Ah! ¡per-perdón, perdón, perdón Saku-Sakura-chan!— dijo suplicando Naruto—¡perdón de-de verdad!... aún no sé co-como comportarte ante t-ti y que o q-que no decirte— dijo sonrojado Naruto.  
—¡Ba-baka!—dije golpeándolo—¡Eso por ser tan ba-baka y nervioso y...! ¡Arg!... ¡soy como cualquier chica, o compañera! ¡tra-tratame como tal!—  
—Es-es q-que ese es el-el pro-problema... no eres cual-cualquier chica...— ¡ZAZ!—¡Auch!—  
—¡¿Quieres pa-parar?! ¡Es-es-estudiemos!—  
—¡Ya, ya! s-si... me-mejor me ca-callo y es-estudiemos... —  
—Si... mejor— dije al fin más calmada—mi-mira esta es la guía que mando Kakashi—  
—¿Pero ha-habrá pro-próxima vez?— dijo de inmediato Naruto.  
—¿Ah?— pregunté.  
—Jeje, etto, per-perdón, digo... re-recién di-dijiste que pa-para la próxima vez que nos juntemos n-n-no-no s-sea tan so-sofisticado— dijo nervioso.  
—Ahhh—suspiré—qué crees Baka... pues... es muy probable que s-si... después tenemos asegurado que se-seremos compañeros durante 2 años... es altamente probable tendremos que juntarnos más veces... ¿no crees?—  
—Jeje ci-cierto, cierto— ¡ZAZ!, ¡ZAZ! y ¡ZAZ! —¡Ay! ¡pe-pero Saku-Sakura-chan! ¿por-por qué eso?—  
—Eso por por tartamudear y distraerme mucho—dije—¿Ahora estudiamos?—  
—Ahhh, que pegas fuerte Saku-Sakura-chan... S-s-si... ahora es-estudiemos—

Tras unas horas de estudio esta completamente impresionada y... celosa, Naruto de verdad era muy bueno en Matemáticas, de verdad sabía bastante y los ejercicios lo hacía de manera fluida... y yo, con el estudio de ayer, pensaba que era un completo Baka. En unos minutos terminó la guía y yo con suerte llevaba menos de la mitad ¡Arg! ¡lo peor de todo era que yo estaba pegada en un ejercicio y no me salía! ¡Arg! ¡¿A caso es mejor que yo?! ¡Imposible!.

—Saku-Sakura-chan... ¿ne-necesitas a-ayuda?—¡ZAZ!—¡Ahhh!—  
—¡NO BAKA! ¡YO PUEDO SOLA!—¡No puede ser mejor que yo!, ¿quien se crees este Baka?  
—Ahh, dis-disculpa, ok no hay pro-problema—

Pasaban los minutos y yo no avanzaba, para empeorar todo Naruto no paraba de mirarme a mi y a la hoja, ¡Eso me desesperaba!  
—¡Arg! ¡Para!—dije de repente.  
—¿Ah? No-no he hecho nada en todo es-este tiempo Saku-Sakura-chan—¡ZAZ!—¡Ay!—  
—Primero, ¡Deja de tartamudea!—en verdad sólo quería pegarle en ese momento—Segundo, ¿Cómo que no has hecho nada? ¡Deja de mirarme! ¡No me puedo concentrar así!—  
—Ahh, dis-disculpa, pre-prepararé al-algo para comer en-entonces—de inmediato se levantó, pero antes de ir a la cocina me dejó su hoja resuelta a mi lado—Ten... Saku-Sakura-chan, por si necesita ayudar o quieres ver un camino alternativo o...—  
—No, gracias, no te preocupes Naruto, puedo sola— dije sería y fría.  
—Igual te lo-lo dejo— rápidamente se perdió en la cocina.

¡Arg! ¡Esto no me lo puede ganar! ¡Mucho menos ante Naruto! ¿Naruto mejor que yo? ¿En serio? ¡No! ¡Ni si quiera el flojo de Shikamaru puede hacerme frente!. Pasaban, pasaban y pasaban los minutos y... ¡NADA! ¡Arg! de pronto sentí la tentación de mirar las respuesta de Naruto, ¿mirar un poquito no significaba nada cierto? puede que sólo haya olvidado un detallito pequeño, un pequeño desliz ¿No? ¿A quién no le pasa?... ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿NO! ¡QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO?! ¡NO MIRARÉ!

Inner: _¡Sólo mira de una vez! ¡Shannaro!_  
Sakura: ¡NO!  
Inner: _¡Para de ser tan orgullosa!_

Mi Inner tenía razón y yo lo tenía más que asumido... era una envidiosa, orgullosa y competitiva de mierda, no me gustaba perder, siempre me gustaba ser la mejor, la de las mejores notas, la que se llevara todos los elogios y aplausos... la número uno. No toleraba perder, y sé que era un gran defecto...

De pronto llegó Naruto con una bandeja con unos jugos y pastelitos:  
—To-tomemos un descanso Saku-Sakura-chan, después seguimos...—  
—Na-Naruto— estaba impresionada—¿e-eso son jugo de fresa y pastelillos de chocolate?—  
—Jeje s-si—  
—¿cómo... ?—  
—Jeje, etto... verás, Ino me sopló que eran tus fa-favoritos y yo pues... que-quería ser un bu-buen anfitrión— dijo nervioso Naruto rascándose la cabeza. Me ruboricé inmediatamente, es que... no podía ser más lindo y atento conmigo... ya me estaba incomodando tanta atención y para peor, yo hace poco lo estaba tratando muy mal por sólo trata de ayudarme.  
—¡Ay! ¡Baka!... no-no era necesario...—  
—No-no me reclames, e-eres mi invitada y qui-quiero que estés cómoda y feliz—  
—Nu-nunca cedes ¿o no?—  
—Jeje veo q-que no me conoces del todo aún, s-soy la-la persona mas testadura del mu-mundo—dijo riendo—ten-tendrás que acostumbrarte—  
—Ahhh, no queda otra ¿o no? bueno... del mismo modo... tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi... disculpa— dije apenada.  
—¿Ah?—  
—Discúlpame por ser tan... orgullosa y competitiva... no me gusta que otros sean mejores que mi... no me gusta recibir ayuda de nadie... Por eso te he tratado tan mal hoy día... no me gustó que terminaras las guía así de rápido... yo estoy con suerte en la mitad...—  
—No, no tienes de qué disculparte Sakura-chan... me en-encantas así — ¿Ah? ¿escuché bien?  
—¿Co-cómo? ¿Te en-encanto?—  
—¡No, no! No me-me mal interpretes, no me encantas, miento, digo, ¡si me encantas!, osea, verás... Ahhh—¡ZAZ!—¡Ahhhh!... gra-gracias—  
—De nada, ahora explícate—  
—Jeje, es que verás... me gusta que sean así de competitiva y orgullosa... sí siempre has si-sido la mejor del-del curso se debe justamente a eso... tus-tus resultados tan so-solo corroboran lo-lo inteligente y capaz que-que eres Saku-Sakura-chan...—  
—Naruto...—  
—En-en serio Sakura-chan... me gusta que seas así... además en las matemáticas la perseverancia y desarrollo personal son la clave del éxito... solucionar y entender los problemas por uno mismo demuestra que has aprendido, sin embargo...—de pronto posó su mano sobre la mía con la cual sostenía el lápiz, para finalmente guiarme a terminar de escribir la solución del ejercicio— de vez en cuando, un poco de ayuda no está de más...—  
—Na-Naruto...—

Nuestras manos se mantuvieron juntas, jades y zafiros ya estaban fijos uno sobre el otro, mi cuerpo completo estaba tenso, mejillas coloradas a más no poder, piel a mil erizada ante su tacto y mis pulsaciones eran ridículamente exageras... ¿Quien rayos era a persona que tenía al frente? No era al Baka tímido de siempre... no... la mirada que estaba recibiendo en este momento era exactamente igual al Naruto que me invitó a bailar ese día en la fiesta... una mirada seductora y de chico malo que inevitablemente me ponía nerviosa. ¡Dios! mi consciente me decía a gritos que parara lo que estaba ocurriendo, que fuera al baño, simulara que recibía una llamada, que inventara una excusa y me fuera a mi casa o ¡etc!... pero no... mi cuerpo no respondía... no quería responder. De pronto nuestro rostros empezaron poco a poco a acercarse, yo ya temía lo inevitable hasta que...

¡SLAM! una puerta se cerró de pronto —¡Llegué!— gritó Kushina. Rápidamente nos separamos bruscamente, tan así que Naruto se cayo de su silla.  
—¡Chicos! ¿Cómo han est...? Naruto, amor, ¿qué haces en el suelo?—  
—Jeje, etto... ve-verás ma-mamá... y-yo...—  
—Es-es-estaba bus-buscando m-mi la-lapiz Kushina— dije rápidamente. Mierda, la escena de hace un poco aún me tenía media ahuevonada.  
—E-eso, eso, ehhhhhh ¡Ah! a-aquí tienes Saku-Sakura-ch-chan...— dijo Naturo pasándome y entregándome el lapiz. ¡Oh! ¡Gracias Dios! ¡el lápiz también se había caido!  
—¡Awww! ¡que caballero mi hijito! ¿o no Sakura? siempre ha sido muy atento—  
—Ehhhh s-si me-me di cu-cuenta Kushina—  
—Bueno, no los molesto más... ¿Te quedas a la cena Sakura?—  
—N-n-no, es-esta vez pa-paso, mu-muchas gra-gracias de todas ma-maneras Kushina—  
—Ahhhhh... que lastima—dijo triste Kushina—Esta bien... más te vale la próxima vez quedarte ¿oiste?—  
—Cl-cla-claro que si Ku-kushina...—  
—Ya... ahora de verdad no los molesto más jiji— sin más se fue directo a la Kushina, ¡que diga cocina! ¡COCINA! ¡COCINA! ¡COCINA! ¡Mierda! ¡Arg!

Nuevamente estuvimos solos, sin dudas ambos estabamos completamente avergonzado y apenados, ¿se dan cuenta que lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir de no se por Kushina? ¡Dios!. Ante el silencio incomodo el primero en hablar iba a ser yo, pero Naruto me interrumpe:  
—Naruto yo...—  
—Des-descuida Saku-Sakura-chan— sus palabras y mirada me decían entendía todo, no era necesario hablar nada.  
—Bueno yo...—  
—Je, de todas ma-maneras Saku-Sakura-chan... jeje como te decía...  
—¿Ah?—  
—N-n-no deberías sen-sentir envidia—  
—¿Co-como?—  
—Per-perdón... di-digo que... no deberías sen-sentir envidia de-de mi... el que debería sentir envidia debería s-ser yo... jeje tu eres comp-completamente buena e-en todas las asignaturas... jeje yo no soy un ge-genio ni nada co-como tú... simplemente he estudiado más las matemáticas por mi-mi pro-propia cuenta... t-tu tienes la ma-magia... yo la pra-practica—  
—Ahhh... ga-gracias Na-Naruto—aún con todo lo ocurrido seguía subiéndome el ánimo, increíble—Bueno... yo creo que me voy...—  
—Pe-pero aún no he-hemos terminado y... no te has co-comido tu pas-pastelito...—  
—Tran-tranquilo, lo terminaré por mi cuenta en mi casa... perdón por n-no alcanzar en a-ayudarte en Biología—  
—Es-esta bien... des-descuida... pero llevate mis respuestas—  
—¡No! ¡so-son tus respuestas! ¡No quiero...!—  
—Me niego a que e-exista la po-posibilidad que no entregues la ta-tarea ma-mañana... no-no aceptaré un no por res-respuesta Saku-Sakura-chan—  
—Ahhh—suspiré—Baka testarudo...—  
—Y-y tu pelirosa orgullosa...—  
—Ahhh—suspiré por última vez—esta bien, tu ganas... ¿y tu q-qué entregaras ma-mañana?—  
—Ma-mañana antes de la hora de Kakashi me pasas la hoja—  
—Esta bien... bu-bueno—pesque el pastelito, ni tan tonta, me lo llevo igual, es mi favorito—me-me voy—  
—¿Te a-acompaño a-a tu ca-casa?—  
—¡No!— grité. ¡Dios! ¡Claro que no! ¡quiero pensar en todo lo que acaba de ocurrir! ¡Lo que menos deseo ahora es que me acompañes!—per-perdón... di-digo, es-esta bien así Na-Naruto... no es nada per-personal... so-solo que ahora quiero estar sola... gracias de to-toda maneras... —  
—OK, te com-comprendo... te a-acompaño a la pu-puerta entonces—

Sin más nos dirigimos a la puerta, como todo un caballero Naruto se me adelanto y me abrió la puerta:  
—Bu-bueno... nos vemos ma-mañana Na-Naruto— dije.  
—Jeje, cla-claro Saku-Sakura-chan—  
—¿Me des-despides de cocina por favor?—  
—¿De quien?—  
—¡Arg! digo, de Kushina, t-tu mami—  
—Ahhh Cla-claro—  
—Bueno... Chao Na-Naruto...—  
—Chao Saku-Sakura-chan...—

Nos despedimos como siempre de mejilla, pero esta vez la comisura de nuestro labios rosaron, rápidamente me separé y nerviosamente:  
—Bu-bu-bu-bueno... ha-hasta ma-ma-mañana... Amigo—  
—Has-has-hasta mañana... Amiga— sentenció él.

**POV Naruto**

¿Estaba soñando? Si es así despiertenme ahora por favor. No, no era un sueño, de verdad pasó ¿de verdad estuve a punto de besar a Sakura-chan? ¿de verdad estaba a punto de tener el privilegio de saborear esos brillosos, apetitosos y hermosos labio rosados? No me lo podía creer... Mierda no sabía que pensar ¿de verdad este era yo?. ¡ZAZ! cachetada mental. Tranquilo Naruto, pensamiento lógico-racional... lo más probable fueron películas mías, claro... de seguro apenas tocara esos labios hubiese terminado incrustado en la pared. Gracias a Dios mi mamá me salvó de una muerte y agonía segura. Literalmente casi mando a la mierda mi amistad con Sakura-chan, de verdad soy un completo Baka... ¿peor si de verdad ella me hubiera correspondido? ¡AHHHHH! ¡BOOM! ¡EXPLOSIÓN MENTAL!

Estaba acostado en mi cama tratando de quedarme dormido, pero no podía, mirada al techo de mi habitación con mi mente literalmente en Marte, más bien el Júpiter o Saturno, computando a millones de billones de Terabyts por segundo, en serio... díganme ¿como alguien podría dormir con una incertidumbre como esta?. Sin pensar nada, pesqué mi iPad y toucheé en mi pestaña de favoritos: Facebook, La galería de fotos de Sakura-chan. En ese momento sentí que era lo único que podía nublar mi mente y tan sólo... disfrutar lo que deleitaban mis ojos.

—Qué me estas haciendo... Sakura-chan...— sin más caí plácidamente dormido.

**POV Sakura**

Hoy era jueves, mi cabeza estaba completamente en la nubes con todo lo ocurrido en esto dos días con Naruto. Un codazo de Ino me volvio a la realidad.  
—¿Qué te pasa frentona?— dijo Ino.  
—¿Ah?—  
—Oye, ya me estas asustando, ¿qué te pasa?—  
—Ehh... ¿a mi?... ehhh... nada, estoy bien—  
—mmm, si claro... sóplame este ojo frentona mentirosa, te conozco mosco... hace tiempo no hablamos a solas amiga, si quieres...—  
—qué dices... no pasa nada cerda, simplemente no hay nada de qué hablar—  
Alzó un ceja y se me acercó para mirarme detenidamente—Mentirosa, me ofendes, soy tu amiga... en fin, después hablaremos, ahora me preocupada Naruto...—  
—¿qué pasa con Naruto?— dije inmediatamente.  
—Hoy vuelve a clases po, ¿lo olvidaste?—  
—E-eso lo sé pe-pero ¿qué tiene eso?—  
—¿Cómo que por qué? no quiero que se vuelva a meter en problema con Sasuke—

¡Verdad! ¡Lo había olvidado!, de repente estaba completamente intrigada en como sería la vuelta a clases de Naruto y Sasuke, de hecho claramente no era la única... ahora recién comprendí el por qué de que milagrosamente todo el curso llegara temprano, todos querían estar ahí con los celulares en mano ante cualquier espectáculo... par de chismosos. El primero en llegar fue Sasuke, como si nada hubiera pasado se sentó donde mismo, al lado de Shikamaru, sus heridas ya habían sanado y el único ratro de combate era un parche curita en la cien de su nariz.

—¿Qué creen que ocurrirá?—preguntó una entusiasmada Tenten con su celular en mano.  
—No creo que sean tan estúpidos para hacer otro espectáculo— dijo Sai.  
—No me digas que quieres que peleen—dijo Ino fulminando con la mirada a Tenten.  
—Jeje, no, como dices eso Ino—reía nervisamente Tenten.  
—Mmmm si claro... ¿Me prestas tu celular?— preguntó Ino.  
—Pues claro—

Rápidamente Ino le arrebató el celular a Tenten, para sacarle la batería y guardarla bajo su camisa, entremedio de su brassier y sus tremendos senos.  
—¡Oye! ¡Devuélvemelo!— dijo Tenten.  
—Por si las moscas... Si intentas algo, te acusaré de lesbiana con intento de violación ¿me entendiste?— decía entre medio cómica y medio sería Ino. Yo y Sai simplemente nos tiramos a reir.  
—¡Pucha Ino! ¡Que lo devuelvas! no puedes hablar en serio ¿cierto?—  
—Jaja ¿Quieres apostar?— dijo Ino desafiante.  
—No lo hagas— dije rápidamente. Es que en serio... Si no estas segura que tienes chances de ganar, nunca apuestes nada ante Ino Yamanaka.  
—Ahhhh—suspiró derrotada Tenten.

De pronto Naruto entró a la sala, de inmediato nuestro rostros se encontraron, no pude evitar ruborizarme al recordar lo de ayer. En todo momento, mientras se dirigía a su puesto, nuestros rostros no dejaban de seguir al del otro, de repente paró en medio del pasillo y fijó sus ojos en Sasuke, ambos se miraban sin pestañar. De un segundo a otro todo el mundo ya estaba murmurando y yo sentí un frió en mi espalda... No quería verlos pelear, mucho menos estando tan cerca de ellos, estaba segura que Ino tampoco pues estaba apretando mi antebrazo con fuerza a más no poder. Además ¿a quien ayudaría?

Tras unos largos segundos Naruto reaccionó para volver a mirarnos, más bien, mirarme y sonreír, de inmediato se acercó y... ¡¿se sentó detrás de Ino?!  
—Jeje etto... Ho-hola Saku-Sakura-chan... — saludó algo nervioso Naruto.  
—Ehh, Ho-hola Naruto— dije.  
—¿Eh? ¿Que no vas a saludar a tu prima?— dijo Ino.  
—Ahh verdad, per-perdón Ino, hola—  
—Pfff— bufó Ino.  
—Bueno... etto... verán... quisiera preguntarte... digo preguntarles algo— dijo Naruto.

De pronto yo e Ino nos miramos y acertamos con la cabeza:  
—Claro— respondió Ino.  
—Bueno... les pregunto: ¿Po-podría sentarme aquí co-con ustedes?—  
—Por supuesto— respondió inmediatamente la cerda.  
—¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿y mi opinión no cuenta aquí?!— dije rápidamente— ¡Deja de responder por mi cerda!— ¿quien se había creído ésta en pasarme por alto?.  
—Ahh... etto... pe-perdón Sakura-chan, si te incomoda yo...—  
—¡No, no! per-perdón, no es eso...—luego fulminé con la mirada a Ino quien reía—so-sólo que me molesta que siempre tu prima to-tome decisiones por mi  
—¿En-entonces eso es un si?— preguntó Naruto.  
—Ehhh, su-supuesto que si— dije sonriéndome— después de todo... somos amigos ¿no?—  
—Jeje, ¡claro que si, dattebayo!— dijo alegre Naruto— mu-muchas gra-gracias chicas...—luego miró de reojo hacia donde está Sasuke-kun—quiero está cerca de buenas personas...—luego me miró —y quien mejor que ustedes—terminó dedicándome esa hermosa y ridículamente atractiva sonrisa zorruna que tanto me gusta.

Sasuke de pronto empezó a reir, de inmediato Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.  
—Saltó lejos el maní— dijo enojada Ino.  
—¿Qué es tan chistoso?—dijo serio y enojado Naruto. ¿Por qué no tartamudeo ahora?  
—Hmmm... nada—dijo Sasuke. Naruto empezó a refurfuñar.  
—Ya ya, ustedes paren— dijo de inmediato Shikamaru—tienen que arreglar sus diferencias—  
—No tengo que arreglar nada con el Dobe ese—dijo de inmediato Sasuke.  
—Lo mismo digo del Teme— dijo Naruto.  
—Tkssssss, par de problemáticos—  
—¿Y pensaste en algo Shika?— preguntó Kiba.  
—Tkssssss, no... así que... Kiba, sientate con Naruto— dijo Shikamaru.  
—¿Ahhh? ¿Por qué yo?—preguntó de inmediato el perruno.  
—¿Y que sugieres? ¿dejarlo sólo? somos amigos de ambos... mientras sigan así debemos separarnos para estar con ambos—  
—¡Arg! pero es que me gusta este puesto...—  
—Jajaja, mira las vueltas de la vida, ¿no eras tú quien me decía: en la buenas y en las malas Shikamaru? Entonces: en las buenas y en las malas Kiba—reía Shikamaru  
—¡Me cago en tú gran CI Shikamaru!— todo reían ante los lloriqueos de Kiba.  
—No se preocupen chicos, puedo estar sólo...—dijo triste y enojado Naruto —ustedes ya eran amigos antes que yo llegara...—  
—No estarás sólo primito, estarás con nosotras ¿verdad frentona?— dijo Ino.  
—Ehhhhhh, s-s-si— Me odiaba a mi mismo en ese momento, ¡no podía evitar esta nerviosa!  
—Tkssss por la mierda Kiba, anda con Naruto, con puras féminas tal vez lo hagan hasta rarito— quejó Shikamaru.  
—¡¿Qué dijiste cabeza de piña?!— gritó Ino.  
—¡Ahhhhh! chantajistas de mierda—quejó Kiba—¿Y ahora quien me va a explicar todo o soplar en las pruebas Shikamaru?—dijo deprimido el perruno para luego mirarme—¿Haruno?—  
—¡¿Ah?! ¡En tus sueños!—dije inmediatamente, ¡que holgazán más patudo!.  
—Ahhhh—suspiro Kiba para luego pescar sus cosas y sentarse detrás mío—Me deberás una grande Naruto—  
—Kiba, en serio, no es ne-necesario, yo ya he estado sólo... no quiero lastima...—  
—Ahh, calla tarado, eres mi amigo, quien habla de lastima aquí... simplemente me cago en todos ustedes porque ahora me obligarán a estudiar... —  
—¿Y tu de qué te quejas? a nosotras ahora nos picarán las pulgas— burló Ino.  
—Ja, ja, qué chistoso Yamanaka— decía Kiba.

Yo estaba bastante incomoda ante la situación... Kiba no era un problema, digo, era todo un patudo, desordenado y a veces se las daba de cómico, sin embargo, pese a todo eso, era muy amigable y simpático la mayoría de las veces con todas nosotras, siempre peleábamos, pero para todos era evidente que era en términos de juego. Me caía bien. Parte del problema era con Naruto, el muy Baka me agrada cada vez más y más, bastante diría yo... pero con lo ocurrido ayer, me incomodaba la ambigüedad de nuestro trato... El otro gran el problema que realmente me molestaba e incomoda a montones era la tensión que existía en el ambiente debido Naruto y Sasuke-kun... no era para nada agradable, sobretodo para a mi pues siempre me ha gustado Sasuke-kun... ¿o no?... ¿cómo debería comportarme y actuar ante ellos? mierda, pensándolo bien ¿ahora mismo no estaba haciendo preferencia hacia Naruto al permitir que se sentara detrás de nosotras? ¿eso molestará Sasuke-kun? Sabía que Sasuke-kun había actuado muy desgraciado ¿no debería dejar de importarme? vi los videos y estaba completamente desilusionada con sus dichos ante Karin, al decir que hubiera hecho eso con cualquiera, sobre todo conmigo... dolía... y mucho... de mi reflexión de estos días concluí que creía en Naruto y estaba de acuerdo con él: Sasuke era un gran hijo de perra al ser así, no existe otras palabras, pero... era un gran hijo de perra que desde tengo conciencia me ha gustado. ¿qué debía hacer?.

—Qué tanto me miras Sakura— dijo de pronto Sasuke-kun. Mierda, en mi divagación interna estuve mirándolo no sé cuanto tiempo.  
—Ehh, dis-disculpa, nada— dijo Sakura-chan ruborizada.  
—Hmmm, si claro— dijo riendo el Teme—por cierto quiero conversar contigo en el receso, ¿puedes?— ¡¿AH?!

**POV Naruto**

¡¿Por qué Sakura-chan mira tanto al Teme?! ¡¿y que quería él hablar con ella?! ¡¿y por qué mierda a mi no me decía "Naruto-kun"?! Nuevamente me sentí como aquel día en la fiesta, sentí que de a poco algo se expandía por cada parte de mi cuerpo y de inmediato todo rastro de nerviosismo e inseguridad desapareció.

—Díselo ahora Sasuke—dijo Ino desafiante—Sakura tiene que acompañarme al receso—  
—Hmmm... como sea, quiero que me ayudes con Biología... lo que me perdí esta semana—  
—¡¿Ah?! ¿En-en-enserio Sasuke-kun?— preguntaba muy nerviosa Sakura-chan. ¡Otra vez! ¡Yo ya hervía!  
—¿Hmmm? si, claro que va en serio, Shikamaru es un genio, pero es tan flojo que memorizó todo lo de Biología y le da lata aprenderlo para explicármelo. Todo el mundo sabes que eres la mejor en ese curso. Te espero hoy después de clases, ¿que dices?—  
—Ehhhh—aún titubeaba Sakura-chan.  
—¿Tienes algo?—  
—N-n-no—  
—Decidido entonces—  
—Sakura-chan, ahora que lo recuerdo nosotros no alcanzamos estudiar Biología ayer, aprovecharé la oportunidad y me uniré a ustedes— dije enojado sin titubear ante el Teme.

Todos estaba con los ojos como plato, inclusive el Teme:  
—¿Quien mierda te ha invitado Dobe? Será sólo Sakura y yo—  
—Me importa una mierda lo que tu digas— dije para luego mirar a Sakura-chan— Sakura-chan será la tutora ¿cierto? que ella decida a quien ayudar y el lugar... después de todo, será quien de buena voluntad que gastará solidariamente parte su tiempo—  
—Hmmm me parece bien, que ella decida ¿qué dices Sakura?—  
—Si Sakura-chan, ¿a quien ayudaras?—

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¡Atento sus comentarios, reviews y MP!

Saludos.


	16. Capítulo 16: Me estoy enamorando

Estimados, disculpen la tardanza, pero aún estoy de vacaciones y no he tenido muchos dispositivos electrónico a mi alcance, en simple palabras, he estado algo desconectado ajajajaja. Sin más les dejo un nuevo capítulo, disculpen lo corto, iba a ser mucho más largo, pero lo acorte para darle un final más de mi gusto, pronto subiré el próximo capítulo. espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - Me estoy enamorando**

**POV Sakura**

...

—¿Quien mierda te ha invitado Dobe? Será sólo Sakura y yo—dijo Sasuke-kun.

—Me importa una mierda lo que tu digas— dijo Naruto para luego mirarme— Sakura-chan será la tutora ¿cierto? que ella decida a quien ayudar y el lugar... después de todo, será ella quien de buena voluntad gastará solidariamente parte su tiempo.

—Hmmm me parece bien, que ella decida ¿qué dices Sakura?.

—Si Sakura-chan, ¿a quien ayudaras?.

Estaba completamente muda e inmóvil, no paraba de mirar el uno al otro al paso de cada segundo. No me salían la palabras... estaba completamente incrédula ante lo que acababa de presenciar: Primero Sasuke-kun por primera vez en la vida me pide juntarme con él para ayudarlo. Sé que no significaba o implicaba nada entre nosotros, pero estoy segura que si me lo hubiese pedido eso hace exactamente una semana atrás hubiera aceptado inmediatamente sin rodeos, era una gran oportunidad para tratar de hacer algún tipo acercamiento... Pero no... tenía que aparecer Naruto Uzumaki para desordenar y cambiar todo mi mundo... Además, ¿El tímido muy Baka de la nada saca toda una determinación y seguridad inexplicable para confrontar a Sasuke-kun y pedirme la misma ayuda? No sabía que hacer, no me encontraba en condiciones para responder, mi mente no tenia nada claro y eso me molestaba, últimamente me estaba traicionando constantemente.

—¿Y bien Sakura?— insistió Sasuke-kun.

—No la presiones— exclamó Naruto.

—Hmmm, ¿Y vamos a estar todo el día esperando a caso? además, no sé por qué hacemos esto... la elección en evidente.

—Sasuke...**— **advirtió Shikamaru.

—Tu ego y soberbia me apesta— dijo Naruto.

—¿Quien eres?— dijo de inmediato Sasuke-kun.

—¿Ah?.

—No tartamudeas, me respondes y miras de manera desafiante, no eres el Dobe que conocí hace una semana atrás —Pues al menos no era la única que se daba cuenta que Naruto, a veces, actuaba de forma distinta.

—Estamos a mano entonces, pues... no eres el amigo que creí que eras —sentenció Naruto.

—Auch, golpe bajo —carboneó Sai.

—Ja, comete esa, emo— dijo Ino.

—Ino—susurre y la miré incrédula.

—No me mires así frentona, estaré sin dudas a favor de mi primo—susurró Ino. Cierto, no debía impresionarme.

—Sakura... responde antes que esto se salga de nuestra manos—me susurró Kiba sutilmente de modo que sólo yo escuchara. Tenía razón Kiba, esto iba a empeorar si no hablaba...

—Ehhh... Si... claro Kiba—le respondí.

—Ja, piensa lo que quieras Dobe, yo...

—Shhh— interrumpió Kiba justo cuando yo empezaba a hablar.

—Chi-chicos y-yo... voy a estudiar...—

—¿Con quien?— insistió Sasuke-kun.

—¡Shh!— quejó Naruto.

—con...— continuaba titubeando...

—¿con?...—dijeron varios al unisono.

—con...—

—Ehhhh ya me aburrí de espera su respuesta Srita. Haruno, ¿Va a decir con quien va a estudiar o podemos empezar la clase de una vez?— dijo de pronto el profesor Sarutobi.

¡Dios! ¡Todo el curso, incluido el profesor Sarutobi, estaba espectante a nuestra conversación! Sin más apenada me di vuelta para sentarme bien en mi puesto.

—Dís-disculpe profesor Sarutobi... Puede continuar con-con la clase —dije apenada.

—Bueno, al parecer nos quedaremos con la duda jaja —río el profesor— bueno todos abran la página 56...

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un: "con ninguno"?—susurro Ino.

—No lo sé —sentencié.

**POV Naruto**

¡¿Y eso qué significaba?! ¡¿Un no?! Al menos también ignoró al Teme porque si no...

Había dos cosas que en estos momentos me molestaban muchísimo: Primero, el Teme no paraba de mirarme a mi y a Sakura-chan, para peor, luego el muy hijo de perra empezaba a sonreirme. Me estaba provocado y yo, el muy saco de pelotas, estaba cayendo redondito.

Y segundo, recién me percaté que escogí el peor lugar para sentarme... para mirar a donde estaba del profesor debía si o si mirar en diagonal al centro de la sala, y eso significaba tener que estar mirando prácticamente sólo a Sakura-chan. Qué más tengo que decir... Mi concentración se fue literalmente a la mierda. Es que era imposible no poder resistirse en desviar la atención y deleitarse con el ejemplar perfil de mujer que tenía adelante. Me encantaba ver la forma en que movía su pelos, pestañas, labios, en definitiva, todo... Era realmente intrigante y gratificante tratar de entender, comprender y conocer todo lo que pasaba en aquella cabecita pelirosa ante cada gesto o movimiento que hacía. Era un mar de misterios que sin dudas quería descubrir...

De repente la Asuma concluyó la clase:

—...y bien ahora concluimos con cultura romana. ¡Ahora son unos verdaderos expertos en ella!, aún así, ¡estudien!— Jaja si claro... No escuché ni una mierda—pueden ir al receso— finalizó Asuma.

Rápidamente el Teme se volvió a acercar a Sakura-chan. Y yo, sin quedarme atrás, los alcancé:

—Y bien Sakura, no te sigas haciendo, dime de una vez, ¿cuándo nos vamos a juntar?—dijo el emo.

—¿quién dijo que te eligió?—dije desafiante.

—Ja, ¿y por qué te elegiría a ti? Entre tu y yo Dobe, por favor... —

—Mira...—iba replicarle hasta que Sakura-chan nos interrumpe.

—Chi-chicos, chicos, por favor, ya he tomado mi decisión—dijo Sakura-chan.

—Bien Sakura, dime al Dobe que se vaya a...—decía el Teme hasta que Sakura-chan lo interrumpió.

—No estudiaré con ninguno de ustedes—dijo sin rodeos la pelirosa.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!—

—Lo que oíste Sasuke-kun.

—Pe-pero Sakura-chan...—dije apenado.

—¡¿Me... me estás rechazando?!— dijo incrédulo el Teme.

—¡Auch! Ese orgullo Uchiha —burló Sai.

— Lo siento... pero... de verdad, ahora no me siento cómoda estudiando con ninguno de ustedes—

—Sakura, ¿te estás dando cuenta que me estás rechazando?—decía aún más incrédulo el Teme.

—Si—

—A mi nadie me rechaza...—

—Bueno... todos tenemos una primera vez, Sasuke-kun... lo siento— Y sin más Sakura-chan se fue con Ino anclada del brazo, y su grupo de amigos, fuera de la sala.

Estaba triste... Por un momento pensé que por ser su "amigo" me preferiría a mi... O bien en el peor de los casos estaría estudiado con ella y el Teme. Pero no, escuché clarito "no me siento cómoda con ninguno de ustedes". Mierda... La había cagado. Sin dudas ayer me sobrepasé y ahora Sakura-chan quería alejarse para dejar bien en claro nuestra relación. ¡Arg! ¡Por qué mierda mamá no llego antes!.

En la sala sólo quedábamos los chicos, yo y el Teme claramente teníamos nuestra meditación interna ante lo ocurrido. Kiba y Shikamaru esperaban expectantes.

—No... lo puedo creer...—rompió el silencio el Teme. Yo volví a la realidad, sin embargo seguí mirando fijamente a la puerta, donde desapareció Sakura-chan—esto es... muy... pero muy interesante...

De inmediato yo lo fulminé con la mirada:

—¿Interesante?—pregunté.

—Esto es nuevo... Nunca nadie me había rechazado— reiteró el Teme.

—¿Y aún te impresionas? ¿tu aptitud y comportamiento no te dice nada? Eres increíble... —

—Si, si, lo que digas— dijo haciendo gestos con la mano restandole importancia a mis comentarios—Veamos... veamos hasta cuanto le dura esto a Sakura—

—¡¿Ah?!— ¿Qué quiso decir? Será que...

—Sasuke...—advirtió Shikamaru.

—Sasuke, no me digas que...—decía Kiba.

—Nadie me ha rechazado... ya se arrepentirá y volverá, ya verán...

—¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! ¡No te atrevas a jugar con ella!— Ya estaba iracundo, ¡no voy a permitir que lastimen a Sakura-chan!.

—Sasuke, viejo... No creo que sea buena idea...—decía Kiba.

—¿Jugar con ella? ¿quién dijo que haría algo así? Están igual que todas las chicas, no digo nada y ya están en la avant premier de su nueva película dirigida por ustedes mismos.

—¡Si tan sólo la tocas un pelo...!—decía hasta que me interrumpió.

—En el caso hipotético: ¿qué harás Dobe? dime ¿qué harás? Además, dime, ¿quien eres tú para interferir?

—So-soy su... amigo—dije apenado.

—Aún si fuese así, no tienes ningún derecho a impedir nada, ella es lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus propias decisiones.

—¿Entonces de verdad tienes algo planeado cierto? ¡Le contaré! ¡No podrás...!

—¿Pero qué le contaras? ¿Eres tarado a caso? No he dicho nada. Sí ustedes estan suponiendo mil mierdas, haya ustedes...— Luego me miró sonriendo a más no poder— Anda cuentale lo que quieras... — Sin más Sasuke de retiró riendo de la sala. ¡A no! ¡Ahora mismo lo mato!.

—¡Sasuke!— de inmediato me dispuse a alcanzarlo. Sin embargo los chicos se interpusieron.

—O no, no, no, no Naruto, no vayas a hacer otra locura— me detuvo Shikamaru.

—¡Déjame! ¡Estoy seguro que este hijo de perra trama algo!

—No me está gustando para nada todo esto Shika— dijo Kiba sujetandome.

—Tkssss, a mi tampoco, de verdad es un fastidio todo esto.

—¡Qué me dejen!— empecé a forcejear.

—¡Que no!—¡ZAZ! cachetada—¡Ahora escúchame! ¡No puedes ir y tratar de arreglar todo a golpes!— dijo Shikamaru.

—¡Tengo que alcanzarlo!.

—¡Naruto, por la mierda!... ¡escuchame!, Sasuke no va a cambiar, ¡entiende!, al menos... no no cambiará de la noche a la mañana.

—Mucho menos ahora que estan peleados... Hará todo lo posible para llevate la contraria y sacarte de quicio —dijo Kiba.

—Exacto. Naruto, créeme, nunca he estado de acuerdo de la forma de ser de Sasuke, lo que sea de lo que esté planeado me huele mal a morir, pero no te puedo permitir que te tires directo a los leones. —dijo Shikamaru.

—¡¿Y lo dejaran salirse con la suya así nada más?! —explotaba de ira.

—Ahhh no, claro que no Naruto, quiero ayudarte... —decía Kiba— Pero es que... Qué quieres que hagamos... Créeme que con Shikamaru hemos estado hablando esto muchas veces y siempre llegamos a la misma conclusión... sólo ustedes son los que pueden solucionar sus diferencias...

—¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?! ¡Eso lo sé! ¡Lo que me preocupa ahora es Sakura-chan!.

De pronto los empuje para zafarme de sus agarres, rápidamente ellos, pensando que yo intentaría arrancarme, se antepusieron a la entrada de la sala, pero no fue necesario. Me quedé ahí paseando de lado a lado, con ambas manos desordenado y tirando mi cabello a más no poder. Estaba sofocado, no sabía qué hacer, la única solución que se me venía a la cabeza en estos momentos era arrematar a golpes al Teme hasta el punto que el muy hijo de perra me pidiera llorando y suplicando perdón y jurara por su vida que no le haría nada a Sakura-chan. Cuando el calor era insoportable y comenzaba a asfixiarme, me abalancé sobre una de las ventanas de la sala y la abrí hasta su máxima extensión, de inmediato la brisa empezó a refrescarme, pero sólo físicamente, porque en mi cabeza aún el caos que no cesaba. Era cada vez peor y peor, hasta que la ví allá... sentada con todos sus amigos bajo la sombra del gran árbol que se encontraba al fondo del patio, al lado de la cancha. Con tan sólo verla mi mente empezó a tranquilizarse y a sentir cosas inexplicables: ¿Armonía? ¿Paz? ¿Felicidad? No lo sé, sólo sabía que era sensaciones... buenas.

Eran tan agradables aquellas sensaciones que de pronto estaba ahí, de nuevo hipnotizado mirándola mientras descansaba en el marco de la ventana, hasta que siento un par de palmas sobandome a cada lado de mi espalda, devolviéndome de mi estado de ensoñación.

—Oye problemático... tranquilo...

—Tranquilo viejo... Ya pensaremos en algo...

No era necesario seguir engañándome, durante gran parte de mi vida estuve siempre evitando pensar en mis sentimientos... en lo que sentía, pero ya no. Lo que estaba apunto de confesar y asumir era, lo más probable, el inicio de mi más deseado y agradable sufrimiento:

—Me gusta— confesé, provocando que aquellas palabras hicieran mil ecos en mi cabeza.

—Tkssssss.

—Ahhhh —suspiró Kiba.

—Sakura-chan me gusta... me gusta una enormidad...— confesé.

—Ahhh... te equivocas, no te gusta, es peor que eso... Como diría mi amigo gringo tu estas: "Fallin in lofff mi fren"— NT: Léase literal.

—Dios, no me hagas corregirte ahora Kiba— dijo Shikamaru pasándose una mano por la cara.

—¿Co-Cómo?— No captaba a lo que iba mi amigo perruno.

—Ehhh bueno... Naruto... Estas cayendo en amor viejo... en simples palabras...

—Te estas enamorando—sentenció Shikamaru.

Y ahí tenía mi respuesta, todos esos sentimientos que Sakura-chan generaban en mi no eran más que aquello que tanto temía y evitaba, la llave directo a la felicidad y sufrimiento... era sin dudas... Amor.

—Me estoy enamorando— sentencié.

CONTINUARÁ...


	17. Capítulo 17: Lucharé por ti

¡Estimados! Dejo la continuación del capítulo corto del día de ayer. Saludos!

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - Lucharé por ti.**

**POV Sakura**

Salí rápidamente de las sala con las chicas (y Sai) quería escaparme de esos dos por todo el receso, no me gustaba para nada el ambiente tenso que existía ahí. Pese aparentar determinación y seguridad en mi actuar, realmente estaba nerviosa y dudosa, no quería jugar a favor de ninguno para después sentir algún tipo de remordimiento o arrepentimiento así que opté por rechazar a ambos.

En eso que caminábamos con las chicas por los pasillos de la escuela:

—¿Qué me estoy perdiendo chicas? Sakura, ¿por qué Sasuke y Naruto se pelean por estudiar contigo?— preguntaba pícara Tenten.

—E-eh, jeje, pero qué dices Tenten— dije nerviosa.

—Díganme loca, pero estoy segura que esos dos se estaban peleando por ti—

—¿Ah? ¡qu-qué dices loca! y-ya para, no es nada de e-eso— dije aún más nerviosa y ruborizada.

—Yo creo lo mismo que Tenten-san— dijo Hinata.

—¿Que te estas trayendo con esos dos, Sakura?—preguntó Sai.

—Me pregunto lo mismo— dijo Ino.

—¡N-NO! ¡N-no es nada de eso! ¡Paren!—aclaré aún más ruborizada—¡De ver-verdad! So-sólo son un par de flojos que quieres arreglárselas fa-fácil conmigo— fingí estar enojada.

—Mmmm voy a hacer como que te creo—dijo riendo Tenten— pero aún así lo que más me impresiona es que... rechazaste a Sasuke, ¿no que estabas loca por él? podrías haber aprovechado esta oportunidad para acercarte a él—Tenía razón... ¿habré tomado la decisión correcta?.

—¿Y que quede como una arrastrada aún después de todo lo ocurrido?— dijo Sai—No, Sakura tiene clase y dignidad, no se rebajaría a aquello... aún cuando esté completamente loca por Sasuke.

—Sai...— Siempre quedaba anonadara ante los sabios consejos y comentarios de mi amigo inexpresivo. Era muy observador y cada vez que afirmaba algo serio, siempre estaba bien fundamentada y con bases. En momentos como esos realmente valoraba mucho su amistad, sentía que alguien por fin me comprendía aún cuando no quería hablar del tema— gracias por comprenderme—dije abrazándolo.

—¡Wow! ahora te comprendo Sakura, ¡que bueno eres Sai!— dijo Tenten.

—Deberías considerar seriamente estudiar psicología Sai-san— dijo Hinata.

—Es que digo la verdad... aunque... aún no logro entender como alguien como tu puede llegar a fijarse en Sasuke. Tu desesperación por ser fea creo que provoca...—¡PUSH! no alcanzó a terminar y de una puñetazo salió a disparado contra la pared.

—¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES FEA?! ¡BAKA!— dije toda iracunda. Ante todo el espectáculo, de un momento a otro todos estábamos riendo, la escena que montábamos con Sai siempre resulta cómica para los demás.

—Jajaja que tonto eres Sai— dijo Tenten.

—Toda la admiración y respeto que ganas conmigo siempre lo arruinas de un momento a otro, Baka— dije mirándolo feo.

—Jajajaja— reían todos, excepto Sai.

—Mierda, siempre olvidó cuan fuertes pegas fe...—de inmediato lo fulminé con la mirada pero al mismo tiempo Hinata le tapo la boca.

—¿Va-vayamos a pasar el receso ba-bajo el árbol chicas? Será agradable con la brisa que existe el día de hoy — dijo Hinata.

—¡Claro/Por qué no/Ñeee bueno!— dijimos respectivamente.

A los minutos estábamos las chicas y Sai bajo el árbol conversando de los más bien, al rato se nos unieron Neji, Shino y Lee. Era lo que necesitaba, distraerme con mis amigos y reír por cosas tontas y sin sentido. Era una adolescente y debía vivir esta etapa como tal. A veces me atormentaba ser tan madura y estudiosa para mi edad, en más de una ocasión me esforzaba más de los necesario estudiando, perdiéndome así grandes panoramas y recuerdos con mis amigos. Cuando pensé que al fin logré desviar el tema de Naruto y Sasuke, Ino aprovecha la oportunidad que todo el mundo se reía ante los movimientos y chistes fomes y ridículos de Lee para conversarme más en privado.

—Oye frentona... ¿Al final qué fue todo eso?— dijo en voz baja Ino.

—¿A-ah? ¿De que ha-hablas Ino?—dije con el mismo volumen.

—De lo de recién, ¿en serio te sientes incómoda con ambos?.

—Ehh s-si.

—Con Sasuke te entiendo, con tan sólo verlo me dan ganas de vomitar. Pero con Naruto pensé que se estaban llevando cada vez mejor...—dijo apenada Ino.

—Bueno...

—¿Pasó algo que me quieras contar?— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡¿qué quieren que le diga?!

—¿Ah? Qu-que dices ce-cerda, no pasó nada— "Tan sólo que casi me beso con el Baka de tu primo" agregué irónicamente en mi mente.

—No te creo, te conozco muy bien frentona, tu nunca titubeas y ahora lo haces más menudo que nunca cuando tocamos estos temas.

—En serio Ino, no pasa nada— "En serio, no pasa nada, a parte de casi besarnos, me estoy sintiendo intimidada por él... pero pese a todo eso, estoy perfecta" seguía ironizando en mi cabeza.

—Frentona...

—Lo digo en serio.

—¿Entonces cuál hubiese sido el problema de haber estudiado con Naruto?.

—Ehhh es que... Es que estoy chata de estudiar con un Baka tartamudo... ¡Si! ¡Eso!, Eso sucede simplemente cerda. Además... ya me estoy aburriendo de servir de tutora para todo el mundo. Quiero usar el tiempo en mi, como por ejemplo, estar con mi mejor amiga— dije abrasándola. ¡Wow, que convincente me salió eso!

Inner: _Hasta yo casi me compro eso, bien jugado frentona._

—¡Awww! ¡Amiga!—gritó Ino correspondiendome el abrazo—¡Yo igual te quiero Amiga! Me tienes botada—dijo haciendo un puchero—. Quiero que nos volvamos a juntar y tengamos nuestras tradicionales tardes y noches de chicas. Deja de ser tan Matea frentezota—

—Awwwww, yo igual he extrañado esas juntas, cerda— Y esta vez abrazaba de verdad, también extraño la rutina que tenía con esta tontona—. Por eso quiero dejar de ser tutora de todo el mundo, además las tutorías que llevo en el año han sido de pura buena voluntad, ni si quiera me han pagado y eso que el dinero tanta falta me hace.

—Ok, te entiendo frentona...—Wow, ¡Epic win Sakura!— pero...

—¿qué?— dije ante las caras pensativas de Ino.

—Me siento un poco mal por mi primo... en la forma que dijiste que no querías estar con ninguno, creo que estaba... triste— De inmediato se me vino la imagen de Naruto triste, y yo con mi afán de aparentar determinación e imparcialidad decidí ignorarlo. Cierto, tenía razón Ino, ahora yo me sentía mal por mi actuar— digo... si le hubieras explicado como tu me explicaste recién, perfectamente te hubiera comprendido, de hecho hasta sin dudas te habría pagado los días en que lo ayudaste.

—No lo hice por dinero —dije rápidamente, lo menos que quería era quedar como interesada ante Naruto.

—Lo sé, lo sé frentezota, sólo digo que... creo que él cree que lo desechaste por otros motivos... por eso te preguntaba.

—Entiendo— dije apenada.

—Son amigos ¿O no?.

—E-ehh s-si supongo...

—¿Supones?.

—Digo, si, por supuesto que si —pese a sentirme extraña con él, en definitiva no quería por esta situación dejáramos de hablar.

—Entonces creo que deberías explícale aquello si se te da la oportunidad— dijo sonriéndome Ino.

Lo cierto es que, estoy segura que Naruto sabe en parte el motivo por el cual lo rechacé, no a ciencias exactas el "por qué", pero si el "debido a que". Lo que ocurrió en su casa me ponía nerviosa, realmente me sentía algo intimidada ante su presencia. Y lo peor de todo era que... nada me resultaba repugnante, indeseado o desagradable, todo contrario, él fue muy... lindo, atento, comprensible, amable y etc conmigo. No lo pasé nada de mal. Él me agradaba demasiado, su familia era muy dulce y, sin dudas, era un hombre muy sano y buen de corazón, de verdad se notaba por lo tímido e inocente de sus acciones, sin dudas quería conocerlo más... y eso era... era exactamente que me asustaba... quería algo de distancia, pues... mi corazón ya es de alguien más... ¿o no?

Inner: ¿Estas segura?

Sakura: Odio decirlo, pero... no.

Inner: ¡JA!

—Claro Ino —dije sonriendo a mi hermosa amiga— lo haré si se da la oportunidad — sentencié.

**POV Naruto**

—Estas fregado viejo, ya caíste en su telaraña— dijo Kiba.

—Mujeres... son la problemática más grande de la historia y que, lamentablemente, no convergen a ninguna solución... esto te pasa por problemático— dijo Shikamaru.

—Ahhh —suspiré. Seguí observándola otro par de largos minutos, hasta que de pronto recordé que el Teme podría jugar o hacer algo con ella, de inmediato me reincorporé con mis amigos y los miré— Tengo que hacer algo, no permitiré que le pase algo a Sakura-chan.

—Naruto hay algo que debes saber...— dijo Shukamaru—es respecto a Sakura y a Sasuke...

De pronto mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mi corazón sintió una opresión y ya me temía lo peor— No me digas que ellos... — decía hasta que Shikamaru me interrumpió.

—No, no... nada de eso, no han estado juntos si es lo que piensas— Uffff de inmediato me relaje, saber que el Teme ya estuvo en esos labios me hubiera desgarrado una enormidad.

—Ufff —suspiré— ¿entonces?— pregunte inmediatamente, ya estaba intrigado.

—Sucede que... desde que tengo conciencia... Sakura siempre ha estado loca por Sasuke, y ha sido él quien no le ha dado una oportunidad.

—¿Sa-Saku-Sakura-chan le gus-gusta a Sasu-Sasuke?— sin más caí desplomado en el asiento que tenía atrás. Ahora todo tenía lógica, su mirada, el molestoso "Sasuke-kun", el nerviosismo y asombro que brotaba en ella, en definitiva, todo.

—Siempre, hasta el año pasado, ella estado tratando de llamar su atención, al igual que Karin...

De inmediato golpé la mesa con toda mis fuerzas, al punto de hacerla rebotar en el suelo y caer al piso. Estaba perdido, bastaba que Sasuke se acercara un poco, le hablar unos minutos y luego mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos con todo lo que observara... ¡Soy un imbécil! ¿Para eso querías enamorarte Naruto? ¿Para sufrir gratis? ¡Pues ahí tienes! ¡Ahora sufre gratis sin si quiera pagar nada pedazo de mierda!

—¡¿Y por qué me entero de esto recién ahora?! —dije iracundo.

—Yo pensé que ya sabias... perdón —dijo Kiba.

—Todo el curso lo sabe Naruto, hasta diría que gran parte de la escuela, de hecho eso no es novedad... Sasuke es "el" sex-symbol de la escuela para muchas—

—¡Váyanse todos a la mierda! ¡¿Tengo cara de ser todo el mundo?! ¡¿Tengo cara?! ¡Yo no lo sabía!... ¡Vayanse todos a la mierd...! — ¡ZAZ! cachetada.

—¡Hey!, ¡Hey!, ¡HEY! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Aún no he terminado! ¡ESCÚCHAME! ¡Deja terminar Baka de mierda! —dijo Shikamaru.

—¡¿Qué hay más?! ¡genial! ahor...— ¡ZAZ!.

—¡Pero escucha viejo! deja terminar y después preguntas o quejas, ¡¿Ok?!— dijo Kiba.

—Grrrr—gruñí— Esta bien...

—Como decía... desde que tengo consciencia Sakura ha estado loca por Sasuke... pero a partir de este año he percibido que su..., Mmmm como decirlo... Mmmm, ¿"fanatismo"?, si, llamemoslo "fanatismo", ha desaparecido completamente —dijo Shikamaru.

—Es lo mismo que le ha sucedido a Ino —agregó Kiba— en su tiempo ambas estaban locas por Sasuke, pero hace unos 4 años atrás Ino dejó de "seguirlo" y ya diría que hace unos 2 años atrás ya no le interesaba.

—¿En-en-entonces ustedes creen que Sakura-chan ya no le gusta al-al Teme?— pregunté esperanzado.

—No te puedo asegurar eso, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar que su grados de interés no es el mismo...

—¿Es menor?

—Mira Naruto, qué sé yo, no soy el indicado para decirte aquello, pero te puede decir que su grado de interés o gusto es... diferente y mi intuición dice que es por ti.

—¿Por-por mi? ¿En serio?.

—A ver Naruto... el que sabe de chicas acá soy yo así que escúchame bien —dijo Kiba— además conozco a las chicas del curso desde kinder, las he molestado siempre, sé sacarlas de quicio, así que son como prácticamente como mis hermanas. Y yo estoy seguro que entre tu y Sakura existe un tipo de tensión.

—¿En-en serio?

—Si. Sakura es una chica orgullosa, nunca titubea o duda ante nadie, sin embargo, desde que tu llegaste eso ha cambiado un poco... la he notado algo más insegura, nerviosa y distraída.

Una chispa de esperanza se empezó a encender en mi interior. Escuchaba atento:

—Continua — insistí.

—Mira... aún no estoy seguro si eso se debe a ti o a todo lo ocurrido con Sasuke y tu, pero si estoy seguro que tu algo tienes que ver en esto. Además apenas llegaste la tensión y miradas entre ustedes, al menos para mi, no han sido nada de indiferentes.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¡Que si viejo!, ¿por qué te mentiría? ¿Qué dices tu Shikamaru?.

—Tksssss, no sé sólo puedo hablar po tu, mira... para nosotros ya era evidente que te gustaba Sakura, tus miradas y comportamiento cuando se trata de ella es muy de embobado. Sin embargo, no me he dedicado a analizar el comportamiento de ella.

—Mierda, ¿dices que se nota a kilómetros que ella me gusta? ¿Desde cuando lo saben?.

—Yo me percaté los primeros días y lo confirme cuando te vi bailar con ella en la fiesta de Chouji —dijo Kiba— Shikamaru lo supo porque yo se lo dije, pero él tenía sus pequeñas sospechas.

—Exacto— dijo mi amigo cabeza de piña.

—Mierda, ¿y Sasuke? —pregunté.

—Yo no le he dicho nada—dijo Kiba— pero yo creo que también lo dedujo por si solo.

—Si. Sin dudas lo sabe desde antes de tiempo o al mismo tiempo que nosotros, pues al final de cuentas se trata de Sasuke Uchiha... ahora es un hecho que lo sabe, pues a aprovechado de provocarte y molestarte estrategicamente con Sakura —dijo Shikamaru.

Mierda, Shikamaru tenía razón, el Teme de verdad lo sabía.

—Entonces ese hijo de perra no está interesado en ella, sólo quiere desquitarse conmigo y demostrar su ridícula y estúpida hombría y orgullo Uchiha...

—Bueno, ojalá estemos equivocado... pero lamentablemente es probable que tengas razón —dijo tristemente Shikamaru.

—Lo importante es que tiene chances —dijo Kiba

—Mierda... que dices Kiba... estoy perdido ante el Teme —dije tristemente.

—¿Ah? ¿Y te vas a rendir así como si nada viejo? —dijo enojado Kiba.

—No tengo oportunidad contra el Teme, Sakura-chan tarde o temprano caerá ante sus encantos... y yo sufriré. Además Sakura-chan dejó bien en claro que no está cómoda conmigo... la he perdido por intentar besarla... soy un estúpido.

—¡¿Qué que?!— gritaron los dos al unisono.

—¡¿Intentaste besarla?! ¡¿Así nada más?!— preguntó un incrédulo Kiba.

—Ya la soltaste tarado, cuenta— dijo Shikamaru.

—Ahhhh —suspiré.

Y les expliqué, todo lo sucedido durante los dos días en que estudié con Sakura-chan, traté que se lo más detallista posible, pero igual me daba un poco de vergüenza.

—Espera, espera, espera —dijo Kiba— dices que: estudiaron juntos, conoció a tu familia, se rió con ellos de tus fotos y ridículas anécdotas de pequeño, la joteaste (cortejaste) constantemente y de no haber sido por tu madre, ¿se habrían besado?.

—Bu-bueno... yo no diría que la jotié, pero... si, básicamente si— dije rascándome la cabeza.

—¿En algún momento se quejó, molestó o pegó? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Ehh... no precisamente, pero ambos estábamos muy nerviosos. Tras esa escena escapó rápidamente a su casa...

—Sé que es muy detallista, pero cuando se iba a besar ¿Ambos se acercaban sus rostros? —preguntó Kiba.

—No lo recuerdo... cre-creo que, si.

—Si serás Naruto... ¡apostaría lo que fuera que ella siente algo por ti! —quejó Kiba— ¡¿Y tu cuando me iba a contar que Sakura fue a casa de Naruto?! —preguntó ahora a Shikamaru.

—Tksss, pensé que estaría Ino y sus amigas o qué sé yo, nunca pensé que pasaría algo —se defendió el cabeza de piña.

—Si serás... y eso que eres tu el de la gran CI.

—Tks, habló el bilingüe —rió Shikamaru.

—Me cago en ti Shikamaru —enojó Kiba.

—Jajaja en fin, no quiero segurar nada, pero considerando que ella aún se juntó contigo al otro día y que te haya permitido sentarte detrás de ella hoy, algo me dice que tienes chances— dijo Shikamaru.

—¿En serio creen que podría... podría sentir algo por mi?— pregunté.

—¡Sin dudas! ¡Como tan tarado! mira, no te estoy asegurando que a ella le gustes, ¡pero si dudas le provocas cosas! ¡Tienes que atacar!— dijo Kiba

—Pero está el Teme, si ella siente cosas aún por él...

—¿Vas a quedarte con la duda siempre? ¿Te das cuenta que si hace poco no acepto a Sasuke será por algo? ¡Están prácticamente empatados! ¡Anda! ¡Trata de conquistarla!.

—Quien no arriesga no pierde ni gana Naruto —dijo sabiamente Shikamaru

—Además ¿quieres protegerla no? ¿no qué probablemente Sasuke sólo quiera jugar con ella como tu dices? ¿qué otra razón quieres para que lo intentes?—

Lo chicos tenían razón, existía una probabilidad de que Sakura-chan podría sentir cosas por mi... No la iba a desaprovechar, ¡Tenía que salir de mi caparazón, superar mi timidez y trata de conquistar a Sakura-chan a como dé lugar! Además, tengo que protegerla de falsas ilusiones del Teme, no iba permitir por caprichos del él, por trata de molestarme o demostrar tan sólo su hombría, jugara así con Sakura-chan, ella merecer ser feliz y ser amada por alguien que de verdad le corresponda. Había hecho una promesa, tenía que proteger esa sonrisa ante todo... y yo... cumplo mis promesas... un hombre que no cumple su palabra, no vale nada.

—Tienen razón... —dije con determinación— Lucharé por Sakura-chan.

—¡Así me gusta zorro! ¡Lo que realmente vale la pena cuesta!

—Tksssss, vaya que te gustan los problemas, problemático— quejó Shikamaru— pero como dicen por ahí, reitero: "Quien no arriesga, no pierde ni gana". La tendrás difícil con Sasuke.

—¡Pero tranquilo viejo! Contarás con nuestra ayuda, ¿cierto Shikamaru?.

—Tkssss... no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero si, cuentas con mi ayuda.

De inmediato miré incrédulo a mis amigos.

—¿Lo di-dicen en-en serio? pero ustedes, también son a-amigos de Sasuke.

—Si, Sasuke, es mi amigo, pero también lo eres tu y tu sentimientos son de verdad viejo —dijo Kiba.

—Además... el comportamiento de Sasuke hace tiempo deja mucho que desear Naruto, y estoy seguro que si tu lograras hacerle frente, realmente creo que eres el único que lo puede hace recapacitar de su mal camino —dijo Shikamaru.

—¿Mal camino?—pregunté.

De repente, la campana que marca el inicio de la otra hora comenzó a sonar.

—Hay varias cosas que tenemos que contarte Naruto, pero ya será en otro momento —dijo Shikamaru— ya están volviendo nuestro compañeros.

—Viejo, ya hablaremos de eso, ahora a por ella zorro— dijo Kiba golpeandome un hombro.

—Aquí vamos... lucharé por ti, Sakura-chan...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¡Atento a sus comentarios, MP y reviews!

¡NS, drama y trama is coming soon!

Saludos.


	18. Capítulo 18: ¿Estoy actuando bien?

Estimados les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Quisiera comentar que este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, más que nada porque es un tipo de preámbulo a todo lo que se viene. Lo reescribí muchas veces, y de hecho aún no me siento del todo convencido del todo, sobre todo en la forma en que escribí los POV Sakura, pues quiero dejar en claro el alboroto que tiene Sakura en su cabeza, pero a la vez no quiero que sea incomodo para el lector entender aquello. En fin, Ojalá me puedan dan opiniones respecto a eso. De seguro alguna lectora puede ilustrarme o aconsejarme respecto a eso.

Sin más les dejo con el cap:

* * *

**Capítulo 18 - ¿Estoy actuando bien? **

**POV Sakura**

Apenas sonó la campana de regreso a clases me ahogué en llanto, no quería volvería a verle las caras a esos dos. En fin, no tenía otra, debía actuar como si nada hubiera y confiar que todo volvería a la "normalidad".

Inner: Si claro, con Naruto sentado detrás de ti, esperas "normalidad"...

Sakura: ¡¿Pero de qué lado estas?!

En eso, justo cuando estábamos a unos pasos antes de llegar a la sala, una voz seductora que reconocí inmediatamente me susurra al oído asustándome y erizando inevitablemente mi piel.

—Sakura... —susurró Sasuke-kun.

—¡Ah! Sasuke-kun...

—Antes que entremos a la sala, aprovechando que no se encuentra la presencia incomoda del Dobe, me preguntaba si te apetece reconsiderar mi propuesta de ayudarme en Biologia.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun...

—Vamos Sakura, serán unos simples minutos, no más de media hora, igual he estudiado algo, pero de verdad el sistema reproductivo me complica... —dijo Sasuke-kun— Sobre todo... el sistema femenino— ¡Dios! dijo esto último muy seductoramente y devorándome con la mirada

—Cre-creo qu-que te dejé en cl-claro que...

—¿Por qué tan nerviosa Haruno?

—¡Yo n-no estoy ne-nerviosa! —Mierda, lo que decía no era para nada consistente.

—Ja, si claro... en fin, dime qué te parec...

—Sasuke, Sakura dejó bien en claro que no quería estudiar con nadie —intervino Ino. Había olvidado completamente que estaba conmigo.

—Estaba hablando con Sakura, Yamanaka —responde con molestia Sasuke-kun.

—Lastima, ahora mismo estábamos juntas, sería de muy mala educación excluirme de su conversación.

—No sabía que tenías traductora personal Sakura.

—Ino... —miré con seriedad a Ino. No tenía que ser tan grosera, qué le pasaba a esta.

—¿Qué? sólo decía yo...

—¿Me permites hablar en privado con Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke-kun.

De inmediato ella me miró y yo asentí con la cabeza, de malas ganas Ino bufó y con mucha brusquedad entró directo a la sala, al parecer molesta.

—Dis-disculpala, está algo irritable el día de hoy, n-no sé por qué.

—Creo conocer el motivo... —susurró Sasuke-kun.

—¿Co-cómo?.

—Nada... y al final ¿qué dices? ¿nos vemos hoy después de clases? —dijo acorralandome con su mano izquierda apoyandola en la muralla.

Estaba a mil pulsaciones por minuto al tenerlo tan cerca, esa mirada de chico malo podía poner nerviosa a cualquier chica.

—N-n-no sé Sasuke-kun...

—¿No sé? ¿Entonces lo estás reconsiderando? Bueno eso es un avance...

—Sasuke-kun...

—Vamos... por favor —dijo acercándose más y más a mi, ¡Dios!.

Aún cuando que con todo mi ser quería rechazarlo y mantener mi imparcialidad, esa mirada de malvada que tenía adelante me lo impedía, era cuestión de minutos o segundos para que yo cediera.

—Entonces... ¿Nos juntamos hoy día después de clases?.

**POV Naruto**

De a poco empezaron a llegar nuestros compañeros.

—Mierda, ¿qué paso acá? —quejó Neji— ¿Por qué todas las mesas y sillas están desordenadas? No me digas que estabas peleado de nuevo Naruto. —dijo malhumorado Neji.

—Amor... tranquilo —dijo Tenten.

—Ehhh, etto...

—¡Oh mis cosas! —dijo Hinata. Estaba todas sus cosas esparcidas en el piso, sin querer la mesa que boté fue la de ella. Me sentí mal de inmediato me agaché y la ayude con sus cosas.

—Te ayudo Hinata —dije. Inevitablemente la ojiperla se ruborizo al mil.

—Gra-gra-gracias Na-Naruto-kun...

"Es algo nerviosa y tartamuda igual que yo" pensé. De inmediato compadecí con ella y pensar que yo me comportaba igual. Una chica muy linda como ella no debería ser así de insegura.

—No, no hay de qué de verdad Hinata —dije entregándole mi típica sonrisa zorruna— disculpa por botar tu mesa, fue culpa mía, es que veras... estaba jugando con los chicos y... —¡PLOP!— ¿Hinata? ¿Hinata? ¡Dios se desmayó!.

De inmediato vino Neji y de un salto me agarró y tironeó del cogote.

—¡Qué le has hecho a Hinata-sama! —dijo histérico Neji— ¡responde!.

—¡Nada! Estaba ayudándola y de repente cayó desplomada.

—¡Mentira! ¡Responde!.

—¡Eh, Eh! ¡Viejo relax! —dijo Kiba.

—Neji, amor, tranquilo, está despertando —dijo Tenten quien socorría a Hinata.

De inmediato Neji me empujó lejos y fue por su prima.

—¡Hinata-sama! ¡¿Estas bien?!

—¿Ahhh? ¿Ehhh?

—¡Dios ahora está tonta! —me fulminó con la mirada— ¡Qué le diste Naruto!.

—¡Te-te digo que no hice nada dattebayo! —que tipo más desconfiado.

—Neji-kun, Na-Na-Naruto no me hizo nada —respondió Hinata aún media atontada.

—¿Entonces por qué te desmayaste? —preguntó preocupado Neji.

—Ah... es que... verás... no sabría explicarte... —dijo una sonrojada Hinata.

—Me preocupas, le diré a tío Hiashi que te lleve al médico.

—No, no es ne-necesario Ne-Neji-kun.

—Te equivocas, debo velar por tu seguridad, además si tío Hiashi se entera que te ocurrió algo y no le informé, me mata —de inmediato me volvió un mirada más seria y calmada— disculpa por desconfiar de ti Naruto.

—No pasa nada Neji, de seguro me comportaría igual con alguna de mi primas.

—Tsk, te pasa por problemático —reía Shikamaru.

—Hablando de primas —dijo Kiba apuntando a la puerta en donde entraba un muy malhumorada Ino que no paraba de refunfuñar no sé qué cosa— ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dijimos aquella vez en la fiesta Naruto? Siempre trata de ser amigo de todas las amigas de la chicas, aún cuando estás sean feas o bueno... como ella —dijo señalando a mi prima—. Vamos, pregúntale que le pasa, a las chicas les gusta cuando un hombre se preocupa por sus amigas.

—No era necesario decirme eso, de todas maneras siempre me preocuparía por Ino.

Sin más los chicos me acompañaron donde Ino.

—Que tal oing oing/bruja.

—¡Arg! No estoy de humor imbéciles.

—¿Sucede algo Ino?. — pregunté.

—¡Arg! ¡Naruto! Es Sakura... No me gusta que esté con el maldito de Sasuke —

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Sakura-chan está con el Teme?!

—Si, ósea, ahora mismo están hablando fuera de la sala, trata de convencerla para que estudien juntos —dijo enojada Ino.

Mierda, no pensé que el Teme actuaría de inmediato. Kiba y Shikamaru me mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par he hicieron un gesto hacia la puerta que entendí completamente: "¡Qué estás esperando, anda para allá mierda!".

—Voy al baño —dije yendo directo hacia fuera de la sala.

—Oye Naruto —dijo Kiba. Lo miré y continuó— no mees con "FUERZA". —Para mi impresión, entendí completamente la indirecta: "No pelees, sin agresión".

—Sé sutil con... ya sabes —agregó Shikamaru.

—¡¿Qué clase de consejo son esos?! ¡¿NO MEES CON FUERZA?! ¡¿SÉ SUTIL CON... "ESO"?! —claramente Ino no capto la indirecta.

—¡Que asco! —gritó Tenten— nadie pidió detalles.

—¡No olvides poner confort en la tapita Naruto-kun! —dijo Lee.

—¡Dios! dijo que va a mear, no a cagar Lee! —dijo Chouji.

—¿Y cuál es los diferencia? — respondió Lee.

¡SPLAP!, ¡SPLAP!, ¡SPLAP!, ¡SPLAP!, ¡SPLAP!, ¡SPLAP!, etc... Facepalm masivo.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te demoras siempre en el baño Lee —dijo Shino.

—Todos ustedes son unos extraños —dijo Sai.

—Creo que voy a ser papá —confesó Shino.

—¡¿Que qué?! —gritaron todos al unísono.

—Dos mío qué hago en este curso —quejó Shikamaru.

—Mmmm, por alguna razón todo esto me dio hambre —dijo Chouji.

—Cada vez que los conozco más a ustedes, quiero más a mi Akamaru —sentenció Kiba.

La verdad no escuché nada después del consejo de Shikamaru. Estaba nervioso, durante toda mi vida siempre he sido una persona tranquila, pacífica y pasiva. Y ahora mismo tenía que ser todo lo contrario, tenía que ser activo, creativo y todo un románticon para conquistar a Sakura-chan. Eso, sin dejar de ser yo mismo obviamente, Sakura-chan debía enamorarse de Naruto Uzumaki.

No me sentía capaz de aquello, a veces pensaba que Sakura-chan era un premio inalcanzable para mi. No me sentía preparado hasta que apenas salgo de la sala veo al Teme acercándose más y más a Sakura-chan, A MI SAKURA-CHAN.

—Entonces... ¿Nos juntamos hoy día después de clases? —dijo el Teme.

Nuevamente aquella sensación extraña empezó a expandirse por todo mi cuerpo. Aunque claro... Para qué seguir engañandome... Era celos... durante todo este tiempo lo que provocaba el Teme en mi no eran más que celos. Sin más, los celos hicieron su efecto y todo el nerviosismo e inseguridad desapareció completamente de mi y me dispuse a atacar.

—"No me la vas a ganar, Sasuke" —sentencié en mi mente.

**POV Sakura**

—¿Cómo tomo tu silencio Sakura? ¿Es un si? —dijo Sasuke-kun.

No había vuelta atrás, aunque mi lado cognitivo se negará con todas mis fuerzas, mi respuesta afirmativa era inevitable, hasta que...

—Yo puedo hoy día— dijo otra voz de repente, haciendo que instintivamente empujara a Sasuke con fuerza para que saliera de mi espacio personal—Jeje etto... de verdad no tengo problemas de juntarme hoy día ¡dattebayo!.

—Na-Naruto...

—Ahh —suspiró Sasuke-kun enojado— que molestia eres Dobe, ¿qué te gusta aparecer donde nadie te llama?.

—Jeje, qué puedo decir ¿qué no puedo salir fuera de mi sala de clases? Es altamente probable que nos encontremos aquí, ¿no crees?.

—Hmmm —gruño de malas ganas Sasuke-kun.

—Jeje Etto... y bien ¿qué dices Sakura-chan? —preguntaba muy alegre el rubio.

—Y-y-yo... ¡Y-y-y-ya-ya dije que ahora no estudiaría c-con nin-ninguno de los dos! ¡quiero tiempo pa-para mi! —dije aparentando enojo. ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTABA TAN NERVIOSA?! ¡ARG!

—Hmmm, lastima, habríamos aprendido mucho del "sistema reproductivo" nosotros dos... Sakura —¡Dios! seguía jugando Sasuke-kun.

—Je, pero que dices Teme, ni siquiera necesitarías estudiar con Sakura-chan para aquello, ya eres todo un maestro autodidacta, ¡A no! ¡miento!... creo que ya has estudiado con varias compañeras, ¿no? —respondió de forma burlesca Naruto.

—Pero por supuesto, y tu con ninguna ¿o no? —contraatacaba Sasuke-kun. Ahora estaba histérica, no me estaba gustando para nada el tono de la conversación.

—Pues claro, yo sólo busco estudiar...—me mira— con la persona indicada... —inevitablemente me ruboricé a mil ante aquel comentario y mirada de Naruto. ¿Era idea mía o estos dos estaba tratando de... ? ¿Será que ..? No, no puede ser cierto. Qué cosas piensas Sakura... Sea lo que sea que ocurrió aquí, Sasuke estaba anonadado al punto de quedarse callado ante el jaque de Naruto. Naruto sólo me miraba sonriente. Sin dudas la respuesta del rubio fue... ¡Ay! ¡no sé!... me agradó, la indirecta a Sasuke era evidente y lo dejó mal.

Inner: _¡Punto para Naruto! ¡SHANNARO!._

Por fin Sasuke-kun pudo articular algo:

—Ja... increíble... No paras de sorprenderme Dobe... en fin, olvidenlo... —dijo Sasuke-kun— Si es así, entonces estudiaré sólo, me las arreglaré de alguna forma —se dispuso a irse Sasuke-kun.

—Yo aún estoy dispuesto en estudiar contigo Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto con determinación aún sin despegar sus zafiros en mi .

De inmediato Sasuke-kun se devolvió y agrego:

—¡Eh! ¡A ver! ¡Espera! ¡No me mal interpreten! ¡Yo no estoy bajando mi propuesta! Creo que escuchaste muy bien Naruto que no quiere estudiar con ninguno de nosotros —quiso aclara Sasuke-kun. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?! Sin dudas ninguno de los dos quería... ¿ceder?— ¿cierto Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke-kun. Yo estaba muda, no podía articular nada.

—Ah, verdad, jeje qué tonto... si cambias de opinión Sakura-chan me avisas.

—Y a mi— dijo de inmediato Sasuke-kun.

Ambos se miraba desafiantes a morir, juraría que veía chocas rayos láser, chispas, fuego, de todo entre ellos, como en los dibujos animados.

—Uchiha Sasuke —llamó de pronto... EL INSPECTOR DANZO, ¡MIERDA! ¡Que no nos sanciones!, ¡que no nos sancione! ¡por favor, por favor, por favor!.

—Hmmm— miró Sasuke-kun.

—Acompañeme por favor.

—Tsk, ¿para qué? —decía malhumorado Sasuke-kun

—Cuídeme el tonito joven, tengo que conversar unas cosas con usted.

—Ahhhhhh... esta bien —dijo resignado Sasuke-kun, sin más se dispuso a ir donde el inspector.

—¡¿Y ustedes qué hacen fuera de la sala de clases?! ¡Están sancionados! —se disponía a buscar su libreta.

¡No! ¡Mierda! ¡Pero no hemos hecho nada malo! Este viejo desgraciado, siempre sale con lo mismo...

—¡¿Pero qué hicimos?! —dijo Naruto enojado. De inmediato le pegué un codazo— ¡Ah!.

—¡Callate Baka!— susurré entredientes— ¡Es Danzo! no le digas nada o seguirás empeorando nuestra sanción.

—¿Perdón? Sanción triple —dijo Danzo.

—¡¿Qué?!— grito Naruto. Esta vez le pisé el pie— ¡AHH!.

—Cuadruple.

—¡Naruto! ¡por favor! —supliqué.

—Pero Sakura-chan, no es justo, ni siquiera ha llegado el profesor— susurraba el rubio.

—Lo sé pero no podemos hacer nada, ¡por favor no la sigas embarrando!— supliqué nuevamente.

—Ella viene conmigo —dijo de pronto Sasuke-kun— perdónela.

—¿Mmmm? —meditó unos largos segundos Danzo para luego responder— No me gusta ese tipo de chantaje Sasuke.

—¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? —amenazó Sasuke-kun. No entendía nada lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí ¿Sasuke negociando con Danzo? ¿Desde cuando se conocen? Todo me parecía muy extraño. Danzo volvió a meditar para finalmente decir:

—Esta bien —me miró— estas perdonada, ¡pero ninguna palabra a nadie! ¡o multiplicaré esas sanciones! —miro a Naruto— En cuanto a ti, seis sanciones —¡¿Ah?!.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!— decía iracundo Naruto.

—Siete —dijo Danzo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Dile que también andaba con nosotros! —supliqué. No era justo que Naruto sufriera toda la carga de ¡NADA!.

Sasuke-kun se dispuso a meditar unos segundos mi petición.

—Ahhh—suspiró para luego mirar a Danzo— él también anda conmigo.

—Ni lo sueñes joven, aquí alguien tiene que llevarse todas las sanciones que estoy escribiendo ahora mismo —dijo Danzo mientras no paraba de escribir no sé que mentiras en su libreta.

—Bueno —Sasuke-kun nos miró a mi y a Naruto— lo siento, hice lo que pude —dijo riendo por último mirando a Naruto.

—Si no entran a su sala ahora duplicaré tus sanciones y la sancionaré a ella. — amenazó a Naruto.

—Pero no es jus... —iba a decir hasta que me interrumpen.

—Está bien Sakura-chan... Entremos a la sala. —dijo Naruto.

—Pero...

—Sólo entremos —de inmediato me tomo de la mano y me arrastró adentro de la sala.

No era justo, ¿por qué Naruto tenía que llevarse toda la carga de, realmente, nada?. Además, por la expresión del rostro de Naruto, estoy segura que el pobre ni si quiera conocía a Danzo y su mala fama. ¡Qué injusticia!

Ya en la sala Naruto me llevó a mi puesto. Todos los ojos se centraron en nosotros.

—A ver, a ver, a ver... ¿Qué pasó aquí? —dijo picaramente Ino.

—Danzo acaba de sancionar siete veces a Naruto —dije enojada.

—¡¿Cómo?!.

—Mierda, los vio Danzo afuera ¿cierto? —preguntó Kiba.

—¡Si pero estábamos prácticamente en la puerta! Además el profesor no ha llegado —dije enojada.

—¿Quien es ese Danzo? ósea, ahora sé que es el inspector, pero ¿siempre es así? Ese viejo se las tiró todas conmigo. —quejó Naruto.

—Ese viejo de mierda es el peor inspector del mundo —dijo Kiba— nos odia a todos.

—Tksss, así que al fin conociste a la momia Naruto —dijo Shikamaru que estaba detrás de nosotros.

—Pero esperen, ¿sólo sancionó a Naruto? ¿Y a ti frentona? —preguntó Ino.

—Es que verás... En realidad nos sancionaron a los dos, pero Sasuke-kun habló con él y pidió mi perdón.

—¿Ah? ¡¿Y se lo dio?! ¿Qué tienen que ver Sasuke con la momia? —preguntó Ino.

**POV Naruto**

De inmediato Kiba y Shikamaru se miraron cómplices, acto que no fue indiferente para mi.

—No lo sé... es extraño —dijo Sakura-chan. De pronto siento como su mano se aprieta más fuerte con la mía, ¡Dios! ¡Estaba tomado de la mano con Sakura-chan! Con razón todo el curso nos miró sorprendidos. Mierda, ¡¿qué hago?! Evidentemente aún no se da cuenta pues seguía hablando, debía ser creativo. Fue entonces que se me ocurrió actuar como caballero: con mi otra mano separé la silla del pupitre y de inmediato con mi otra mano la guié de modo que girara entorno a su propio eje para finalmente de un tirón sutil sentarla en su asiento. ¡Que forma más elegante de sentar a una dama por favor!

—A-ahí tienes... sa-sana y salva en tu puesto, Sakura-chan...

—Na-Naruto... —dijo sonrojada Sakura-chan.

Para desviar la atención de los demás de lo que acaba de ocurrir, rápidamente me senté en mi puesto y como si nada hubiera pasado seguí con la conversación:

—Ehhhh, etto, a-a mi también me intriga eso Ino—dije mirando a cualquier parte.

—Jajaja —rieron Ino y Tenten. Kiba y Shikamaru simplemente esbozaban una sonrisa.

—¿Qu-qué es tan gra-gracioso? —dije nervioso.

—Nada, primito, nada —reía mi rubia prima.

—Pe-pero hablo en serio... lo-lo que más me intriga es saber por qué el Teme no fue sancionado por Danzo —dije mirando a los chicos.

Estaba seguro que ellos sabía algo, tarde o temprano deberán contarme. Shikamaru sutilmente me asintió con la cabeza entendiendo mi mensaje.

—A decir verdad tienes razón —dijo Ino.

—Esto me huele feo —dijo Tenten— tira para muy mala pinta...

—"En qué andas metido Teme" —pensé.

—A mi parece injusto que tengas siete sanciones Naruto —dijo de pronto Sai— tendrás que pagar demasiado.

—E-eso mismo quería sa-saber, ¿qu-qué implican esa sanciones? —pregunté.

—Es simple, cada sanción las puedes pagar de 3 formas: Dinero, Trabajo comunitario o Quedarte cierta cantidad de horas después de clases —explicaba Shikamaru—. Al final de cuentas, el objetivo de las sanciones son asegurarte que no vuelvas a romper alguna regla o de lo contrario volverás a perder tiempo y/o dinero.

—Pero con Danzo eso no sucede, aún cuando no hagas nada malo, el buscará la 8va y 9na pata al gato para cagarte —dijo Kiba— es un malnacido ese viejo.

—Mierda, entonces ¿tendré que hacer siete veces alguna de esas 3 opciones?.

—Lamento informarte que... si —dijo Kiba.

—¡Arg! —quejaba.

—Naruto, yo que tu voy a hablar con la directora Tsunade, ella te comprenderá, aún eres nuevo y no entiendes el sistema de todo, además sin dudas te ayudará en algo, ella odia a Danzo —dijo Ino.

—¿Odia a Danzo? Entonces cre-creo que haré a-aquello... ojalá Tsunade no me fiche como problemático —dije.

—Ja, no me hagas hablar —dijo riendo Shikamaru.

—Tranquilo, te acompañaré primito, a mi ella me ama. ¿O no frentona? ¿frentona?

**POV Sakura**

Mi cabeza era todo un lio en estos momentos, es que... es que... no sé... Sasuke-kun casi me convence de estudiar con él... unos segundo más y sin dudas hubiera aceptado, eso demuestra que aún estoy bajo sus efectos. Aún me provoca cosas... ¿eso es bueno o no? ¡Esperen! ¿pero qué digo? Ósea, siempre me ha gustado, no sé por que debería de sorprenderme... pero también está Naruto... digo, de no ser por el muy Baka, ahora mismo no sé que cosas habría sucedido con Sasuke-kun en el pasillo.

¡Dios! ¡No sé que pensar! No puedo negar que ante la presencia de Naruto, por alguna razón, me provocaba casi los mismo efectos de Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué me hizo el Baka? Todo lo que sucedió en su casa no me era nada de indiferente, muchos menos con lo que acababa de ocurrir: Apenas sentí su voz no quería que me viera en esa escena con comprometedora con Sasuke-kun... Y después en la forma en que discutió con Sasuke-kun y me miró... ¡Dios! ¡Y de que hablar de lo que acaba de hacer! ¡Arg! ¡Estaba muerta de vergüenza! ¡¿Cómo me sienta así el Baka?! fue ultramegashiper ridiculamente... lindo y atento.

—¡¿Frentona?! —gríto Ino.

—¿Ah? —sólo atiné a decir.

Estaba tan distraida en mi mundo que perdí el hilo de la conversación, ¡Arg! ¡Como tan tonta Sakura!

—¡Ya po frentona!, ¡enchúfate! ¿Qué O QUIEN te tiene tan distraída? —dijo Ino. ¡PERO QUÉ DICES CERDA ESTÚPIDA! ¡¿PORQUE HACES ÉNFASIS A "QUIEN"?!

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Qué dices cerda! ¡No pasa nada! yo... yo... recordaba la.. la.. la tarea, ¡Si! ¡La tarea de matemáticas de hoy! —Fue lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza, la maldita tarea.

—¡Arg! ¡¿Estamos hablando de todo lo que acaba de ocurrir y tu pensando en la tarea?! ¡ME DAS RABIA! —dijo enojada Ino.

—Te pasas Haruno —dijo Kiba— yo ni si quiera puede llegar a 1/3 de esa estúpida tarea.

—Tsk, ¿La hiciste completa Haruno? Yo de flojo no la hice completa, me salté en las que debía pensar muchos, así que creo que hice como 3/4 —dijo Shikamaru.

¡Arg! ¡Sakura tonta!, ¡tonta Sakura!, ¡Cómo se me ocurre saca este tema! ¡Arg! ¡Me odio!. No quería pensar en él y yo la muy mensa se le ocurre hablar de la tarea ¡Arg! Me daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero sin Naruto no habría podido terminarla, gracias a él y su tarea pude guiarme y poder realizar todos los ejercicios. Me dolía a mi orgullo admitir que no puede sola... pero lamentablemente no tenía otra salida que darle los créditos:

—Eh... verán yo... —miré a Naruto— ayer recién la termine... pe-pero si n-no hubiese sido por-por...

—Si no hubiese sido por mi, lo habría terminado el mismo lunes —dijo Naruto. ¡¿Qué?!

—¿Ah?/No entiendo/¿Por qué?—preguntaban todos.

—Verán... etto... lo que pasa es que... yo... yo... pedí ayudar a Sakura-chan... ¡Si! ¡Eso! pedí ayuda a Sakura-chan con la tarea y ella me ayudó a terminarla. Como falté a clases y vengo de otro colegio, la verdad no sabia nada... entonces ella perdió demasiado tiempo enseñándome. —me miró— Dis-disculpa Sakura-chan...

—Na-Naruto... — estaba atónita.

—Jeje, Chicos, ¡Ella es una muy buena tutora! ¡Lo digo en serio, dattebayo!.

Pero... pero.. ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! ¡¿Por qué me dio todo el credito?! Ahora estaba destrozada... me daba el crédito de algo que no era cierto. ¿Será... será que no quiso daña mi orgullo? Dios... ahora estaba conmovida y triste... ¿Por qué hace esto Uzumaki Naruto?.

—Ahh con que eso jajaja, de todas maneras no me impresiona —dijo Tenten.

—Cierto, todo el mundo sabe que Sakura es la mejor alumna de la escuela, no era menos de esperar de Haruno —dijo Sai. Esos comentarios lo único que hacía eran hacerme sentir cada vez peor.

—Oye... ¿entonces ustedes se juntaron? —preguntaba pícaramente Tenten.

—¡¿Ah?! —dijimos yo y Naruto al mismo.

—Pues claro... si tu estabas suspendido y ella te ayudó, se juntaron a estudiar ¿cierto? — ¡¿Qué nadie la pueda callar?! ¡Traigan a Neji por favor!

Ahh... Debía ser franca, después de tanta mentira no permitiría que siguiera creciendo todo eso.

—S-s-si/N-n-no —dijimos al mismo tiempo yo y Naruto respectivamente. Rápidamente lo mire con una cara "¡¿Pero qué hace ahora?!", para no quedar mal quise arreglar— Digo si/di-digo no —volvimos a discrepar ¡Arg! ¡BAKA!.

—Ya pues, si o no —pregunto Tenten.

—¡Ay Tenten! tan metida —reía Ino.

—Verán... la verdad es s... —iba a decir hasta que me interrumpe.

—La verdad es que lo hicimos a través de internet, de... ¿cómo se llama? ¿Swype? —¡A la mierda! Habla sólo tu... ¡BAKA!

**POV Naruto**

—Skype —corrigió Shikamaru— Swype es para escribir rápido a través del celular Naruto.

—Skype, cierto, cierto, Skype, gracias Shikamaru —dije mirandolo, para volver a mirar a Tenten— estudiamos a través de Skype, ya sabes... no quería incomodar a Sakura-chan, apenas la conozco, así que accedió a enseñarme por Skype cada vez que tenía dudas. Fue idea de Shikamaru... ¿cierto? —dije mriandolo con una cara de "¡sígueme el juego!"

—¿Eh? Ahhh, ¡si!... cierto, cierto. Verán, yo soy muy flojo, y siempre lo hago con los chicos.

—Te pasaste de flojo cabeza de piña —dijo Ino.

—Tsk, habló la menos floja.

—¡A QUIEN LE DICES FLOJA! —gritó Ino.

—Tsk, sin comentarios...

—Jajaja, ahora comprendo... nunca he estudiado así... jajaja deberíamos hacerlo una vez chicas ¿No les parece? parece entretenido ¿Te parece bien Sakura?—dijo Tenten.

—¿Ah? Ahhh... si, n-no ha-hay problema... en el próximo trabajo grupal lo-lo haremos a-así... —dijo apenada Sakura-chan. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—¡Genial!, ¿oye estas bien? hoy estas... extraña.

—¿Ah? s-si, estoy bien Tenten, sólo... me duele un poco la cabeza —dijo Sakura-chan— ya pasará... —Mierda, veía a Sakura-chan triste... y yo que inventé todo esto para evitar verla así.

—¡Arg! ¡Ya paren! ¡Como hablan de la estúpida tarea mientras había un tema mucho más interesante! ¡Arg! ¡Lo que me da más rabia en que con suerte hice 1/4 de la tarea!.

—Jeje, ¡te gané Oing Oing! —reí Kiba.

—¡CALLATE PULGOSO!.

—Yo sin comentarios —dijo apenada Tenten.

—Yo hice 38 de 50, osea 38/50 avos, es decir 0.76 de la tarea —dijo Sai.

—Matate Sai —dijo Tenten.

—Oye viejo, haznos un favor y pégate un tiro por fa —dijo Kiba, de inmediato todos reían.

Y así pasó la hora... al final nunca llegó el profesor de artes y así inevitablemente se formaron grupos grandes de conversación. En nuestro grupo estábamos los mismo de siempre (Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Chouji, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, yo y Sakura-chan) conversando y riendo de la escuela, de la ciudad, de la vacaciones de algunos, en fin, de todo un poco. Durante toda la hora pude confirmar mis sospechas: Sakura-chan estaba algo triste y no hablaba mucho, evitaba dirigirme la mirada, y cuando lo hacía, sí nuestros ojos se encontraba, rápidamente desviaba la mirada, ¿Eso era bueno? ¿O eso era malo? ¡Arg! ser tan novato en esto de las señales e indirectas me estaba desesperando. Sabía que era muy pronto, pero quería saber ahora mismo si todo lo que hice hace un momento atrás ante Sakura-chan aumentaba o disminuía mi probabilidades de estar con ella o no. Quería saber qué hice bien, qué hice mal, en definitiva quería todo.

De un segundo a otro empezó a sonar la campana que indicaba el inicio del receso, de inmediato cada grupito se reagrupo y salieron a disfrutar del receso. Nuevamente con los chicos nos quedamos en al sala a conversar:

—Jeje ¿qué fue todo eso con Sakura viejo? —preguntó Kiba.

—¿Qué cosa? —dije inmediatamente.

—Estas siendo muy invasivo Viejo. Tu chica se te cerró y no compartió mucho con nosotros.

—Mierda, sabia que andaba mal, ¿la acosé mucho con la mirada cierto?.

—Tks, más que eso... ¿qué fueron todas esas mentiras? ¿no que tu la ayudaste a ella con tu tarea?—dijo Shikamaru.

—Si... es que mentí para no dejarla en menos ante los demás... sé que para ella es muy importante mantener su orgullo ante todos.

—Comprendo —dijo Kiba— pero al parecer no le cayó muy bien tu jugada.

—¡Mierda!, la cagué entonces... —dije apenado.

—No, no, mira, de seguro ella esta confundida, además todo lo que hiciste fue pensando en ella, así que tranquilo... tan sólo debes aclararlo a penas tengas la oportunidad.

—Ahh —suspiré.

—Tks, y procura no excederte —dijo Shikamaru.

—¡Hey! ¡el de consejo de chicas soy yo! —dijo enojado Kiba.

—Tks... si tu lo dices...

Luego Kiba me mira y dice:

—Procura no excederte en tu actuar —¡SLAP! Facepalm de Shikamaru— Jejeje lo que quiero decir, tiene que evitar que se cierre.

—¡¿Pero entonces qué algo?! ¡No sé medir mis acciones, no sé que hacer! —dije desesperado.

—¡Hey, hey! Tranquilo viejo, no se es un seductor y conquistador profesional de la noche a la mañana —dijo Kiba.

—Me importa una mierda ser un conquistador profesional o cualquier mierda parecida, sólo quiero ser... el hombre de ella.

—¡A mierda! Eso te salió romaticon...

—Tks...

—Pero en serio chicos, co... ¿cómo sé si lo que estoy haciendo está bien o mal? no los tendré siempre las 24hrs del día a mi lado...

—Mmm mira, uno se da cuenta de eso con la practica, pero en tu caso no podemos considerar eso, así que... ahh—suspiró— sé que sonará absurdo y cliché, pero... tendrás que confiar en tu corazón. No puedo darte otro consejo más que aquello Naruto.

—Ahhh... —suspire apenado.

—Mira... trata de desarrollar la habilidad de poder medir que tus acciones o acercamientos no provoquen que tu chica se cierre, pues al final de cuentas tienes que lograr poder interactuar con ella ¿Captas?. A medida que ganes más su confianza podrás ser más osado.

—Entiendo, entiendo... —dije.

—Sólo conociendo más a tu chicas sabrás los límites de tus acciones. Trata de ponerte en sus zapatos. Si la conoces bien... sabrás qué cosas hacer y hasta donde.

—Bien... grabado en mi cabeza, gracias Kiba.

—Je, no hay de qué viejo, créeme, no he hecho nada.

—Tks... qué problemático es todo eso —dijo Shikamaru.

—En fin, quiero cambiar de tema —dije algo más serio— quiero que me cuenten qué sucede con Sasuke, sé que saben algo.

De inmediato Kiba y Shikamaru se miraron y por unos largos segundos pareciera que estuvieran hablando por telepatía. Cuando el silencio ya se me torno incomodo, volví a insistir:

—¿Y bien? Por las mirada de hace rato, también sé que Danzo tiene algo que ver ¿no?

Pasaron otros segundos, cuando ya estaba apunto de perder la paciencia, Kiba rompe el silencio.

—Shikamaru, te toca, tu eres bueno explicando —dijo Kiba.

—Ahhh —suspiró Shikamaru— claro me dejas lo dificil a mi ¿cierto?.

—¿Quien tiene el CI grande acá?.

—Ahhh—suspiró nuevamente— Ok... verás Naruto, todo es muy complicado, trataré ser lo más claro posible, pero lo que te contaré escapa de nosotros a creces...

—Te escuchó —dije.

—Bien...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Atento a sus comentarios, MP o reviews!

Agradecimiento especial a **blackshadow340, Dentro del Infinito, nico2883, Jhon-Namikaze, NSTF, yuuko14** y **akuma kitsune** por dejar reviews y a todos los comentarios de los usuarios de la pagina narusaku y NarutoUchiha. Se agredece una enormidad. De verdad motivan a seguir actualizando. También de aquellos que dejan MP, aunque agradecerían que de vez en cuando dejen reviews, para que la gente nueva se tiente a leer.

Algunos comentarios:

**Dentro del Infinito**: Que bueno que te guste el fic, disculpa por la falta ortográficas, algunas se me pasan. Y la verdad, como dije, por alguna razón recibo más MP o correos que review, ni idea porque xd pero en fin, lo importante es recibir el feedback de la gente de alguna u otra forma. Espero que te guste el nuevo cap.

Saludos!


	19. Capítulo 19: POV Naruto - El misterio

Estimados, aquí les dejo un cap antes de tiempo. Espero que lo disfruten:

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - El misterio**

**POV Naruto**

—Kiba, anda a la puerta y asegúrate que nadie escuche lo que le diré a Naruto —dijo Shikamaru.

—Claro, si no hablo yo, soy el peon ¿cierto? —quejó Kiba

—Tks, hasta que comprendiste.

—Me cago en tu gran CI Shikamaru.

—Si se que la tengo grande, no es necesario hablar de mis grandes dotes Kiba.

—¡Si serás...!

—Kiba, por favor hazle caso, quiero escuchar a Shikamaru y entender todo —dije serio.

—¡Arg! Me cago en ustedes y en tu cerebro Shikamaru —de inmediato se fue refunfuñando y puteando de mala gana hacia la puerta— Tuviste que ser inteligente, maldito flojo, si tan sólo me soplaras más seguido blablabla...

—Tks, al fin solos —dijo riendo Shikamaru para luego mirarme serio— Naruto, júrame que lo que te diremos hoy no se lo dirás a nadie, pero a NADIE. ¿Entendido?.

—¿Tan serio es el asunto Shikamaru? —nunca había visto esa faceta del mi amigo cabeza de piña.

—Demasiado, a punto que diría que sólo lo saben los involucrados, yo, Kiba y, dentro de un rato, tú.

—Mierda, Shikamaru, me estas asustando.

—¿Prometes no contarle a nadie?

La intriga que tenía era demasiada, iba a tomar el riesgo cumplir el significado de aquel verbo y palabra que tanto respecto e importancia tenía impregnada en mi persona: prometer.

—Lo prometo. Ahora cuenta.

—OK... Verás Naruto... para que entiendas todo tendré que explicarte desde el principios de los tiempo...

—¡Sólo cuéntame de una vez! —Estaba demasiado impaciente como para que me siguiera tramitando la explicación.

—Tkssss, estúpido problemático... esta bien.

De inmediato se sentó en un pupitre cercana a una ventana, con un gesto con la mano me invito a sentarme junto a él, sin más accedí. El moreno aclaró su garganta para luego disponerse a poner su típica faceta de concentración y empezar a relatar:

—Antes que Konoha fuese adherida constitucionalmente a nuestro país, era un estado independiente. En ese entonces fue aquel estado que fundó a nuestra escuela, gracias una propuesta del Hokage de turno y posterior aprobación del Consejo.

—¿Hokage? —pregunté.

—Tks, no es necesario entrar en detalles con cargo prehistóricos ¿no?. Para no complicarte, el Hokage era como el Alcalde que conocemos hoy en día.

—A perfecto, perfecto, continua.

—En fin, el problema que ocurrió al momento de construir la escuela fue que no existía fondos. La solución a aquel problema fue llamar a un concurso para ver quien se adjudicaba la construcción y financiamiento de la institución.

—¿Qué mierda tiene que ver todo esto con el Teme? —pregunté de inmediato. ¿A mi qué debería de me importar la historia de Kohona y la escuela?

—¡Deja terminar de contar todo! —quejó Shikamaru.

—Ok, ok, continua.

—Ahhh —suspiró Shikamaru— Fastidioso —susurró— En fin... como te contaba: se llamó a un concurso para ver quien se adjudicaba la construcción y financiamiento de la escuela. El resultado de todo ese embrollo fue que las familias Uchiha, Senju, Hyuga y otras familias de menor población y relevancia se quedaron con la propiedad de la institución en respectivos porcentaje de acuerdo a cuanto aportaron cada una para la construcción de la obra. La principal ventaja de la obra para cada familia era evidente: lucrar. Lo que se ganara, se repartiría en las respectivas proporciones de propiedad.

—¿Cuanto falta para que aparezca Sasuke?.

—¡Qué me escuches, mierda! —decía enfadadísimo Shikamaru.

—Ahhh —suspiré— esta bien pero apúrate.

—Mendokusai... en fin, volviendo a la historia: con el tiempo, por X's motivos cada familia fue vendiendo sus respectivas partes de la escuela, al punto de quedar hoy en día con sólo dos familias propietarias: Los Uchihas y los Shimura.

—Creo estar comprendiendo... —"Así que los Uchiha son dueños de escuela" pensé.

—Evidentemente la familia que tiene más propiedad sobre la escuela es la Uchiha, los porcentajes exactos los desconozco, pero diría que fácilmente los Uchihas tienen el 95% o más de propiedad sobre la escuela, mientras que "El Shimura" lo restante.

—¿"El Shimura"? —pregunté inmediatamente, sonaba raro.

—Actualmente sólo queda un heredero de la familia Shimura... Danzo Shimura.

—La momia...

—Exacto.

—Continua —ahora si que estaba ultra intrigado.

—Ahh... y aquí viene el problema Naruto: Durante los últimos años ha existido un conflicto de interés entre Danzo y la familia Uchiha. La familia Uchiha, al parecer, desean ser la única propietaria de la escuela, del mismo modo que lo desea ser Danzo. Ha habido discusiones legales y económicas entorno al asunto. Eso, sólo a la vista... porque por debajo ha habido de todo.

—¿Entonces... el problema es...?

—Si serás tarado... —dijo Shikamaru— ¿no ves la dimensión del problema? Es un conflicto de interés entre una familia emblemática entera contra un solo hombre... no te imaginas todo lo que ha sucedido, han habido hasta atentados e intentos de asesinato contra Danzo, y aún cuando no hayan encontrado culpables, pero creo que es evidente de donde provino aquello...

—Mierda... ¿dices que los Uchihas causaron todo eso?.

—Bueno, no soy quien para culparlos, pero de los que estamos enterados del asuntos, creemos que es lo más razonable y lógico.

—Pero si es así... ¿por qué Danzo aún sigue aquí? Si yo fuese él daría mi parte o bien escaparía y me iría lejos.

—Danzo no le tiene miedo a nadie... de hecho diría que los Uchihas le tiene miedo a él...

—¿Ah?

—Danzo es una persona poderosa Naruto, créeme, aún siempre se le vea sólo, no te dejes engañar, tiene muchos socios y seguidores, sin dudas tiene grandes influencia desde más arriba que lo protegen. No te conviene tenerlo de enemigo...

—Mierda... y yo que lo confronté hace un rato —dije algo asustado.

—Tsk, mala elección... pero tranquilo, no creo que por unas simples quejas de un estudiante nuevo sea el centro de atención en estos momentos...

—Espero que así sea...

—Tiene muchas otras cosas en qué preocuparse Naruto, créeme.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todas estas cosas Shikamaru? Me impresiona que estés tan al tanto de todo.

De inmediato Shikamarru miró a todos lados, como si tratara de sobre asegurarse que nadie además de yo y Kiba escucháramos.

—Mi padre, Shikaku, ha trabajado de abogado en ambas partes estudiando el caso. Fue entonces que mi padre decidió confiar en mi y contarme todo, pues al saber que Sasuke es mi amigo y quería que tuviera los ojos bien abierto ante algo sospechoso, no con la intención de ayudarlo, más bien por mi seguridad.

—Comprendo... Mierda, Shikamaru ahora me hubiese gustado no saber nada —Y era la verdad, me sentía que estaba en una película de mafiosos, o más bien como Indiana Jones, donde ante cualquier movimiento en falso caes directo a alguna trampa.

—Tksssss, estúpido problemático, no me vengas con esas cosas ahora. Es por eso que debes guardar esto extremadamente en secreto.

—Tranquilo... lo haré, ya lo prometí y yo cumplo todas mi promesas. Es algo que debes saber de Naruto Uzumaki —dije mostrandole mi dedo pulgar y entregando mi sonrisa zorruna.

—Más te vale —me miró a los ojos más serio que nunca— o... en el peor de los casos, nosotros y nuestros seres queridos podríamos estar en peligro. —De inmediato mi actitud alegre pasó a una seria.

—Confía en mi Shikamaru, no hablaré nada... no sin tu permiso.

—Bien...

Nunca pensé que todo lo que me contaría Shikamaru fuese tan... delicado y peligroso. Él tenía razón, era un tema que escapaba completamente de nuestra manos, no debíamos involucrarnos o podríamos terminar muy mal. Fue entonces que recordé algo que aún no comprendía:

—Espera, hay algo que aún no me respondes: ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver Sasuke con todo esto? —No me olía para nada bien todo esto.

—Lamento informarte que... no lo sé Naruto, pero no pinta para nada bueno. Durante todo el último año Sasuke se ha juntado muy seguido con Danzo a hablar de no sé que cosas. Pero dado la situación en que se encuentra su familia con Danzo, no debe ser nada bueno... ¿Qué crees que pensarán los Uchihas al enterarse que Sasuke conversa de forma seguida con Danzo? o peor aún, ¿Qué tal si Sasuke resulte ser el intermediador directo de la familia Uchiha?. Tengo muchas hipótesis pero aún no logro llegar a ninguna conclusión que me convenza —dijo Shikamaru parándose de su asiento para luego acercarse a una ventana y mirar perdidamente al horizonte— pero tengo el presentimiento que no es nada bueno.

—"En que te estas metiendo Teme" —pensé preocupado. No era bueno que nosotros, unos simple adolescentes se involucraran en estos temas de grande. Esperen, ¡¿Por qué debe preocuparme ese hijo de perra?! ¡A la mierda!.

—Si dices que no tiene sabes nada con certeza, ¿por qué me dijiste que Sasuke estaba en un mal camino? —pregunté.

—Es que verás Naruto, aún no he terminado, esa es la otra parte que que quería contarte —volvió a mirarme y parado desde la ventana siguió con su relato—. De un año a otro Sasuke pasó a ser una persona más fría de lo normal y... empezó a juntarse con Akatsuki.

—¿Akatsuki?

—Es un especie de grupo, legión o hermandad secreta que no acepta que cualquier persona entre en ella. Ellos mismo te busca y te reclutan.

—¿Como una especie de pandilleros? ¿Qué buscan o qué hacen?

—No, no son pandilleros, para nada, de hecho son personas muy pudientes. Por lo que sé en ella hay de todo, desde estudiantes de secundaria a universitarios o, incluso, profesionales. Pero aún desconozco su principal objetivo. El punto es que... desde que Sasuke empezó a juntarse con ellos pasó a ser una persona mucho más fría de lo que ya es... además empezó a salir más, a ser más mujeriego, a tratar mal a todo el mundo.

—Ya veo...

—Lo peor de todo es que... creo que Akatsuki tiene algún tipo relación con Danzo.

—Entonces también el Teme podría estar hablando con Danzo por ellos —concluí. Me sentía todo un Sherlock Holmes, donde Shikamaru era mi Watson... aunque pensándolo bien, más bien diría que los roles eran invertidos, yo era el Watson.

—Es probable... en realidad no lo sé... la cuestión es que... todo este mal ambiente ha hecho que Sasuke sea lo desagradable que es hoy en día y deje mucho que desear con su actitud. Con Kiba lo desconocemos completamente, tiene los humos muy subidos a la cabeza.

—¿Pero es que nunca han conversado de todo esto con él? Si tan sólo le explicaras...

—Y así, de pasada, ¿arriesgarme y exponer a mi y a toda mi familia por todo lo que sabemos? Si serás Naruto...

—Pero es tu "amigo" —dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigo— guardaría silencio, ¿o no?

—Será mi amigo, le querré mucho y todo, pero aún no sé si, como su "amigo", tendré la misma lealtad y fidelidad que tiene hacia su familia.

—Comprendo... —Ahora recién adimensionaba la complicada la situación en que se encontraba Shikamaru, Kiba y, ahora, yo.

—De todas maneras, créeme que no hemos actuado indiferentes, con Kiba, sutilmente, hemos tratado de decir con indirectas que su comportamiento ha cambiado mucho, que no nos gusta que sus juntas con Danzo o Akatsuki, pero es como si todo lo que le decimos, entrara por un oido y saliera inmediatamente por el otro. Creíamos que ya lo habíamos perdido para siempre hasta que...

—¿Hasta qué...?

—Llegaste tu.

—¿Co-cómo? —pregunté algo atónito.

—Si.. verás... Mi hipótesis es que desde que llegaste tu, creo que Sasuke se ha dado cuenta que no es el invencible o el macho alpha que creía que era, creo se dio cuenta que existe alguien que puede retarlo, ponerlo en su lugar o incluso superarlo. Por eso estoy seguro que eres el único que puede hacerlo recapacitar de su forma de ser y, si te lo propones, de sus juntas. En realidad, creo que eres el único que lo puede hacerlo recapacitar de cualquier cosa.

¿Será posible de que todo lo que me diga Shikamaru sea cierto? ¿De que sólo yo puedo detenerlo de cualquier cosa? Me parecía muy... ridículo. El Teme nunca a cedido en nada conmigo, de hecho siempre se ha empeñado en superarme fácilmente en todo y para mi mala suerte siempre el gran hijo de perra lo conseguía. Para él yo no representaba nada. Por eso mismo siempre he tenido celos de él, celos en todo. Pero ahora poco me importaba... me di cuenta de la persona que es, de esa de las que no vale la pena conocer y gastar tiempo y dinero. De aquellas que sólo causa daño en ti y a su entorno. Por eso ya no eramos amigos, y ya había decidido alejarme de él...

—Estas equivocado Shikamaru, el Teme siempre me ha subestimado, estoy seguro que él cree que yo sólo soy un pollito que no significa o representa nada para él, y lo piensa con buena razón... siempre me ha superado en todo —dije enojado— yo no soy quien para hacerlo recapacitar en algo. Además ahora poco me importa, ya no es mi amigo.

—Tks... si serás... ¿entonces porque se ha empezado en molestarte y provocarte tanto? ¿Seguro que no es por qué te considera una amenaza?

—No, sólo lo hace porque herir su orgullo Uchiha como nunca ante todo el mundo, nada más... Entiende de una vez, yo nunca, pero nunca seré la persona indicada para hacerlo recapacitar en algo. Además, como te digo, ahora poco me importa, ya no es mi amigo.

—Tks... si serás...si es así, ¿por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación? ¿seguro que no te importa?.

—Si estamos teniendo esta conversación y me estoy enterando de todo esto es por una sola razón Shikamaru y su nombre es... Sakura-chan. Si quiero conquistar y proteger a Sakura-chan debo al tanto de todo. Y ahora sé que debo andar con cuidado para no involucrarla en toda esa mafia.

—Ahhh—suspiró Shikamaru— si tu los dices... esta bien...

—Sasuke podrá superarme en todo, pero, escúchame bien Shikamaru, escúchame bien... haré todo, pero TODO lo que esté a mi alcance para conquistar y proteger a Sakura-chan. Será en la única cosa de real importancia en que el Teme no podrá superarme ¿Me escuchaste? —dije con determinación fijando mis zafiros en sus ojos negros.

—Ja, completamente... En fin, veremos si a medida que te empeñas en conquistar a tu chica tu hipótesis o la mía es verdadera.

"¡Ring!, ¡Ring!, ¡Ring!..." justo comenzó a sonar la campana de entrada a clases— Eso veremos —. Sentencié.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¿Cómo afectará esto a nuestro NS?

Comentarios:

**Kurama-kun:** Hola, que buenoq ue te guste la historia. Y bueno, disculpa, me equivoqué, quise decir PM (Private Message) que son los mensaje privados que sólo le llegan al autor. Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Como siempre estaré atento a sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.

Muchos Saludos.


	20. Capítulo 20 - Por favor no llores

Estimado, les traigo un anuncio y otro capítulo.

Primero el anuncio: durante esta y parte de la otra semana estaré un poco ausente, debido a que ahora a inicio de marzo debo realizar el exámen para obtener el grado de Licenciatura en Ciencias de la Ingeniería, aquello implicará prepararme bien en todo los cursos de ciencias e ingenieriles que he realizado hasta el momento.  
Espero que me comprendan, pero para mi los estudios son los primero. Pero no se preocupen! no dejaré botado el fic, tan sólo el cap 21 demorará más de lo normal en subirse. Además aprovecharé la oportunidad para releer el fic y ver que tal está la historia, si se me olvida un detalle o no. Espero que durante estas dos semanas aún tenga de su participación, cada comentario, review o PM me motiva a seguir con esta historia.

* * *

**POV Sakura.**

Ahora me sentía realmente mal ante todo lo ocurrido, es que... no sé... no sé como comportarme ante Naruto Uzumaki... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué él se empeñaba a dejarme bien ante los demás? ¿Por qué no quería dejarme en una situación incómoda y comprometedora? No sabía como ahora mirarle a la cara... sentía que él me estaba haciendo un gran favor o una calidad y la verdad no sabia como pagarle. Para variar... el muy Baka provoca que todos me elogien y admiren por una tarea que no hice sola... si no hubiese sido por él yo nunca la habría terminado.

Fue ahí que comprendí una cosa, Naruto Uzumaki y yo somos personas muy distintas, él... siempre humilde, prefiere dar el crédito a los demás de sus buenas acciones, mientras que yo... yo... yo hubiese inflado el pecho y esperado mis aplausos. Me sentía egoísta, mala persona, de todo... no sólo por lo recién nombrado, si no porque, aún sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de que yo hubiese parado todo y dicho: "Amigos, esperen, lo que Naruto dice no es verdad, fue él quien me ayudó a mi e innegablemente es mejor en Matemáticas que yo"... no lo hice. ¡Dios! ¡Ni si quiera pasó por mi cabeza decir aquello! y eso... eso hace darme cuenta y ratificar la persona egoísta y orgullosa que soy...

—Amiga, me preocupas... ¿qué sucede? —me sacó de mi ensoñación Ino. No sé como mierda termine en el baño a solas con ella.

—¿Ah? Ah... no nada, sólo me duele la cabeza.

—¡Frentona por la mierda para con eso! ¿Me crees idiota? ¡No soy Naruto! —De inmediato la mire de par en par.

—¿Co-cómo?

—¡Que no soy una persona tan Baka como Naruto!

—Ahhhh...

—¿Por qué no me dices qué te pasa? ¿A caso no confías en mi? —dijo apenada Ino.

¿Qué quieren que haga? ¡No saben cuanto extraño a mi mayor confidente! Ino siempre ha sido mi otra mitad, aquella que me aconseja bien, aquella que siempre vela por mi bienestar... Sin dudas eramos un dúo dinámico que estábamos en las buenas y en las malas, contra viento y marea, eramos como Batman y Robin... como Mario y Luigi... como Holmes y Watson... como Scooby Doo y Shaggy... como Tymbo y Pumba... como Tom y Jerry... eramos imparables... eramos las mejores amigas. Pero no... no podía hablar con ella ¡POR QUÉ! ¡POR QUÉ! ¡POR QUÉ!... ¡Por qué mierda tenia que ser su prima!. No podia... no podía hablar con ella.

—Ino, no pasa nada, en serio...

—¡Arg! ¡ Escúchame bien Sakura Haruno! ¡O me dices qué mierda te pasa o me iré y no te volveré hablar por muchisimoultramegahiper tiempo! ¡¿En entendiste frentona?! —Era un ultimatum, lo veía en su mirada.

—Ino, en serio, no pas... —me interrumpe.

—Mala elección —de inmediato la rubia se dispuso a irse.

—¡Ino!.

No había caso, me ignoraba. Mierda ahora no quería distanciarme de mi mejor amiga. No tenía otra. Justo cuando terminaba de cruzar el umbral de la puerta:

—Es Naruto —de inmediato la rubia paró en seco para mirarme y hacer la que no escuchó nada.

—¿Cómo?.

—Si estoy así es ... por Naruto... —de la nada la rubia volvio a estar un metro de mi.

—¡Lo sabia! ¡Siempre noté una tensión entre ustedes! ¡Ya cuenta! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!.

No quería contar todo, qué vergüenza, es su prima y ella mejor amiga, no me atrevía contar todo lo que ha pasado últimamente junto a su primo... pero no quedaba otra... a menos que... a menos que.. "omita" algunas cosas.

Inner: ¿Y que ganas?

Sakura: Shhh...

—Verás... ayer fui donde Naruto y...

—Lo sé, tía Kushina me lo dijo —¡¿Ah?! ¡Qué chismosa es Kushina-san!— Además Naruto misteriosamente me preguntó por tus dulces y jugos favoritos, así que tenía mis sospechas —Mierda ¡verdad! ¡Sakura tonta! ¡Cómo olvidarlo!— ¿Cuando pesabas decirme?.

—Ehhh, es que no en-encontré que fuese necesario, si-si tan sólo estudiamos... —silencio incómodo— jaja Ino, ¿no-no me digas que crees que-que pasó algo entre nosotros? .

Inner: EXACTAMENTE.

Sakura: ¡Cállate! ¡Ni si quiera nos besamos!

Inner: ¡Estuvieron apunto! Digo ¡ESTUVIMOS APUNTO!

La rubia encarnó una ceja, elevó su cabeza para luego mirarme de forma despectiva y responder:

—No he dicho nada, no sé por qué crees que te iba preguntar algo así —Mierda, genial Sakura. No podía empezar un round verbal, por que con Ino siempre tenía las de perder.

—Bu-bueno, ¡Porque no-no paso nada! —¡dije nerviosa por la mierda! ¡Arg! ¡Cómo tan obvia Sakura!.

Inner: ¡Ja!

De inmediato la rubia cruzó sus brazos, estiro su pierna derecha para el mismo lado, dejando descansar el peso de todo su cuerpo en la pierna izquierda para finalmente mirarme con una cara de "No te creo mucho" y decirme:

—Si... claro... cómo no... sólo de una vez cuéntame por qué estas así de triste y distraída.

Inner: ¡Cuenta todo!

Sakura: ¡Que no!

—Verás... he estado triste porque... Naruto es mejor que yo en Matemáticas. —¡Y es verdad!... en parte.

—¿Ah?

—Si... eso... yo... yo n-no pude hacer toda la tarea de Matemáticas sola... ayer cuando nos juntamos, él terminó la suya rápidamente y yo no pude con la mia... intentó ayudarme pero me-me negué porque... ya sabes.. no me gustaba la idea que alguien fuese mejor que yo en algo...

—¡Pero frentona!

—Lo sé Ino, lo sé... entonces.. cuando ya me tenía que ir... él se negó a que existiera la posibilidad de que yo no entregara la tarea hoy día, entonces me prestó la suya... y la verdad es que yo no hubiese podido terminar la mía en casa de no ser por haber visto la suya... —dije tristemente— por eso estoy triste, al final me rendí y tuve terminar la tarea con su ayuda... ¡Y ahora el muy Baka me está dando los credito de todo!.

—Ahhh —suspiró Ino— ¿Y eso te hace sentir mal o no?

—Horrible...

—Ahhh —suspiró nuevamente— Frentona, frentona, frentona.. ven aquí —se me acercó y abrazó—. Por qué mierda eres tan orgullosa mi amiguita... —dijo mientra me sobaba mi espaldita.

—Así soy yo...

—Y así es cómo te quiero.

—Yo igual te quiero amiga. —Cómo amo a esta tontona...

Estuvimos así un par de minutos hasta que Ino quiebra el abrazo y rompe el silencio nuevamente:

—Y yo pensé que...

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada... olvídalo... En fin, no te pongas así por esas cosas tontona.

—¡Pero cómo quieres que me ponga! ¿Por que hizo eso el muy Baka? Siento que lo hizo por lastima para que no me sintiera mal... ¡Y eso me revienta!

—No... frentona, no... lastima nunca, Naruto no es de es tipo de personas, simplemente creo que comprendió que para ti lo que digan de ti los demás es importante...

—¡Pero con la verdad! ¡no con mentiras! Lo único que consiguió el Baka y hacerme sentir peor...

—Ahhh... —suspiró— Veo que ustedes tienen muchas cosas que hablar. Sabes, ustedes tiene que hablar más seguido, su comunicación como amigos es pésima.

—...

En eso empieza a sonar la campana de entrada.

—Mira frentona, ya me lo prometiste, apenas tenas la oportunidad tendrán que aclarar todo, ¿me escuchaste?

—Ahhh —suspiré— Esta bien...

—Pero lo digo enserio... ustedes deben hablar... y cuanto antes, su comunicación como amigos es malísima... parece más a la de novios peleados a decir verdad.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?!

—Ya vamos a clases frentona, no queremos que Danzo nos pille.

—¡Arg! Esta bien...

**POV Naruto**

Las horas pasaron y al menos ahora Sakura-chan ya no me ignoraba tanto. ¡Ufff! ¡menos mal!... ¡por un momento pensé que la había cagado!, pero no, por idea de Kiba, decidí atreverme a, de vez en cuando, preguntarle una que otra cosa respecto a la clase o a lo que decían los profesores, así para tener más contacto, y para mi sorpresa, ¡me respondió!. ¡Bien! seguía en carrera ¡claro que si, dattebayo!. Sin embargo había algo extraña en ella, debía averigua que pasaba, de por qué estaba rara. Kiba me dijo que debía siempre mostrar preocupación por ella, así que, apenas tenga la oportunidad, debía pregúntale si se encontraba bien o algo por el estilo... tenia que enterarse de manera directa y explícita que estaba preocupado por ella.

Algo que me llamó la atención fue que el Teme no volvió si no hasta después de almuerzo. ¡El muy cabrón se dio el lujo de saltarse dos clases! aquello me intrigaba mucho... ¿Habrá estado con Danzo? Era obvio si, se fue con él... ¿Pero y si no? ¿Para qué estaría con la momia por mucho tiempo? ¿Con quien más hubiese estado? ¿Con Akatsuki? Esperen... Shikamaru dijo que los integrantes de Akatsuki podían ser de secundaria, universitarios e incluso profesionales... ¿Habrán miembro de Akatsuki en la escuela? ¡Arg! ¡olvidé preguntar aquello a Shikamaru!... ¡Apenas tenga la oportunidad le preguntaré! Debo saber todo, pero ¡TODO!. No voy a permitir que toda esa mafia ponga en peligro a mis amigos, y por sobretodo a Sakura-chan...

Las clases pasaron normales, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la última clases que todos temían: Matemáticas. Kakashi-sensei, como siempre, dictó su corta cátedra para luego dejarnos con una serie de ejercicios. Todos ya cantaban victoria porque Kakashi aún no pedía que le entregáramos la tarea hasta que en el último minuto de clases:

—Ha sido todo por hoy chicos —dijo Kakashi-sensei.

—¡SI/Wuju/Hasta mañana Kakashi-sensei/etc...! —gritaron todos.

—Tan sólo entrégueme sus respectivas tareas y luego pueden retirarse.

—¡Ahhh/Por la mier.../Me cago en.../Nooo/etc! —se lamentaban todos.

De inmediato me acerqué Sakura-chan para susurrarle :

—Etto... Sakura-chan

—¿Ah? —respondió mi musa.

—Etto... podrías pa-pasarme ya sabes... mi tarea.

—¡Ah! si, claro.

De inmediato la elocuente pelirosa empezó a hurguetear en su hermoso bolso de color rosa, en ese minuto quede hipnotizado con la pose que me enseñaba: Estaba inclinada hacia abajo buscando mi tarea con ambas manos en el bolso, el cual apoyaba sobre su pierna izquierda que flexionaba hacia arriba para dar con mayor altura, mientras que descansaba todo su peso en su pierna derecha. La manera en que caía su pelo y marcaba el gemelo de su hermosa pierna izquierda era... alucinante, literalmente babeaba por dentro, es que... era ridículamente sexy lo que deleitaban mis ojos. La gota que rebalso el vaso fue cuando, con su mano derecha, acomodó un gran parte los cabellos que le estorbaban detrás de su majestuosa y pequeña oreja del mismo lado, exhibiendo así descaradamente su hermoso y fino cuello como fuese la mismísima manzana del Edén. ¡Dios! ¡Sería vampiro ahora mismo! ¡La devoraría a besos sin piedad!.

De pronto todo mi espectáculo fue interrumpido por una serie de bufidos de parte de ella:

—¡No, no, no, no... !

Fue entonces cuando paró en seco y me miro con el rostro más asustado y estupefacto que he visto en toda mi vida. Poco a poco sus hermosos jades, abiertos de par en par, comienzan a humedecerse mientras que al mismo tiempo su apetitoso labio inferior empieza a tiritar de igual modo en que lo hacen sus pupilas. No era necesario hablar, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba: Se le quedó mi tarea.

—No.. por favor no... Sakura-chan... a la mierda la tarea, pero por favor no llores...

Por favor no llores...

Por favor no llores...

Por favor no llores...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Atentos a su comentarios, reviews y PMs.

Muchos saludos.


	21. Capítulo 21: Un nuevo amigo

**Estimados, les dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

**POV Naruto**

En ese momento sentía que me desgarraban el alma. Recordé la primera vez en que me gritó frente a todo el mundo en el comedor, en aquella ocasión ella lloraba, sin embargo también estaba enojada, furiosa, sentía que si realmente se lo proponía, era capaz hasta de matarme ahí mismo. Pero ahora no... ahora sentía como ella lloraba con remordimiento, con culpabilidad. ¡Mierda! ¡No! Lo que menos quiero es que ella se sienta así de mal... Verla llorar era peor que cualquier cosa. Tengo que hacer algo, me hice una promesa.

—Por favor Sakura-chan, no llores, no es para tanto —supliqué.

—Per-doname, por favor per-doname, Naruto perdona-me... —decía entre sollozos Sakura-chan.

—Sakura-chan, en serio, no importa, es una simple tarea en verd... —me interrumpe

—¡No! ¡Te he fallado! ¡Per-perdóname! ¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname! —decía Sakura-chan mientras ahora era mar de lagrimas, ¡Mierda!.

—¡Sakura-chan por favor! ¡esta bien, en serio! no llores...

En ese momento tiré de Sakura-chan hacia a mi para quedáramos abrazados. De inmediato empecé a consolarla en mi pecho acariciando su cabeza, se dejó hacer con toda la confianza del mundo, al punto de corresponderme fuerte el abrazo y limpiar su hermosa carita una y otra vez en mi polera de instituto. De cualquiera sentiría asco sentí sus fluidos en mi ropa... de todos menos de ella.

—¡Perdóname, per-perdóname, por favor perdóname...! —decía una y otra vez descontroladamente mi pelirosa .

Como algunos compañeros de clase tomaron sus mochilas y pertenencias, para luego entregar su tarea y así retirarse, la sala estaba cada vez más vacía. Sin embargo habían otros que primero entregaron sus tareas para luego volver a buscar sus cosas en sus respectivos puestos y después recién irse. Algunos que hicieron esto último fueron Ino, Kiba, Tenten y Sai, percatándose de lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —decía picaramente Ino hasta llegar a nosotros— ¡Sakura! ¡¿Por qué lloras?!.

—¡Perdóname, per-perdóname por favor...! —seguía diciendo entre sollozos mi pelirosa.

—¡¿Qué paso acá?! —dijo Tenten.

—¡Naruto! ¡¿qué sucede?! —dijo Ino preocupada.

—Sakura-chan se le quedo mi tarea y se siente mal por ello —dije mirando a los chicos, ahora me dispuse a acariciar a Sakura-chan y susurrarle— Sakura-chan, por favor, que se te quedara mi tarea no es nada grave para mi, hablo en serio, por favor... verte llorar es lo que realmente duele.

—¡No! ¡soy una tonta! ¡traicioné tu confianza! ¡Yo no debería entregar mi tarea! ¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Yo no merezco entregar esto! —decía Sakura-chan arrugando su tarea y tirandola lejos para volver a abrazarme y seguir llorando.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Frentona por la Kami! —dijo Ino.

—¡No nada de eso! —de inmediato miré a todos lados y no vi a Kakashi-sensei— Mierda, Kakashi-sensei ya se ha ido, ¡Kiba!.

—Hombre, estoy acá al lado, no es necesario que me grites —dijo el perruno tapándose la oreja.

—Recoge esa tarea de Sakura-chan y rápido anda a entregarsela a Kakashi-sensei, trata de explicarle el retraso —ordené a Kiba.

—¡Hey! ¡tú y Shikamaru se me están subiendo por el chorro! ¡Vamos a tener que habl...! —lo interrumpí.

—¡Kiba! ¡esto es enserio, anda rápido! —dije molesto.

—¡Arg! esta bien... —de inmediato mi amigo perruno tomó la tarea de Sakura-chan y dispuso a irse hasta que lo interrumpen...

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas! —gritó Sakura-chan— merezco recibir la misma mala calificación que Naruto. ¡No! me-merezco y eso más... —dijo llorando. Kiba me miro con cara de "WTF ¿Y ahora qué hago viejo?".

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Kiba sólo hazme caso!

—¡Que NO! —dijo Sakura-chan.

—¡Por la Kami! ¡Que si, que no, que si, que no! ¡Decídanse! —exigió Kiba.

—¡Sólo hazme caso a mi! ¡Andate!

—Vale —Sin más se fue corriendo.

Justo cuando me dirijo a mirar nuevamente a Sakura-chan mi cabeza sigue de largo acompañada de un gran "¡ZAZ!" que me hizo dar mínimo 2 vuelta sobre mi propio eje para luego caer entre el suelo y la pared.

—¡¿Con qué derecho haces eso?! ¡¿Por que haces te empeñas en protegerme tanto?!

—Auch... Sakura-chan...

—¡Para de hacer eso! ¡No te lo he pedido!

—Sakura-chan...

—¡Eres un Baka!.

Sin más mi amada salio corriendo y llorando a más no poder.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Mierda, pero ahora qué hice?! ¡Sakura-chan!.

—¡Sakurita espera! —gritó Tenten.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Arg! ¡Esta frentona!—Ino me mira justo cuando me disponía a seguirla, entonces me detiene y dice— ¡No! Tranquilo Naruto, déjanosla a nosotros, ahora es un mal momento que ustedes hablen, deja que se tranquilice.

—Ahhhhh... —suspiré resignado— esta bien...

—No entiendo nada, ¿por qué Sakura tenía tu tarea Naruto? —preguntó Tenten.

—Larga historia —interrumpió Ino— nosotras iremos a buscar a Sakura, Sai acompaña a Naruto donde la directora Tsunade, debe sacarse esas sanciones. ¡Andando Tenten!

—¡Hai!

—¡Ah! y Naruto... —paró de pronto Ino para decirme— estate atento a tu celular ¿Entendido? tengo que hablar contigo... —asentí con la cabeza.

Sin más Tenten y mi prima salieron corriendo y perderse, sin antes toparse y chocar en el amrco de la puerta con Shikamaru:

—¡Sale de acá cabeza de piña! ¿No ves que estamos apuradas y estorbas? ¡Sale imbécil! —dijo Ino. De un sólo agarron Shikamaru fue empujado para dentro de la sala.

—Mendosukai... pero qué les sucede a estas problemáticas...

—Ahhh —suspiré.

—¿Sucedió algo? Como se demoraban vine a buscarlos, y de pronto vi correr a Sakura por los pasillos llorando a mares —dijo Shimakaru.

—Ahhh —suspiré nuevamente— Si... bueno, verás... Sakura-chan se le quedó mi tarea...

—Tks, qué te he dicho... todas las mujeres son unas problemáticas. ¿Y qué paso, te enojaste con ella?

—¿Qué? —me solbresalté— ¡NO!, ¿cómo se te ocurre?. Nunca me enojaría con ella... y menos por una estúpida tarea.

—Tkssss, ¿Entonces?.

—No sé... estaba triste y yo traté de consolarla de pronto se enojó por insistir que de igual modo entregara su tarea y de pronto me pega y sale corriendo.

—Mendosukai...

—Yo creo que actuó así no tan sólo por eso Naruto-kun —dijo de pronto Sai asustandome. ¡Siempre se me olvida cuando está presente este tipo! Es están callado, ¡peor que yo! y eso que yo soy el tímido supuestamente.

—Mierda, Sai, me asustaste. En fin, ¿por qué lo dices? —formulé rápidamente.

—Pues, puede que sea impresión mía... pero la fea se ha comportado muy extraña el día de hoy, ha estado muy distraída o pensativa. Algo la tiene así.

—Tks, así que el perro tenía razón Naruto—dijo Shikamaru.

—Mmmm —gimotié.

—En fin, lo único que te puedo decir Naruto es que debes aprender a controlarte cuando se trate de ella... no hay quien pueda contener la baba que desborda de tu boca cada vez que la vez. Eres muy obvio.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Pero qué dices?! —Mierda, no me digan que lo sabe.

—A mis ojos es bastante obvio que te gusta. No soy una persona tan expresiva y sentimental como ustedes todos, pero tu cara y comportamiento de nervioso y embobado cuando estas cerca de ella es muy evidente.

—Ahhh —suspiré por n-ésima vez— ¿Tan evidente soy?.

—Tks, si Sai lo dice, creo que eso te responde por si sólo.

—¿Entonces en verdad de gusta? —preguntó Sai.

—Ahhhh, si... me gusta, me gusta un montón... —confesé— pero por favor Sai no di...

—No te preocupes —interrumpió Sai— yo no diré nada. Puedes confiar en mi.

—Gra-gracias... de verdad.

—Pero deberías hacer algo —dijo Sai— digo, si es que quieres estar con ella. Tarde o temprano deberás decirle lo que sientes

—Tranquilo, en eso estamos —dijo de pronto Shikamaru— yo y Kiba lo estamos ayudando. Primero deben acercarse, no puede llegar y confesarse o podría terminar espantándola.

—Tiene sentido —dijo Sai— En fin, cuentas con mi apoyo. Si de verdad puedes confiar en mi. Veo que de verdad tienes buenas intenciones con mi amiga.

—Sai...

Estaba impresionado. Yo siempre desconfiando e ignorando a Sai por parecerme extraño o indiferente, pero de verdad ahora me estaba demostrando todo lo contrario. Simplemente era algo callado, pero no por tímido, si no por su propia personalidad y sin dudas eso lo hacía una persona muy cautelosa y sensata. Era de esas personas que estudiaba bien a su entorno para emitir bien un juicio o comentario de valor y, ahora mismo estaba siendo muy empático y considerado conmigo... y eso lo valoro demasiado. Ahora comprendo por qué Sakura-chan e Ino lo tienen como amigo. Sin lugar a dudas era un muy buen amigo.

—Gracias Sai, de verdad, no sabes como agradezco tu apoyo, Amigo —dije de la forma más sincera, tocando el hombro de mi ahora amigo pálido.

—No hay que de qué Naruto-kun. Aún debo decir algo...

—Dime.

—No entiendo cómo puede gustarte a la fea. Pega como un demonio y es la persona más irritable y mandona que conozco. De verdad estas ciego —Bueno, la seriedad y sensatez de verdad se iban al carajo con este tipos de comentarios— en fin, problema tuyo. Vamos debemos ver esa sanciones tuyas de una vez.

—Je, andando Shikamaru.

—Tkssss, y yo que quería llegar temprano...

**POV Sakura**

Era la peor persona del mundo. Traicioné la confianza de Naruto. Me ayudó y yo le pago de la peor forma. ¡DIOS! ¡CÓMO TAN TONTA! ¡Siempre! ¡Pero siempre reviso mi mochila y todos mis útiles escolares una y otra para vez para que no se me quede nada! Y justo el día de hoy miren: ¡BRAVO! ¡SE TE QUEDA LA TAREA DE NARUTO! ¡GENIAL SAKURA! ¡GENIAL!. Si no me volvía a hablar en la vida lo merezco... soy la peor lacra de todas. Lo peor de todo es que aún así él... él... ¿Se empeñaba en tranquilizarme y decirme que no importaba? ¡¿Qué no importaba?! ¡¿Va a tener una mala nota y no le importaba?! ¡¿Está bromeando o no?! ¡Es un completo Baka!. Y parar variar, ¡¿El muy Baka se preocupa porque aún yo no entregaba mi tarea?! ¡ALÓ! ¡IDIOTA! ¡¿No traje tu tarea y tu aún así te preocupas por la mía?! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA!. ¡La definición de BAKA en persona!. Si intercambiáramos roles y hubiese sido a mi quien fallan de ese modo... no sé si hubiera podido perdonar... conociéndome, diría que no...

—Frentona ábreme —dijo de pronto Ino.

—Quiero estar sola —dije aún sollozando.

—Sakurita, por favor ábrenos —dijo Tenten.

—¡Que no! ¡Déjenme! ¡Quiero llorar!.

—Dios, frentona, aún que sea podrías haber usado otro baño ¿no? es el mismo en el lloraste la última vez y, de hecho, diría que estas en el mismo cubículo. Creo que ya sabemos donde alguien le gusta hacer del 1 y del 2 acá en la escuela.

—¡Eres completamente ridícula cerda! —dije aparentando enojo, pero me fue imposible evitar reír ante aquel comentario. Lo peor de todo era que tenía razón.

—¡Ja! ¡ júrame que lo niegas!... ¡Ya po frentona! ¡Ábrenos! Te escuchamos reír, ahora ábrenos. Mira que esta vez ni muerta me vuelvo arrastrar bajo el cubículo.

—¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Con razón estabas tan apestosa el Lunes! Y tu que me decías que era Sai —decía Tenten.

—Ñeee, mentirillas blanquitas mi amiga —dijo mirando a Tenten para luego volver llamar a la puerta— ¡Ya po Sakura! ¡Abre de una vez!.

Rodé mi ojos hinchados y sin más abrí el cubículo. No sé como siempre lo hacía...

—¿Abrazo papocho? ¿Abrazo koala? ¿Abrazo tiernucho? —decía Ino extendiendo los brazos a más no poder mientra imitaba la voz de un bebé.

—Venga mi algodón de azúcar —dijo Tenten.

—Mensas —De inmediato me fundí en un abrazo que duró demasiado con mis amigas.

—¿Pasó? —dijo Tenten.

—Más o menos —dije.

—Por cierto, estas horrenda —dijo Ino.

—Je, gracias —dije rondando mi ojos.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo ocurrido? —dijo Ino.

—Ino... por favor, ahora no... quiero ir a casa.

—Ahhh —suspiró— Esta bien por el momento te salvas, eeeehhh.

—Te acompañaremos a casa Sakura —dijo Tenten.

—No es necesario, en serio Tenten, debes tener planes con Neji, anda nomás...

—Estas loca, él puede esperar, no te puedo dejar así, tu necesitas se mimada por nosotras a falta de hombres.

—Shhh, qué dices Tenten, ¿nos estas diciendo solteronas? ¿desde cuando sacando pica, eh? —dijo Ino aparentando enojo.

—Jejeje, qué dices Ino, nada de eso —dijo nerviosa la castaña.

—Mmm ya, andando chicas, ¡miren la hora que es! ¿pueden creerlo? Estamos saliendo casi media hora más tarde de los normal ¡y con Sakura! nos dirán Nerds ¡qué atroz! —dijo la rubia levantando la mano como princesita.

—Jajaja ya vamos, que tonta Ino —reía Tenten.

De verdad no sé que haría sin mis amigas... qué haría sin Ino. Sin ellas no tengo sustento.

—Ya para de hablar idioteces cerda, andando.

**POV Naruto**

Tras llegar a la antesala de la oficina de Tsunade, nos percatamos que su secretaria se había ido.

—Mierda, se han ido —dije.

—Tksss, nos demoramos un montón, qué más quieres...

—Esperen —dijo Sai que tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta que daba a la oficina de Tsunade.

—Pero qué haces Sai —dije.

—Shhh, sólo vengan.

Sin más lo imitamos y de inmediato oímos a Tsunade hablando con alguien:

—...no se me ocurre que hacer. La catástrofe es inminente. —decía Tsunade.

—Pero Tsunade-sama, ¿está segura?. Si es así, debemos hacer algo, ¿se da cuenta lo que esto provocará en los estudiantes?.

—Es Shizune —dijo susurrando Shikamaru.

—¿A caso crees que yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que sucederá? ¡¿Me ves feliz a caso?! —decía muy furiosa Oba-chan.

—No, por supuesto que no Tsunade-sama, pero es...

—¡Pero es que nada! Por lo que más quiera, no puedo hacer nada... por el momento soy sólo la directora, y no la dueña... como te digo, el resultado es inminente, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—¡Pero si hablara con todos los profesores! ¡Podría existir la posibilidad de...!

—Imposible... no podemos en fiar en nadie de ellos, quien sabe si alguno que será chantajeado...

—Pero...

—Shizune, lo sé, tenemos que pensar en algo si no la escuela y todos los estudiantes sufrirán las consecuencias. Pero no se me ocurre qué hacer... Sólo sé que no podemos confiar en los profesores. Recuerda que está Orochimaru.

—¿Pero de qué estarán hablando? ¿Qué pasa con al escuela?—pregunté.

—¿Que sucederá? —dijo Sai.

Shikamaru sólo escuchaba atento, como si estuviera meditando y analizando todo. Cuando se concentraba completamente su faceta perezosa se extinguir de inmediato.

—Tsunade-sama... y si... ¿y si le informa de todo esto a la familia Uchiha? Sin dudas ellos la ayudarían...

—¡NO! ¡¿Estas loca?!

—Pero sin lugar a dudas a ellos tampoco les agradará la idea de lo que va a suceder.

—¡No! Puede que estén dispuestos en ayudarme, pero no son de fiar. Si tu les das la manos, ellos te toma del codo. Shizune entiende, tanto los Uchiha como Danzo, lo único que buscan es poder.

—Pero... ¿Entonces qué alternativa queda?.

—Déjame pensarlo...

—De todas maneras, apenas ellos se enteren, no creo que se queden con los brazos cruzados.

—Shizune, por favor, ¡déjame pensar que hacer! No sé por qué te cuento todo esto si al final no terminaras ayudándome. ¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Ahora estoy más confundida!

—Disculpe Tsunade-sama...

—¿Pero qué mierda? No entiendo nada —dije.

—Por el tono de la directora, no parece nada bueno.

—Si se trata de Danzo y la familia Uchiha, sin dudas no es nada bueno —dijo preocupado Shikamaru.

—Trataré de hablar con Orochimaru... si no habrá que pensar en otra alternativa —decía Tsunade.

—Espero que lo merite bien Tsunade-sama, hay mucho en juego. Bueno me despido...

—Mierda viene para acá —dije.

—Déjamelo a mí. —dijo Sai.

Sin más mi pálido amigo toca la puerta con fuerza.

—¡¿Pero que mierda haces?! —escandalicé exagerando mi manos y gesticulaciones, pero manteniendo mi tono bajo.

—De verdad eres un completo Baka, Naruto-kun. Sólo Has como si nada pasara, creerán que llegamos recién —dijo Sai.

De inmediato la puerta se abre:

—¿Y ustedes? ¿qué hacen aún en la escuela? —preguntó amenazante Oba-chan

—Etto... verá...

—Venimos a acompañar a Naruto-kun, directora.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué le sucedió ahora?

—Tiene 7 sanciones de Danzo —dijo Shikamaru.

—¡¿7 sanciones?! ¡Arg! pasen... —dijo la directora apartándose de la puerta y cediendo el paso a Shizune, que se largaba.

—Yo me despido Tsunade-sama, piense bien en mi "encargo" —dijo Shizune mirándola de manera muy cómplice.

—Si, si si, lo que digas —dijo fastidiada Oba-chan gesticulando con su mano para que se marchar de una vez.

—Hasta la otra semana chicos, no olviden estudiar durante el fin de semana, tenemos control el martes —dijo Shizune.

—Hai Shizune-san —respondió Sai. Luego la pelinegra se marchó.

Oba-chan se quedo unos largos observando por donde desapareció la profesora de Biología, sin dudas estaba preocupada por algún motivo, tenía un aire o semblante muy pensativo y angustioso. Saliendo de su ensoñación, volvió a mirarnos e interrogarnos:

—Qué sea rápido que me quiero ir a mi casa —Aclaró la rubia— ¿Qué sucedió?.

—Sucede que... —iba a hablar Sai pero lo interrumpe .

—Que hable Naruto, él es sancionado. ¿Cómo es posible que tengas 7 sanciones?

—Etto... verá, Oba-ch... ¡digo!, directora Tsunade... por alguna razón estaba en el pasillo con unos compañeros parado prácticamente al lado de la puerta de la sala, pues aún no llegaba el profesor. Entonces el inspector Danzo aparece y de la nada nos dice que nos sanciona. Yo lo increpé por no darme una razón o argumento convincente y de a poco elevó la cantidad de sanciones hasta que desistí a la séptima sanción.

—¡¿Qué hiciste que?! ¡Nunca increpes a Danzo! ¡Baka! —"¡PUSH!", dijo Oba-chan pegándome— ¡¿Me oíste?!.

—Auch... pero Oba-chan... —"¡PUSH!".

—¡Qué no me llames así! ¡Baka!

—¡Ay!

—Ahhhh —suspiró— Nunca vuelvas a responderle ¿Me escuchaste?. Esta será LA única y última vez que interferiré por ti. ¿Me oíste?.

—Si, gracias directora.

—Bien... ¡AHORA VÁYANSE!

A los segundos ya estábamos saliendo de la escuela.

—Tks, que problemática esa mujer.

—Te persiguen las marimachas Naruto-kun —burlaba Sai.

—Ja, Ja, Ja —ironicé— En fin, Shikamaru que fue lo que crees que...

—No lo sé Naruto, deja ver todas las hipótesis, analizar la situación y cuando tenga algo te digo, ¿vale? —dijo cortante Shikamaru mirándome sobresaltado. Mierda, recién capté por qué... estaba Sai, y era mejor no involucrarlo en esto.

—¿De qué hablan? —dijo Sai. Mierda, ya la había cagado.

—Perdón Sai, no es que no confié en ti, pero es mejor que no este al tanto de esto. Lo digo por tu propia seguridad. —dijo Shikamaru bien serio.

—¿Cómo? ¿Sabes de lo que hablan ahí adentro entonces?.

—No, no al menos a ciencias exactas. Pero como te digo, por favor, te recomiendo que no te involucres, es por tu seguridad.

—¿No crees que eso es algo que deba decidir yo? Además, ¿tan grave es el asunto? ya me intrigaste, cuéntame.

—Ahhh —suspiró Shikamaru— Mendosukai Naruto... tenes que ser más cauteloso, estúpido problemático, no pasa ni si quiera un día y ya la sueltas —dijo algo enojado.

—Perdón Shikamaru —No tenía más que decir. La había cagado.

—¿En serio quieres saber? —dijo Shikamaru.

—Si —dijo a secas Sai.

—Mendosukai... esta bien, pero prométeme que no dirás nada ¿si? Todos nosotros y mi familia estaría en peligro por lo que estoy a punto de contarte.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien, primero vayamos a otro lugar, sería paradójicamente ridículo hablar del tema aquí.

En ese instante empezó a sonar y a vibrar mi celular, de inmediato vi que quien se trataba: "Ino". Sin más, contesté:

—¿Aló?.

—Te espero en casa de Sakura, ella quiere hablar contigo —dijo Ino.

—¡¿Qu-qué?!

—Lo que oíste. Sólo ven.

—Pe-pero co-como llego hasta a-allí.

—Llama a Kiba, vive cerca. Te esperamos —y colgó.

Al instante mi ritmo cardíaco se sobreaceleró y empecé a sudar a mil. De la nada estaba súper nervioso. El sólo hecho de saber que hablaría directamente con Sakura-chan me emocionaba, alertaba y aterraba.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo Shikamaru.

—Lo-lo siento Shi-Shikamaru, tendrás que explicarle tú sólo to-to-todo a Sai. Ahora mismo tengo que hacer algo mucho más importante. Per-perdón Sai.

—Tksss, ¿Bromeas, no? La sueltas y ahora arrancas, pero que bonito.

—Lo-lo siento, pero de-de verdad esto es importante. ¿Aló? ¿Kiba? te espero en diez donde nos separamos cuando volvemos de vuelta de la escuela. Tienes que llevarme donde Sa-Sakura-chan...

—Mendosukai...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Muchos saludos.


	22. Capítulo 22: Seamos sinceros

**Amigos, les dejo un cap nuevo. Al fin termino el jueves largo de nuestro protas.**

* * *

**POV Sakura**

Cuando llegamos a casa, invité a las chicas un poco de helado que tenia en la nevera. Apenas terminamos decidí que ya era hora de que me dejaran sola, ya estaba mucho mejor desde que me consolaron y no era necesario que siguieran aquí, me apestaba esa sensación de "pobrecita" y "necesitada". No era bebé, por favor.

—Chicas, discúlpenme, si quieren pueden quedarse como si estuvieran en su casa, pero yo ahora voy a subir a dormir. —En parte era verdad, tenía sueño, era una posibilidad.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Pero Sakurita! Yo pensé que ibamos a ver peliculas o algo —dijo Tenten.

—Ya po, frentona, ¡no seas fome! veamos alguna película —dijo Ino.

—No, lo siento chicas, de verdad no me apetece, quiero dormir, lloré mucho y los ojos hinchados empezarán a cerrarse por si solos...

—Pucha... y yo que estaba apunto de llamar a Hinata, a Sai y a Temari, sin dudas nos hubieran acompañado.

—¿Viste frentona? ¡Vas a matar un tremendo panorama! —¡Arg! qué insistentes.

—Lo siento, pero de verdad tengo sueño...

—Por fa Sakurita — decía Tenten.

—Frentona por fa, si quieres vemos una película de comedia o acción que tanto te gustan.

—No, lo siento, pero no... lo tengo decidido. Esperen... pensándolo bien, si quieren pueden quedarse y hacer eso mientras yo duermo.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre que haremos eso tontorrona! ya filo, olvídalo... hagamoslo otro día simplemente —dijo frustrada Ino.

—Pucha, ya bueno, entonces nos vamos con Ino —dijo Tenten.

—Si... bueno, nos vamos frentona.

—Disculpen... —dije.

—No hay problema... pero nos debes un día, ehhhhh —dijo Ino.

—Desde luego —dije.

Sin más acompañé a las chicas a la puerta, me despedí de ellas y luego me dispuse a ir a mi habitación para recostarme un momento y tratar de descansar algo antes de pensar en todo lo ocurrido en este día. Cómo nunca antes, sentí que mi camita era la cosa más rica y refrescante que uno se podía imaginar... estaba heladita, suavecita y perfumadita a mi desodorante ambiental favorito, flor de cerezos. Además la brisa que entraba por la ventana acariciaba cada centímetro de mi piel expuesta mejor que cualquiera persona ... Ohhhh, si... Morfeo se estaba acercando... Me estaba poniendo ahora mismo en sus brazos... todo era perfecto... más que perfecto, hasta que...

—¿En verdad creíste que te iba a dejar sola así como si nada?

—Ahhhh —suspiré resignada— No todo es perfecto ¿no? —dije perezosamente aún sin moverme ni abrir mis parpados— ¿qué le dijiste Tenten?.

—No fue difícil, justo cuando íbamos a tomar el autobús en la esquina recordé que tenia que hacer una llamada, le dije que me tomaría un tiempo así que simplemente nos despedimos y se fue.

—Que mentirilla más trillada cerda.

—Claro, lo sería si hubiese sido una mentira, pero no lo fue...

—Déjame adivinar, pediste una hora para la manicure.

—¡La manicure! ¡Dios! ¡Lo anotaré inmediatamente en mi celular antes que se me olvide!

—... —mentalmente mi Inner rodó los ojos.

—En fin, no, al que llamé fue a Naruto, viene en camino.

En ese momento abrí mis ojos de en par en par e inmediatamente me erguí para mirar a Ino, que no más hacía que mirar y jugar con las puntas de sus cabellos y manos.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Lo que escuchaste, viene en camino, le dije que quieres hablar con él.

—¡Pe-pe-pero Cerda! ¡Arg! ¡Qu-qué clase de-de mentira es esa! —dije furiosa y alterada.

—Qué quieres que te diga... Alguien tenía que hacer algo para que hablaran, después de la escenita que te mandaste, quien sabe que después de cuanto tiempo ustedes hablarían. Aún cuando lo prometiste, no creo que cumplas tu palabra, no al menos a corto plazo.

—¡¿Con q-qué derecho lo haces?! ¡Es mi vida yo decido con-con quien y cuando hablar con al-alguien!

—¿Con qué derecho? Para tu información soy tu mejor amiga y sé cuando y qué cosa es lo mejor para ti.

—¡Arg! ¡Cerda! ¡Ahora mismo te odio! ¡Arg! —dije mientras me dejaba cae mi espalda sobre la cama y hundía con fuerzas mi cabeza en una almohada. Ahogué un llanto sobre ella para luego volver a levantarme y mirar a Ino— ¡Se notar que ustedes son primos! ¡Son igual de tercos y testarudos! ¡ARG! ¡Odio que decidan por mi!.

—Je, no me había percatado de eso, puede que tengas razón y sea genético —dijo riendo Ino.

—¡No estoy de bromas Ino! ¡De verdad estoy furiosa de ustedes! —fue ahí recién en donde Ino se dignó a mirarme y decir:

—¿A si? Pues yo de verdad estoy ¡HARTA que te comportes como una cabra chica que no quiere enfrentar de una puta vez sus propios problemas! —dijo al fin seria y muy enojada Ino.

Ahora estaba impresionada, nunca en mi vida había visto a Ino tan enojada y hablarme de esa forma tan... ruda y poco amigable.

—Pasa algo que te perturba ¿y que haces? ¡Sales corriendo y no solucionas nada! ¡Pero qué lindo!.

—Yo...

—¿Dirás que es mentira a caso?

—... —simplemente agaché la cabeza.

—Serás muy inteligente, seca y aplicada por naturaleza mi amiga, pero déjame decirte que de verdad eres muy per MUY inmadura en cuanto refiere a tus emociones.

—...

¿Qué iba a decir? Ino por primera vez en la vida me desnuda con unas pocas y fuertes oraciones, y por primera vez también no tenía la palabras precisas con que contrargumentarle. Lo peor de todo era que sin ni si quiera pensar en lo que sentía en ese momento, de pronto me dí cuenta que estaba toda hecha un mar de lagrimas no que hacían más que confirmar cada palabra que dijo mi rubia amiga.

—Oye, oye... —dijo Ino para sentarse a mi lado y abrazarme— Shhhh shhhh shhh... ya, ya, ya... tranquila mi amiguita...

—Tienes toda la razón —decía sollozando— cada palabra que dijiste... Dios, mírame, estoy llorando, soy una patética total... Odio sentirme así.

—Yo no diría patética, si no que de una forma más elegante diría que eres una "desequilibrada emocional".

—Ja, gracias por el cumplido—no puede evitar sacar una sonrisa con aquel comentario.

—Cuando quieras bombom... —dijo riendo Ino para luego continuar— El punto es que... que bueno que ocurran todas estas cosas ahora... dicen que ahora en la adolescencia es la etapa indicada para autoconocerse y aprender de nuestro errores y defectos ¿no?.

—Tiene sentido.

—Y resulta que, descubrimos que la verdadera Sakura Haruno, no era tan ruda como creíamos que era. Eso es simplemente es una mascara, parte de su personalidad pero al final de cuentas una mascara para proteger el verdadero interior que no todos tienen el privilegio de conocer. La verdadera Sakura, es un autentica flor de cerezo: sensible y hermosa que necesita ser cuidada y regada diariamente.

—Ino...

—Y yo, como su amiga, ayudaré y colaboraré para que eso así sea. Sin embargo... necesito que ESA flor de cerezo —dijo tocando burlonamente una y otra vez su dedo indice sobre mi gran frente— también ponga de su parte, ¿si?. No puede dejar que cualquier viento y lluvia, o sea cual sea el siniestro que acontezca, la deje vencer ¿si?.

—Esta bien —dije sonriendo y limpiando mis lagrimas.

—¿Mejor?

—Si —Y nos abrazamos con fuerza— Ino...

—Dime.

—Te amo... realmente eres la hermana que nunca tuve.

—Igualmente amiga, te amo más que nada en el mundo...

Era más que oficial, Ino era mi Best Friend Forever, era inreemplazable, y estaba segura que por el resto de mi vida no iba a existir nadie más que ocupe su lugar.

**POV Naruto**

—Y aquí es —dijo Kiba.

La casa era blanca de aspecto medio rustico, pero bonita. Por toda la pared externa de la casa habían varios salientes e indicios de descascaramiento en la pintura, pero a la vista se apreciaba un tipo de patrón u orden que indicaba inmediatamente que aquellos "desperfectos" eran, sin dudas, parte de la decoración.

—Bueno yo me voy, andando Akamaru... —dijo Kiba tomando rumbo a su casa.

—¿Qu-qué? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué te-te va-vas? —dije inmediatamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que lleve hasta la puerta tomado de la manito y de pasada toque por ti? —burlaba Kiba.

—No, p-pero es que...

—Hombre, es tu chica, tu problema. —justo cuando volvió a tomar rumbo a su casa dije:

—Te-tengo miedo Kiba, no-no quiero cagarla...

Kiba paro en seco, perezosamente posó ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca, de modo que ahora su cabeza descansa en ellas, luego miro al cielo, como si meritara sus siguientes palabras y dijo:

—Sabes, con todas las chicas que he estado, nunca he sentido aquello...

—¿Qu-qué?

—Nunca me he sentido así de nervioso como lo estas tú...

—Pe-pero...

—Pero... creo que eso es bueno, ¿no?.

De pronto me dio la impresión que mi amigo perruno hablaba de manera nostálgica, juraría que si se le viera el rostro ahora mismo tendría una expresión melancólica. Será que...

—En fin, Naruto... si las cosas fuesen fáciles, serían aburridas ¿no?

—...

—Viejo, sólo sé tu mismo... —dijo mi amigo perruno retomando su regreso a casa aún si voltearse— no te demores en tocar o pensarán que no llegarás. Bueno... ahí hablamos, ¡sayonara!.

Y ahí estaba sólo de nuevo, parado como un idiota frente al miniporton que daba al jardín de Sakura-chan.

—Ahhhhh —suspiré con fuerza, como si inhalar fuertemente me armara de valor— aquí vamos... — y sín más abrí el miniporton, dí exactamente 5 pasos y toqué la puerta— "TOC" "TOC".

A los segundos la puerta se abrió apareciendo una muy alegre Ino que no paraba de jugar con su coleta.

—Demoraste, pensé que te habías arrepentido.

—Etto... si... verás, ¡yo fui puntual! es que Kiba y... él tuvo que... —decía nervioso hasta que Ino me interrumpió.

—Hey, hey, tranquilo... no te he pedido explicación, era sólo un comentario.

—Ahhhh, jeje, disculpa.

—En fin, pasa.

Tímidamente obedecí y me adentré en la casa de la familia Haruno. La casa tenía un diseño y arquitectura muy parecida a la mía, salvo la diferencia que la escalera en este caso estaba justo después de la entrada de la casa. Me dispuse a ir la sala más grande de la derecha, el living.

—Sakura se está bañando, en un rato baja. Iré a avisarle que has llegado. Mientras siéntete como en tu casa y no seas tímido, de verdad los Haruno no se molestaran. Yo vuelve altiro. —y mi rubia prima se perdió entre las escaleras.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de encender el televisor me arrepentí, no quería que los padres de Sakura-chan me vieran como Pedro, Juan y Diego por su casa, si existía una posibilidad que ellos me vieran quería que se llevaran una buena impresión mía. Ni si quiera sabía si ellos estaban en casa, aunque mi intuición me decía que lo mas probable es que no, pues al final de cuenta quien abrió la puerta fue Ino y sería raro que eso sucediera habiendo familiares en casa.

Sin nada más de hacer, inmediatamente, sin tocar nada, me dispuse a fisgonear de mirada por toda la sala. Fue cuando entonces un arrimo largo con mil fotografías de la familia Haruno se llevó toda mi atención. En principio, todas eran fotografías de una pareja que sin dudas serían los padres de Sakura-chan. Confirme mis sospechas cuando un par de foto más allá adelante vi a la mamá de Sakura-chan cargando un hermoso bulto de chasca rosada que lloraba a más no poder. De inmediato al siguiente fotos se veía la hermosa evolución de mi amada pelirosa. Lo que era imposible negar que a partir de ese momento la protagonista de todas las fotografías era ella. Cualquier cosa, acompañante, decoración o lo que sea pasaba a segundo plano ante la presencia y viveza de esos hermosos jade y deslumbrante sonrisa, aún cuando en algunas fotografía saliera toda enojada o somnolienta. Dios... era perfecta.

De pronto un par de pisadas bajando las escaleras me devolvió a la realidad. Apenas terminaron de bajar y entraron la sala, mi cuerpo flaqueó por completo al chocar con la mirada de mi amada Sakura-chan. Sin dudas estaba recién bañada con todo el cabello húmedo, vestía de una simple falda-jardinera jeans de color azul y debajo una muy prendida polera de manga corta rosa, acompañada de una pantufla color naranja. La manera en que el pelo mojado caía con peso hacía que su cabeza se viera más compacta y destacara su gran y hermosa frente. Noté también que aún tenía los ojos algo hinchados, y al parecer trataron de disimularlo con un poco de delineado y maquillaje, lo cual fue bien logrado, pero no para mi gran-súper ojo de águila diseñado especialmente para Sakura-chan que pudo percatarse de aquel detalle inmediatamente. Aunque no lo crean estos ojos en Sakura-chan era mucho mejor que cualquier otros, superaban hasta al mismo Robocop y Termineitor o a quien sea que se les ocurra o pase por la mente.

—Ehhh, ¿Y si se sientan? —sugirió de pronto Ino.

—¡Ah! si, claro/Por supuesto —dijimos yo y Sakura-chan respectivamente.

De inmediato nos sentamos en el sofá del medio en que cabían perfectamente una personas. Me senté en el extremo derecho y Sakura-chan el extremo izquierdo, esperábamos que Ino se sentara al medio, entre nosotros, pero para nuestra sorpresa Ino no hacía más que otra cosa que pescar su bolso y pertenencias dispuesta a irse.

—¡¿Ten vas?! —dijo al unisono yo y Sakura-chan.

—Si pues, después de todo, los que tienen que hablar son ustedes. Yo tengo cosas que hacer... tengo que ir a hablar con mi papá en una de nuestras sucursales, en la florería que está al otro lado de la ciudad, pero antes debo ir a donde tía Kushina a conversar algo con ella. Además... quiero ver si es que tío Minato se encuentra y se anima a tirarme jejeje —dijo esto último sacando la legua traviesamente, delatando lo "pillina" de sus intenciones.

—Ino, pero por fa, quédate —dijo Sakura-chan.

—Si Ino —dije yo— podríamos conversar entre todos, y si quieres llamo a mi papá y le digo que después te venga a buscar y te lleve a... —decía hasta que me vuelve a interrumpir.

—No, Naruto, como dije, debo hablar antes con tía Kushina. Además creo que lo que debe hablar ustedes no es de mi incumbencia. Ya, ¡chao! —Y sin ni si quiera que alcanzáramos a despedirnos, ya se había cerrado la puerta de calle.

A continuación se produjo un silencio incómodo, ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro. Por mi parte, estaba súper nervioso y mi mente pasó a estar a un blanco total... no sabia a qué mirar, qué decir, ¡cómo respirar! ¡Dios! ¿No les ha ocurrido que, a veces, cuando uno se da cuenta que puede respirar de manera consciente y voluntaria, cuesta volver a respirar de manera inconsciente e involuntaria? Pues así estaba yo, mi sistema nervioso autónomo de la nada le cedió gran parte de sus funciones a su otra parte consciente y voluntaria ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿somático? Ni puta idea... ¡Arg! ¡en las cosas estúpidas que pienso ahora! ¡Dios!.

Cuando el silencio ya se tornaba bastante más que incómodo, decidí decir lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza:

—Qu-que casa bonita tienes. —Ñaaa, no estuvo mal... podría haber empezado peor ¿no?

—Ehhh, si... mi mamá es quien tiene mu-muy buen gusto —dijo ella, aún sin mirarme— Aunque a de-decir verdad, tu casa es igual de-de bonita.

—Jeje, cre-creo que nuestras madres se-se llevaría muy bien en-entonces —dije sonriendo esto último.

—Si... también lo creo, pero si recuerdas bien, al parecer ya se conocen —dijo para al fin mirarme.

—Cierto, cierto... lo había olvidado —dije sin dejar de mirarla.

Sin despegar nuestros ojos, hubo un breve silencio entre nosotros, silencio suficiente que me armo de valor para ser yo quien llevara la conversación esta vez.

—Sakura-chan/Naruto... —dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Al parecer algo parecido le ocurrió a ella.

Ambos esbozamos una breve sonrisa, resultaba algo cómico que nos ocurriera eso constantemente. Sin más, con breve gesto y movimiento con la cabeza cedí mi palabra para que ella hablara, gesto que comprendió completamente.

—Bueno Naruto... quería disculparme por...

—No debes disculparte por nada —dije inmediatamente.

—No, si debo y no vuelvas a interrumpirme, dejar terminar o te pego —dijo amenazante Sakura-chan, menos mal estaba a un poco más de un metro de distancia— ¿si?.

—Esta bien.

—Como decía... quería disculparme por todo. Por no traer tu tarea, por gritar y por pegarte. No debí fallarte... no después de toda tu ayuda, de verdad, no habría podido terminar mi tarea sin de la ayuda de la tuya... no tienes idea, EN SERIO, me sirvió muchísimo para ver mis errores u orientarme para llegar a la solución y YO te pagué de la menor manera —decía con los ojos un poco avidriados.

—Sakura-chan no llores por favor.

—Es que... no puedo evitarlo, perdón... tendrás una mala calificación... y por mi culpa... —dijo apenada.

—Sakura-chan... de verdad no me importa.

—¡¿Estas bromando en serio?! ¡Tienes un 0%! ¡¿Realmente lo estas adimensionando?! —decía Sakura-chan conteniéndose para no llorar.

—Si Sakura-chan... de verdad no me importa, aquellos equivale tan sólo el 4% de la nota final.

—¡Sólo podrás a optar al 96% de aprobación!. —Dios, ¿y eso es malo?— ¡Eso bajo el supuesto que si apruebas todo el resto al 100%!

—¿Con qué promedio sueles aprobar todo Sakura-chan?

—97% —dijo un poco solloza.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. ¡Mi hermosa pelirosa era una nerd, ñoña y matea total!, ¡Dios! ¡No puede ser más perfecta!. Sabía que era inteligente, que era la mejor de la clase y de la escuela... pero nunca pensé que fuese para tanto. Y yo que con sobre 80% era feliz. Ahora comprendía por qué eran tan competitiva, aplicada y estudiosa, quería ser la número uno y lo mejor de todo era que... lo conseguía. Personas como Sakura-chan no se veían todos los días, eran personas dignas de admirar y aplaudir, era personas que demostraban al resto que nada es imposible y que cuando uno realmente se propone algo y se esfuerza realmente por ello, casi siempre daban con frutos. El problema de todo esto, era que cuando no pasaba aquello, cuando fallaban... porque ahí la caía era fuerte y traumatizante... y era exactamente lo que estaba viendo ahora: que ella olvidara mi tarea, era un error, una falla, una caída hacia su definición de persona, falló a su responsabilidad y eso lo tomaba como si hubiese pecado.

Como aún estaba algo solloza, "esta es mi oportunidad" pensé, así que de inmediato me acerqué y la abracé:

—Shhhhh, tranquila Sakura-chan —dije mientras la acariciaba— de verdad no me importa... yo con suerte puedo llegar a un 85% de promedio general, dattebayo —dije riendo— te juro que por mi vida, no me importa.

—¿En-en serio? —dijo mientras se limpiaba en mi polera.

—Si —nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando un par de segundos, que me parecieron eternos. Podría estar así días, semanas, meses, años, ¡milenios! y nunca me aburriría... aquella carita angelical, esos labios apetitosos, ¡Esos ojos por Dios! ¡Eran mi perdición!... ¡Ella era mi perdición!— Lo juro...

—... —no me respondía, se limitaba sólo a mirarme.

—Créeme... lo que tan sólo sucede es que, eres muy ñoña. —¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué dije?!

—¿Cómo? —dijo extrañada.

—Di-digo, ya sabes... muy cabezota. —¡¿Qué fue lo que dije?!

—¡¿Ah?! —¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

—¡No, no, no! ¡¿Dije cabezota?! ¡Me-me equivoqué! Quise de-decir, ya sabes, ... —¡ZAZ! me pego y empujó — ¡Auch!.

—¡Baka! ¡¿Me estas diciendo frentona?! ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!

¡Cómo tan imbécil Naruto! ¡Arg!

—¡No, no, no! ¡me-me mal interpretaste Sakura-chan!

—Hmmm, si la claro. —dijo malhumorada patandose la frente con su flequillo para luego cruzar los brazos hacer un puchero.

—¡De verdad! Me-me refería a t-tu inteligencia.

—Ahhh —suspiró— Olvídalo...

—Sakura-chan ¡de verdad! a mi me...

—¡Que lo olvides!... además aún no termino de decirte todo—¿Ah? ¿Había más?— Así que escúchame.

—Es-esta bien.

—Quiero pedirte que dejes de sobreprotegerme —dijo enojada— No me gusta que trates a toda costa dejarme bien ante los demás. —Ahh... con que era eso, tenía mis sospechas.

—Per-perdón Sakura-chan, no pensé que te molestara, yo sabía que para ti es importante lo que piensen los demás así que...

—Mentiste

—Si...

—Me gusta cuando me protegen... ¡pero con la verdad, Baka! ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Qué usamos qué cosa? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Swype? ¡Skip?

—Skype

—¡Lo que sea! ¡Eso! ¡¿Que usamos Skype?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Ni si quiera he usado esa cuestión al menos una vez en la vida! ¡Ni sé como funciona!

—Per-dón, si quieres te enseño y... —¡ZAZ!— Auch, Sa-Sakura-chan...

—¡Baka! ¡No es eso lo que me molesta! ¡Lo que me molesta es que hayas mentido! ¿Es que a caso siempre mientes?

—¡No! —dije rápidamente— No soy una persona mentirosa, sólo te he mentido esa vez y lo hice por ti.

—¡Pues no lo hagas! No me gusta que me protejan con mentiras... _y mucho menos me gustan los mentirosos. _—eso último me llegó.

—Sakura-chan —la tome por las manos con fuerza— mírame directo a los ojos por favor —me miró— Escúchame bien, TE JURO, por mi vida y lo que sea que se te ocurra, que nunca más en la vida volveré a mentirte y también juro que nunca más volveré a protegerte o cuidar con mentiras. Andaré siempre con la verdad por delante si así lo deseas.

—Pues así lo deseo.

—Entonces lo juro.

—Juras demasiado... Nunca jures en vano.

—Nunca lo hago. Es algo que debes saber de Naruto Uzumaki. Nunca juro en vano y siempre cumplo mis promesas. Como también juro que siempre cuidaré y estaré para ti cada vez que me lo pidas.

—N-no te he pedido eso. —Su cara ahora era estupefacta.

—No me importa, quiero que lo sepas.

—Naruto, cuando uno jura, es un compromiso y prueba de confianza hacia la otra persona.

—Lo sé completamente Sakura-chan y por eso para mi será un gusto y privilegio cumplir mis promesas hacia ti..

—Na-Naruto... —Se quedo estudiando mis orbes como si ratificara que decía la verdad.

—Soy un hombre de palabra Sakura-chan, y te lo demostraré.

Sin que yo me diera cuenta, nuevamente estaba demasiado cerca de Sakura-chan, prácticamente pegado a ella, acariciando sus manitos y por eso mismo creo que se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa o incómoda, al punto de separase un poco de mi y soltar el agarre de mis manos. ¡Mierda! creo que inconscientemente fui muy rápido.

—Es-esta bien, cre-cre-creeré plenamente en-en ti... Na-Naruto.

De repente se me ocurrió una gran idea.

—Pe-pero sabes algo Sakura-chan... quiero que esto sea reciproco.

—¿Co-como dices? —preguntó extrañada.

—Quiero que también me jures algo tú a mi... di-digo, ya sabes... para demostrar que confiamos él u-uno al otro. —Se quedo unos segundos meritando mi propuesta.

—Es-esta bien, qué quieres que prometa.

—Eso dímelo tu, debe nacer de ti.

—No, has jurado demasiado y ya que estamos siendo sinceros, te demuestro mi confianza dándote a elegir qué cosa quieres que jure o prometa, yo diré si lo acepto o no.

Wow, no esperaba aquello. Me estaba gustando como avanzaba esto... tenía las promesas perfecta.

—Pues bien, tengo dos promesas en mente. —dije riendo.

—¡Hey! ¿no que era una? —dijo mirándome recelosa.

—Nunca di-dije cuantas.

—Pero así lo diste entender. —dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

—Jeje, es-esta bien, esta bien Sakura-chan, pero al menos escuchalas y tu me decides si las tomas. —Su cara ahora era ultramegarehiper recelosa, me parecía adorable— Jeje, ¿qué dices?.

—Mmmm, esta bien... escucho.

—Son dos promesas, diría que una grande y otra chica. Primero te diré la grande: quiero que me prometas que, cada vez que ocurra un problema o mal entendido entre nosotros, no salgas corriendo, si no que lo afrentes y lo solucionemos entre nosotros apenas tengamos la oportunidad. —Con asombro meditó mi propuesta. Al parecer no se esperaba algo así.

—¿Y la otra?

—Quiero prometas que siempre estudiaremos juntos para matemáticas y que te dejarás enseñar por mi.

—Ja, pillin —dijo riendo.

—¿Ah? ¿qué dices?

Estábamos tomando confianza, por mi parte ya no me sentía tan nervioso, estaba disfrutando cada instante que estaba compartiendo con Sakura-chan y... algo me decía que ella también. Me gusta. Tan sólo tenía que procurar no sobrepasarme, debía ir despacio, paso a paso. Como nunca la pelirosa empezó a ver sus tan simples y hermosas uñas sin pintar, no sé que era lo que buscaba, nunca la había visto así, era como si tratara de ganar tiempo de alguna manera.

—Bien, acepto la primera promesa. Yo, Sakura Haruno, juro que no volveré a huir y afrontaré los problemas que te involucren a ti, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sin más esbocé mi gran sonrisa zorruna e hice un gesto de victoria con mi dedo pulgar.

—¡Genial, dattebayo! ¡De veras Sakura-chan! —dije feliz— ¿y que hay de la otra promesa?.

—Dijiste que podría escoger ¿cierto? pues yo escogí la primera.

—Pero podría escoger ambas —dije moviendo mis cejas de forma amigable.

—Ja, pillin... admite que sólo quieres pasar tiempo conmigo —dijo una sonriente Sakura-chan. Sentí algo recorre mi cuerpo.

—Y... ¿Habría algo de malo que fuese así? —¡Ahhhhh! ok, me la jugué.

Inmediatamente Sakura-chan se ruborizó, al parecer no midió sus palabras. Luego se mantuvo un breve silencio que tome mal, ella sólo quebró la mirada y no dijo nada. ¡Mierda! ¡tranquilo Naruto, tranquilo!. Fuí muy osado, debo ir más lento. Eso pensé al menos hasta que...

—Lo pensaré —dijo de pronto mi pelirosa.

—¿Qu-qué cosa? —dije extrañado, para mi sorpresa.

—Pensaré si acepto la otra promesa— dijo mirandome de manera tímida y ruborizada. Yo simplemente sonreí a más no poder y dije:

—Pues estaré esperando esa promesa entonces... Sakura-chan.

—¡Pero lo no te ilusiones, eh! Sólo dije que lo pensaré... —dijo volviendo a ganar confianza.

—Je, quien debería esta ilusionada debería ser tu. —dije atrevidamente.

—¿Ah?

—Mira el pedazo de profesor que te estas perdiendo —dije apuntándome— quien te entiende, Sakura-chan —reí.

—Si, seguro —dijo irónica— Eso sueñas, Baka —dijo empujándome y haciéndome caer del sillón.

—¡Oye!

—Jajaja —reía a carcajadas. Dios, amada ese sonido.

—Jeje, ¿me ayudas a levantarme al menos?

—No, ¿Tienes los dedos crespos a caso?

—Eres única Sakura-chan, tan amable siempre—burlé.

—Lo sé —dijo tirando todo su pelo hacías atrás, a su espalda, cruzando sus brazos y riendo, intentando de poner una postura imponente o desafiante.

Me levante y de pronto toda esa postura se desarmó y volvió a reir en grandes carcajadas a más no poder.

—¿Qué están chistoso ahora?

—Jaja, mira tu polera. Jajaja, cómo te la deje jajaja —decía entre carcajada Sakura-chan.

A penas vi empece a reírme a más no poder junto a ella. Mi polera estaba toda sucia con sus fluidos y maquillaje, pero por simples manchas, en la polera se evidenciaba una cara media deforme que resultaba muy cómica.

—Jeje, pero que dibujo más bonito jeje—dije sin parar de reir.

—¡Baka! ¡Es horrible! jaja.

—¡Oye! piensa bien lo que dices, que prácticamente esa eres tú Jeje.

—¡Claro que no!

—Claro qué si, ¡míralo bien! ¡son dos gotas de agua!

—¡Mentira!

—¡Cuando te sacaste esa foto Sakura-chan!

—¡Callate, Baka! —dijo tirándome los cojines.

—Mira el lado bueno, ya sabe que te regalaré para tu cumpleaños, un par de pañuelos de bolsillo.

—Baka, atrévete a regalarme aquello, no te lo perdonaré y serás hombre muerto.

—Te has queda sin regalo entonces. —reí.

—¡Oye! —me lanzó otro cojin.

—Tsk, con regalo y sin regalo no estas conforme, quien te entiende mujer —burlaba.

—Pues... aún te queda dos semanas.

—¿Co-cómo?

—Tienes dos emanas para ver con qué me impresionas... Eres el primer invitado—

¡Wow! ¡Con que estaba hablando en serio! ¡Y soy el primer invitado!. ¡Contrólate Naruto, contrólate!. Saqué cuentas y dije:

—¿Estas de cumpleaños el 29 de marzo?

—Casi, el 28.

—Pues entonces quedarás completamente impresionada aquel día Sakura-chan.

—¿En serio?.

En realidad, no, en verdad no lo sé, ni puta idea que le regalaré, pero aún tenía tiempo en qué pensar

—Si —dije.

—Entonces esperaré con ansias aquel día —dijo feliz.

—Yo también.

Seguimos conversando por una enormidad de tiempo, me lo estaba pasando de maravillas. Volví a ratificar una y otra vez que Sakura-chan, sin dudas, era la musa de mis sueños. Me era imposible aburrirme con ella, cada cosa que decía, aún cuando fuesen súper ridículas, insignificante o compleja me parecía interesante. Cada gesto y mirada llamaban completamente mi atención, la forma en que movía sus ojos al pensar, en la forma en se ponía a jugar con su pelo, en la forma en que chocabas y jugaba con sus uñas, en como cargaba su codo sobre el sillon y dejaba descansar su cabeza, en definitiva TODO. Era como un imán de una polaridad... de seguro ella era el Norte y yo el Sur, en ese orden, por que para mi ella era lo más alto. ¿Qué? ¿Qué no existe el monopolo magnético? ¡Patrañas!, ahora mismo estoy seguro que acabo de echar a piso las ecuaciones de Maxwell y ella era la causante de todo... ella era capaz de cambiar a todo el universo, no había dudas.

De pronto vi la hora y eran las 19:00hrs. Fue en entonces que creí que ya era suficiente por el día de hoy. Por mi seguiría hablando por horas y días con Sakura-chan, pero sin dudas pronto llegarían los padres de Sakura-chan y quería ir despacio... además no quería obligar a Sakura-chan que siguiera actuando como anfitriona ante mi. En su debido momento me atrevería a dar un paso más., cuando sienta que ella me haya dado la confianza suficiente como, por ejemplo, quedarme a cenar con ella o invitarla a salir, no sé.

—Bueno... creo que me debo ir —dije apenado.

—Ahh... —vio la hora y dijo— si, bueno... creo que ya llegarán mis padres.

Ordenamos todo el desorden de los cojín y luego me acompañó a la puerta.

—Me la pasé muy bien contigo Sakura-chan.

—Yo también, Naruto.

—Bueno... hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Nos íbamos a despedir de mejilla, pero decidí hacer lo último más osado del día. La tomé de la cabeza con una mano, y con la otra despeje los cabellos que tapaban su gran frente, y sin más bese aquella anatomía tan grande y característica de ella.

—Na-Naruto... —estaba sonrojada y anonadada total.

—No deberías tratar de ocultarla Sakura-chan... si bien tu frente es grande, también es muy bonita, dan ganas de como de... besarla.

—Naruto...

—Cuídate mucho por favor ¿si?, hasta mañana.

—Igual... hasta mañana... Naruto...

CONTINUARÁ...


	23. Capítulo 23 - ¿En que te estás metiendo?

Estimado, perdón la tardanza, pero la universidad, tareas y etc me tienen ocupado y ustedes sabes... cuando el deber llama, hay que cumplir.

* * *

¡Zumm!

—Un poco más... —susurré sin ganas.

¡Zumm!

Sin abrir los ojos, perezosamente palpé a ciegas sobre mi velador para dar con el reloj. Terminé botándolo. «Genial» pensé. ¡Arg! ¡aún no suena el despertador! ¿Quien es el idiota que me escribe tan temprano?

¡Zumm!

—¡Arg! —enojada, aún acostada, me arrastré, expuse parte de mi torso a fuera de la cama y estiré para alcanzar el puto reloj. Vi la hora, «07:04 hrs». ¡Arg!, ¡¿Quien es el idiota que me quita 11 minutos de sueño?!

¡Zumm!

—¡Ya! ¡ya! —quejé. ¡Arg!, para variar mi celular está en el escritorio, eso significaba que debía levantarme para alcanzarlo.

Si, en definitiva perdí 11 minutos de sueño. ¡Arg!, ¡Debería ser un pecado penado por la ley despertar a una persona así antes de lo habitual!. Sin más, de mala gana, me levanté y alcancé mi puto celular. ¡El idiota que me despertó sin dudas se ganó toda mi ira y odio por el resto del día!...

O... tal vez no.

Apenas vi los mensajes mi cara de ogro cambio a una de asombro:

Whatsapp

Baka

07:03 - Baka: ¡Muy buenos días Sakura-chan!

07:04 - Baka: Espero que hayas dormido muy bien :)

07:04 - Baka: Mi muy querida, linda y hermosa Amiga :)

07:04 - Baka: ¡Nos vemos en clases!

Me sonrojé.

Esperaba un mensaje de papá recordándome algo, un mensaje de Ino diciendo que llevé cintillos extras, maquillaje o qué sé yo, esperaba cualquier tipo de mensaje, EL QUE SEA, pero menos uno así... y de parte de él. De inmediato recordé todo lo sucedido el agitado día de ayer, pero por sobretodo recordé la tarde amena con Naruto, las risas y carcajadas y... su beso a mi frente.

Sonreí.

Whatsapp

Baka

07:06 - ¡BAKA!

07:06 - ¡ME HAS DESPERTADO!

07:06 - ¬¬

07:06 - Baka: :O!

07:06 - Baka: Perdón!

07:06 - Baka: Perdón!

07:06 - Baka: Perdón!

07:06 - Baka: Perdóname Sakura-chan!

07:07 - Baka: Perdona!

Reí. Ya me estaba imaginando tiernamente la cara de susto y desesperación del muy Baka. Pagaría por verlo ahora mismo.

Whatsapp

Baka

07:07 - Baka: Veras

07:07 - Baka: Es que

07:07 - Baka: pensé que como

07:07 - Ya

07:07 - Naruto tranquilo

07:07 - Baka: tu casa estaba

07:07 - Baka: a

07:07 - Baka: =

07:07 - Baka: distancia

07:07 - Naruto tranquilo

07:07 - Baka: que

07:07 - Baka: la mia

07:07 - Para de escribir por palabras

07:07 - Baka: de la

07:07 - Baka: escuela

07:07 - Baka: te ibas a

07:07 - QUE PARES!

07:07 - Baka: demorar lo

07:07 - Baka: mismo.

—¡PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —grité endemoniada.

07:07 - *Mensaje de voz enviado*

07:07 - Baka: O.O

07:07 - Baka: ok :(

07:07 - Baka: Por favor, no te enojes conmigo Sakura-chan :(

Si, en definitiva pagaría por ver su cara. Mordí mi labio inferior, apoyé una rodilla en mi cama, ladeé mi cadera y de inmediato seguí ragañandolo:

07:08 - BAKA

07:08 - Me cargan cuando mandan mensaje por palabras :(

07:08 - Me llenan la pantalla ¬¬

07:08 - Baka: Perdón! no volverá a pasar Sakura-chan.

07:08 - Baka: En serio! dattebayo! Tampoco te despertaré!

07:08 - Ya, ya, si no es para tanto, Baka.

07:08 - Yo me despierto a la 7:15

07:08 - Así que ni se te ocurra despertarme la próxima vez antes.

07:08 - O te date por muerto... Y no es broma.

07:08 - Baka: Si! Nunca más volverá a pasar!

07:08 - Baka: Lo prometo como me llamo Naruto Uzumaki!

07:08 - Baka: Y yo cumplo mis promesas Sakura-chan!

07:08 - Tu y tus promesas de nuevo... ¬¬

07:09 - Baka: En serio! Te lo dije Sakura-chan! Te dije que te iba a demostrar que cumplo todo!

07:09 - Ya ya! si te creo ¬¬!

07:09 - No exageres ¬¬!

07:09 - Baka: No exagero! todo lo que digo es verdad Sakura-chan! ya verás!

07:09 - Si tu lo dices...

07:09 - Baka: ES VERDAD!

07:09 - SI TE CREO, ¡BAKA!

07:09 - Ya, me iré a alistar, nos vemos en la escuela ¬¬!

07:09 - Baka: Esta bien

07:09 - Baka: Disculpa nuevamente Sakura-chan :(

Dejé mi celular en mi escritorio, me disponia a ir al baño, pero... lo pensé dos veces mejor y me devolví a escribir unos últimos mensajes:

07:10 - Oye... Naruto

07:10 - Baka: Dime Sakura-chan...

07:10 - Muy buenos días...

07:10 - Nos vemos, Amigo :) 3

07:10 - Baka: :D

07:10 - Baka: Muchas gracias Sakura-chan! :)

07:10 - Baka: Nos vemos en clases! :)

—Baka —dije riendo. Sin más me fui a bañar y alistar.

**POV Naruto**

—¿De qué tanto ríes, eh-ttebane? —preguntó picara mi mamá.

—Jeje, qué dices mamá, de nada —dije ampliando mi sonrisa a más no poder y guardando de inmediato mi celular.

—Hmm, si... claro —dijo mamá de tono burlón.

—Tan metida ma' —dije haciendo un puchero de niño chico, mientras seguía comiendo mi desayuno.

—Hum, como digas —dijo mamá riendo y cargada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, justo cuando se disponía a volver a entrar en ella, se vuelve y agrega— Por cierto, mandale saludos a Sakura-chan de mi parte, dile que venga a vernos. Dile que extraño a mi... amiga. —dijo mamá tardando en decir la última palabra.

Mierda, casi me atraganto con mi cuchara.

—¿Por-por qué me lo dices a-a mi? —dije nervioso y tosiendo.

—Jiji, ¿no son... "Amigos"? —dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Amigos".

—Jeje, si pero... etto... Ino es su mejor amiga, ¿Sa-sabias no?.

—Alooooooo, ¿La vez aquí acaso, Baka? —Ja, claro, que sacada de respuesta más lógica.

Era evidente, mi mamá siempre lograba leerme la mente. Sin dudas sabía que estaba completamente loco por Sakura-chan, ¡hasta me compró desodorante fragancia a Cerezos y lo puso encima de mi cama, parado en la cabecera!, era como si quisiera decirme sutilmente, pero explícitamente: «Mira cariño, ten. Para que te acuerdes de tu princesa, Baka».

—Je... cierto, que tonto —dije rascándome mi cabeza.

—¿Le dirás entonces? —insistió mamá mirándome sonriente.

—S-s-si... di-digo... a penas tenga la-la oportunidad le diré.

—Jiji, bien gracias... Por cierto, no tardes en actuar que... te la podrían quitar...

—¿Co-cómo? —dije de inmediato sobresaltado.

—Claro, con otro compromiso digo... ¿de qué otra cosa crees que hablaba? —dijo mamá riendo.

Ok, era más que un hecho, ella lo sabia y me estaba molestando.

—Ahhh... claro —dije claramente enojado con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba mis puños con fuerza. El sólo hecho de imaginarme a Sakura-chan abrazada y besada por otro hombre me hacía hervir la cabeza.

—Pero del otro sentido también, claro... —continuó mamá— una chica tan linda e inteligente como ella debe tener una fila de pretendientes. ¿No?. Quien no quedaría encantado con esos ojitos y carita tan linda. Un Baka como tu la tiene muy difícil, eh-dattebane —dijo riendo.

—Sabes... perdí el apetito. —me levanté molesto, para disponerme a subir a lavarme los dientes.

De inmediato mamá cambio de su semblante juguetón a uno de asombro y preocupación ante mi inesperado enojo.

—Cariño...

—No estoy de humor mamá —dije serio y sin parar.

¿Qué? ¿Qué quieren que hiciera? Díganme exagerado, pero ante comentarios como esos mi cuerpo, ser y alma no conocía otra manera de actuar. Todo lo que decía mamá era verdad y hacían cuestionarme si de verdad un Baka como yo podría lograr a estar al lado de una mujer tan perfecta... perfecta para mi. Hasta mi propia madre lo cuestionaba. Y sin dudas allá afuera había una fila de embobados por MI Sakura-chan y tan sólo pensarlo me enfurecía a mil, sería capaz de arrematar a golpes a cualquier idiota se le acercara. ¿De verdad podría conseguir algo con ella?

—¡Uzumaki Naruto! —justo cuando llegué arriba, mamá gritó enojada desde el inicio de la escalera.

—¡¿Qué?! —grité en el mismo tono.

De inmediato mamá encolerizada empezó a subir las escaleras como soldado en marcha militar. «Mierda, le respondí» me dije. Ya resignado, con los ojos cerrados y contraído, esperaba mi gran coscorrón que sin dudas me dejaría en estado vegetal, por lo bajo.

Pero para mi sorpresa, no pasó.

De pronto siento que me abraza y obliga a mi cabeza descansar sobre su pecho, para luego empezar a acariciar mis alocados mechones rubios tras mi nuca.

—Escúchame bien Uzumaki —decía mamá enfática pero aún haciéndome cariño— Nunca, ¡PERO NUNCA! creas que eres menos o peor que los demás, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? ¡NI SE TE OCURRA PASAR SEMEJANTE IDEA POR LA CABEZA! ¡Ni siquiera aún cuando yo lo diga!. Tu eres único, bello, de buen corazón y mucho mejor que cual quier otro imbécil de allá fuera ¡¿Me escuchaste?!.

Y ahí estaba, la madre preocupada de su niño, la que no quería que volviera a esa burbuja llamada antisociabilidad. Aquellas palabras y caricias, sin querer, ponía en evidencia los más grandes temores de ella respecto a mi.

—Nunca dudes de ti, ¡¿Me escuchaste, dattebane?! —insistía mamá.

—Si... —dije correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Ahhh... Bien cariño —dijo suspirando mamá— Nunca dudes de ti. Yo sólo te estaba molestando... no creas que de verdad yo crea que...

—Lo sé mamá tranquila —interrumpí— yo sólo... reaccioné mal. Disculpa.

—Esta bien amor —dijo mamá riendo— Eres mi vida, te conozco mejor que cualquier persona en la faz de la tierra... debí prever tu reacción —me daba besitos mamá— ¡Aunque eso no justifica que me gritaras, Baka! —dijo tirandome mis cabellos.

—¡Ah, ah, Auch! ¡Mamá!

—Jiji —rió— mi Bakita. Escúchame bien, recuerda siempre lo que te voy a decir: puede que muchas veces seas muy Baka, testarudo, cómodo, desordenado y torpe a reventar, pero... eres un gran hombre, con principios muy claros, buenos y nobles. Y créeme hijo, son muy pocos lo que tienen claro aquello. Además... no eres para nada feo, eh, después de todo eres un Uzumaki-ttebane jijiji —dijo riendo mamá— sólo... ten más confianza en ti mismo, ¿si? no dejes de hacer de lo que te podrías arrepentir en el futuro. No tengas miedo al qué dirán ¿si?. Si quieres algo, lucha por ello hasta el final. Al menos... en el peor de los casos, estarás tranquilo contigo mismo por haber dado todo.

La palabras de mamá bastaron para restablecer mis ánimos. Tengo que superar mis miedos e inseguridades, todo por mi... todo por Sakura-chan. Sin dudas, ella valía la pena... lo valía todo.

—Gracias mamá, eran las palabras que necesitaba.

—Pues me alegra cariño —dijo separándose de mi y arreglado mi peinado— No vuelvas compórtate así ¿ya? ¡mira que con gusto te arremato a golpes, dattebane!

—Jeje, si... disculpa, trataré que no vuelva a pasar, es sólo que... —suspiré.

«Cuando se trata de Sakura-chan... no puedo controlarme» completé en mi mente.

—Tranquilo no es necesario que me expliques, te comprendo... Pero de igual modo, no es la forma de comportarte ante los problemas. Trata de no comportarte así ¿Esta bien?.

—Esta bien...

—Bien... ¡Ya! —aplaudió— a cambiar esa carita, que quiero alegre hijo.

—¡Jeje si! ¡Tranquila mamá ahora estoy feliz, de verás, dattebayo! —dije sonriendo.

—¡Bien! ¡Así me gusta cariño! ahora anda a arreglarte o...—miró la hora— ¡Dios! ¡Mira la hora que es! ¡llegarás tarde-ttebane! ¡anda apúrate!

—Jeje, si —dije riendo mientra me dirigía al baño— por cierto... mamá, no te preocupes, no dejaré que a nadie me quite a Sakura-chan.

De inmediato el rostro de mamá se iluminó

—¿De un compromiso?— preguntó picara ella.

Me di vuelta y sonreí.

—También.

**POV Sakura**

—¡Pero cuenta frentona! ¿y qué pasó?

Rodé los ojos y por milésima le respondí:

—¡Nada, cerda! Sólo... conversamos.

Ino con una mirada muy recelosa se quedó viéndome, como si tratara de leer mi mente con mi expresión.

—¿Conversaron?

—¡Que si!

—Yaaaaaaaaa... y... ¿de qué?

—Ya sabes... de lo que conversaría cualquier par de amigos... tonterías. —dije riendo recordando como le dejé la polera al Baka.

—Entonces... ¿hablaron y ahora están todo bien entre ustedes? —preguntó sonriente Ino.

—Más que perfecto —dije feliz.

—¡Ay! ¡No sabes cuanto me alegra! —dijo emocionada la rubia. La miré extrañada, de inmediato la rubia reaccionó— di-digo, ya sabes... tu eres mi mejor amiga y el mi primo favorito.

«Claro» pensé.

—No te preocupes Ino, de verdad ahora siento que nos estamos llevando... muy bien.

—Que bueno.

De a poco empezaron a llegar el resto de los compañeros que faltaban. De pronto llegaron todos... todos menos Naruto. Sin esperar ningún minuto más Kakashi empezó a dictar la clase.

—¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Naruto? —pregunté susurrando.

—¿Preocupada, eh, Haruno? —dijo riendo Kiba.

—¡ Cállate!, ¡na-nada de eso!.

—Tranquila amiga, no sabes cuan feliz se pondrá mi primo al saber que te preocupas por él —dijo riendo Ino.

—¡Na-nada de eso! Es-es so-sólo que...

—¡Pero no te pongas nerviosa mujer! —seguía burlando Kiba.

—¡Callate Baka! ¡en qué cosas piensan ustedes! —dije molesta y sonrojada— es-es sólo que hoy me dijo que nos veríamos en clases.

De inmediato Ino me miró extrañada y sonriendo.

—¿Hablaron? ¿Te llamó?

—¡Wow! Eso si que no me lo esperaba —dijo el perruno.

«Genial Sakura» pensé.

Inner: ¡Pero si fue tan tierno, Shannaro!

Sakura: ¡ahora estoy ocupada! ¡NO MOLESTES!

—¿Qu-qué? ¡N-no, nada de eso! ¡Es sólo que el muy Baka me despertó con un mensaje whatsapp!

—¿Y qué decía el mensaje? —preguntó Kiba

—¡Qu-qu-qué te importa pulgoso! —grité.

—Srita. Haruno ¿Quiere pasar adelante a hacer el siguiente ejercicio?

Mierda, genial, lo que faltaba.

—Perdón Kakashi-sensei no volverá a ocurrir —dije muerta de vergüenza. Kiba e Ino, para variar, estaban riendo a carcajadas por debajo.

—Si, como sea —dijo con el tono tan relajado de siempre— de todas maneras igual pase adelante y haga el siguiente ejercicio.

Resignada, me acerqué a la pizarra vi el ejercicio y de pronto me vino un terror en todo el cuerpo. Era el ejercicio 48 de la tarea, lo recuerdo perfectamente porque era el más difícil según mi opinión, lo que más me impresionaba era la solución elegante que usó Naruto, tan así que fue uno de los pocos ejercicios que tube que copiar textualmente de su tarea. Y ahora estaba ahí, al frente de toda la clase, para responderla... yo sola.

—Veo que la recuerda, ¿no? es el ejercicio 48. Ejercicio que ninguno de ustedes —dijo apuntando a todo el curso— pudo hacer, sólo la Srita. Haruno.

Fue inevitable sentirme mal por aquel halago de Kakashi-sensei. Sin embargo ya había hablado todo con Naruto y parecería una estúpida seguir llorando por algo que ya estaba claro, así que no pensé más en el tema. En eso que hablar Kakashi, puse mi piloto automático a todo mi cuerpo, para central toda mi atención en el ejercicio, la prioridad ahora era no quedar como una ridícula ante todo el mundo.

—Bien, Sakura, por favor ilustramos —dijo de forma amena de pronto Kakashi.

Sentí que estaba apunto de caer en la vergüenza total. Hubiese sido así de no ser por lo que ocurrió a continuación: De pronto se abre la puerta y aparece... el inspector Danzo. De inmediato todo el mundo se sentó derecho y empezó a arreglarse disimuladamente, ¡el peligro de sanción era inminente!.

—Disculpe profesor Hatake, si no es mucha molestia, vengo a quitarle por un breve momento al alumno Uchiha.

—Estamos en clases —dijo serio y algo cortante Kakashi-sensei.

—Evidentemente, es lo que estoy viendo —dijo con tono burlón la momia— es por ello que me disculpé. Ahora podría...

—Creo que usted fue bastante claro —interrumpió Kakashi-sensei— dijo: "si no es mucha molestia, vengo a quitarle por un breve momento al alumno Uchiha". Y yo ahora le respondo: —cerró su libro Icha Icha, se enderezó para luego mirarlo desafiante— Claro que es mucha molestia, no me gusta que interrumpan mi clases y no voy a permitir que ninguno de mis alumnos salga del aula a menos que se trate de una emergencia.

La conversación estaba subiendo de tono, todos estábamos impactados por la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente. Juraría que de no ser por sus roles docentes/académica en la escuela, ahora mismo estaría uno encima del otro arrematándose a golpes y sacándose las madres. Miré a Sasuke-kun y, paradójicamente, al parecer no prestaba mucha atención a lo que ocurría, era como si le fuese indiferente o no le importara el tema.

—No sabía que ahora era profesor de Literatura y Lenguaje, profesor Hatake.

—Sólo he respondido ante si petición. Y ahí tiene mi respuesta.

—Creo que no está entendiendo lo que le he ORDENADO, profesor Hatake.

—Usted no es qui... —paro de pronto — ¿sabe?, espere un segundo —tomo un tumulto de guías y se las entrego a Hinata— Hinata, por favor entrega esta guía a todos tus compañeros

—Ha-hai Ka-Kakashi-se-sensei... —dijo nerviosa mi ojiperla amiga.

Luego el profesor miro a todo el curso para decir:

—No tardo, espérenme, por mientras hagan esta nueva guía, no hagan desorden —luego me miró y con un rostro alegre me dice— disculpa Sakura, más rato te nos muestra con tu elegante respuesta.

—Hai Kakashi-sensei — ¡Uf! ¡Tenía más tiempo para pensar en la respuesta al menos!.

De inmediato se dirigió hacia la salida:

—Creo que fui claro en decir que a quien necesito sacar de aquí es al almn...

—Hablemos afuera —dijo sin rodeo Kakashi.

Sin más salieron dejándonos a todos extrañados. ¿Por qué Danzo ya habrá tomado habito de hablar constantemente con Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué relación tienen esos dos? ¿Por qué la actitud de Kakashi-sensei con Danzo era tan... poco amigable? ¿Qué estarán conversando a ahora?

¡¿Y donde está Naruto?! ¡¿Donde se habrá metido ese Baka?! Espero que esté bien, nunca ha faltado o demorado tanto, sin contar los días en que estuvo sancionado. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿y si lo llamo? Es mi deber de amiga... ¿no?.

ESPEREN ¡¿PERO QUÉ DIGO?!

Ni si quiera Ino estaba preocupada por él, ¿por qué tendría que yo estarlo? qué ridícula Sakura, de seguro el Baka muy sobrado se dio el lujo de faltar a matemáticas, muy fácil para él, ¿no?. ¡Si!, ¡claro!, ¡eso debe ser!, qué tonta. ¡¿POR QUE SIGO PARADA Y PENSANDO EN ESTO?!

¡REACIONA! Tengo un ejercicio que resolver...

**POV Naruto**

No pensé que de verdad estaba tan pero TAN atrasado, juraría que cuando deje hablar por whatsapp con Sakura-chan habían pasado con suerte tan sólo unos minutos y otros poquitos más desde que hablé con mamá. ¿En que perdí tanto tiempo? Ni puta idea.

A penas llegué a la escuela corriendo ya era tarde, las rejas estaban cerradas. «¡Mierda!» putié por debajo. De pronto recordé:

"...

07:10 - Oye... Naruto

07:10 - Baka: Dime Sakura-chan...

07:10 - Muy buenos días...

07:10 - Nos vemos, Amigo :) 3

07:10 - Baka: :D

07:10 - Baka: Muchas gracias Sakura-chan! :)

07:10 - Baka: Nos vemos en clases! :) "

No podía faltar, si dije que nos vería, ES PORQUE NOS VERÍAMOS. ¡Tenía que cumplir todo lo que le decía!

En eso veo que la Oba-chan está regañando al jardinero por no sé que cuestión, sin pensarlo dos veces empiezo a gritarle:

—¡Te dije que podaras los arbustos, no que los mataras, viejo estúpido!.

—¡OBA-CHAN! ¡AQUÍ!

—Tsk, este Baka...

—¡OBA-CHAN! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DÉJEME ENTRAR!

En menos de medio segundo estaba siendo estrangulado y aplastado por la reja debido a que Oba-chan, agarradome del cuello, trataba de hacerme entrar por la rendija.

—¡¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO?! ¡BAKA! ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

—BUshhBuffdbuhBsbudbsaishdGHFTASh

—¡¿NO QUE QUERÍAS ENTRAR?! ¡¿Ah?!

—Lo-dsdhg sien-gfdhdf-to —pensé que moriría ahí mismo, pero Dios, que estuvo de mi lado, sin dudas hizo aflojar el agarre de Oba-chan.

—Ahhh —suspirando y soltándome— nunca entiendes —dijo enojada y resignada mientras giraba la cabeza de una lado a otro.

—Dis-disculpeme Ob... directora Tsunade. —dije jaleando.

—Baka... ¿Por qué llegas recién a esta hora?

—Etto... verá, tuve una pequeña bronca con mamá jeje, pero ya lo solucionamos.

—Baka, nunca hagas rabia a tu madre o te la verás conmigo... de hecho, ahora como castigo debería dejarte afuera.

—¡No! ¡no! ¡por favor! ¡déjeme entrar!

—¿Eh? ¿Y esa inesperada necesidad por estudiar?

—Que dices Ob... directora, a mi siempre me ha gustado estudiar los cursos en que tengo afinidad —«Ósea, sólo matemáticas, porque el resto, en general, me parece una mierda» pensé— además... tengo ir a cumplir uns cuantas promesas ahí adentro, ¡por favor!.

—¿Hum? ¿qué tipo de promesas?

—¡Unas de vida o muerte, por favor!

—Ahhhhhhh —suspirando— ¡Última vez! ¡¿Está bien?!.

—Sisisisis —dije brincando de felicidad. Con ella al parecer siempre todas las veces eran una "última vez" Jeje.

—Bien... procura no meterte en problemas ¿si?

—¡Si si!

—Bien... ¡Oye tu! —dijo llamando al viejo jardinero— ¡ábrele a este Baka!.

A los segundos ya estaba dentro de la escuela, mientras me dirigía a la sala pensaba la excusa que le daría a Kakashi-sensei, de seguro me regañaría. En eso que subía las escaleras, a penas obtuve la visión al segundo piso paré en seco. Vi que fuera de la sala estaba Kakashi-sensei con el inspector Danzo, de inmediato me agache, me asomé un poco con mucho cautela y agudicé mi oído.

—No toleraré que te sigas llevando a Sasuke de mi clase, inspector —dijo Kakashi enojado.

—Si me ordenan o yo dictamino que es necesario, simplemente lo haré profesor Hatake. Yo sólo quise ser cortés, pero al parecer me hubiese ahorrado aquello.

—¿Es que a caso la directora Tsunade lo mandó a llamar? Quiero ver la orden.

—No, no fue Tsunade, y si lo fuera, tampoco le diría, yo soy el inspector y por definición soy el el intermediario con dirección y el que mantiene el orden en la escuela.

—Por favor Danzo, todos sabem...

—Inspector Shimura para usted, profesor Hatake.

—Disculpe, "Inspector Shimura" —dijo en tono burlón y enfático— todos al tanto sabemos que en esta escuela, sus motivos e intereses están más que claros.

—¿Así? ¿Tan informado que está? Debería preocuparse por su trabajo Hatake, enseñar, que para eso se le paga.

—¿Eso fue una amenaza? Si piensa despedirme dígame de una vez para, al menos, despedirme de mis queridos alumnos.

—Por favor Hatake, yo sólo soy el inspector.

—Un inspector, que es dueño en algún porcentaje, que desconozco, de la escuela.

—Puede que sea dueño en una parte muy pequeña de la escuela, pero eso no me da el derecho y poder de despedirlo.

—Entonces si lo tuviera no dudaría en hacerlo ¿cierto?.

—No caeré en si jueguito de palabras Hatake, no ponga palabras que no he dicho en mi boca.

—...

—El punto es que, independiente que sea dueño de una pequeñísima parte de la escuela, no puedo despedirlo, quien puede hacerlo es sólo el consejo educativo o el director. Y yo no pertenezco a los primero y ni soy lo segundo... —dijo Danzo para luego reír— por ahora...

Trague en seco, por como rió ahora último de inmediato comprendí que este viejo traía algo entre manos. ¿Sería aquello que tanto temía la directora Tsunade? Mierda, cada vez más quedo más intrigado con el tema, y no puedo seguir siendo indiferente ante el conocimiento que a la escuela le sucederá/ocurrirá algo que desconozco completamente.

—Usted sin dudas...

—Si me disculpa que muchos temas que atender Hatake —interrumpió Danzo—, ahora, le ordeno que me caiga a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Creo que fui claro que...

—Me importa poco lo que usted diga Hatake, si no lo trae usted, lo sacaré yo y no me podrá impedir.

—Lamentablemente tiene razón, pero debe saber que lo que está realizando, aún que usted no lo crea, está afectando el ciclo de concentración del alumno: interrumpirlo a cada momento, evitando que se concentre y...

—Hagamos lo siguiente Hatake, pregúntele usted mismo a Sasuke Uchiha si accede a salir de la sala, que él decida... yo no lo obligaré a nada.

Kakashi se quedo mirándolo un buen rato, sin dudas, tratando de descifra de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Qué pensarán los Uchiha cuando se enteren que el menor de sus integrantes está...

—¿Está qué, Hatake? Ni si quiera tiene idea de lo que esta ocurriendo, ni para qué necesito a Sasuke. Sabe, le recomiendo que deje de meterse en asustos que no le incumban por su propia seguridad.

—Eso si que fue una amenaza.

—Piense lo que quiera, y haga lo que quiera. Si usted quiere actuar como "acuzón" y hablar con los Uchiha de algo, que, desconoce completamente, allá usted.

—...

—Ahora si me disculpa —iba a sobrepasarlo, pero Kakashi lo impidió anteponiéndose en su camino— Hatake, le advierto que...

—Déjeme preguntarle yo —de inmediato Danzo rió.

—Esta bien —dijo la momia.

Sin más los dos entraron a la sala. Y para mi sorpresa, a los segundos, Danzo salió con Sasuke voluntariamente de la sala.

—Ve a la oficina, ante tengo que informar de algo en el curso de al lado, ya te alcanzó.

—Hmmmm —respondió el Teme.

«Mierda, el Teme viene hacia acá» putié mentalmente.

Rápidamente bajé las escaleras, como el pasillo en donde estaban las escaleras eran algo largas, mi estimación dijo que no iba a alcanzar a perderme con el próximo pasillo que daba de manera perpendicular, así que por un acto de desesperación me apegué a la pared que estaba al lado de la escalera. A los segundos veo a Sasuke terminar de bajar las escaleras, dar unos poco pasos, parar en seco y luego girar la cabeza para mirarme. Yo haciendo lo imposible para ser un camaleón humano, con los cachetes inflados a más no poder y mirada de idiota al techo. Sin dudas juraría que al puto Teme se le cayo un gota tras su nuca.

—Es broma ¿o no?

—¡Callate Teme!

—Dobe tenías que ser... Debí tomarte una foto.

—Dime a caso otro escondite mejor Teme.

—La puerta que tienes al lado, Usuratonkachi.

Mierda. Al lado estaba la puerta donde se guardaban los útiles de aseo.

—Es-estaba cerrada.

De la nada se abre la puerta y aparece el mismo viejo de mierda que me dejo entrar a la escuela.

—¿Decías?

—Eh-e-eh... Sabes, ¡Andate a la mierda Teme!

—Hmmm, no tienes remedio Dobe.

De pronto sentimos unos pasos bajando la escalera en forma de U de la escuela. De inmediato entro y me escondo en la habitación de aseo. «Aló, Sasuke te vio, grandísimo Idiota, te delatará. Sanciones is coming» pensé refunfuñando por debajo.

Pero para mi sorpresa... no pasó.

—Qué esperas Sasuke —dijo de pronto Danzo.

—Nada —dijo el Teme— creí ver un zorro hediendo de mierda por acá...

«Y yo un emo ¡$#&amp;!=$!» ¡cuanto me hervía este malnacido!.

—Andando, tenemos mucho de discutir.

—Hmmm...

A los segundo dejé de escucharlos.

«En que mierda te estas metiendo Teme... » pensé.

CONTINUARÁ...


	24. Capítulo 24 - Te-te invito a al-algo

**Estimados, les dejo un nuevo cap. ¡Espero que les guste! **

**Comentarios al final.**

* * *

**POV Sakura**

—Sasuke, el inspector requiere de tu atención por un momento, siempre y cuando tu lo desees —dijo Kakashi-sensei.

—Hmmm, esta bien —de inmediato Sasuke-kun se levantó empezó a acercarse a la salida del aula.

—Sasuke, repito, sólo es siempre y cuando tú lo desees. Si quieres puedes quedarte y así no perder el hilo de la cla...

—No, iré —interrumpió Sasuke-kun— me apetece saber para qué ahora el inspector requiere mi presencia.

—Uchiha, déjele bien en claro a su profesor que no lo estoy obligando a nada —dijo Danzo.

En eso, Sasuke-kun mira a Kakashi-sensei y le responde.

—No pasa nada, de verdad quiero ir sensei.

—... —No muy conforme Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio.

—Bien, muy buenos días estudiantes, —hizo un cínico, pero formal gesto de despedida inclinando su cabeza. Era lo que toda persona debía hacer despues de todo— Hatake —ahora el mismo gesto a Kakashi-sensei— nos vemos.

Sin más, desaparecieron de nuestra vista tras el cierre de la puerta. Kakashi-sensei, claramente preocupado e disconforme con lo ocurrido se tomó unos segundos para luego continuar con la clase.

—Bien... Ehhh... ¿En qué estábamos? —dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y adoptaba nuevamente su semblante relajado y sereno. O era buen actor, o de verdad lo que ocurrió hace un momento le tenía sin cuidado— ¡Ah! ¡verdad! La materia nueva... como verán, antes que me interrumpieran la Srita. Haruno iba a responder esta pregunta, ¿No? —dijo apuntando a la pizarra— ¿quieren que lo resuelva?.

A continuación varios desgraciados hijos de su mamá asintieron con la cabeza para luego mirarme. ¡Arg! ¿Por qué hacen eso? ¡Ya verán! ¡Un día, antes que termine una clase, voy a recordarles a los profesores que había tarea! (si fuese el caso, claro...) ¡Será mi dulce venganza!.

—Bueno... por favor Sakura, pasa adelante y muéstranos tu elegante solución.

Tímida y lenta como tortuga me acerqué que hasta la pizarra, analizando en todo momento en cómo salir de esta. Cuando ya estaba al frente, como aún no estaba del todo segura en como responder el problema... decidí hablar.

—Verán, esta ejercicio se puede resolver de dos maneras, de la que la forma que lo hará Sakura o con la materia que veremos a continuación. Con la materia nueva será mucho más entendible, pero más largo.

—Kakashi-sensei... —dije en tono bajo.

—¿Hum? ¿Sucede algo?

—Verá... n-no-o recuerdo como responder este problema... —dije apenada.

—UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH —dijeron gran parte del curso. Par de carboneros...

—¡Silencio! —gritó Kakashi-sensei— ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Cómo eso es posible? —me preguntó extrañado.

—Es que verá... fue el único ejercicio que lo respondí de manera muy insegura —¡mentirosa! ¡Arg! ¡Mira lo que provocas Naruto Uzumaki!. Espero que Kakashi no sospeche nada...

—Ahhh, ya veo... déjame decirte que... viendo tus respuestas no pensaría aquello, era muy clara y acertada —Mierda— ¿estas segura de lo que dices? no seas tímida en responder, no es necesario tanta modestia. No es típico de ti, Sakura...

—¡No! ¡Es verdad! No estaba tan segura...

—Hum, no me lo esperaba. De todas maneras no importa... ¿debes recordar al menos algo de lo que hiciste o no?

—Al-algo —dije tímida.

—Bien, hagamoslo juntos entonces. Empieza y yo te guiaré de cuando sea necesario ¿Te parece?

—Esta bien...

Justo cuando me disponía a escribir, la puerta vuelve a abrirse, pero esta vez para dar con un agitado pero atractivo rubio.

—Jeje etto, ¡dis-disculpe el atraso Kakashi-sensei! —dijo un nervioso pero eufórico Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Creo que aquello es un acto reflejo que delata su nerviosismo. Finalmente me mira —Sa-Sakura-chan...

—Na-Naruto...

De inmediato se me acerca.

—Jeje, ¿cómo dormiste? —¡¿Ah?!

—Naruto...

—Dis-disculpa por despertarte antes, no sabia que te des-despertabas más tarde... —¡¿Pero... ?!

—Na-Naruto nos es... —

—¡Pe-pero n-no volverá a-a pasar, dattebayo! ¡Ahora procuraré no despertarte des-después de las 7:15hrs! —¡¿Cómo tan Baka?! El murmullo en la sala era exagerado, ¡Dios!, ¡que vergüenza!.

—¡Naruto!

—Jeje, pero mira que paradójico, me-me desperté más temprano que tu y llego más tarde jeje, que chis-chistoso ¿o no? lo peor de todo es que aún no sé en que perdí tanto tiempo jeje —¡ZAZ!— ¡Auch! pe-pero Sa-Sakura-chan...

—¡NARUTO! —llegó a saltar de susto— ¡Mira donde estas parado! ¡Todos nos están escuchando!... ¡BAKA!.

—¿Eh? —mira a todo el curso— ¡Oh, mierda!.

**POV Naruto**

¡Mierda, mierda y mierda! ¡¿Cómo tan idiota?! ¡Cómo podré ser tan idiota como para olvidar tan rápido que todo el mundo nos estaba escuchándo!. ¡Arg! ¡Sakura-chan tiene la culpa! Debería ser un pecado ser tan jodidamente hermosa...

—¿Hum? ¡¿Ustedes están durmieron juntos?! —preguntó Kakashi-sensei.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritamos.

—No, no, no y ¡no! —gritó Sakura-chan.

—¡Esa Naruto! —gritó a lo lejos Kiba— ¡qué rápido!

—¡Oh Na-Na-Naruto-kun... ! —se tapaba la boca sonrojada e impresionada Hinata.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Me has roto el corazón Sakura-chan! —lloraba Lee.

—Tks, par de problemáticos...

—¡Sakurita, tienes la pura carita de inocente, eh! —gritaba riendo Tenten.

—¡Ay! ¡Mi primo y mi mejor amiga! —gritaba Ino— ¡que emoción!.

—¡Cerda! ¡Tenten! —fulminaba con la mirada Sakura-chan.

—Ahhh... —suspiró Kakashi-sensei— Esta juventud... me falta el respeto y ahora, para variar, es cada vez más precoz... —dijo girando la cabeza de un lado a otro— Los espero afuera —dijo preocupado, saliendo de la sala.

—¡Arg! —¡ZAZ!— ¡Mira lo hiciste Baka! —dijo enojada Sakura-chan, saliendo a pasos largos.

—¡Auch!... Per... perdón Sakura-chan —dije apenado.

De de inmediato, al salir, Kakashi-sensei nos esperaba con un semblante de preocupación.

—Ahhh... —suspiró por milésima vez Kakashi-sensei— juraría que dentro de poco mi Icha Icha estará como obligatorio en la literatura escolar por culpa de estudiantes como ustedes...

—Kakashi-sensei, es un mal entendido —dije— todo fue culpa mía.

—¡Es la verdad Kakashi-sensei! ¡Todo es un mal entendido! —dijo de inmediato Sakura-chan.

—Claro, claro... después me dirán que "sin querer" fue un "accidente" que "plantaran la semillita".

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —gritaba Sakura-chan tapándose la cara sonrojada a morir.

—¿"plan-plantar la semillita"? —pregunté extrañado— No entiendo... —¡ZAZ!—¡Auch! Sakura-chan...

—¡CÓMO TAN BAKA! —gritaba rojísima Sakura-chan— ¡Hay que explica todo este mal entendido! —miró a Kakashi-sensei— Kakashi-sensei, ¡por favor!, ¡deje que le expliquemos este mal entendido!.

—Ahhhh... me temo que tendré que hablar con sus padres, vamos ahora mismo a dirección a ver este tema...

—¡Pero Kakashi-sensei de verdad es un...! —decía Sakura-chan hasta que fue interrumpida.

—Soy su profesor jefe, y es mi deber informar estas sospechas en dirección y con sus padres. Ustedes son menos de edad, y no dudo que estarán —me miro por unos segundos, para luego mirar a Sakura-chan— digo, TÚ estarás tan informada sobre la sexualidad y los deseos carnales que sufren ustedes los adolecentes debido al exceso de hormonas que tienen, pero...

—¡NO ES LO QUE USTED CREE! —explotó Sakura-chan— ¡LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE ESTE BAKA ME ESCRIBIÓ MUY TEMPRANO POR CELULAR!... ¡DESPERTÁNDOME! —De inmediato saco su celular, buscó y rápidamente se lo pasó— ¡¿VE?!

Kakashi-sensei de inmediato se puso a leer, de seguro, toda nuestra conversación por Whatsapp.

—Con que era eso... —de inmediato nos miró alegre y avergonzado— ¡Uffff!—suspiró— me alegra que no se tratara de "eso" —dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza— ya tenía suficientes problemas como sumar otro más—dijo riendo— No tengo en qué preocuparme por ahora por ustedes, tan sólo se atraen, típica tensión sexual primeriza...

—¡¿Ah?! —lo miramos sobresaltado. ¡¿Qué dijo?! ¡¿Escuché bien?!

—¿Qu-qué dijo Ka-Kakashi-sensei? —pregunté.

—¡¿Pe-pero qu-qu-qué dice?! ¡A mi no me... ! —decía sonrojada Sakura-chan hasta que la interrumpen.

—Volvamos a clases —sin más Kakashi-sensei entró a la sala.

—Sa-Sakura-chan... yo...

—¡Arg!, ¡Callate Baka!, ¡No estoy de humor! —sin más entró enojada a la sala.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿que "se atraen"? ¿"tensión sexual primeriza"? ¡¿De verdad eso era lo que percibía Kakashi-sensei?! Fue inevitable esbozar una sonrisa. Independiente de que si fuese verdad o mentira, eran palabras que me daban esperanzas y motivación para seguir adelante... adelante por mi Sakura-chan.

—Jeje, Sakura-chan...

**POV Sakura**

¡Uy! ¡Estoy rodeada de Bakas! ¡¿Quien se había creído Kakashi-sensei?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan Baka en pensar semejante cosa?! ¡Arg! ¡Estoy segura que toda la culpa a esa mente pervertida que tiene por andar leyendo esas cochinadas de Icha Icha!, ¡¿Cómo mierda dejan a alguien así ser profesor?! ¡¿Y JEFE?!.

Dios, ¡y la vergüenza que acabo de pasar frente a todo el curso! ¡frente a Naruto!, ¡Arg! Toda la culpa lo tiene él, ¡¿cómo llega u empieza hablar frente a todo el curso?!. Para variar, el muy estúpido de Kakashi-sensei dice que nosotros, ¡¿nos atraemos?!, ¡¿en qué clase de mundo vive?!.

Inner: Ehrm, Ehrm —tosió— si me permites dar TÚ opinión, lo qu...

Sakura: ¡NO MOLESTES!

Inner: ...

—¡Falsa alarma! —aclaró Kakashi-sensei apenas entramos a la sala— fue sólo un mal entendido.

El murmullo volvió a retumbar en la sala. ¡Arg!, ¡no sabe cuanto lo odio en estos momentos sensei!

—Shhhh, ya, ya, ¡silencio! —ordenó Kakashi— volvamos a clases, ¿si? miren que no hemos avanzado nada... —vuelve a mirarme de manera tímida— Ehhh... Sakura, ¿no quieres terminar el ejercicio?.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Es broma no?! ¿Y quieren que continúe como si nada?! ¡No!, ¡haga este ejercicio usted mismo! Ahora yo estoy muy enojada e indignada —de mala gana de inmediato me dirijo y siento en mi puesto cruzándome de brazos.

Que de algo me sirva esto ¿no? de todas maneras no estaba segura de como resolver el puto problema.

—Ahhhhh... me lo temía —dijo resignado— adolescentes...

En eso al fin entra el Baka de Naruto... ¡¿sonriente?! ¡¿qué tiene de chistoso o divertido todo esto?! ¡Uy! ¡Estos tarados me sacan de quicio!, ¡sobre todo ÉL!.

¡Uy! ¡Deja de sonreírme así! ¡Baka!... No sabes cuanto me odio en estos momentos por no poder dejar de mirar esa sonrisa tan ridículamente atractiva que tienes...

—Bien... ¿algún voluntario? —preguntó Kakashi-sensei.

—¿Eh? —miro de pronto Naruto a la pizarra.

—¿Nadie se atreve ni si quiera a intentar hacerlo? ¿Shikamaru?

—Flojera...

—Ahhh —suspiró— ¿Nadie quiere hacer aunque sea con mi ayuda? —reiteró Kakashi para luego mirar a Naruto, quien aún no se sentaba— ¿Que hay de ti Naruto? ¿Te animas a hacerlo?.

Oh, ¡si!, ¡Es su oportunidad!, ¡Tenía que lucirse con todo su arsenal!, estoy segurísima que puede impresionar a Kakashi-sensei. Quien sabe... hasta podría remendar su mala calificación que tuvo con mi culpa.

—No, gracias sensei, no sé como hacerlo— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!

Kakashi-sensei lo miró extrañado.

—Vamos Naruto, no participas en clases, duermes, ayer no entregaste tu tarea, ¿así piensas aprender?

—Jeje, disculpen pondré más de mi esfuerzo.

—Ahhh —por milésima vez suspiró— empieza ahora, te voy a ayudar, vamos, hazlo.

—No gracias sensei, no me siento cómodo en estos momentos. —¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

—No sabes cuanto me desilusionas Naruto —dijo triste— Bueno... lo tendré que hacer yo entonces.

A continuación el Baka se sienta en su puesto, de inmediato me giro y lo increpo.

—¡¿Pero qué acabas de hacer?! —dije firme, pero bajo. Lo miré enojadísima— ¡¿por qué no resolviste el ejercicio?!

—Jeje, no es necesario Sakura-chan —dijo risueño.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué no es necesario?! ¡¿eres retrasado o qué?! ¡Es tu oportunidad para demostrarle todo lo que sabes a Kakashi-sensei!

—Relaja la vena Haruno —dijo Kiba cansino— tendrá sus razones.

—Pero yo no quiero demostrarle nada a Kakashi-sensei —dijo Naruto— de verdad Sakura-chan, tranquila. Él ya verá que sé cuando tengamos una prueba o en la próxima tarea.

—De todas maneras no te costaba nada hacer el ejercicio, o al menos hacer como el que no sabe nada —opinó Ino.

—¿Pero para qué? Es sólo un ejercicios, no tiene la gran cosa.

—¡Arg!... tonto, no sabes la rabia que me das. — me giró y no vuelvo a mirarle por toda la clase.

Una cosa es ser humilde, y otra cosa es ser tonto y ahora Naruto estaba siendo esto último. ¡Que rabia me da!.

**POV Naruto**

—Sakura-chan...

—...

—Vamos, Sakura-chan, no me digas que te enojaste por esto.

—¡Shhh!, ¡deja poner atención a la clases!. —respondió de manera muy pesada.

¡Dios! Pero que mujer tan enojona... ¿Qué tiene de importante que haya o no haya resuelto el ejercicio? ¡Es sólo un ejercicio por Dios! Además no lo hice porque me gusta mantener un perfil bajo, ¿de qué me sirve gritar a lo 4 vientos o que el curso se entere que soy bueno en matemáticas? De hecho, ¡insisto! sólo tengo horas de practicas y procastinación en mi cuerpo, no soy el próximo Gauss o Newton de la época ni nada por el estilo, por favor... gente así se ve 1 en millones. De hechos, gentes como Shikamaru o Sakura-chan cumplían con ese perfil, tan sólo les faltaban ganas e interés, por que la habilidad y talento innato sin dudas ya lo tenían.

Apenas terminó la clase me acerqué a Sakura-chan y me senté en su mesa.

—Sakura-chan.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo con tono molestó mientras guardaba sus cosas.

—No te enojes por tonteras.

—¿Quien dice que estoy enojada? —¿Je, broma o no?, habló con un tono aún más pesado que el anterior.

—Tu tono me lo dice.

—¡Pues es idea tuya! Vamos Ino —se disponía a salir con mi prima pero de inmediato le tomo la mano.

—Sakura-chan, tenemos una promesa.

De inmediato mi pelirosa resignada se cruza de los brazo y me mira feo.

—Bfff —resopló molesta hacia arriba, levantando su frequillo.

—Los dejamos —dijo Ino— veo que tienen que conversar...

—No cerda, si voy altiro.

—No te preocupes frentona, estaremos bajo el árbol donde mismo —dijo Ino.

—¡Arg!... esta bien.

—Bueno... yo voy con Shika —dijo Kiba.

Sin más nuestros amigos se fueron, quedando solos en la sala. El primero en hablar fui yo.

—Sakura-chan, por favor, no te enojes por tonteras, en serio, yo...

—¿Tonteras? —me interrumpe— ¡La vergüenza de la vida que me acabas de hacer pasar! Además tu el muy Baka, no aprovecha LA oportunidad de impresionar a Kakashi-sensei. Insisto, eres un completo Baka.

—Jeje, por lo primero discúlpame, de verdad estaba muy distraído pensando en puras cabezas de pescado...

—Se nota... —rodó lo ojos.

—Si bueno... y con respecto a lo segundo, sólo quise mantenerme aún bajo perfil. Ya sabes, creo que ya me has conocido lo suficiente para darte cuenta que son algo tímido y humilde.

—Una cosa es ser humilde, y otra cosa es ser tonto y tu fuiste esto último, ¡Baka!. No te costaba nada hacer ese ejercicio.

—Se hubiera visto raro que un Baka como yo resolviera aquel ejercicio Sakura-chan.

—¡Arg! ¡¿pero y qué?! ¿por qué no quieres que todos sepan que eres bueno en esto?

—¿No crees que es algo que debo decidir yo?

—Obvio que si Baka, pero...

—Además —interrumpí— ¿Y por que TU quieres que todos lo sepan?.

Quedé mirando fijamente a sus hermosos jades por unos largos segundos esperando su respuesta, la cual nunca llegó.

—Sabes... olvídalo —al fin articuló, quebrando el contacto visual para mirar hacia al lado. Fue cuando comprendí lo que sucedía— tienes razón yo no debería meterme en tus asuntos...

—No te sigas lamentando Sakura-chan —dije de pronto.

—¿Co-Cómo? —me miró extrañada.

—Sé perfectamente que aún te hace sentir mal que no haya entregado mi tarea por tu culpa Sakura-chan. Pensé que habíamos dejado todo claro ayer, pero claramente no es así. Así que ahora Sakura-chan, métete esto en tu hermosa cabecita de una buena vez: NO ME IMPORTA, fue un error, si, pero ya pasó, a mi de verdad no me importa, le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera. Así que cambiemos la pagina ¿si? no hay nada que remendar.

Con una expresión anonadada quedo en un estado de shock por unos instantes.

—Sabes... puede que inconscientemente hacía aquello. Así que discúlpame —decía mientras miraba perdidamente a sus pies— Es que... piensalo, si Kakashi tan sólo te hubiera visto, es probable que él...

—Sakura-chan, si sigues con esto, de verdad el que se enojara acá seré yo y no tu. Ya basta con esto.

—Ya, ya, esta bien... —dijo resignada mientra hacía un puchero.

—Bien, entonces... Sakura-chan ¿Todo bien? —dije sonriendo mientras levanto su mentón para que me mire a los ojos. Digo, más bien, tener un pretexto para YO mirarla a sus hermosos ojos.

—Es fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo Naruto, no es fácil controlar lo que uno siente. Pero no te preocupes... no volveré a retomar este tema.

—Más te vale Sakura-chan, si no me molestaré —dije poniendo una cara de enojo pero inflando mis cachestes a más no poder.

—Baka.

Fue entonces cuando me regala una pequeña sonrisa, ¡Dios! la besaría ahora mismo, lastima que aún no tengo las huevos necesarios para atreverme a algo así.

—¿Todo bien entonces?

—Si, todo bien... Baka —aclaró.

De pronto me empuja y mirar de manera burlona. Yo la miré extrañado.

—Pero no te ilusiones, rubiecito. No creas que te voy a perdonar tan fácil todas la escenas bochornosas que montas —dijo desafiante para luego sonreír.

De inmediato correspondí y sonreí. Para mí fortuna restablecimos la confianza. Je, con que quiere jugar mi pelirosa ¿eh?.

—Je, claro, yo puedo soportar tus escenitas de enojo, en cambio tu no puede soportar mis escenas de torpeza, ¿no crees que es injusto? —enuncié burlón y canchero.

—Para nada, lo mio es, al menos, corregible. —dijo sonriendo.

—Auch, que golpe bajo Sakura-chan —sin esperar mi hermosa pelirosa empieza a reír— ¿y qué culpa tengo yo ser tan Baka por naturaleza? —dije riendo— vamos Sakura-chan.

—A no, no no Uzumaki —decía mientras gesticulaba con su dedo indice— No te trates de hacer pasar por listo, ¡de verdad me dejaste horrible ante todo el mundo!.

—Pero Sakura-chan, ya todos saben que fue un mal entendido.

—Ja, pero igual, la vergüenza del momento me la hiciste pasar igual, Baka.

—Ya, ya, hagamos una cosa para recompensarte.

—Hum, te escucho —dijo cruzando los brazos.

—Seré tu profesor de matemáticas —dije sonriendo de lado a lado.

—¡Oye! —dijo de pronto— ¿No que esa era una promesa?

—La cual aún no respondes —agregué cantarín.

—Baka fresco, aún no te respondo. Déjame tranquila con eso.

—Oh vamos Sakura-chan —dije haciendo un berrinche— tenía que intentarlo ¿no?

—Pillín —dijo ella riendo— No, eso lo decidiré yo, aún no lo necesito.

—¿Segura? creo que el ejercicio de hace un momento que explicaba Kakashi se te subió en collera ¿no?—dije riendo.

—¡Arg! Cállate, Baka —dijo algo molesta—. ¿Sabes? aún espero una mejor "recompensación". —«¡Ok mierda!, ¡atrévete!, ¡ahora o nunca!» me dije.

—Ya sé...

—¿Huh?

—Te-te... te invito a al-algo —dije nervioso.

—¿Co-Cómo? —preguntó ella.

—Ya... ya sabes, etto... —decía mientras me rascaba la cabeza— te invito a algo que-que te guste... lo-lo que sea.

Se quedó pensativa por un momento.

—Y... ¿a qué se-sería?

—Lo-lo que sea. Lo que más se guste. Al cine, un helado, al zoológico, di-dime y te lo concederé... Sakura-chan.

—¿cualquier cosa?

—Lo-lo que sea...

—Pero es-espera... todo sería ¿co-cómo... en una... cita?

—Si... como una cita.

En todo momento no paraba de acosarla con la mirada, aunque fuese el hombre más nervioso del mundo en estos momentos, quería ver cada reacción de ella en cada momento, en cada instante... quería algo que me dijera si lo estaba haciendo bien o si lo estaba haciendo mal. Juraría que ella ahora mismo estaba algo nerviosa, lo digo porque jugaba con sus manos y tiraba el cabello que molestaba detrás de sus orejitas cada cierto tiempo. No saben cuando me gustaba cuando hacía esto último... Dios.

—En-en ese caso...

—¿S-si... ?

—En ese caso...

—¡¿Si...?!

Y tocan la campana. Mierda.

—¡Oh! ¡La campana! —dijo Sakura-chan— ¡Oh, no he ido al baño! dis-disculpa, después hablamos, tengo que ir al baño.

—Pero, Sa-Sakura-chan... mi respuesta.

—Ehhh... ¡Después hablamos! que... que si me atraso, ¡me podría ver Danzo!.

—Pero...

Ya era tarde, sin más mi ángel salio corriendo, supuestamente, al baño.

—... era un "si" o un "no".

De pronto vibra mi celular, lo miro y casi me cago donde mismo.

Whatsapp  
+56 9 99XXXXXX  
*Número Desconocido*

10:26 - ?: Tú y tus amigos no sigan involucrando.

10:26 - ?: En los asuntos que no les incumban.

—¡Pero qué mierda!...

—¡Naruto! —llegaron corriendo Kiba y Shikamaru. Fueron los primeros en llegar a la sala.

—¡¿Te llego?! —preguntó Shikamaru.

—¿Esto? —rápidamente les mostré.

—Eso mismo —dijo de pronto Kiba, para luego patear una silla— ¡Por la mierda! ¡¿pero qué mierda hemos hecho?!

—Saber mucho... eso es lo que ha ocurrido —dijo Shikamaru.

—Mierda... tu crees que se relaciona con...

—Si, y eso no es todo Naruto —dijo Shika— hay algo que debes saber...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

El cap iba a ser más largo, pero justo estaba escuchando Shine de Spektrem, e hizo creer que era un buen fin para el cap.

He recibido comentarios de que estoy avanzando un poco lento con la historia. "Calmación" estas ultimas partes me han sido un poco el avance temporal, pero trataré no sea así. Igual entiendan que para que la pareja se desarrolle, hay que invertir un poco más en detalles.

Algunos comentarios:

**Concierto Vacio:** Me alegra que te esté gusta la historia, espero recibir más comentarios tuyos. En cuando al NS... si bueno jaja, al menos yo soy de los lectores que les gusta un poco el masoquismo jaja. El NS tiene que darse cuando los sentimientos y hormonas están acumuladas a flor de piel ¿no?. De todas maneras, ¡aguanten un poquito más! ¡Sólo un poquito!

Muchos saludos  
Atento a sus reviews, comentarios y PM.


	25. Capítulo 25 - ¿Qué sucede?

**POV Naruto**

—Que sucede... ¡Cuéntenme de una puta vez! —dije

—No... Aquí no —dijo Shikamaru— ya no confío en esta mierda de escuela. Siento que nos espían en todo sentido y a cada momento.

—Pero entonces...

—Escuchen, activen el 3G o 4G de sus celulares y desactiven wifi y bluetooth —ordenó Shikamaru— desconectense de la red de la escuela.

—Estas bromeando ¿no? Ahora mis audífonos a bluetooth son, literalmente, una mierda —quejó Kiba.

—Kiba por la mierda esto va en serio, hazme caso. —dijo Shikamaru enojado.

—Vale, vale... viejo, tranquilo.

—Pero que mierda estamos haciendo Shikamaru —pregunté.

—Shhh, ¡hagan lo que le dije! —dijo exaltado.

Sin más lo hicimos. Claramente mi amigo cabeza de piña estaba muy preocupado. De todas maneras, quien no lo estaría ante el conocimiento que hay un enfermo de mierda jugando al psicópata y tu tienes mucho que perder, como lo es el caso de Shikamaru.

—Ya, ahora que —preguntó Kiba.

De inmediato Shikamaru escribió en un papel: "Silencio, no volveremos a hablar del tema acá en la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?"

—Que mierda, ¿seremos mimos entonces? —preguntó Kiba

—Perro, lee el puto papel completo. ¿Quieres? —dijo Shikamaru.

Seguimos leyendo: "Sin dudas alguien nos está espiando, así que a partir de ahora, no usen ninguna red wifi, por muy segura que sea, y mucho menos bluetooth. Ahora hasta whatsapp está muy prostituida, no me da mucha confianza así que necesito que bajen Telegram"

—¡AHORA YA! —dijo Shikamaru.

Sin más hicimos caso.

—Listo —dije.

—Igual —dijo Kiba.

—Bien, ahora no hay que dejar evidencia —sin más Shikamaru se comió la hoja en que nos escribió.

—Hombre, si tenias hambre tenias que haberme avisado, tengo 3 emparedados en mi mochila.

—Kiba, si quieres seguir viviendo, más te vale meterte tu humor en ya sabes donde —dijo con una mirada asesina.

—Ya, ¡ya!, vale viejo, vale... Si entendí, tranquilo. —dijo nervioso el perruno.

Ya los minutos, Shikamaru creo un grupo, nos unió y empezó a escribir:

—A sus puesto, chatiemos a través de ahí —ordenó Shikamaru

—Vale/Ok —respondimos.

Telegram  
ClubHawaianoSecreto  
14 marzo 2014  
Shika creó el grupo "ClubHawaianoSecreto"

10:33 - Kiba: ¡Viejo! ¿Desde cuando existe esta mierda? ¡Es la raja!

10:33 - Kiba: Nunca más uso Whatsapp :EmoticonPuppyConLentes:

10:33 - Kiba: ¡Hasta tiene Stickers! :MemeAliens:

10:33 - Jeje, debo admitir que Kiba tiene razón, la interfaz es más suave, continua y agradable.

10:33 - Shika: Shhhh, después hablamos de esas mierdas sin importancia, centremosnos en lo importante ¿Vale?

10:33 - Kiba: vale, vale, explica.

10:33 - Si, continua.

10:33 - Shika: Bien, lean con atención, acá chatearemos con respecto al misterio de ya saben quien y de la escuela.

10:33 - Shika: NO HABLAREMOS DE BOCA RESPECTO AL TEMA NUNCA MÁS ¿ENTENDIDO?... Al menos cerca de la escuela o de algún desconocido.

10:33 - Shika: Le puse clave al grupo, así que cada vez que quieran entrar a leer un mensaje tendrán que ponerla. Está demás decir que, a partir de ahora, cuiden sus celulares con su vida, será la única manera de hablar de esto entre nosotros, al menos en horario de clases.

10:33 - Vale, entendido.

10:33 - Kiba: Que mierda, Shika, dices que... ¿hay cámaras. micrófonos y todas esas mierdas que pasan en las películas?

10:34 - Shika: Sé que puede sonar ridículo... piénselo bien, es muy probable.

10:34 - Shika: Piénsenlo bien... Danzo sin dudas está muy custodiado por sus guardespadas antes posible movimientos de los Uchiha, y no dudo que nos habrán escuchado.

10:34 - Lo que dices es muy descabellado Shika, ¿de verdad van invertir tanto recursos tecnologicos?

10:34 - Shika: No lo descartaría... por alguna razón no ha vuelto a ocurrir un nuevo atentado contra Danzo supongo.

10:34 - Kiba: Pero viejo, piensalo bien, sería muy descabellado intentar algo en la escuela.

10:34 - Shika: Lo sé... pero eso no quita que Danzo de todas maneras tomara precauciones al respecto.

10:34 - Mierda... entonces... ¿dices que quien nos escribió es Danzo?

10:34 - Shika: Si.

10:34 - Shika: Osea, no... mierda la verdad no lo sé...

10:34 - Shika: El punto es que, es muy probable que el mensaje sea de alguien cercano a él... un secuaz, seguidor o mandado suyo, no lo sé.

10:34 - Shika: Pero también desconfío de alguien más...

10:34 - Quien?!

10:34 - Shika: Sai...

10:34 - Kiba: ¿Sai? ¿El afeminado?

10:34 - ¡¿Sai?!

10:34 - Shika: Dios mio, ¿en serio no les parece sospechoso?

10:34 - No O.o

10:34 - Kiba: Mmmm explica.

10:34 - Shika: Mendosukai... si esto fuese una serie de televisión se llamaría "Two and a half head".

10:34 - Shika: Soy el único que piensa acá...

10:34 - Kiba: Ya pues, ¡explica!

10:34 - Shika: Tsk, los únicos que saben de esto hace tiempo somos yo y Kiba.

10:34 - Shika: Tu recién lo supiste ayer Naruto... al igual que Sai.

¡Dios! como olvidé aquel detalle que sucedió con mi amigo Sai, tras el escándalo de Sakura-chan, él me dio su apoyo. ¡Sakura-chan tiene la culpa! ¡Dios! ella emboba todos mis recuerdos del día ayer. ¡Me cago en el amor! es peor y mejor que cualquier droga.

10:34 - Verdad...

10:34 - Kiba: ESPERA, ¡¿POR QUE SAI SABE?!

10:34 - Dios... te conté ayer, cuando me ibas a dejar a donde Sakura-chan.

10:34 - Kiba: Ahhh, pues no te pesqué.

10:34 - Kiba: xD

—Por qué no me sorprende... —dije mirándolo receloso.

—Tsk, no es mi culpa que seas fome viejo—dijo burlón Kiba— durante todo el puto trayecto no hacías más que decir "¡Ay! estoy nervioso, estoy nervioso, no sé que hacer Kiba" —burlaba el perruno con voz de niñita.

—Si serás... —dije sonrojado.

—Já.

10:34 - Shika: Mensudokai... ¡Concentrense!

10:34 - Shika: En fin, como decía, entonces tenemos las siguientes opciones : O tu, Naruto, nos estas jugando chueco.

10:34 - Shika: lo cual descartamos inmediatamente.

10:34 - Shika: O algún seguidor de Danzo, de los Uchiha o Akatsuki nos escuchó.

10:34 - Shika: O Sai es un puto traidor y nos ha vendido.

10:34 - Shika: Y me inclino por esta última opción.

—Hablando del rey de roma —dijo Kiba.

Para aquel entonces ya casi todos estaban en la sala, pero la profesora Kurenai aún no llegaba. En eso se nos acerca Sai. De inmediato guardamos nuestros celulares.

—Chicos... ¿podría preguntarles algo? —preguntó Sai serio.

De inmediato Shikamaru se levanta de su puesto, se acerca y une a la conversación:

—Qué sucede Sai, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó de inmediato el cabeza de piña.

—Si... bueno... ¿no le ha llegado ningún tipo de mensaje... extraño?.

—¿Uno como cual? —dijo Kiba

—Ya saben... uno extraño...

—¿Alguno como este? —le mostró Shikamaru.

—Mierda —abrió lo ojos de par en par— con que también a ustedes les llegó... —dijo algo alterado Sai.

—¿También te llego? —preguntó Kiba receloso, achicando sus ojos a más no poder.

—Si... mierda, ¿será por lo que me contaron ayer? —dijo con tono preocupado Sai.

—Deja ver tu mensaje —preguntó de inmediato Shikamaru con desconfianza.

—¿Ah? Si, es el mismo.

—Pues, deja verlo —insistió el cabeza de piña.

—¿Para qué? —miró extrañado ante el tono y mirada extraña de Shikamaru.

—Sólo quiero ver si es el mismo.

De inmediato Sai nos mostró su mensaje, claramente era el mismo y del mismo número.

—¿Ves? —dijo Sai.

—Si, veo... —dijo Shikamaru con desconfianza.

—¿Están desconfiando de mi? —preguntó de inmediato Sai, mirando feo.

No, Sai no podia ser... es que no, primero no existe ninguna relación de él con Danzo y Sasuke, además Sai siempre le ha caído mal a Sasuke. ¿Además que mierda tiene que ver él con la escuela o Akatsuki? No tenía sentido. No podía ser él, insisto, había relación. Además, tendría que ser muy buen actor en estos momentos, cosa que dudo de una persona que reprime muchos sus sentimientos como lo hace Sai, sería el peor trabajo o vocación que le escogería al pálido. Moriría de hambre.

—No Sai —dije de repente— sólo entiéndenos, esto nos ha tomado por sorpresa al igual que a ti, así que no sabemos que pensar —dije de la manera más amena posible— ¿Verdad chicos?

—... —Shikamaru no dijo nada

—Eh, si —dijo Kiba no muy convencido— nos ha toma por sorpresa, es sólo eso.

—Mira, Shikamaru cree que alguien en la escuela nos está espiando —dije— así que...

—Así que hemos decido hablar del tema fuera y lejos de la escuela, ¿de acuerdo? —interrumpió Shikamaru mirándome con ceño fruncido— no queremos que nadie nos escuche.

Sin dudas Shikamaru aún desconfiaba de Sai. Para evitar problemas, yo le seguimos el juego simplemente.

—Por supuesto —dijo Sai— creo que sin dudas es lo mejor.

—Cualquier cosa directa y urgente, sólo por Whatsapp, ¿entendido? —agregó Shikamaru. Con que no quiere agregarlo al grupo de Telegram tampoco...

—De acuerdo, si, me parece lo mejor...

—Bien...

—Pero, oigan... Sólo respondan una pregunta... ¿tienen al menos idea de quien puede ser? —preguntó Sai

—No... y eso es lo que menos nos gusta —dijo Shikamaru— Tu no has abierto la boca, ¿cierto?

—Para nada. Juré no hacerlo y así será, sólo con ustedes —dijo Sai— Mierda... nunca pensé que tu advertencia iba en serio. —dijo preocupado mirando a Shikamaru.

—Te lo advertí, no te quejes, si te arrepiente limítate a...

—No, claro que no —interrumpió Sai— estoy aquí con ustedes hasta el final.

—Bien, hay que ser cautelosos ¿Si?. Creo que para todos ya es evidente el nivel de lo que nos estamos metiendo —dijo Shikamaru mirando alrededor, como si buscara algo sospechoso— Saben, no hablemos más de esto aquí, ¿quieren?

—Si mejor —dijo Kiba— quien sabe si nos están escuchando en estos momentos.

—Ya saben, hablemos del "tema" sólo fuera de la escuela o por "Whatsapp".

—Entendido —dijimos todos y de inmediato Shikamaru y Sai se sentaron en sus asientos.

Telegram  
ClubHawaianoSecreto  
14 marzo 2014

10:36 - Shika: No hay que confiar en él.

10:36 - No creo que sea Sai... mi corazonada lo cree imposible.

10:36 - Shika: Nos importa una mierda las corazonadas acá Naruto, necesitamos comprobar todo con hechos, así que por el momento, mientras no tengamos pruebas, no seremos del todo francos con él, ¿De acuerdo?

10:36 - Kiba: Si, me parece lo mejor. El paliducho ese nunca me ha dado buena pinta.

10:36 - Insisto, Sai no puede ser. No tiene sentido ni lógica que sea él. Tendría que estar actuando muy bien...

10:36 - Shika: No te dejes llevar por las apariencias. Naruto, promete que no le dirás nada, ¿entendido?

10:36 - ...

10:36 - Shika: Naruto...

10:36 - Esta bien, esta bien... lo prometo.

10:36 - Shika: Bien.

10:36 - Shika: A partir de ahora filtraremos todo lo que sepamos a él. Lo agregaré al grupo Whatsapp del ClubHawaino para que no sospeche nuestra desconfianza.

10:36 - Kiba: ¿Eh? ¡¿En serio?!.

10:36 - Shika: Eh, no te agrada la idea?

10:36 - Kiba: No, no es eso, es que... Te fuiste la mierda viejo! De Hawaino ya no tendrá nada entonces, ya no serán puros cocos y plátanos.

10:36 - xD!

10:36 - Shika: Ya Kiba, pongamosnos serios...

10:36 - Kiba: Ya, ya! si es humor viejo ¬¬

10:36 - Kiba: par de huevones fomes ¬¬

10:36 - Kiba: &amp;#&amp;/&amp;/!

10:36 - Kiba: ..l..

10:36 - Shika: Ya Kiba, para... aún tenemos que contarle de lo que vimos a Naruto.

10:36 - Kiba: =O

10:37 - Kiba: cierto...

10:37 - ¡¿Qué cosa?!

10:37 - Shika: Me da flojera contarte por aquí... mejor juntemosnos después de clases.

10:37 - Kiba: Si, mejor.

10:37 - Mierda, me van a dejar con la intriga durante todo el día.

10:37 - Shika: Tsk, no te quejes

10:37 - Shika: Eso no hubiese pasado si nos hubieras acompañado en el receso...

10:37 - Shika: Pero en vez de eso, estabas dándotelas de Romeo.

10:37 - Kiba: Jeje 1313.

De inmediato Kiba me pegó un codazo y empezó a reir por debajo, yo sólo me ruboricé.

—¡Jeje!, ¡Hey! —al fin gritó Kiba a Shikamaru—, ¡¿qué te pasa con mi alumno?! Deja que juegue sus cartas y turnos como corresponde y tranquilo, viejo.

—Tsk, mendosukai... —quejó Shikamaru.

—Shh, cállate —dije avergonzado— pueden sospechar.

—Por quien dices... no hay nadie cerca, ni si quiera ellas han llegado —dijo Kiba indicando con su mentón al frente, donde se sientan Sakura-chan e Ino.

Cierto, la pura verdad... Acababa de llegar Kurenai-sensei y ellas no llegaban. ¿De verdad Sakura-chan habrá ido al baño?...

Por amor a Dios y al Ramen... por favor... no rechaces mi invitación... Sakura-chan...

**POV Sakura**

"Taratá"

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

"Taratá"

¿Por qué me costaba responder algo tan simple?

"Taratá"

Porque era simple... ¿o no? ¿Será que los impulsos nerviosos de mis neuronas no pasan? ¿Estaré enferma?

"Taratá"

Creo que tendré que come alimentos ricos en ácido oleico. Como palta, nueces, pescado o aceite de oliva para, ya saben, fortalecer las vainas de mielinas de mis neuronas... obvio.

"Taratá"

Si, en definitiva creo que tendré comer esos alimentos para no... no... no... ¿para no qué? ¡Arg! ¡Mierda!

"Taratá"

—¡Arg! ¡¿Quieres parar de hacer ese ruido?! —dije molesta, necesitaba concentración para pensar y eso no ayudaba. Cuanto odiaba el sonido ese que emitían las uñas al chocar con la loza del lavamanos.

—¿Me vas a contar de una vez por todas de que para qué me arrastraste al baño? Tocaron la campana hace 5 minutos, estamos justo en la hora, tendríamos que tener suerte para llegar antes que Kurenai, sin contar la posibilidad que esté Danzo rondando por ahí —dijo Ino.

—E-e-ehhhh... Si, si... en-en un momento.

Hubiese seguido callada mejor... Aún no quería llegar a la sala. No sabia como comportarme una vez ahí adentro, ¿qué le respondería a Naruto?, ¿cómo lo miraría?, ¿Y si me hacía la tonta?... Si... creo que era una buena opción... entraría y haría como si nada hubiese pasado, como si ese recreo nunca existió y le seguiría diciendo lo tan Baka que es...

"Taratá"

—¿No crees que será mucho? Es la octava vez te que lavas la manos, ¿qué cosa tan asquerosa tocaste? ¿un zorrillo a caso?.

Si claro... un zorrillo. Preferiría que me hubiese pasado mil veces eso que a estar en la encrucijadas en la que me encontraba en estos momentos. Já... aún recuerdo como fue cuando mi abuela Chiyo me dijo que no fuera a jugar tan lejos de la casa de campo. Yo, la muy porfiada, no le hizo caso, me adentré en el bosque y de repente vi a un lindo "perrito"... no dudé en seguirlo.

—Si es que fue un zorillo te informo que, lo que necesitas amiga mía, es salsa de tomate, no agua.

Y claro que lo sabia... una vez que lo alcancé, no era tan "lindo"... ni tan "perrito" que digamos. Para variar luego me perdí y llegué como a las dos horas después a casa llorando a morir, con mil patrullas al rededor. Menuda mierda. Fue el día en que aprendí tres cosas muy importantes: 1) Siempre prestar atención a lo que diga tu abuela, 2) No todo lo lindo, es lindo y 3)... evitar la salsa de tomate para no tener malos recuerdos.

"Tara... ¡TÁSHHH!"

—¡Oh, no, no, no, no y NOOOOO! ¡Mierda! ¡Mi uña! ¡NOOOO! ¡Por la mierda! —rodé los ojos, típico de mi amiga— ¡NOOOOOO! ¡Sakura! ¡Mi uña! ¡Mira... !¡SE DESPEGÓ!.

—Karma —dije mientra lavaba mis manos por... ¿décima vez?— Te dije que paras de hacer eso.

—¡Cállate! ¡Uy! ¡Tu no entiendes nada! —dijo Ino mientras ponía una y otra vez la uña en su dedo, como si espera que de milagro o arte de magia se pegaran— ¡Estas me las hice ayer! ¡Uy! ¡demonios, Sakura!... ¡Tendré que pedir otra hora!.

—Dejatelas así, cerda.

—¡Bah!, no sé por qué hablo contigo... tu con suerte, pero suerte, suerte, onda cuando los planetas se alinean y al mismo tiempo de casualidad justo un chino no nace ni muere, te dan las ganas de, A LO MÁS, pintarte la uñas...

Rodé los ojos por milésima vez. Aunque era verdad, no era del mucho arreglarme la manos, sin dudas Ino exageraba. Yo sólo lo hacía las veces en que Ino me obligaba o para ocasiones muy especiales.

—Menos mal que, AL MENOS, te las dejas crecer largas y de que tus manos son preciosas... —seguía hablando Ino— si no, da por hecho que no sería tu amiga. —Ja, ¿podría creer que si no la conociera, estaría convencida que decía la verdad la muy perra de mi amiga?— ¡Arg! ¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué haré?, ¡Todo es tu culpa frentona! ¡Esto no pasaría si estuviéramos en clases en estos momentos!.

—Ahhhhhh —suspiré.

Odiaba sentirme así de débil, vulnerable, no era así... No la Sakura de siempre al menos. Fue entonces cuando recordé la charla que tuve ayer con la cerda: ¿Será verdad que soy una autentica flor de cerezos? ¿Tan débil soy? ¿Por qué recién ahora aparece esta personalidad? No me gustaba, ¿Por que recién ahora viene a complicarme la existencia? ¡Exijo que me traigan de vuelta a la antigua Sakura! Mi vida era mucho más fácil, clara, estructurada y arreglada hace semanas atrás. ¿Por qué debía aceptar en cambiar y cuestionarme todo sobre mi? ¿Por qué?

—¡Ñeee! ¡mira! ahí está —dijo Ino orgullosa— ¡La pegué!.

La miré incrédula.

—Dios mío, en serio la pegaste —de verdad estaba impresionada— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?.

—La pegué con el mismo esmalte de uñas, ¿seca o no? —dijo orgullosa Ino.

Le sonreí.

—Si amiga, créeme que no dudo ante nadie que tu eres la mejor en... "eso".

—¡Oye! no lo mires en menos —dijo mirándome recelosa— ¡acuérdate de este momento Haruno!... algún día vendrás con la cola enredada entre patas por mi ayuda y consejos este ámbito y... ¡yo te lo restregaré en tu cara!... y no sabes como lo disfrutaré —decía mi amiga ansiosa como lunática mientras daba pequeños brinquitos.

—Pies... —corregí cuando ya iba en mi decimacuarta lavada— cola entre los Pies Ino, no somos perros. Además, no tenemos ni cola.

—Dirás, perras ¡JA, JA, JA! —empezó a reir a carcajadas la retrasada de mi amiga.

—Tonta —esbocé un pequeña risa.

—En fin... —volvió a mirar su uña recién pegada— No está tan firme, pero para ser una medida parche, me gusta.

—Me alegra amiga... Me alegra que lo hayas podido solucionar...

«Al menos aquí si hay alguien que puede resolver sus encrucijadas...» completé mentalmente.

Fue cuando entonces volvió a reinar un breve silencio. Cuando ya iba a volver a empezar mi decimoquinta lavada Ino me tomó de las manos con fuerza y me miró seria. Conocía esa mirada de determinación perfectamente, tragué en seco... sabía lo que se venia.

—Vamos directo al grano Sakura, ya he esperado suficiente para que tu te dignes de una vez en decirme que te pasa, pero viendo que no lo harás, me has obligado a hacerlo a la mala, ósea, a mi manera —los ojos de mi amiga ni siquiera temblaban, envidiaba esa determinación que sacaba de no sé donde— ¿qué sucede?.

Sentía las palpitaciones de mi corazón golpear y retumbar con fuerza en mis carótidas... Eran tan pero tan fuertes, que juraría que las sentía y escuchaba prácticamente al lado de mis oídos. Dios, ¿tendré un preinfarto?, debía dejar de comer grasas...

—¡Oye! ¡Ya! Me estas preocupando, me miras, pero no estás aquí. Sakura, ¿qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo con Naruto? —preguntó con preocupación Ino.

De inmediato la miré alterada.

—¿Por-por qué dices que Naruto tiene que ver con esto? —dije de inmediato.

—Alooooooó, los dejamos solos en la sala, ¿recuerdas? ¿con quien más podrías estar?.

Si, en definitiva algo me pasaba, debía ir al médico. Pediré hora para un chequeo completo.

—Ahhh, cierto...

—¿Entonces he acertado? ¿Pasó algo con Naruto? —insistió Ino— ¿te hizo algo? ¡Uy! dime nomas y yo misma me encargo de mandarlo directo a la horca, mira que...

—No, no Ino, Naruto no me ha hecho nada... —dije gesticulando con ambas manos mojadas, para que se calmaran— Al menos no físicamente... —agregué esto último susurrando para mi.

—¿Te insultó? Dios, ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¿Estás segura? ¿En serio? Si es así, ¡Es hombre muerto!...

—No Ino, tampoco, no es eso.

—¡Pero entonces cuéntame de una puta vez que pasó! —dijo histérica.

Moría de vergüenza por lo que estaba apunto de confesar.

—Me... Invitó a salir... —dije avergonzada mientras bajaba mi rostro, apegando mi mentón al pecho y ocultándome tras mis mechones sueltos. ¡Que me trague tierra!.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Ino.

—Me invitó a salir... ya sabes... como a una cita... —Dios, ¡¿por qué me ruboricé súbitamente?! era literalmente un asqueroso tomate (asqueroso por porque ya saben... aún tenía la imagen del zorrillo y la salsa de tomate en mi cabeza).

De inmediato el rostro de Ino pasó a uno de asombro. Tan asombrada estaba que no sabia si estaba enojada, triste o feliz.

—¿En-en... en serio? —preguntó.

—Si...

—Eso... eso...

—Está mal... lo sé... somos sólo amig...

—¿Estas loca? —interrumpió Ino— ¡ESO ES GENIAL! —explotó de alegría— ¡DIOS!.

—¡¿Ah?! —la miré incrédula y asombrada.

—¡Pero por supuesto! ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Es perfecto! —de súbito el rostro de felicidad de Ino cambio a uno de preocupación— Dios, espera, por favor Sakura, no me digas que rechazaste su invitación...

—Bueno...

—¡SAKURA! ¡PERO POR QUÉ LO HICISTE! —gritó Ino con un incipiente estado de enojo.

—¡No! ¡No le he rechazado! —aclaré de inmediato.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Entonces aceptaste?! —dijo Ino, ahora con un incipiente estado de alegría curvando una sonrisa.

—¡Dios Ino! ¡Para!... ¡No!, ni eso ni lo otro... aún no le respondo nada —dije tímida mientras con la cabeza gacha jugaba con mis manos.

Ino estaba expectante, como si esperara algún tipo de respuesta o más conversa de parte mía. La verdad ni si quiera sabia yo que era lo que yo quería o buscaba en estos momentos.

—Tu vas a aceptar esa invitación —dijo de pronto Ino.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Desde cuando tomas las decisiones por mi o recibo órdenes tuyas? —dije molesta.

—¿Es broma o no? Todo el tiempo —de inmediato rodé lo ojos mientras hacía un mohín. Era verdad, siempre la muy cerda de mi amiga tenia esa mala costumbre conmigo— ¡Hey no me mires así, todo siempre lo hago por tu bien!.

—Ya basta Ino, esto es en serio, se trata de algo comprometedor.

—¡Frentona! ¡Es sólo una salida!.

—¿Desde cuando una cita es sólo una simple salida? No... esto está mal... nosotros sólo somos amigos, no podemos...

—¡Arg! ¡Frentona! ¿Quieres parar?.

—¡Peor si es verdad! No debemos hacer eso... además a mi... a mi...

—"Me gusta a Sasuke-kun, soy su perra y le doy mil hijos" —dijo Ino con tono burlón.

—¡Ino!.

—¡NO SAKURA! —dijo agarrándome y acercándome a ella— ¡PATRAÑAS!... ¡NI SI QUIERA TU TE COMPRAS ESO AHORA MISMO, SRITA. HARUNO!

Mi amiga estaba furiosa, era la misma mirada de ayer en mi casa.

—T-T-Tú no sabes realmente lo-lo que siento... —dije nerviosa.

—¡Dios, Sakura! —dijo frustrada— Qué impotencia me das... —de inmediato desvió su mirada al chorro de agua que no cerré.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en el ambiente.

—Sabes... —dijo de pronto Ino dirigiéndose a la puerta— Haz lo que quieras, anda, rechazarlo—se da vuelta para mirarme por última vez— Sólo te diré una última cosa Frentona, la que toma las decisiones acá eres tú... pero no esperes que esté siempre de acuerdo con todo lo que hagas... —justo cuando abre la puerta y estaba apunto de cruzar el marco— Estoy segurísima que con Naruto te la pasarías de maravillas y eso no te compromete con nada... él nunca te obligaría a nada que tu no quieras, es un caballero. Te respetaría y protegería a toda costa. Pongo mis manos al fuego por él. Piénsalo por favor. — Y "SLAP", cerró la puerta tras ella.

Cerré los ojos con pesar, inhale profundamente, resoplé con fuerza y maldije por dentro. Aunque aún tenía mis dudas, creo que ya había tomado mi decisión y no le iba a dar más vueltas al asunto... Porque si seguía, perfectamente podría estar todo el día aquí en el baño. Sin más salí corriendo a alcanzar a mi amiga:

—¡Ino! —la alcancé y entre jadeos articulé— Ya he tomado mi decisión.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Espero que les hayas gustado!

Muchos saludos.


	26. Capítulo 26 - ¿Donde la llevaré? parte 1

Estimados, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

Algunos comentarios:

**Amuto-Narusaku4ever**: Me alegra que te haya gustado :)

**blackshadow340**: Jeje, perdón, como de comenté, hago todo lo que puedo para tener el tiempo e inspiración necesaria :)

Sin más les dejo con el cap:

* * *

**POV Naruto**

¿Donde se habrán metido? Ya había iniciado la clase hace rato. ¿Y si Danzo las pilló? Mierda, así no se puede estudiar, estaba demasiado preocupado. Sobretodo por Sakura-chan, salió corriendo de repente y aquello no pintaba para bueno. ¿Por qué salió así? ¿Será que tiene lastima en rechazarme? Dios, no, lo que menos quiero es dar lastima, prefiero que sean claras y me rechacen directamente, aún cuando eso significaba que me romperían el corazón en mil pedazos. Aunque con Sakura-chan sin dudas sería mucho peor... desgarraría parte de mi alma.

De pronto llegaron.

—Señoritas ¿Donde se habían metido? La clase inició hace más de 15 minutos. Tendrá que darme una muy buena excusa —dijo Kurenai.

—Este... —decía Sakura-chan hasta que Ino irrumpió y se acerco hasta la profesora y le dijo algo al oído.

—Ohh —sólo pudo gesticular Kurenai-sensei— Ok, no se preocupen, comprendo... vayan a tomar asiento y lean el extracto de la pagina 72, luego haremos la actividad que está después de la lectura.

—Hai, Kurenai-sensei, mucha gracias de verdad —dijo Ino.

—Je, la típica —me habló Kiba— "problema femeninos" —dijo burlón— me cago en esa excusa, nosotros no podemos decir "problemas masculinos", ¿que lo imaginas? "profesora, disculpe, tengo las bolas hinchadas" jaja.

Ni pesqué al perro, estaba concentrado en ella, mi pelirosa. De inmediato el par de amigas vinieron y se sentaron en sus puestos. En todo momento Sakura-chan no me dirigió la mirada, no quería mirarme, no había duda en aquello. Durante toda la clase no se volteo ni por casualidad, tampoco yo me atreví a meter conversar porque: 1) Kurenai-sensei nos tenía leyendo en silencio lo cual hacía desfavorable mi actuar y 2) no me sentía con confianza necesaria para volver hablarle, no sabia si retomar la conversa desde donde quedamos o simplemente hacerme el desentendido y olvidar todo, asumir una batalla perdida y tratar de ir más lento. Podía perder una batalla... pero no me iba a dejar perder la guerra tan fácil... no... yo iba hasta el final.

Al terminar la clase, mi intención era salir tranquilo con los chicos, sin molestarla, pues si trataba algo de seguro ella me evitaría o estaría muy incómoda y lo que menos quiero es ser una molestia. Fue entonces cuando me llevé una gran sorpresa.

—¡Oye tu Baka! —me gritó una hermosa chillona antes que cruzara la puerta.

De inmediato la miré estupefacto. Sin más ella se me acerca y continúa:

—Mañana, a las 16:00hrs, en mi casa, MÁS TE VALE SER PUNTUAL y no me contradigas nada o corres el riegos que me arrepienta —dijo mandona, pulsando una y otra vez con su dedo indice contra mi pecho.

¡¿Escuché bien?!

—Ehhhh... ¡¿Ahhhhh?! —Fue lo único que pude articular, aún estaba en estado de shock.

—Wow —dijo Kiba—¡eso... !

—Nosotros vamos al baño Naruto —interrumpió Shikamaru— te esperamos en la cafetería —de un alazo se llevó a Kiba.

—¿Me escuchaste? —preguntó cruzando sus brazos y ladeando su cadera.

—¿Co-cómo Sa-Sakura-chan? —Quería aseciorarme que de verdad mi imaginación no me jugaba una mala pasada.

—Si serás Baka —dijo con supuesto enojo— ¿Ya no va tu invitación a caso? Mira que reconsideré bastante si ir o no, pero tu si no quieres... bueno, me la dejas fácil... —se dispuso a irse— Vamos Ino.

—¿Eh? ¡No, no, no! —la detuve de inmediato obstaculizando su paso— ¡Cla-claro qu-que aún va la-la invitación, dattebayo! —dije alegre— ¡Claro que va Sakura-chan! —dije al fin más seguro.

—Bien, ya sabes no lo volveré a repetir, mañana a las 16:00hrs en mi casa. Ni se te ocurra dejarme plantada, mira que si no con suerte saldrás vivo de esta, y en un caso hipotético que se dé ese milagro... nunca vuelvas a considerar que volveré a salir contigo, ¿Entendido?. —Jeje, con que quiere ser la ruda ahora, ok te seguiré el juego Cerecito.

—¡Entendido fuerte y claro mi Comandante! —dije firme, con tono y aptitud militar.

—Baka —dijo golpeándome el hombro y... ¡Auch! ¡Joder! ¡Esperen!, eso si dolió...

—¡Auch!... Que pegas fuerte Sakura-chan —me sobé.

—No estoy para tus bromas —dijo con el ceño fruncido... ¡pero curvando sus labios! ¡Dios! ¡Le gustaba verme sufrir!.

—¡Dios! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Disfrutas golpearme! —la miré nervioso— ¡Tu mueca maliciosa me lo dice!.

—Mira que eres Baka, las cosa que dices... —sonriendo, de inmediato se disponía de irse con Ino— ya sabes, se puntual. Vamos cerda...

—¡Es-espera Sakura-chan! —volví a llamarla.

—¿Huh? —se voltea— ¿Y ahora que quieres? —dijo supuestamente enojada—mira que no quiero volver a perder otro recreo...

—¿A do-donde quieres que te lleve? —pregunté nervioso, pero sonriendo.

Acomoda un par de cabellos tras su oreja y por fin me regala una hermosa sonrisa que luce su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

—Eso no se pregunta, Baka... sólo... sólo sorprendeme... —sentenció para luego volverse tras si misma y empezar a perder entre la gente, con mi prima.

Y ahí... yo, embobado, no deje de verla ni un segundo... ¡Dios!, juraría que el movimiento de sus caderas era mucho más pronunciado e increiblemente sexy de lo normal... o era eso, o cada vez más estaba más loco por ella...

—Claro... Claro que te sorprenderé... Sakura-chan —dije al viento.

.

.

.

De pronto, un click sonó en mi cabeza y abrí los ojos de par en par.

—¡AH!, ¡ESPEREN! ¡¿DONDE LA LLEVARÉ?!.

**POV Sakura**

—¡Aw! ¡Amiga!, ¡sin dudas fue la mejor elección! —decía Ino alegre mientras me daba codazos.

—¡Ay!, Ino, ¡ya basta!, no quiero hablar más de tema —susurré, estaba muerta de vergüenza.

—¡¿Pero qué tiene?! ¡Es genial! —ella estaba bastante más que alegre diría yo— Ya verás... lo pasarás muy bien con mi primo.

—Ya cállate —*risas*, tan pesada que es...

Estábamos caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, íbamos rumbo afuera, al patio, a reunirnos de seguro con nuestros amigos.

—¡Sakura-chan, Ino-chan! —gritaron de pronto.

Miramos a donde nos llamaban, era al lado, en la sala de clases de uno de los segundos grados. Se trataba de la profesora Shizune, quien nos hacia señas. De inmediato no dudamos en acudir a ella.

—¡Hola/Buen día sensei!, ¿cómo está/como le va? —respondimos.

—¡Hola chicas!, he estado muy bien, gracias, espero que ustedes también.

—Más que bien profesora... yo diría que perfecto —Ino me mira de reojo— sobretodo a Sakura quien ha ganado una maravillosa cita.

—¡Ino! —la mire asesina, ¡la mataba!, lo peor es que fue inevitable ruborizarme. Tratando pasar desapercibida dirigí mi atención a la profesora— ¿Nos-nos llamaba sensei?.

—¿Eso es cierto eso Sakurita? —Claramente no funcionó— ¡Pero qué maravilloso! —exclamó alegre— Ahhhhh... —suspiró— ¡Qué tiempos aquellos cuando adolescente! —dijo nostálgica mirando al techo, para luego volver a mi— ¿Quien es el afortunado de salir con la chica número uno de la escuela?.

—Es... mi...

—¡Na-nadie que usted conozca! —dije riendo fingidamente mientras tapaba el hocico de la cerda. Y si, hocico, no boca, porque al parecer la parlanchina de mi amiga era un animal irracional que no MEDIA lo que decía— Je, je, je, este... ¿Nos llamaba? —volví a insistir.

—¡Ah!, ¡claro!, ¡verdad!, díganme... ¿tienen apuro? Es que las llamaba para preguntarles si pueden hacerme un pequeñísimo favor.

—Claro sensei, desde luego podemos ayudarla —dije de inmediato entusiasta. Para mí siempre era un honor ayudar a mi profesora favorita. Ella era un excelente docente y claramente sentía mucho aprecio y cariño por mi, como yo por ella— ¿En qué podemos ayudar?.

—¡Maravilloso!, no es nada grande... ¿Recuerdan las maquetas que hicimos el año pasado? —cómo olvidarlo, salí ultramegadistinguida con la cerda en aquella oportunidad, era una maqueta que ilustraba el funcionamiento completo de la célula. Trabajamos mejor que nunca, yo ordenaba y ella cumplía. Además, como nunca a Ino se le ocurrió la genial idea de diseñar y decorar cada parte de la maqueta con los infinitos tipos flores que disponía de su floreria. Quedó hermoso.— Pues ahora los actuales segundos grados hicieron exactamente lo mismo y como ven —apuntó al mesón— ya lo entregaron. Quisiera pedirles el favor de que las lleven a mi oficina, que, como ya sabrán, está al fondo del laboratorio de biología. ¿Podrían?.

—Hai. No se preocupe Shizune-sensei, no nos cuesta mas nada trasladar aquello —contesté muy amenable.

—¡Ufff no saben como se los agradezco! —dijo tomando sus cosas— ahora tengo una reunión muy importante con Tsunade-sama y voy atrasada, así que tengo que ir corriendo.

—Vaya tranquila, nosotras nos encargamos. —habló Ino.

—No saben cuanto las quiero. Cualquier inconveniente ya saben, estaré en la oficina de la directora. ¡Muchas gracias nuevamente!.

Sin más se fue corriendo. Apenas percaté que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca encaré a Ino.

—¡Auch! —quejó a medida que la agarraba con fuerza su antebrazo— ¿Qué te pasa frentona? ¡Me haces daño!.

—¡¿Cómo que "qué te pasa"?! ¡Deja de divulgar mi vida amorosa con todo el mundo!

Arqueó una ceja, ladeó su cabeza y formó la típica sonrisa maliciosa que tanto odio.

—¿Tu... vida... amorosa?.

Mierda ¡¿pero qué dije?! ¡Sakura tonta! ¡tonta Sakura!

—¡Di-digo vi-vida pri-vada! —corregí rápidamente— ¡vida privada! —¡Uy! ¡¿en qué estaba pensando?!.

La muy perra de mi amiga no paraba de reír, ¡Uy! ¡cuanto odio cuando se comporta así!. Afiansé mi agarre.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Ya, si ya entendí, suelta que me haces daño!

—¡Jura que pararás de molestarme y que no volverás a decir nada!.

—¡Ay, ay, Sakura!

—¡Júralo! —Insistí.

—¡Lo juro! ¡Ahora suéltame tontorrona! —Solté mi agarre— ¡Arg!, ¡frentona!, ¡mira! me dejaste marcado el brazo.

—Tu te lo buscarte —la mire enojada de brazos cruzado, de inmediato me acerqué al mesón a apilar y ordenar las maquetas.

—¡Ay!, pero Tontona jajaja —reía, no sé que era tan chistoso— ¡no seas grave mujer!.

Me giré de súbito y la mire furiosa.

—¡¿Qué no sea grave?!, ¡Tú quédate callada mejor!... Si no hablaras y no fueras tan chismosa no estaría tan enojada como lo estoy ahora. ¡Además será una simple salida nomás! ¡¿Por qué insistes en molestarme?!

—¿Una... simple salida? —me miro con una cara incrédula.

—¡Claro!, ¡no significada nada! —ahora su rostro era descaradamente burlón, me decía a gritos: "no te creo nada", ¡Arg!— ¡Uy! ¡¿pero quien te entiende?! ¡Prácticamente hace una hora atrás tu misma lo dijiste! ¿Por qué me miras ahora así? ¡te estas contradiciendo!, ¿a caso ya lo olvidaste?.

—Claro, claro... tienes razón... será una simple salida... —&amp;%$#! no sé como no la he matado aún.

—¡¿Quieres parar?! ¿Cual es el afán de molestarme?, ¡incluso... TU MISMA! me dijiste que no pasará nada que yo no quiera ¿cierto? pues yo sólo voy con la intención de pasar un sólo momento agradable con el Baka de tu primo, só-sólo me cae bien... so-sólo por eso acepté...

—Claro, claro, claro... demasiado bien... —¡la mato!— por eso te costó tanto tomar esa decisión ¿no?.

—...

—Dime una cosa Frentona, si es tan sólo una simple salida como yo dije, en donde aseguras que pasará nada... entonces ¿por qué te molesta tanto hablar de esto al respecto?

—...

—Que dos amigos se junten no significa nada, es normal... Pasa con todo el mundo, no debería molestarte ¿o no? ¿entonces cual es el problema?

—...

—Además...

—¡¿Quieres callarte?! —me hartó. No la escuché más y de inmediato tome una pila de maquetas, dispuesta a irme, con o sin ella— ¡Ya!, no sé tu cerda, pero yo iré a hacer este encargo, con o sin tu ayuda. —de inmediato partí.

—Jaja, no tienes remedio frentona —resignada, Ino se limitó a alcanzarme y para así dejar las maquetas a la oficina de Shizune-sensei.

**POV Naruto**

—Tsk...

Estaba con Shikamaru sentado en las bancas que se ubicaban al lado de la cancha deportiva, observábamos a nuestros compañeros que jugaban fútbol. Me hubiese unido de no ser por puto Teme que se encontraba jugando con ellos... no es que le tuviese miedo, ¡Para nada! ¿Yo tenerlo miedo al Teme? ¡Pfff! NI SE LES OCURRA PENSAR AQUELLO... más bien era un tipo de "precaución" pues conociéndome, ante cualquier diferencia o roce con él, terminaría calentándome y quien sabe qué idiotez terminaría haciendo... además, ahora mismo tenia una cosa mucho más importante en qué pensar.

—Ahhh... —suspiré— no sé donde llevarla Shika... —prácticamente, de manera involuntaria, seguí a la pelota con la mirada— Tiene que haber un lugar, actividad, panorama o algo que impresione a Sakura-chan...

—Tsk, eres todo un problemático... no sé cual es tu afán de complicarte. — Bufé, sin dudas Shikamaru era la persona menos indicadas en ayudarme en estos momentos, para él todo era problemático, latoso, aburrido y fastidioso.

—Eres una mierda como consejero Shika —quejé.

—"Buffff" —resopló— vale, vale... dejarme intentarlo —aclaro su garganta y continuó— Pienso que cualquier cosa que se te ocurra estará bien... Lo digo porque sin dudas pondrás todo tu empeño en ello, así que tranquilo problemático... —lo mire sorprendido— ¿qué? ¿tampoco te gustó?.

—No, no, eso estuvo bien, dattebayo —dije amigable— muchísimos más de lo que esperaba de ti.

—Tks, gracias —ahora quejó el cabeza de piña.

—Jejeje —en ese momento Lee metió un gol que resonó en el lugar— ¿por qué no vas a jugar? no es necesario que me acompañes... tengo mucho en qué pensar de qué voy a hacer con Sakura-chan...

—Tks, que fastidio... —rodé los ojos, típico de mi amigo— además... yo también tengo mucho en qué pensar... —dijo serio mirando fijamente a Sasuke. De inmediato sacó su celular y nos envio un mensaje:

Telegram  
ClubHawaianoSecreto

11:25 - Shika: Después de clases, vamos a tu casa Naruto, tenemos que mucho que hablar.

11:25 - De acuerdo.

Miré a a Shikamaru y sin dudas estaba muy preocupado... en menos de un segundo mi amigo ya estaba computando no sé qué cosa en su cabeza. ¿Qué serán lo que averiguaron? ¿tan importante o grave es? ¿será en relación al Teme? Cada vez tenía más dudas y nada de respuestas. Lo de Danzo y Sasuke no pintaba para nada bueno... y menos ahora ante el conocimiento que estamos siendo espiados.

En eso que miraba de perfil a Shikamaru, veo al fondo una cabellera roja muy familiar en un grupo bajo el gran árbol en que generalmente se ubicaban Sakura-chan y cia. Era Karin, ¿En qué momento habrá llegado? estaba con los compañeros del curso del al lado.

—¿En qué momento llegó Karin? —pregunté del inmediato Shikamaru. Saliendo de su ensoñación me mira para luego desviar la vista a donde aludía.

—Tks, y qué se yo...

—Es que... pensándolo bien, durante ayer y hoy no la he visto en ningún momento... ¿se quedará afuera de clases?

Shikamaru me miró sorprendido.

—¿No te ha contado? —preguntó extrañado.

—¿Ah? ¿quien?, espera, ¿qué cosa? —ahora yo lo miré extrañado.

—Naruto... Karin abandonó nuestro curso... se cambio al de al lado.

—¡¿Qué?! —en seguida sobresalté— ¡¿Se cambio de curso?!

—El mismo día en que ocurrió el escándalo en la cafetería, al parecer ella hizo los procedimiento correspondiente para pedir el traslado. Al otro día apareció en el otro curso.

¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Cómo es que me entero de esto recién ahora?!

—Pe-pero ¿por qué?.

—No he hablado con ella, se fue sin si quiera despedirse... —volvió su mirada al campo de juego— de todos modos, ni que fuese necesario... al final de cuentas es casi lo mismo, sólo ahora está en la sala de al lado.

Pero... ¿por qué? será... ¡¿será que se fue por el Teme?!. ¡Claro! ahora todo tenia sentido, ¡sin dudas se fue por el Teme!. Estaba furioso, ¡¿cómo mi prima va a dejar de ir a su curso para SÓLO alejarse del un malnacido?!.

—Me extraña que no te haya dicho, es tu prima, van en el mismo curso... Es lógico pensar que hablaran al menos una vez, sobretodo después de lo ocurrido.

La verdad es que... Karin no pareció en ningún segundo en mi mente, soy el primo más desconsiderado del mundo... toda muy preocupación y atención se centró en Sakura-chan. De todas maneras, en su momento igual estaba algo molesto con Karin, por la forma en que me involucró en el escándalo y se jactó ante Sakura-chan. Sin embargo, la misma vida o el destino se encargó de darle su lección de la manera más humillante de todas. Aún cuando estuviera muy enojado con ella... no le hubiera deseado aquello por nada en el mundo... no se lo hubiera deseado a nadie... ahora mismo no puedo imaginar nada peor que tu amor te niegue delante de todos.

—Iré a hablar con ella —de un salto me dispuse a ir donde estaba ella.

Apenas llegué Karin me miró sorprendida, sin embargo no dudo en sonreír, levantarse e ir a dar conmigo.

—¡Primito! —me abrazó a más no poder.

—¡Auch! ¡Karin! me asfixias...

—Jiji, perdón... —sin dejar de soltarme de la espada, se volteó para mirar a donde sus amigos, quienes nos miraban expectantes— ¿No conoces a mis amigo cierto?

—Pues...

—Te los presento: —No alcancé ni a responder— A Tamaki y Shion ya las conoces —apunto a la pelovainilla de ojos lavanda y a la castaña de ojos miel, cómo olvidar a las lunáticas...

—Hola... Naruto-kun... —dijo muy sexual Shion mordiéndose su labio inferior sin descaro.

—Hola Naruto-kun —dijo Tamaki normal. ¡Ufff! Una menos... al parecer el perro de mi amigo le quitó el embrujo a al menos una.

—El es mi gran amigo Jugo —apuntó al pelinaranja musculoso—, ese de allá es el pez asqueroso Baka de Suigetsu.

—Bueno días —se presentó muy formal Jugo inclinando su cabeza.

—Me honra tal presentación tonta —dijo burlón Suigetsu— un gusto Naruto, espero que la Baka no sea genético o no nos levaremos muy bien.

—¡¿A QUIEN DICES BAKA IDIOTA?! —gritó Karin.

—Dios, de verdad es tonta... —dijo riendo.

—¡Ya me encargaré de ti!... imbécil —volvió a controlarse para seguir presentando a quienes quedaba— ellos son...

—No es necesario Karin, ya nos conocemos de la fiesta de Chouji —enunció Kankuro— ya tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar conversar un poco.

—Jeje, si los recuerdo bien, los chicos de Suna.

—Que tal Naruto-kun/Cómo va todo Naruto/Un gusto —saludaron Garra, Temari y Matsuri respectivamente.

—Hola.

—¿Por qué no te nos unes Naruto-kun? —preguntó de inmediato Shion. Qué tipa tan evidente.

—Jeje, etto, gra-gracias, no quiero ser grosero, pero será en otra ocasión... —miré a Karin— vine porque necesito hablar contigo Karin, a solas.

—Claro, me disculpan chicos, vengo altiro.

Sin más nos sentamos un poco más allá de todo, en el pasto, bajo al sombra de un arbolito muy pequeño.

—¿Por qué te cambiaste de curso? —fui directo al grano.

—Oh —sorprendida ante mi pregunta no articuló nada.

—Fue por el Teme ¿cierto?.

—... —su silencio confirmó mis sospechas.

—Maldición Karin, cómo te vas sólo para alejarte de ese hijo de perra —Ahora estaba furioso— El único que tiene que irse de acá es él. —con un semblante triste, Karin sólo se limitaba a escuchar— sabes... voy hablar con él. —me dispuse ir tras el Teme...

—¿Eh? ¡No!.

—¡Esto no puede quedar así!. —Karin me sujeta firme— Karin, déjame ir hablar con ese imbécil.

—¡No! escúchame... tienes razón... me cambié para alejarme de él...

—¡Ves! ¡Esto no puede quedar así! ¡Déjeme ir hablar con este hijo d...!

—¡Pero escúchame! —me autocontrolé y ella pudo continuar— El dolor que siento en estos momentos no me lo quita nadie... durará mucho tiempo, pero ahora sé el tipo de persona que es Sasuke-kun... y... y... ahora sé nunca podré estar con él... para él no significo nada... por lo mismo, para mi salud mental, creí mejor cambiarme de cursos...

—Aún así no encuentro que sea la razón o argumento correcto...

—No... claro que lo es... porque además aquí están mis amigos de verdad... Tamaki, Shion, Jugo y Suigetsu son mis mejores amigos —dijo mirándolos acongojada a distancia— y aún ellos lo nieguen, sé que están muy atentos y preocupados por mi... —me mira— así que no te preocupes primito, de verdad ahora estoy mejor que antes y en mi ambiente —dijo ahora mirándome feliz— No es que mi curso antiguo me caiga mal... para nada, pero acá tengo mejores migas y feeling... de hecho, me hubiera cambiado hace tiempo, pero no lo hice porque...

—Querías que el Teme se fijara en ti...

—...

—Esta bien Karin... si de verdad estás mejor así, no haré ningún escándalo...

—Gracias primito... —Sin más me levante y volvería donde Shikamaru, pero no sin antes volverme un poco para mirarla de reojo y decirle.

—Karin...

—¿Si?.

—Olvídate de ese imbécil. No te merece...

—... hago todo lo que puedo, primito... —susurró.

—Y otra cosa... quiero que te disculpes con Sakura-chan.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la frentona esa acá?.

—Ella es muy importante para mi y la trataste pésimo ese día...

—Y a mi qué me importa lo que ella... espera —me miró estupefacta— ¡Dios mio! ¡¿Te gusta?!.

—¿Ah? Etto... —Mierda.

—Increíble —me mira burlona— Ahora entiendo por qué tío Minato está sobreultramegaenamorado de tía Kushina: El problema sin dudas es genético.

—Etto... so-sólo discúlpate con ella, ¿quieres? —dije avergonzado.

—"¡Wa!" —resopló— esta bien... SÓLO porque no te he agradecido por defenderme el otro día... lo haré.

—Gracias...

—No... gracias a ti, primito —sonrió con sinceridad.

—Nos vemos.

Sin nada más que hablar, volví donde Shikamaru, dejando a una Karin reflexiva bajo el árbol.

**POV ?**

—Pagarás caro... Sasuke-kun...

**POV Sakura**

—Han sido las últimas maquetas cerda.

—¡Arg! cállate frentona, vayámonos de una puta vez de este asqueroso lugar —Ino estaba iracunda... pues cómo no estarlo, una de las maquetas de tomó aún tenia colafría bien fresca, ensuciando su camisa— déjame anotar el nombre de este desgraciado... "Manuel Pérez", te voy a hundir en la mierda Manuel...

—Jaja cerda...

—No es que no... le diré a Shizune-sensei para que tome medidas drásticas contra él... estúpidos flojos que hace el trabajo al último momento...

Aquello lo comprendía, a mi igual me apestaba la gente irresponsable que hace todo a última hora. Aunque aquello sonaba cómico viniendo de Ino.

—Habló la más responsable... —dije con tono burlón.

—¡Oye! a diferencia de los demás... yo lo hago, o no lo hago, no un termino medio e improvisado...

—Si tu lo dices...

—¡Te lo estas buscando frentezota!

—Ya, ya...

—Además... —continuó mientras terminaba de apilar y ordenar bien las marquetas— siempre hago estos tipos de trabajos contigo, así que siempre cumplo.

—Pues no te queda otra amiga... si no, en tal caso sería yo quien hundiría en la mierda a otra persona —dije con una mirada amenazante.

—Jaja, eso lo tengo más que claro amiga.

Una vez listas, dispuestas a abrir la puerta y salir de la oficina de Shizune-sensei, escuchamos unos ruidos de afuera de la oficina que hicieron cuestionar nuestra decisión.

—Espera frentona, escucha.

—Es de la oficina de al lado. —dije.

—¿De que quien es la oficina de al lado?

—No lo sé...

—Shh, escuchemos.

Apegamos nuestros oídos a la puerta y escuchamos quienes salían de la oficina del al lado:

—No se preocupe, así lo haré Orochimaru-sama.

—Kabuto —dije de pronto. Aquel profesor durante el año pasado reemplazó a Shizune-sensei en más de una ocasión. Sabia bastante por lo que le tenia mucho respeto... con tan sólo en unas pocas clases logró demostrarme lo tan buen profesor que es... sin embargo, a diferencia de Shizune, sus clases era muy serias y frías, no eran nada maternales.

—Si todo sale según lo planeado, ganaremos bastante Kabuto.

—Todo suena muy prometedor Orochimaru-sama... Sin embargo aún tengo mis dudas si...

—No te preocupes... Él es un hombre de palabra con sus aliados. Además, el me debe mucho... Le he salvado el culo miles de veces. Si fuésemos Uchihas el panorama sería muy distinto...

—¿Uchihas? ¿Estarán hablando de Sasuke-kun?

—Shh ¡deja escuchar frentona! —quejó muy bajo Ino.

—Haré todo lo que pueda Orochimaru-sama, cuente con eso, sin embargo dudo que Kakashi y compañía este dispuesto a tal "propuesta".

—No importa, por eso mismo ahórrate de tratar con ellos, no conseguirás nada... habla con otros profesores, con tan sólo ser la mitad más uno basta y sobra.

—Entendido, no se preocupe, antes de la asamblea estaremos listos.

—Cuento con eso...

—Creo que se están yendo. —susurré— ojalá se vayan pronto, no encuentro correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—Shhhhhh

—En fin, tengo clases, ¿tu? —preguntó Orochimaru.

—No, ahora tengo ventana, me quedaré trabajando, luego al otro módulo tendré que dictar clases con los de último grado.

—De acuerdo, yo con los de primer grado... así que no vemos.

Fue entonces como sentimos unos pasos alejarse y otros que volvían a la oficina para luego cerrarse en ella. Nosotras tímidamente abrimos la puerta, al ratifica que no habían moros en la costa, salimos echas una bala del lugar. Ya seguras en los pasillo:

—De la que nos salvamos cerda. —dije entre jadeos.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Ino— todo pintaba muy... feo.

—Pero qué dices... primero no debimos escuchar esa conversación, así que olvidemos todo.

—No sé... —Ino estaba intrigada— dijeron que Kakashi-sensei y compañía no aceptaría tal "propuesta", ¿de qué sería?. Y ¿para qué cosa necesitan a la mitad más uno de profesores?.

—Ino... no nos incumbe.

—Además... tu misma escuchaste que nombraron a los Uchihas... no le veo el sentido. ¿Crees que debamos decirle a Shizune-sensei? Creo que están... conspirando.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Estas locas? ¿"conspirando"? ¿y qué le dirás? no tenemos idea o certeza de nada... Ino, vamos, déjalo...

—...

—Vamos que se nos terminar el receso... vamos a comprar algo para comer muy RICO —al fin capté la atención de mi amiga.

—¿Selva negra de fresa y Pie de limón? —asentí— ¿Es viernes a caso? —pensó un momento— ¡Dios es viernes!. —Era tradición nuestra darnos un gustito los días viernes, aún cuando eso quebrara la dieta.

—Andando cerda

—Ñam, ñam, ñam...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Wow, ya se está tomando forma la problemática...

Muchos saludos!


	27. Capítulo 27 - ¿Donde te llevaré? parte 2

Estimados, disculpen la tardanza, pero ustedes entenderá que el deber y las responsabilidades son lo primero...

En fin, al fin les traigo el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Por cierto, tengo una noticia para ustedes... ¡Se viene nuevo fic! la temática será muy distinta (ficción medieval), aún lo tengo en desarrollo, apenas tenga la historia bien elaborada y unos caps avanzados lo subiré.

Sin más le dejo con el cap. Muchos saludos.

* * *

...

—¡Me cago en todo!. —¡NO ME PIDAN EXPLICAR NADA, ESTOY FURIOSO!.

—¡Naruto!, ¡Viejo, tranquilo! —dijo Kiba.

—¡Ehhh, problemático, tranquilo! —dijo Shikamaru

—¡¿Cómo quieren que esté tranquilo?!

Pateé un basurero que estaba cerca, el cual inevitablemente cayó sobre la acera, para mi fortuna estaba vacio.

—¡Hombre!, están saliendo lo vecinos, ¡tranquilo!. —expresó Kiba, palmeándome la espada

—Me importa una mierda, ¡déjenme tranquilo! —dije de manera pesada, moviendo bruscamente el codo hacia atrás, para eliminar contacto.

—Tsk... eres un celoso de mierda Naruto, estas mal...

—Hombre relájate... sólo salieron un rato, no significa nada... —insistió Kiba.

Los chicos se limitaban a sólo seguirme el paso... no sé como me aguantaban, al menos yo no lo haría. Yo sólo caminaba, ni puta idea a donde iba, sólo quería caminar sin parar... al menos hasta encontrara la manera de quitarme estos celos infernales que me atormentaban en estos momentos...

.

_Flashback_

_Comenzó a sonar el ruido de la campaña, ¡al fin habían terminado las clases! Cada vez quedaba menos para mi tan anhelada cita con Sakura-chan... ¡Tenía todo el panorama del día de hoy muchos más que listo y decidido! Debía juntarme con los chicos para enterarme de lo que tenían que contarme y luego, aprovecharía me centraría de lleno en pensar y preparar mi cita... tiene que salir perfecto._

_Sin esperar, todos empezaron a guardas sus pertenencias para retirarse._

_—Ufff, ¡al fin listo para salir de esta cárcel! —dijo Kiba alegre._

_—Jejeje, si... —mire a donde Sakura-chan— etto... Saku..._

_—Andando —llegó de pronto hasta nuestros puestos Shikamaru, interrumpiéndome— vamos rápido chicos que tenemos que hablar..._

_En eso ahora llega el Teme._

_—Shikamaru, Kiba andando..._

_Los chicos lo quedaron mirando extrañado._

_—Hoy empieza la nueva temporada de nuestra serie favorita... —explicó— siempre nos juntamos a verla, es nuestra tradición._

_—¡Oh! ¡verdad! —espetó Kiba— ¡Hoy vamos a saber si está viva o no la puta esa del villano y...! —ante la mirada de Shikamaru, Kiba reaccionó— Oh.. mierda, Sasuke..._

_—Quedamos con Naruto en ir a su casa —dijo Shikamaru un tanto apenado— disculpa Sasuke, de verdad... lo olvidamos completamente._

_—Oh... —el Teme claramente no se espera aquello— ok... no hay problema... debí recordarles hace tiempo nuestra tradición..._

_Mierda, por alguna razón sentí lastima por el Teme... Kiba y Shikamaru eran sus amigos de prácticamente toda la vida, no era justo que yo se los arrebatara... ¡Arg! ¡no debería sentirme así por ese imbécil! pero fue inevitable..._

_—Chicos... si es tradición de ustedes juntarse a ver esa serie, no quiero que por mi culpa no la sigan cumpliendo... —dije serio— Vayan..._

_—Es que... Naruto, dijiste que era importante —Shikamaru puso una cara de "cállate idiota, debemos juntarnos"._

_—Si pero..._

_—Además —interrumpió nuevamente el cabeza de piña para luego mira al azabache—son las 14:30hrs, la serie no empieza si no hasta las 17:00hrs, si nos apuramos te podríamos alcanzar ir a tu casa Sasuke._

_—¡Verdad! ¡si, hagamos eso! —expresó Kiba— además... yo también quiero ver en como continua la serie jeje._

_—Perfecto, decidido entonces —sentenció Shika._

_—Hmmm, ahí véanlo ustedes... si llegan bien, si no, lo comprenderé —dijo con su característico tono desdén que tanto odio— además... —miró al frente, donde Sakura-chan e Ino, quienes durante todo momento escuchaban nuestra conversación— Ahora que lo pienso, yo también tenia pensado un panorama con alguien... ¿Qué dices Sakura?... ¿quieres un helado?._

_¡¿Y yo sintiendo lastima por este imbécil?!_

_—¿A-ah? ¿Q-qué dices Sa-Sasuke-kun? —¡¿Por qué se pone nerviosa ante el Teme?! ¡ahora hervía!_

_Kiba, quien estaba más cerca mio, notó mi tensión y sutilmente me susurra al oído:_

_—Cálmate, no hagas nada estúpido._

_¡Claro! ¡¿ Fácil decir no?! ¡Sobre todo cuando tratan de cortejar con la chica que te gusta en frente de tus narices!_

_—Repito: ¿No quieres un helado? ¿qué dices Sakura? —dijo Sasuke._

_—Y-yo... —indecisa, Sakura-chan me mira a mi y a Ino._

_—Sakura, es viernes, significa día de chicas... además, ya quedamos con Tenten y Hinata, nos esperan... —habló Ino._

_—¡Verdad! yo..._

_—Sakura... sólo un helado —indicó gesticulando con su mano derecha el Teme— ¿si? sólo un helado, luego las alcanzas..._

_—Yo..._

_—Sólo un helado, no te pediré más... además... me lo debes, de no ser por mi ayer Danzo te habría sancionado —¡HIJO DE...! ¡DEBÍ SOSPECHAR QUE LO USARÍA A SU FAVOR!—, ¿qué dices? sólo pido un helado y estaremos a mano..._

_—Y-yo..._

_—No te pido mucho, sólo un helado..._

_—Ahhh —suspiró— es-esta bien..._

_En ese momento mis uñas se enterrando tan fuerte en la palma de mi mano, que juraría que hasta tocaron mis propios huesos de tanta fuerza que ejercía. ¡Estoy que lo mato!_

_—Genial —¡dijo sonriente el puto Tema! ¡¿Cómo es que aún no me abalanzo sobre él?!_

_—Pero Sakura... —dijo triste Ino, juraría por un momento me miró._

_—Ino, será sólo un helado, luego de inmediato las alcanzo..._

_—Esta bien... —dijo resignada— ¿No te tardes si?._

_—No, no lo haré..._

_—Bien, decidido entonces —dijo victorioso el Teme, para luego mirarnos— Hm, nos vemos... chicos —¡Me está provocando! ¡ME ESTÁ PROVOCANDO! ¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ &amp;%$#$#%#%! —si no van a mi casa, me avisan porque si no podría trataría de seguir con Sak..._

_—Estaremos ahí —dijo de inmediato Kiba— así que debes estar ahí cuando lleguemos._

_—Hmmm, de acuerdo... —respondió de mala gana— en fin, nos vemos..._

_—Nos... nos vemos chicos —dijo Ino, juraría que me miraba acongojada._

_—S-si... n-nos vemos chicos —se despidió Sakura-chan, evitando mi mirada._

_Cuando el Teme, Sakura-chan e Ino estaban apunto de cruzar el marco de la puerta la llamé:_

_—¡Sakura-chan! —me mira nerviosa._

_—No hagas nada estúpido —susurró Shikamaru._

_—¡Pásalo bien dattebayo! —expresé muy sonriente y alegre con lo ojos cerrados y las manos aún empuñadas a más nos poder. Espero que se compre mi actuación...— espero que lo pases bien, para que tengas diversión doble —abrí mis ojos y la miré penetrante— porque conmigo, mañana lo pasarás aún mejor..._

_Me sonrie._

_—Claro... mañana nos vemos, Naruto..._

_Y sin más se fueron... apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, agarré mi estuche lo mandé a volar a la ventana... debía comprarme uno nuevo._

_Fin Flashback._

.

¡Arg! Recordar todo me hacía hervír la cabeza, ¡¿en qué estarán esos dos ahora?!. ¡Estoy que voy de propio a puro matar al puto Teme!... Es que... ¡Estoy segurísimo que el muy cabrón &amp;%%&amp;"$ sólo lo hizo para sacarme pica y celos!... y para peor, ¡yo muy idiota estoy cayendo nuevamente redondito en su juego! ¡Arg!

—Hombre, sólo es un helado, tranquilo...

—Ahhh —suspiré— no caigas en su juego, Sakura-chan...

.

.

**POV Sakura**

Sasuke-kun compraba los helados mientras yo esperaba sentada en las bancas blancas del parque, cercano al centro comercial en donde después alcanzaría a las chicas. Estaba nerviosa, no sabia que esperar de este encuentro... ¿No que debería estar emocionada? sin dudas era una gran oportunidad para estar cerca de Sasuke-kun, ¡hasta él fue quien me invitó!, pero... extrañamente no me sentía así... había algo que me incomodaba.

—Aquí tienes —irrumpió Sasuke-kun, despertándome de mi ensoñación.

—Gra-gracias... Sasuke-kun —dije recibiendo el helado.

—De vainilla —se sienta al lado mio— creí que sería el que más te gustaría...

—La verdad, me hubiese gustado más ese —señalé a su helado, el cual era de chocolate.

—Oh, disculpa... si quieres te doy este.

—¿Ehhhh? ¡No! —dije asquienta— ya lo chupaste, no gracias...

—Hmmm y ¿qué tiene eso de malo? ¿te doy asco? —mierda, dijo apegándose a mi, tranquila Sakura, tranquila...

—¡Pu-pues claro q-que si! —me aleje de él— di-digo, no comeré de tu helado chupado...

—Hmmm —volvió a sentarse derecho— pues, entonces tu te lo pierdes.

—No, no... igual me gusta la vainilla —empecé a tomar mi helado— está rico, aunque es mucho para mi...

—Hm, pedí el tamaño más grande, para que no escaparas tan rápido de mi...

—...

Se torno un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Sasuke-kun? —espeté de una vez.

—Hmmm, ¿cómo? —miró y preguntó extrañado.

—¿Para qué me has invitado a mi en especial?

—Hm, ¿tiene algo de malo?.

—N-no, ósea, no sé... es extraño...

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo? —insistió. Mientras ya devoraba la galleta del barquillo, ¡qué rápido comía! hombres...

—No, nada, pero... como digo, es extraño... durante todos estos años nunca hemos hecho nada juntos más allá de lo que sea respecto a la escuela, y que de repente tu ahora me invites...

—Ahhh, eso... —giró su mirada al frente— por lo mismo, ya era hora de conocernos un poco más... ¿no crees?

—Ah, claro... supongo.

—¿Supones? —volvió su mira a mi, parecía ofendido.

—¿Ah? ¡n-no te lo tomes al mal! —aclaré de inmediato— cómo dije, sólo lo encuentro extraño...

Rió. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué es tan chistoso? —dije molesta.

—Nada, sólo que... aún fuera de la escuela buscas alguna explicación lógica a todo —me sonroje, pero de vergüenza— de cierta manera me recuerdas a Shikamaru, la diferencia que este último es un holgazán, lo hace cuando sólo le conviene o le interesa.

—Bueno, así soy yo...

—Eso veo... —su mirada ya me estaba incomodando bastante.

—¡D-deja d-de mirarme así!.

—¿Así cómo? —reía.

—¿Quieres parar de responderme con preguntas? —espeté enojada— Así como si quisiera comerme viva.

—Hmmm, no es mala idea...

—Sasuke-kun... —lo miré aterrada. Él rió.

—Sólo bromeo Sakura, sólo bromeo... al menos ahora... —Dios...

—P-pues yo n-no le veo lo chistoso —aparenté estar ofendida.

—Ja, pues entonces deberías ver tu cara.

Sentí como algo mojaba mi falda, miro hacia abajo y... ¡me veo empapada por el helado! ¡Mierda!.

—Parece que la conversación está interesante ¿o no? —ahora ríe más fuerte.

—¡Mierda! —lo miro enojada— ¡¿Habías visto que estaba chorreando y tu no me dices o haces nada?!

—Tks, ¿pero por qué te enojas conmigo?, ¿a caso eres insensible al tacto?

—¡Arg!.

Fue cuando me pasa un pañuelo.

—Ten.

Lo agarré de inmediato de mala ganas.

—¿Ningún gracias?

—¿Ehhh? ¿Me dejas ensuciar y me pides que diga gracias? te pasas... mira —señale a mi falda— pareciera que me hubiera hecho pis, hasta es amarillo ¡Arg!. —ya estaba cabreada— estoy toda pegajosa...

—No seas araraca Sakura...

—¡¿Yo araraca?!

—Míra como estas ahora.

—Clara, me miro ¿y como estoy? ¡sucia! —se largó a reír por n-ésima vez. Listo, era hora de irme.

—Hey, ya, ya... —me toma de la mano y vuelve a sentarme— tranquila, no volveré a molestarte —de inmediato eliminé contacto— mira el lado bueno de todo esto.

—¿Y cual sería? —arqué una ceja.

—Es la primera vez que hablamos tan abiertamente el uno con el otro.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Era verdad, nunca había hablado tanto con Sasuke-kun... y mucho menos enojarme con él por su comportamiento de niño... No... miento... ahora que recuerdo, si estuve muy enojada con él, pero por algo de verdad serio... por el modo en que trató a Karin en la cafetería y... por lo que dijo de mi... que hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo conmigo... recuerdo haber reproducido las grabaciones mil y un veces y odié afirma que ese Sasuke-kun que vi en la pantalla era... horrible. Será... ¿será que ahora mismo estaba jugando conmigo tal como lo hizo Karin? ¿será que trataba que cayera en sus redes como todas?. Pues, me asustaba como estaba avanzando todo esto... Porque sin darme cuenta, de a poco él se estaba acercando a mi... Tal como lo estaba haciendo Naruto.

«Naruto... » pensé.

_Inner: ¡¿Y no que era eso lo que querías?! ¿No querías que "tu Sasuke-kun" se acercara a ti?_

_Sakura: No... no... no lo sé... creo que..._

Inner: ¡Ves! ¡Reacciona frentona!

.

No debía estar aquí.

—Sabes... Sasuke-kun, debo irme, las chicas me esperan... per-perdón.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó de inmediato, ante mi repentino cambio de comportamiento.

—N-no, nada, pero es que de verdad las chicas me esperan...

—¿Hice algo inapropiado? —preguntó.

—N-no... sólo debo irme. —Me paré dispuesta a irme.

Miró hacia el frente... ¿acongojado?. Ahora de verdad estaba confundida.

—Ok, no te quito más tiempo... —de verdad estaba triste— anda Sakura...

—Sasuke-kun yo...

—Sólo... sólo quería un poco de compañía y... ya la conseguí —escupió serio— no quería otra cosa más de ti Sakura, sólo eso... y que tuviéramos un poco más de confianza.

¿Será que se percató que yo desconfiaba de él?.

—Sasuke-kun no me malinterpretes... No quise ser grosera, yo...

—Tranquila te comprendo —no me dejó hablar— Es comprensible y lógico que tengas dudas sobre mi, he dado motivos de sobra para aquello... hasta mis propios amigos se han dado cuenta de eso.

—Sasuke-kun...

—No sé si te has dado cuenta... pero ahora últimamente Kiba y Shikamaru se han juntado más con Naruto que conmigo... y es mejor que sea así...

Sentí lastima... de verdad ahora estaba sólo. Al parecer los chicos lo han dejado un poco de lado, probablemente por su actuar. Ahora comprendía que sucedía... de verdad sólo quería un poco de compañía. Volví a sentarme.

—Todos comentemos errores... Sasuke-kun. —puse una mano en su hombro— Si es que hay algo en lo que te arrepientas... podrías hablar con los ellos y...

—No, así esta bien —interrumpió— tu no sabes nada de mi, pero —me mira— créeme que de verdad todo lo que he hecho, ha tenido un motivo u objetivo especial, Sakura. —podía ver la sinceridad de su mirada.

—Si es así deberías hablar con ellos, lo comprenderían y...

—No —volvió a interrumpir— no quiero que lo comprendan, así tal cual es lo mejor...

—Pero... entonces te quedarás sólo... —dije un tanto apenada.

—Tranquila... sé lo que hago —por primera vez en la vida me sonríe.

—Si quieres a quien que te escuche, no dudes en acudir a alguien Sasuke-kun... a mi por ejemplo.

Me miró estupefacto.

—¿E-en serio? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Por supuesto... —dije amable y serena.

—Gracias Sakura... puede que algún día tome tu palabra...

Por alguna razón, ahora sentía que de verdad él estaba siendo realmente sincero conmigo, que... se estaba abriendo por primera vez a mi.

—Sakura —nombró de pronto.

—¿Si?

—Discúlpame. —ahora lo había visto todo... Sasuke Uchiha disculpándose, estaba anonadada.

—Sasuke-kun...

—Disculpa por lo que dije de ti el lunes en la cafetería, estoy seguro que ya habrás vistos los vídeos... Lo que dije lo hice sonar feo... Prácticamente te desprecie o dije que eras insignificante, que no importabas nada para nadie... Que eras otra chica más... La verdad es que yo...

—Descuida, es suficiente... —interrumpí— tu mismo dijiste que todo lo que haces tiene un motivo u objetivo especial ¿no? Ahora puedo ver tu sincero arrepentimiento, de verdad, acepto tu disculpa... —comenzó a sonar mi celular, no tuve que mirarlo, por el sonido supe que era Ino— Sasuke-kun, en otra ocasión hablaremos de eso, ¿vale? ahora de verdad tengo que ir con las chicas...

—Esta bien... —respondió curvando sus labios— vamos, anda... o tu perra guardián qué cosas me hará... —reí, hasta él precedió que se trataba de Ino.

—¿Y tu? ¿no te vas? —pregunté.

—No... tengo que hace una llamada, además quiero pensar en unas cosas aquí tranquilo...

—Esta bien...—tomé mi bolso y me dispuse a irme— Nos vemos Sasuke-kun —dije levantándome y botando lo que quedaba del barquillo en el basurero que estaba al lado.

—Nos vemos... Sakura.

—¿Aló, Ino? Si, si si, ya voy para allá, voy en camino, en serio... tranquila...

Cuando ya tomaba rumbo al centro comercial me llama por última vez.

—Sakura...

—Espera —dije a Ino al celular, me giro y lo miro— ¿Huh? ¿si?

—Mañana tendrás un cita con Dobe ¿no?.

Me ruboricé y medio asentí con la cabeza. Él rió.

—Dile de mi parte a ese Usuratonkachi que... es un idiota.

—No sé si sea buena idea —dije riendo.

—Lo será si es que quieres reírte por un momento.

.

.

**POV Naruto**

—Naruto... hombre, ¿ya estas tranquilo? —preguntaba Kiba. Estábamos sentados en los columpios del parque cercano a mi casa.

—...

—Hombre, respondeme.

—Si, si... te escucho... —aún respondía molesto.

—Tks, Naruto, ella no es de tu propiedad, puede hace lo que se le dé la gana...

—Eso nunca lo he dudado —respondí de inmediato.

—Pero aún así reaccionas como un completo idiota. —retó Kiba.

—Es que...

—No digo que no tengas celos, es natural, pero no dejes que te dominen... no debes explotar así...

—Ustedes no entienden... lo que me revienta no es que Sakura salga con otras personas... yo no soy quien decidir ello... ¡lo que me revienta es que salga en especial con el puto Teme!

—Mira, mira, aclaremos las cosas... acá hay algo que debes entender... cuando dos hombre compiten por el amor de una mujer, hay normas universales que deben cumplirse.

—Tks, ¿eso existe? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Shhh, calla, déjame terminar —dijo Kiba mirando a Shika— Y si... no de manera explicita pero si existen

—_mendōkusei..._

Kiba volvio a mirarme

— ¿Conoces el dicho "en la guerra y en el amor todo lo vale"?.

—Si...

—Pues... lamentablemente eso es cierto "a su manera". Acá gana el más "vivito" y ahora mi estimado... esta vez Sasuke te la hizo —apreté los puños con fuerza.

—Tks, espera, dices que hay normas... y luego dice que ese dicho es una total verdad, ¿no sería contradictorio perro? —dijo Shika.

—Hombre, ¿de verdad tienes el CI más grande acá?, no me hagas dudar...

—Mendosukai...

—Ve directo al grano Kiba —dije aún enojado, pero ya aún más tranquilo.

—Vale, vale, tranquilo viejo... a lo que voy es que... cada cual tendrá sus respectivas oportunidades para poder actuar, y es ahí en donde tendrás que estar atento en CUANDO TOMAR UNA OPORTUNIDAD... porque, una vez que uno tome esa oportunidad tendrá la libertad de jugar como quiera y tu... no podrás hacer mucho que digamos, y lamentablemente tendrás que dejar que tu competencia juegue mientras tu esperas expectante.

—...

—Es simple... Tu debes aprovechar las oportunidades que tomas, como él aprovecha las suyas...

—Ahhhh —suspiré— pero si el Teme hace algo ahora con Sakura-chan... es probable que ella no quiera... —"¡ZAZ!" cachetada.

—¡Hombre! ¡No pasará nada! —estaba completamente anonadado, Kiba me había golpeado— él esta aprovechando su oportunidad ahora y ¡MAÑANA TENDRÁS TÚ LA TUYA! ¡NO ES DE DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER! !¡¿CÓMO TAN DURO HOMBRE?!

—Kiba...

—¡¿De verdad crees que Sasuke tiene a Sakura entre sus manos?! ¡¿En que mundo vives?! ¡Despierta hombre! ¿Cuantas veces Sakura ha interactuado con Sasuke?

—Bueno...

—...comparado ahora último contigo, digo. ¿Con quien ha estado más tiempo Sakura en este último tiempo? ¿Contigo o con él?

—Conmigo...

—¡¿Entonces?!

—...

—¡¿Cómo no te das cuenta que el que está en una mejor posición eres tu?!.

—¿En-en serio crees aquello? —pregunté.

—¡Sin dudas!

—Tks, mendosukai... como tan idiota Naruto...

—A ti lo que haga Sasuke en este momento, te importa una mierda ¿me escuchaste? ¡Porque mañana tendrás tu oportunidad!... así que no te preocupes de nada, OCÚPATE de lo que harás mañana.

De inmediato, salto del columpio y enérgico golpeé mi puño derecho con mi palma izquierda.

—¡Bien! ¡Toda la razón, dattebayo! ¡Tengo que pensar que haré mañana! ¡La mierda el Teme!

—¡Hombre, así se habla!

—Tks, hasta que recapacitaste.

—Chicos... Ahora sé que es lo que tengo que hacer...

Saqué mi celular y tecleé a la persona indicada:

_Whatsapp_

_Ino_

15:30 - ¿Nadie más lee tu celular cierto?

15:30 - ?

15:31 - Ino: Nop, xk?

15:31 - Bien, porque... Esto será ultramega confidencial...

15:31 - quiero que me ayudes o aconsejes con ideas

15:31 - y sugerencias para mi cita de mañana con...

15:31 - Sakura-chan...

15:31 - Ino: =)!

15:31 - Ino: pues queridísimo primito

15:31 - Ino: para tu información, te informo que...

15:31 - Ino: hablas con la persona indicada ;)

15:31 - :D

15:31 - Ino: tendrás que esperar, que ahora viene Sakura, apenas pueda te contacto.

15:31 - ¿Entonces ya no está con el Teme?

15:31 - Ino: Jaja 1313

15:31 - Ino: No primito... no ya no está con él ;)

15:31 - Ino: te dejo que ahí viene, de ahí hablamos.

.

Suspiré aliviado. Ahora si que podría estar tranquilo.

—¡Bien! Sakura-chan ya no está con el Teme.

—¿Huh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Kiba.

—Ino —mostré la pantalla de mi celular.

—¡Ves!, ¡lo que sucede es que eres un idiota insegura Naruto!

—No quiero bajar la guardia, sé que el Teme trama algo, y no dejaré que jugué con Sakura-chan...

—Tks, si bueno... me alegra que ahora estés más tranquilo Naruto, pero ahora, a por lo que venimos... —dijo serio Shikamaru— hay algo que debes saber...

—Cierto... —dijo serio Kiba.

—Soy todo oídos...

.

.

**POV Sakura**

—Ahhhhh... —suspiré reconfortante apenas caí rendida sobre mi tan perfecta y anhelada camita...

Había sido un día agotador, me la pasé la tarde entera con las chicas en el centro comercial, caminé demasiado... Además Ino, insistió a montones que me comprara un vestido nuevo, según ella, nunca estaba demás tener vestidos extras para ocasiones especiales, Je... ¿olvidó mencionar que se refería a una ocasiones especiales cómo la de mañana, cierto? No tiene remedio esta cerda, aunque... yo tampoco me quejé ante su sugerencia... esta vez también quería comprarme cositas lindas y preciosas... aún cuando mi bolsillo llorara.

¡Zumm!

Aún acostada, miré el celular:

_Whatsapp_  
_Baka_

21:47 - Baka: Espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien Sakura-chan...

21:47 - Baka: No tienes idea cuanto deseo que ya sea mañana

21:47 - Baka: Ya quiero estar en tu puerta de tu casa para llevarte y hacerte pasar un gran día

21:47 - Baka: Ya quiero verte...

.

Sentí mi corazón retumbar en mis carótidas, mientras mi piel florecía al tiempo en que mis brazos flaqueaban. Torpemente solté mi celular y cayó en mi cara, golpeándome, aún así no sentí dolor alguno debido al repentino nerviosismos que se apoderó de mi... ¿Había leído bien?. Miré, y ¡Dios! si... no había sido mi imaginación, era verdad.

Sonreí.

«21:47 - Ya quiero verte... »

Maldito Baka... no podía ser más tierno.

Por acto de reflejo mordí mi labio inferior y escribí:

"Yo también..."

Estaba apunto de enviarlo hasta que recapacité. ¡¿Qué escribí?! ¡Sakura Haruno no escribe esas cosas!

_Inner: ¡mándalo Shannaro!_

_Sakura: ¡Ni muerta!_

Rápidamente lo borre y mandé otro mensaje que encontré más apropiado...

21:48 - Baka...

Sin dudas, mañana debía estar bonita...

CONTINUARÁ...


	28. Capítulo 28 - La cita, parte 1

Estimados, disculpen la tardanza, pero ustedes saben... los deberes son lo primero. De lo que no deben preocuparse es que terminaré el fic a como dé lugar, ¡sólo deben ser pacientes!. Sin alargarme más, les dejo con un nuevo cap:

* * *

**POV Sakura**

—¿Por qué tan hermosa mi niña? —Me sorprendió mamá, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Estaba sentada en mi recama, frente a mi espejo, arreglándome para mi salida con Naruto.

—P-por n-nada —dije. Ella arqueó una ceja.

Traté ignorarla. Continué peinándome y jugando con mi cabello, como si nada. Aún no estaba del todo convencida de como llevaría mi cabello, si sería suelto, con cintillo, amarrado, etc. Como la mirada de mamá no desistía no me quedo más que volver a mirarla, pero esta vez a través del espejo.

—¿Q-qué?

—Estas nerviosa, tu nunca estas nerviosa.

—S-son... son ideas tuyas. Sólo estoy algo apurada arreglándome, eso simplemente —volví mis ojos al espejo, a mi indefinido peinado.

—¿A donde irás?

—Este.. saldré con... con... ya sabes, con mis compañeros...

—¿Compañeros?

—Si, compañeros. Mi escuela y ustedes son mi único circulo social ¿sabes?.

—Ya veo... —Ya me cabreé.

—Mamá, ¿qué quieres? —espeté sin rodeos. Me estaba incomodado bastante su interrogatorio.

—Sólo vine a informarte que tu cita ya llegó, está hablando con tu papá.

"Clic" escuché en mi cabeza. Mierda.

—¡¿Q-qué?! —solté el cepillo del asombro— ¡¿Na-Naruto ya llegó?! ¡¿Y ha-habla con papá?! —Asintió con picardía mamá.

¡Arg! ¡Cómo tan mensa Sakura! ¡Arg! ¡Tonta Sakura! ¡Sakura tonta!. Debí ser más precavida, ¡Arg!. Si bien fue error mio no planificar bien esto... ¡¿Cómo el Baka no me avisa que venía en camino?! ¡Me hubiese apurado para esperarlo afuera!. ¡Qué vergüenza!, ¡Naruto conversando con mi padre!.

—Se pilla a mentiroso más rápido que ladro —rió mamá— O mentirosa, en este caso.

—¡Pero qué dices?! ¡Naruto es un compañero! Además éste... verás... él vino porque... ¡Arg! ¿Sabes? ¡olvídalo! no tengo que explicarte nada.

—Ja, claro, claro mi niña —reía mamá— ya eres grande.

—Mamá, por favor dile que bajo de inmediato, ¿si?.

—Jaja, está bien, ¡pero no tardes!. No te haga de rogar, ehhh...

—¡Mamá!

—Ya, ya... yo bajo, yo bajo, no tardes —cierra la puerta.

—¡Arg! —rápidamente voy y abro la puerta para alcanzarla— Mamá —me mira— controla a papá por favor, no me dejen en vergüenza...

—No prometo nada —dijo risueña.

Genial, lo que me faltaba...

.

.

**POV Naruto.**

—Y bien... Así que usted es...

—N-Naruto... Uzumaki N-Naruto... —espeté nervioso.

—Hmmm —meditaba sentado, en el sillón de al frente mio, un señor con cabello en forma de trébol y pelirosa, pero con tonalidad más oscuro que el de Sakura-chan. Su mirada era intimidante a morir.

—Vayamos directo al grano. Digame joven Uzumaki, ¿qué pretende con mi hija? —¡Es que me cago!.

—¡¿Ah?!

—Supongo que si usted está aquí presente es porque tiene intenciones serias con ella ¿no?.

¡¿Qué digo?! ¡¿Qué mierda respondo?!

—Bueno... etto...

—¡¿Es así o no es así?!

—¡Ahhh! es q-que verá... yo... Sakura-chan... este... s-somos sólo amigos y... —me mira enojado— ¡di-digo! de verdad y-yo quisiera ser algo distinto pe-pero ella aún no... No, ¡no no no!, ¡no me miré así! —Mierda, me va a matar— di-digo, es que lo que su-sucede es que yo... —Mierda, ahora su cara era peor ¡¿Pero qué quiere escuchar este tipo?!

—¡¿Quieres ser más claro por favor?!.

—T-todo depende de ella señor.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Entonces no le gustas? ¡¿Qué haces acá?! —Adios mundo cruel, fue "bonito" mientra duró, despidanme de mis padres por mi por favor...

—¡Kizashi! —gritó de pronto con autoridad Mebuki-san, a los pies de la escalera, que era justamente donde se encontrada la entrada de la sala.

—¡No cariño! —emitió enojado el papá de Sakura-chan— No dejaré que este mocoso salga con nuestra hija. ¡NO LO APRUEBO! —se acercó deteniéndose al frente mio e intimidantemente ordenó— Es más... ¡Fuera de mi casa!.

¡Pero qué dem... ! ¡¿Qué he hecho?! Mierda... la he cagado...

—¡Kizashi! ¡Ya basta! ¡No es chistoso! ¡ubícate!... ¡para con la actuación! —me mira con ternura Mebuki-san— no pesque a mi marido Naruto-kun... está bromeando.

¡¿Ah?! ¡Pero qué dem...?!

—¡¿Ves mi cara de de broma a caso muchacho?! —dijo aún más cerca Kizashi-san.

¡No! ¡claro que no!

—Kizashi... si no para ahora mismo ya sabes quien saldrá perdiendo acá. Última advertencia.

De pronto, el rostro de enojo del señor Haruno, de monstruo se transforma a la de un niño alegre que hace lo imposible para contener la eminente risa incontenible de todo su ser.

—¡Wuajajajajajajajajaja! —¡¿Pero qué mierda?!...

—De tantos años de casada, aún no comprendo tu sentido del humor... ¡Discúlpate!

—Wuajaja, es-esta bien... disculpa muchacho, jajaja.

—No sé como me mandaste a enamorarme de este hombre, señor —decía Mebuki-san con lamento hacia el techo— Sakura ya baja Naruto-kun —sentenció, perdiéndose en dirección a la cocina.

—¡Dios!... —seguía riendo Kizashi-san— Has cumplido uno de mis sueños muchacho... ¡Siempre quise hace algo así! Wuaajajajaja.

—Ehhh ¿Ah?.

—¡Es que Dios!... ¡Debiste ver tu cara muchacho!... ¡Juraría que ya te hacías en el sillón!

—Etto... je, je, je —reí fingidamente— ¿entonces... t-todo era una broma?

—¡Pero por supuesto! Jajajaja

Ohhh... gracias a Dios.

El señor Haruno no paraba de reír, de un sólo alazo, se ancló en mi cuello, me levanta del sillón y me empieza a arrastrar a sala contigua— ¡Relájate muchacho! vamos a hacer un pequeño recorrido por la casa mientras esperas a mi hija, ¿quieres?.

—Je, je, je... es-esta bien... supongo.

—Toda la casa tiene huellas, historias y anécdotas de mi Sakura-chan. Por ejemplo mira esta foto —apuntó al cuadro de una bella niña pelirosa— Ahí, en el jardín infantil, además de ganar el premio de la más aplicada y responsable, ganó el premio de la más ordenada. Desde pequeña se ha parecido a su madre en ese aspecto...

—¡Kizashi! ¡No agotes a nuestro invitado! —gritaba desde la cocina la señora Haruno.

—¡Si cariño! —respondió fuerte— como decía —ahora susurraba— si bien es cierto que es muy ordenada, paradojicamente, cuando se enoja, es todo lo contrario... ufff ni te imaginas, la definición de huracán en persona muchacho.

—Kizaaaashiiiiiiii —quejaba la señora Haruno.

—¡Ah! si, eso también... ambas tienen muy buen oído.

—Dios, Kizashi... ¡Terminarás espantando a Naruto-kun!

¿Y yo pensando que mi familia era única? Jeje, creo que, después de todo, me llevaré muy bien con la familia Haruno...

.

.

**POV Sakura**

¿Lista? Si, lista. A ver, revisemos una ves más: ¿Vestido ok? Si, sin dudas era la mejor elección, era simple, de una sola pieza floreado, pero con la particularidad de tener una única tonalidad rojiza oscura. Me encantaba las pinzas que tenía, se ajustaban perfectamente a mi cintura y caderas.

Además tenía pequeño escote cruzado en la espalda. Me encantaba. ¿Alguna mancha? ¡Dahhhh!, el vestido es nuevo, claro que no Sakura. Cabello suelto, por si acaso llevo mi cintillo en mi bolso de lona. ¿Uñas bien pintadas? Si... ¡esperen!, qué demonios... ¿quien me mandó a pintar la uñas? ¡¿En serio me las pinté inconscientemente?! Ok, le va bien con mi vestido. ¿Maquillada? si, perfecto... ¡esperen! ¡¿me delineé los ojos de color negro?! ¡Yo nunca me delineo!.

Ya me asusté, ¿estaré desarrollando ese ojo de moda que tanto habla Ino? ¡¿En serio?! Según ella llega un punto en que uno empieza a vestirse bien inconscientemente, respetando la moda y tu estilo. Qué ridiculez lo que pienso a creer.

Inner: Aloooooó, ¡Despierta! ¡Naruto está con tus padres! ¡CON PAPÁ! ¡Muévete!

Mierda. Sin más baje corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Y entonces fue cuando mi Sakura-chan comenzó a llorar a más no poder! Wuajaja ¿Recuerda eso amor? —decía papá.

—Kizashi... Sakura te matará si se entera que le contaste eso a Naruto-kun.

Genial, de seguro mi dignidad estaba en el piso para Naruto.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —grité al terminar de bajar la escaleras.

—Mierda —papá ya se esperaba lo peor— nada mi a... mor...

Todos, que estaban sentados en el sofá, al momentos de voltearse a verme quedaron hipnotizados.

—Sa-Sakura-chan... —Naruto de inmediato se levanta y se acerca a paso lento a mi.

—Naruto... —Dios, que sabe vestir... esa camisa celeste semiabotonadas y arremangada lo hace ver jodidamente y ridiculamente sexy.

—Estas... estas preciosa.

—G-gracias —dije sonrojada— t-tú también te ves... bien.

—N-no más que tu... sin dudas —No paraba de mirarme de arriba a abajo. Sacudió su cabeza, para volver fija sus zafiro en mis jades— Acabo de ganar la lotería... n-no puedo creer q-que tendré una cita con la chica más hermosa del universo.

—Naruto... —me sonrojé aún más.

—Awww —endulzó mamá. Mierda, ¡verdad que mi papá estan presentes! ¡qué vergüenza! Ahora si era, literalmente, un tomate— qué lindo cumplido... se ven bien juntos.

¡Cállate mamá! ¡Es estoy segura que es imposible estar más roja de lo que estoy si no es desangrándome!.

Para variar mi papá lloraba mientras cómicamente se acurrucaba en el pecho de mamá.

—¡¿Cuando fue que mi niñita se convirtió en una hermosa mujer?! —gimoteaba papá, ¡que vergüenza!— debimos tener más hijos Mebuki...

—Kizashi... no sea dramático...

—Ja, ja... si bueno, nosotros nos vamos —dije mientras me colgaba del brazo de Naruto— si quieres tu cita más te vale que nos vayamos ahora mismo —susurré amenazante a Naruto.

—Jeje etto... si, verán... tengo todo un cronograma p-preparado, así que si me lo permiten, me llevo a su hija, Sr y Srita Haruno.

—Por favor, no sea tan formal Naruto-kun... llámanos por nuestros nombres simplemente. Y por supuesto que puede llevarte a nuestra hija. —Si, si, blablablá, ¡Vayámonos!.

—Jeje, cla-AUCH —codazo mio— etto... bueno, nos retiramos.

—Naruto —interrumpió papá. ¡¿Ahora qué?!— esta vez va en serio —habló con firmeza— más te vale cuidar de mi mayor tesoro.

—¡Papá!

—Con mi vida Kizashi-san... con mi vida —sentenció Naruto.

.

.

**POV Naruto.**

¡Estaba en la nubes! ¡estaba caminando a paso lento con Sakura-chan! ¡CON SAKURA-CHAN! Y para mejor... ¡ella estaba descansando en mi brazo! Dios, que gratificante es tenerla tan cerca... sentir su calorcito propagarse a través de mi cuerpo. Era perfecto. Sólo eramos ella y yo.

—Ni se te ocurra hablar respecto lo de recién, ¿me escuchaste? —amenazó la pelirosa.

—Jeje pero qué dices Sakura-chan, ¡tus padres son muy simpáticos, dattebayo!.

—Claro... como no es a ti quien dejan en ridícula y avergonzada, te parece gracioso y ameno ¿No?.

—Pero qué dices Sakura-chan... —reí.

—¿Me dirás que no fui el centro de conversación?.

—Etto, no necesariamente... — ¡No me miren así!, estoy seguro que al menos el 0.01%, en estricto rigor, no se refería a ella, creo...

—Júralo.

—...

—¡Ves! ¡Arg!.

—¡Ay! mi b-brazo... Sakura-chan.

—¡Arg! Sabes, cambie de opinión, dime que te dijeron. Siempre la versión de ellos está muy tergiversada, ¡Sobre todo la de papá!

—Sakura-chan...

—¡Dime! —¡mi brazo! Dios mio— ¡No me digas que nada mira que alcancé escuchar lo último de papá... además estarías mintiendo y... !

—Juré no mentirte nunca más, Sakura-chan.

—¡Ves! una buena razón para decirme entonces...

—Sakura-chan...

—Habla Naruto... omitir es como mentir.

—Jeje Sakura-chan no me chantajees, confía en mi, no me dijeron nada de lo que te avergüences. Bueno... puede que un poquito jejeje.

—¡Naruto! —¡Mi brazo!

—¡E-Es b-broma Sa-Sakura-chan... ! ¡Mi b-brazo!

—¿Me dirás?

—Sakura-chan, créeme que fue como cuando mis papás de hablaban de mi.

—¡Dios mio!.

—¿Tan mal quedé?.

—¡Si!... ósea, di-digo ¡No! —la miré entrecerrado— Ok, esta bien, no muy bien, pero a mi me pareció adorable. Pero es distinto, tu eres Baka.

—Je, gracias...

—Además es muy distinto, al menos tu estabas presentes con tus padres, podrías desmentir lo que fuese, en cambio yo no. ¡Uy! ¡Mataré a papá! ¡Ya me imagino qué fue lo que te contó!

—A mi igual me pareció adorable...

—¡No los defiendas! —¡Qué me callo mejor!, claro, si es que no quiero terminar manco, digo yo— ¿Me dirás?.

—Ok, ok, hagamos un trato.

—¡¿Otro más?!

—Al menos escuchalo.

—Ahhhhh —suspiró— tu ganas, soy todo oidos.

—Olvidémonos de nuestras anécdotas y escenas bochornosa de pequeño y hoy centrémonos en nuestra cita, ¿quieres?. Mañana o en cualquier otro momento podrás preguntarme y te diré lo que sea. Lo prometo ¿qué dices?

Sakura-chan meditó unos segundos mi propuesta.

—Eres bueno...

—¿Cómo? —la miré extrañado.

—Negociando, eres bueno negociando. Influyes muy bien en mi y eso es difícil ¿sabes?.

—Jeje, no lo había pensado... puede que tengas razón.

—La tengo.

—En fin, ¿eso es un "si" entonces?.

—Si... es un trato.

—Genial...

—Pero más te vale contarme todo después Uzumaki Naruto si no...

—Sakura-chan...

—Ya, ya... esta bien... ¡Pero ya estas advertido! ¡Ehhh!

Tragué en seco. Pero aún así con todas las amenazas que reciba de parte de ella... estoy seguro que nunca me cansaría de su compañía... ella es perfecta.

—A todo esto ¿A... a donde vamos? —preguntó mientras caminábamos por la acera de una calle cualquiera.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah!... e-etto... —miré mi reloj— es-estamos bien Sakura-chan... ya verás. —Puso cara de desconfianza— Jeje, ya verás Sakura-chan.

—Hmm ¿No puedes sólo decirme a donde vamos?.

—Jeje no... si no, no sería una sorpresa Sakura-chan, confía en mi.

—Buf —resopló, levantando su frequillo en el acto. Me aprecia adorable ese gesto— ¿Tengo otra alternativa?.

—No —dije risueño— Jeje, todo a su debido tiempo Sakura-chan.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —qué chica más curiosa.

—Jeje, lo que dije en tu casa era verdad Sakura-chan... tengo una serie de panoramas agendadas, así que prepárate, que será un día largo. Te prometí un día que no olvidarás, un día en donde te divertirás, y así lo haré.

—Hm, pues entonces pondremos a pruebas las promesas de Naruto Uzumaki —dijo desafiante pero alegre.

—¡Uhhh, wow, wow! espera —paré de pronto el paso— ¡entonces ya esto es algo mucho más que personal Sakura-chan!

Rió.

—Eres un completo Baka —me pellizcó.

«Claro, claro que soy un completo Baka... pero un completo Baka por ti, Sakura-chan» estaba apunto de decir eso, pero me tragué mis palabras... debía ir lento... ser paciente. Lo que SI HICE fue quejarme:

—¡Auch! —Dios, ¡diría que esta mujer tiene músculos hasta en los dedos!— Eres una malvada Sakura-chan, gozas con mi sufrimiento.

—Baka.

—¡Auch! —Ok, mejor no diré nada más.

.

.

**POV Sakura**

—Llegamos.

—¿En serio? —no puede ser más obvio el Baka.

—¡Si!.

—No me digas que fue por lo que ayer con Sasuke-kun.

—¡Arg! ¡Para nada! ¡El Teme ese no tiene nada que ver aquí! —lo miré incrédula— Bueno ok, ya esta bien, puede que haya influido un poquitito.

Inner: ¡Estaba celoso, SHANNARO!

Sakura: Shhh

Estábamos en la heladería que se encontraba a su par de cuadras de mi casa. Siempre iba con Ino o mamá cuando tenía antojos de helado de chocolate con nuez. ¡Son exquisitos! Además el local era bien acogedor, era amplio, con mesas dentro y fuera del local, al menos a mi me gustaba comer afuera, pues al frente daba a una pequeña pero verdosa plaza que deleitaba mi vista.

—Pensé que serías más original Naruto —aparenté no estar asombrado, aunque de verdad no lo estaba tanto... sólo es un lugar que, vendía helados ricos. Hasta yo podría haber llegado hasta acá y comprar... Aunque no puedo negar que la compañía era muy distinta y agradable.

—¿No te gustó? No te creo, además... ¡no es todo! —dijo entusiasta.

—¿Ah? Pero que di... —no alcancé a terminar pues Naruto me arrastró dentro del local.

Una vez dentro Naruto le habló con un empleado:

—Soy el de la la gran reserva.

—¿Naruto, verdad? Lo estábamos esperando, al fondo subiendo las escaleras —indicó.

—¿No será mejor comer afuera Naruto? —sugerí.

—Jeje, no, confía en mi Sakura-chan —resignada hice caso.

Claramente fue lo mejor.

Al subir las escaleras quedé totalmente impresionada: en el segundo piso había un hermoso balcón con un gran toldo que daba vista al parque. En el medio había una única y cómoda mesa para dos. De inmediato el apuesto rubio se me adelantó y caballerosamente retrocedió la silla para ayudar a sentarme.

—¿La ayudo a sentarse... hermosa dama?

—Baka... —sonrojada cedo a su caballerosidad y me siento— hubiera podido sola...

—Jeje me esperaba un "muchas gracias apuesto joven" o un "que caballero Naruto-kun" pero como lo dices tu Sakura-chan, resulta igual de encantador y reconfortante —dijo risueño.

—Eres un tonto...

—¿Me dirás que aún no estas impresionada?

—La verdad es que... no —mentí— además puedo comer helado en cualquier parte y con cualquier otra vista agradable ¿No crees?

—¡Oh vamos Sakura-chan! —hizo un berrinche— No te creo nada que de verdad no te impresionó nada.

—Bueno... puede que un poquito.

—Tsk —se cruzó de brazos— qué eres exigente Sakura-chan... menos mal aún no he terminado.

—¿Cómo?.

Rió con su ridículamente atractiva sonrisa zorruna. Justo, en ese momento, llega un empleado con una gran fuente gigante con helado de chocolate y nuez. ¡Era demasiado! Ni cuando lo quisiese para mi sola podría comerlo sin ayuda.

—¿Y bien?

Ok, ahora SI estaba impresionada, pero no le daría esa satisfacción, ¡obvio que no!.

—Mmm sólo un poquitito más... porque cualquiera podría haberme comprado un gran cantidad de helado en una fuente así, ¿sabes?.

—Ohh, ¡¿En serio Sakura-chan?! —adoraba esa expresión de niño no consentido— ¡No te creo nada!.

—Pues, no me creas entonces —dije risueña.

—Ohhh, esta bien Sakura-chan, tu me obligaste usar mi última jugada en este lugar— con una seña indico algo al "mozo".

—¿Hay más? —No me lo creo.

—¡Claro que si!, es lo último DE ESTE LUGAR, si con esto no estas impresionada, me suicido Sakura-chan... y hablo en serio.

—Qué lastima que la cita dure tan poco entonces, porque lo veo difícil Naruto Uzu... maki... —apenas vi lo que trae el joven empleado no me lo creía— ¡Espera! ¡¿En-en serio?!

—En serio —sonreía victorioso Naruto.

—¡Dios mio! ¡¿Pero cómo... ?! ¡¿Todas esas son mías?! ¡¿En serio?!

—Ca-da u-na de e-llas.

¡Ahora si que estaba impresionada! ¿Podría imaginar que trajeron? ¡Una caja con prácticamente infinitos barquillos de helados! Pero no eran cualquier barquillo: ¡Eran las puntitas! ¡SI! ¡LAS PUNTITAS DEL CONO!. ¡¿No lo entienden?! ¡LAS PUNTITAS DE LOS BARQUILLOS! ¡LAS PUNTITAS!. ¡YO AMO LAS PUNTITAS DE LOS BAQUILLOS! ¿Y SI HA ESO LE SUMAMOS COMERLAS CON MI HELADO FAVORITO?.

KNOCK-OUT.

Inner: ¡Punto para Naruto, SHANNARO!

—Qué quieres que te diga Naruto... ¡Ahora de verdad que estoy impresionada!.

—Jeje ¡Que bien, dattebayo! —brincó victorioso— Mucho mejor que el de ayer, ¿no Sakura-chan?

Sonreí abiertamente.

—To-tal-men-te.

—Jeje, ¿qué esperamos? ¡Comamos!

—Habla por ti, yo ya empecé —dije al tiempo que me introducía una puntita llena de helado a mi boca— Mmmmmm, Ohhhhhhhhhhh —me deslicé poco a poco a través de toda la silla. Literalmente tuve un orgasmo degustativo— ¡exquisito!.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado Sakura-chan...

—¿Cómo fue que sabias que me gustaba todo esto...? Espera, no me digas... —pensé un momento— Ino, ¿cierto? —sin dudas la cerda tuvo que ver en algo de esto.

—Jeje, etto... —se rascaba la cabeza. Entonces si, fue Ino— digamos que me ayudó un poco... pero no con todo esto, si no que me dijo que simplemente te gustaba el helado de chocolate con nuez de acá y que te-te ultramegaencantaba las puntitas de los barquillos... etto... entonces... en-encontré que sería un bo-bonito detalle conseguirte muchísimas puntitas de barquillo —dijo sonrojado y nervioso— y creo que le acerté... ¿o no?...

¿En serio se empeño para dar con todo estos detalles? ¿De dar con esta reserva? ¿De pedir tanto helado? ¿Cómo fue que consiguió todas esas puntitas? Dios... debió gastar una enormidad... no era necesario tanto detalle... estaba muy conmovida y enternecida. De pronto me sentí mal.

—Naruto no era necesario gastar tanto en...

—No, Por favor no toquemos eso temas Sakura-chan.

—Pero es que mira... todo esto —dije apenada mirando al lugar, al helado y a los barquillos— debiste gastar una enormi...

—Sakura-chan, créeme que no gasté lo que tu crees. No toquemos esos temas por favor y disfrutemos de esto.

—¿En serio no gastaste tanto? ¿No lo dices para que me sienta bien cierto?.

Naruto, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, arrastró su silla hasta quedar al lado mio, a mi derecha.

—Dios, qué manera de complicarte la vida Sakura-chan. Lo digo en serio. Ahora no hablemos más del tema ¿si? —untó una puntita con helado y me la acercó a la boca— Hablas demasiado así que ten, abre la boca.

Sin más hice caso. No conseguía nada porfiandole, sí él decía que no gasto tanto, no me queda más que creer en su palabra. Además sí en el peor de los casos gastó demasiado... yo no podía ser tan ingrata como para embarrar el ambiente con mi cargo de consciencia ¿no? Así que simplemente me dedique a disfrutar del momento.

—Mmmm está muy rico...

—Veo que el chocolate es tu debilidad Sakura-chan.

—Es el de toda mujer Naruto —aclaré— la mujer que te diga lo contrario es mentira... o bien no ha probado chocolate de verdad —dije mientra recibía otro barquillo con helado de parte de él.

—Que bueno saberlo...

—¿Cómo?

—Etto, no nada —dijo risueño— sólo que.. que bueno saber que con chocolate nunca me equivocaré.

—¿Que piensas regalarme chocolate Naruto? —intenté pasarme de lista.

—Quizás...

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —con lo Baka que es, ya me imagino que podría hacer. Él me miró extrañado— ósea, ¡No me mal interpretes! di-digo que... no quiero que me regales chocolates muy seguido o terminaré hecha una vaca... no tengo autocontrol, no podré contenerme, lo terminaré comiendo todo. De hecho, ahora no debería estar comiendo esto, pero como es una ocasión especial, me lo permito.

—Jeje pero que dices Sakura-chan... exageras.

—¿Exagero? —tome un pellejo de estomago— ¡mira ese rollo!.

—Eso es pellejo Sakura-chan.

—Qué no, ¡es rollo! Estoy considerando seriamente empezar hacer ejercicios, no quiero terminar hecha una bola.

—Exageras Sakura-chan... estas bien así tal como estas. Y aún hecha toda una bola, seguirás siendo igual de linda y hermosa.

—¡Naruto!... no me digas esas cosas, me sonrojo —quejé sonrojada— ¡¿Y cómo puede decir que aún gorda me veré bonita?!

—Etto, di-digo sólo la verdad Sakura-chan... tu ya sabes lo que opino de ti...

—Este... ¿sabes? y-ya come mejor —unté un barquillo y se lo dí. Tenía que callarlo de alguna manera.

Y así estuvimos cerca de media hora conversando y comiendo. Todo era perfecto, la compañía de Naruto era cada vez más y más... agradable. De un momento a otro el ambiente cambio, el uno comenzó a alimentar al otro de forma intercalada y de pronto mis nervios empezaron a florecer... recién ahora me vengo a percatar de la distancia en la que nos encontrábamos, ¡demasiado cerca!. Él, descansó su mano izquierda en el respaldo de mi silla, rozándome mi espalda y noté como de a poco se apegaba más y más a mi.

—Eres toda una fresca Sakura-chan —entonó canchero.

—¿A-ahhh, pe-pero qué dices? —¡Contrólate Sakura!

—Cada vez que me das de comer, me das poquísimo helado... lo quieres para ti sola, no existe otra explicación —¡Para de mirarme así!, Dios ¡¿en serio quien está al frente mio es Naruto?!

Volvió a acercarse aún más a mi, ahora nuestras piernas y caderas estaban en contacto.

—Pero que ri-ridiculez dices... ¡Es-es demasiado helado! Ni co-comiéndonos todas las puntitas de barquillo se acabaría...

—Pues entonces... dame más helado —sonrió.

Tomé una puntita y esta vez unté demasiado helado en ella, al punto de ensuciarme los dedos. Controla el pulso, Sakura. ¡CONTROLA EL PULSO! ¡¿Y ASÍ QUIERES SER DOCTORA?!.

—¿A-así está bien? —ironicé, tratando de ocultar mis nervios.

—Je, demasiado diría yo.

—¿No qué querías más helado? —entoné burlona.

Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente abrió la boca y a continuación yo introduje lenta y cuidadosamente el barquillo con helado. Juraría que me pareció que el muy Baka devoró adrede lenta y lujuriosamente el barquillo. Y para peor, el ridículamente atractivo Baka, en todo momento, lo hizo sin despegar sus zafiros de mis jades... por los mismo fue inevitable que no ensuciara su barbilla con helado. Dios mio, todo me parecía jodidamente sexy y erótico. Mis mejillas ardían a más no poder. Esa mirada... ¡es que por favor!... ¡Deja de mirarme así! esa mirada era mucho más potente que la de Sasuke... Esa mirada me transmitía... intensidad.

Inner: ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡¿Qué deje de mírate así?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Quiere que puro que lo ayudes! ¡Limpiale ese helado de su barbillas con tu lengua y luego...!

Sakura: ¡PERO QUÉ DICES!

La tensión en el ambiente era más que evidente, debía decir o hacer algo. ¡Sakura! ¡Sólo di o hacer algo!

—Este... ¡M-mi-mira! ¡me embarré los dedos con tu helado...! ¡Ba-Baka!.

—Creo que no tenemos servilletas.

—Genial y ahora cómo me limpio... —tomó mi mano y lentamente lamió cada una de mis dedos— mis... de-dos...

—¿No vas golpearme o si, dattebayo?

—Debería hacerlo.

Relamió una y otra vez cada uno de mis dedos.

—Sabe más rico si lo recibo de ti, Sakura-chan...

—Es-estoy reconsiderando se-seriamente si golpearte Naruto... N-no t-te atrevas a pasarte de listo conmi... Oh Dios mio.

Ahora con su mano izquierda, la cual estaba helada, descansó en mi espalda justo donde estaba el escote, para luego atraerme hacia él, quedando completamente atrapada entre sus brazos. Él, soltando mi mano izquierda de su mano derecha, tomó un barquillo, lo untó en el helado y luego lo acercó a mi rostro.

—T-tu mano izquierda está heladísima.

—Me toca darte más helado... Sakura-chan —ignoró lo que dije.

Podría haberlo empujado con mi mano derecha, o cachetearlo con la izquierda o ambas cosas... pero no podía, mi cuerpo no podía hacerlo... yo no quería hacerlo.

—N-no creo querer más. —con determinación lanzó el barquillo lejos y me apegó más hacia él. Ya prácticamente sentada en la silla de él, con nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros, me preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿q-qué... qué es lo que quieres ahora Sakura-chan?.

Inner: ¡A ti!

—Y-yo...

—Ne-necesito una respuesta clara —Está mirando a mis labios, ¡está mirando a mis labios!

Inner: ¡Sólo dilo o lánzate! ¡Pero has algo!

—Yo...

¡RINNNNNNG!

¡RINNNNNGGG!

¡RINNNNNNGGGG!

Comenzó a sonar el celular de Naruto. Apenas él me soltó para revisar qué sucedía, aproveché el momento para escapar.

—¡Vo-voy al baño! —dije mientras salía corriendo.

—¡Es-espera Sakura-chan! ¡Sólo es una alarma!

Sin voltear grité

—So-sólo voy al baño, ¡Ya vengo!.

—Sakura-chan...

.

.

**POV Naruto**

Y ahí quede, sentado mirando como ella bajaba las escaleras apurada.

—Ahhhh —suspiré. Volví a mirar al culpable de mi desfortuna.

Celular: "En 10 minutos más ir al Panorama 2"

¡Es que me recago en el panorama 2! si hubiese sabido de lo que esta apunto de suceder ¡Me quedo más tiempo en el panorama 1 y punto!.

Moraleja, alarmas nunca más.

—Te he dado todas las señales Sakura-chan... respondeme alguna.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ...


	29. Capítulo 29 - La cita, parte 2

Estimados! ¡Les traigo un nuevo cap!

Saludos especiales a **Amuto-Narusaku4ever**, **AngelZafir0**, **Kurama-kun,** **blackshadow340 **y a todos los seguidores anónimos y del foro narusaku.

Algunos comentarios:

**Amuto-Narusaku4ever: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero recibir más comentarios tuyos.

**AngelZafir0**: No sabes cuanta alegría me da tu comentario, de verdad me motiva a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Muchísimas gracias. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Respecto a fics Narusaku... mira mis fav xd ¡Está lleno de fics muy buenos! de hecho, diría que hay muchos mejores al mio, así que date una vuelta. Aunque es verdad, ahora último postmanga nuestro fandom ha disminuido de maneras exponencial... una lastima.

**Kurama-kun**: Disculpa estimado! la verdad la universidad me consume demasiado, créeme hago todo lo posible para poder actualizar a tiempo, eso sumado a que la inspiración no siempre está presente... en fin, ¡Pero ya estoy aquí! Espero que el capitulo que traigo sea de tu agrado :) Muchos saludos!

**blackshadow340:** Estimado! muchísimas gracias por seguir el fic desde el principio, espero que el cap sea de tu agrado. Espero comentarios y reflexiones de su parte :)

Sin más le dejo con un nuevo cap, espero que les guste:

* * *

**POV Naruto**

—Viejo, eres un completo idiota.

—Ahhhh —suspire con lamento, mientras no dejaba de ver a las escaleras— me pasé, ¿cierto?.

—No lo sé viejo, es que.. la verdad que es eres horrible describiendo situaciones, así que me puedo esperar lo peor de ti —Genial.

—Mierda... de seguro me sobrepasé...

—De toda maneras, no te digo idiota por eso.

—¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Si te atreviste a ser más osado fue por algo ¿no? ¿o simplemente te lanzaste a los leones?.

—No... ósea, yo creo que no, de... ¡de verdad lo hice porque se dio todo!. Nos estábamos riendo, conversando, compartiendo de lo más bien... de repente, no sé cómo, estábamos demasiado cerca el uno con el otro y por cómo estaba el ambiente llegué a pensar que... de verdad ella siente cosas por mi... por eso lo hice.

—¡¿Y entonces por que no simplemente la besaste?!

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Y si me decapita?! De pasada nuestra amistad se va literalmente a la mierda y ahí si que pierdo toda esperanza de estar con ella...

—Tu mismo dijiste que el ambiente se dio y TÚ mismo creíste que siente cosas por ti, ¿o no?

—Si pero...

—¿Qué esperas? ¡¿Que de diga: "Sabes Naruto, me gustas así que ven besame, tócame y seamos novios"?!

—Etto... n-no, c-claro que no.. es sólo que... no sé... esperaba algo cómo un permiso o indirecta... no sé...

—¡Eres un completo idiota! —¡Mi oído!— ¡Viejo! ¡Es Sakura! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! ¡SAKURA!... ¡¿Qué te hace pensar qué podría dar el primer paso?! ¡La probabilidad de que una mujer tome la iniciativa es muy baja! así que... ¡con Sakura sería mucho peor!

—Viejo... dudo que ella tome el primer paso.

—Pero si tu mismo dijiste que en el pasado ella proclamaba su amor al Teme... ¡¿Por qué no conmigo?!.

—¡Pero que dem...! —escuché como golpeaba algo al otro lado del teléfono— De verdad eres un estúpido, ¿qué no entiendes?... ¿Por qué mierda metes a Sasuke acá?

—Estas desviando y confundiendo drásticamente nuestro tema de conversación viejo, eres un idiota...

—Debes entender una cosa: Sasuke es y será siempre el sex-symbol de la escuela... nuestro amigo tiene...

—TU AMIGO.

—Cómo sea, "MI AMIGO" tiene la materia prima para ser estrella de hollywood, actor porno o lo que sea, además el tipo es inteligente, casi como Shikamaru y, sobretodo, renombre y fama... ¿quien no querría estar con Sasuke?... si yo fuese mujer igual me querría agarrar a Sasuke. "¡Guauu Guau!" ¡Dios!, ¡Hablo en sentido figurado Akamaru!.

—Ahhhhh... —dejé caer mi cabeza en el respaldo de la silla— me estas ayudando mucho Kiba —dije con pesar.

—No, ¡pero déjame terminar! —espetó enojado Kiba— viejo, a lo que voy que... por eso mismo es que... el amor que siente todas por Sasuke es infantil... la utopía de estar con la persona más cool, popular y famosa es, lamentablemente, todo el motor de ese amor. Viejo, hasta yo en su momento me hubiese gustado ser Vegeta y estar casado con Bulma para darle mil hijos.

—Sin dudas lo que sintió Sakura y compañía por Sasuke es, en mi opinión, una fantasía o fanatismo típico de toda adolescente...

—¿Estas muy seguro de aquello?.

—¡Dios Naruto! —golpeó algo— ¡Estoy que voy a puro golpearte de la impotencia y rabia que me estas dando! "¡Guau Guau!" No Akamaru, no vayas a complicar más la situación de este idiota, quédate acá. Naruto, ¡Debes dejar de compararte con Sasuke!

—Perdón, perdón, es que... ¡Arg! no puedo evitarlo...

—¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿A caso para ti esto es una competencia con Sasuke?!

—¡No! ¡para nada!

—¡Ya, entonces PARA de nombrarlo y/o compararte con él cada vez que toquemos estos temas! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

—Es... esta bien... es que... ver a Sakura-chan no responderme o con duda me frustra... la única explicación lógica que se me viene a la mente es que ella aún piensa en ese imbécil.

—Naruto...

—Puede que tengas razón... pero, ¿entonces qué sucede? ¿me puedes dar una explicación convincente?

—No lo sé Naruto, te estaría mintiendo si te digo algo. Es que viejo, entender a la mujeres es el problema del siglo. Aquel que logre descifra ese misterio y comprenderlas: se gana el Nobel del siglo, no miento... el Nobel universal del milenio, si es que existiese, claro —ría el perro.

—Ahhhh —suspiré por n-ésima vez, al tiempo que me levantaba y daba vista al parque de al frente— me tienes mal Sakura-chan —dije al aire.

—Naruto, lo único que puedo decirte y asegurarte es que... Sin dudas provocas cosas en Sakura. Si ella nunca te ha rechazado o quejado, debe ser por algo.

—Espero que así sea...

—No puedo decir qué debes hacer, eso lo tienes que verlo tu... lo único que te voy a pedir es que... si llegas a sentir sentir algo, tener la intuición que de verdad ella siente algo por ti o etc. Ponte los pantalones, los huevos necesarios y no dudes en ir por ella hasta el fondo... ¡es que viejo por favor!, ¡eres el hombre!... ¡te prohíbo dejar mal a nuestro género! —dijo risueño— "Guau guau" ¡Ves! hasta Akamaru no te lo permite. Si la cagas, ¡cagala con ganas!

—N-no sé... Tengo miedo Kiba... tengo miedo a alejarla de mi...

—La cosa es simple: o te tragas tu miedo, te armas de valor y vas hacia adelante pase lo que pase con lo que te ampare, o empieza a hacerte la idea que tarde o temprano verás a tu chica con otro idiota mientras tu te lamentas por nunca haberte atrevido a nada.

.

.

.

**POV Sakura**

¡¿Que no pasaría nada?! ¡Arg! mataré a la cerda cuando la vea, ¡me mintió!... claramente no está "pasando nada".

Inner: La cerda dijo que no pasaría nada que TU NO QUISIERAS.

Sakura: por favor ahora no...

Inner: ¡Reacciona!

.  
.

Yo... yo... no sé que hacer, siento que me falta el aire. Quiero que todo el mareo, alboroto, huracán y/o caos de mi cabeza y corazón se tranquilicen... pero... me parece imposible, no sé que hacer. Es que Dios, ¿Qué fue todo eso? no sé que pensar... si no fuese por el celular yo...

Inner: Se habrían besado, si ¡¿y qué?!

Sakura: ¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Te parece poco?!

Inner: ¡Nos morimos de ganas por hacerlo!

Sakura: ¡¿Y cómo lo sabes?!

Inner: ¡Arg! ¡¿Quieres dejar de engañarte?! ¡Yo soy tu! ¡Somos exactamente la misma persona!

Sakura: ...

Inner: ¡Ya te lo he dicho mil y un veces! la única diferencia entre tu y yo es que, a diferencia de ti, yo no reprimo ni guardo nada. ¡Tu si te guardas todo!

Sakura: ...

Inner: ¡No te entiendo! ¡¿Por que te cohíbes?!

Sakura: Me estoy volviendo loca... Estoy hablando con algo que no existe.

Inner: ¡Ves! De nuevo tratas de evitar el tema... No te entiendo a que le tienes miedo.

Sakura: ...

Inner: Justo en los momentos que se necesita a Ino, no se encuentra la muy cerda... ¡Arg!.

Sakura: ¡Déjame de molestarme! ¡¿Por qué vuelves?! Pensé que ya te habías ido completamente...

Inner: ¡Arg! ¡Piensa Sakura, piensa!... Tu eres muy inteligente, lo sabes muy bien y yo también, porque soy tu, así piensa... ¿Qué es lo que tu quieres?... ¿Qué es lo que YO quiero?

Sakura: ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Inner: Sólo piénsalo, ¿qué es lo que queremos?

Sakura: De que... ¿Qué es lo que queremos?

Inner: Exacto.

Sakura: No sé...

Inner: ¡O no!... ¡Claro que si lo sabes!

Sakura: No...

Inner: ¡Que si!

Sakura: ¡ARG! PARA ME MOLESTARME.

Inner: ...

Sakura: Yo... yo debo irme, Naruto me es-espera.

Inner: ¡Oh! ¡Uy! ¡Me das rabia... eres una Miedosa!.

.  
.

Salí del baño para dirigirme donde Naruto. Al volver al balcón me sorprendí verlo de espaldas pensativo mirando al horizonte. Volví a sentir el nerviosismo de antes, ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Arg! ¡Por qué todo el mundo me complica la existencia! ¡Mis nervios y hasta mi propia Inner no me la dejan fácil!.

«Relájate Sakura... sólo anda, haz como si nada» me dije.

Inner: ¡Ja! Suerte con eso.

Sakura: ¡Eres una... ! ¡Arg!...

.  
.

—Ya, aquí vamos —susurré.

Lentamente, sin hacer ruido, me ubico a su lado.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —pregunté.

—Sakura-chan... —se sorprende al verme a su lado— etto na-nada, so-sólo que... No me había dado el tiempo de contemplar esta plaza —señaló con el mentón a la plaza de al frente— es tranquila.

—Si... Cuando vengo a tomar helado, me gusta sentarme afuera por lo mismo... Me agrada quedarme viendo como el viento besa cada una de las hojas y pastos... Me da tranquilidad.

—Creo que es común en todas las plazas de Konoha... la que está cerca de mi casa es igual de tranquila, incluso diría que más por ser más grande.

—Si, esa plaza es muy tranquila... —me miró intrigante— Ino... recuerda que su casa está cerca de la tuya.

—Ahhh... verdad —volvió a mirar al frente.

—En más de una ocasión nos reunimos a husmear, chismosear, jugar o perder el tiempo en ese lugar. Diría que esa es una de mis plazas favoritas de la ciudad.

—Tiene demasiadas plazas esta ciudad... es muy verdosa.

—Dahhh, aló, es Konoha —dije con obviedad— es una obligación hacer honor a su nombre.

—Jeje, verdad... no lo había pensado... tienes razón. Me agrada que sea así.

—A mi igual... no cambiaría mi ciudad por nada en el mundo.

Se tornó un breve silencio incomodo... que a Naruto no pareció molestar.

—¿Do-donde iremos ahora? —espeté de una vez. La mesa ya estaba vacía, así que supuse que ya nos íbamos.

—Eso depende de ti.

—¿Cómo? —lo miro extrañada.

Naruto se gira y me sonríe extraño.

—Sakura-chan... si de verdad no quieres seguir con la cita lo comprenderé... —abro los ojos de par en par— ¡En serio dattebayo! no te sientas con la obligación de salir conmigo... si tu...

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! —dije alterada. Su sonrisa era fingida. Ahora comprendía todo.

Inner: ¡Ves lo que provocas! ¡Reacciona!

.  
.

—Sakura-chan, en serio... no me sentiré ofendido ni nada, si tu...

—¡No! —ahora él estaba estupefacto— ¡Tú me prometiste una cita! ¡¿recuerdas?! ¡Así que te prohíbo no concluirla hasta el final!

—Sakura-chan... —lo agarro del cogote y lo acerco a mi cara furiosa.

—Mírame y escúchame bien Naruto Uzumaki... ¡A mi nadie me cambia los planes! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!. ¡¿Dijiste que cumplirías tus promesas no?! ¡Entonces demuéstrame que cumples con tu palabra!

—... —él sólo me miraba atónito.

—¡¿Me escuchaste?!.

—¡Naruto! —¡¿Y ahora qué le pasa?!— ¡Si me dejas juro que... ! —me interrumpe.

—Para qué Konoha quiere tanto verde, si con los jades más bellos del universo bastan y sobran.

—Na-Naruto... —me toma de la mano.

—Andando Sakura-chan... —me empieza a llevar— en ese caso, el siguiente panorama nos espera —sentenció sonriente.

.

.

.

**POV Naruto.**

—Hemos llegado Sakura-chan...

—¿Un pub? pero venimos de tomar helado Naruto. Me voy a enguatar de tanto liquido...

—¡Hey! ¡hey! —gesticulé con las manos, indicándole que parará— ¡pero qué patuda eres Sakura-chan! ¿quien dijo que te invitaría a tomar? —se sonrojó al instante— Jeje —riendo, la abracé de la espada y al acerqué un poco hacia a mi— bromeo Sakura-chan... puedes pedir todo lo que quieras... pero no venimos de propio a eso.

—¿A no? ¿En-entonces?.

—Jeje venimos al show.

Sin más la llevé adentro, cruzaba los dedos de mi idea funcionara como yo esperaba. El lugar era acogedor, había gente, pero de manera moderada, ni muy lleno ni muy vacío. Gracias a Dios no había ningún conocido, no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas del centro, que tenían sillones amplios y cómodos a cada lado. Nos dispusimos a conversar mientras esperábamos el show.

—¿Y bien Naruto? —dijo Sakura-chan mirando a todo el entorno.

—¿Y bien qué? —dije risueño.

—¿Qué esperamos?.

—Que empiece el show pues —rodó los ojos.

—¿No me tomes el pelo si? —puso cara amenazante— Ya sé que esperamos el show... pero show de qué.

—Eso salía afuera, debes estar más atenta a tu entorno Sakura-chan —entrecerró sus hermosos parpados— sé que estar con una persona tan atractiva como yo distrae tu atención pero debes tener cuidado, a la larga te puede pasar la cuenta —recargó su mejilla derecha en la palma de la mano del mismo lado.

—"Já", "Já" y "Já"... muy gracioso Uzumaki —ironizó mi pelirosa— eso sueñas... Baka.

—Pero de que hablas Sakura-chan, ¡yo lo digo en serio, dattebayo!.

—S-si, si claro...

—¡Pero Sakura-chan! —¿Cómo es que le quita importancia a todo lo que digo tan fácilmente?— ¿No me consideras atractivo? ¡Ni Bratt Pitt me supera!

—Calla Baka que nos miran raro —susurró mirando al rededor— ¡Dios! ¡qué vergüenza!... no voltees que los de atrás tuyo nos miran descaradamente raro...

—¿Quien? —volteo a ver— ¿Quien Sakura-chan? ¿la vieja de verde y el gordito?

¡PUSH!.

—¡TE DIJE QUE NO VOLTEARÁS! —¡Ay! ¡mierda! ¡esto duele!— ¡BAKA!.

—¡Auch! mi cabeza Sakura-chan...

—¡¿Cómo tan Baka?!... ¡Te dije que no voltearas! —miro al rededor— ¡Genial! ¿Ahora estas contento? Quedaré como una golpea hombres... lo que me faltaba... ¡Todos me miran!.

—Jeje, qué enojona eres Sakura-chan —dije mientras me sobaba— pobre de tu marido...

«Quién será el afortunado...» pensé fugazmente.

—¡Arg! ¡¿enojona?! ¡¿me dices enojona?! ¡¿qué te hace pensar eso?! —Je, je, etto... ¿broma no?

Sakura-chan se cruzó de brazos y dispuso a mirarme con el ceño más que fruncido. Dios hasta enojada y cabreada se ve hermosa, sin dudas estoy embrujado, embrujado hasta la patas por ella.

—Jeje, Sakura-chan... no te enojes por tonteras...

—¡¿Y ahora lo llamas tonteras?! ¡¿Dejarme en ridículo es una "tontera"?! —Dios, al parecer alterada, llámese enojada o llorando, esta mujer dramatiza todo— ¡me estas sacando de quicio Naruto!.

—Oh Sakura-chan... no he dicho aquello.

—¡Arg! Sabes, mejor calla. —dejó de mirarme.

—Jeje, Sakura-chan...

—Ahora no Naruto —dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello.

—Ahhhh —suspiré— Sakura-chan disculpa si te hice enojar —Aunque ni puta idea que hice.

—Sakura-chan...

—¡Uy! ¡¿Te cuesta tanto entender que cuando me enojo tienes que esperar a que me calme?!.

—Jeje, esta bien... esta bien... no diré nada Sakura-chan. —Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras... mi pelirosa.

Me levanté con la intención de ir al bar.

—¿Do-donde vas? —preguntó de pronto.

—Ya vengo —guiñé un ojo.

Al minuto viene y le traje un trago.

—Para que me perdones —puse un gran cóctel en frente de ella al tiempo que me sentaba.

—Eso es un...

—Daiquiri Frutilla —dije sonriente.

—¿Cómo es que... ? —alcé y baje reiteradas veces mis cejas. Sonrió— No me digas... Ino —asentí, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro— tendré que hablar con la cerda... siento que ya no tengo privacidad... ¡te anda contando todo!.

—¡No, no!... eso no me conviene Sakura-chan —dije riendo.

—Baka —me sonrió.

—Para defensa de mi prima... Todo lo me ha dicho de ti ha sido por que yo le he insistido.

—Entonces, quiero que pares de preguntarle ¿me escuchaste? —ordeno señalandome con el dedo, como su fuese una advertencia— es la última vez que te lo permitiré... ¿Me escuchaste? —Me retracto, no es "como una advertencia", ES una advertencia.

—Oh, pero Sakura-chan... ¿y como podré sorprenderte ahora? —hice un puchero.

—Pues... ¿no me estas conociendo ahora?.

—¡Oh pero ahora me costará más Sakura-chan!

—Ahh, no sé yo... —reía— eso es problema tuyo —resignado no cesé el puchero— Naruto hablo en serio ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Nada a Ino!.

—Esta bien... esta bien.

Sin más una alegre Sakura-chan se dispuso de disfruta su trago.

—¿Y tu? ¿No te trajiste nada?.

—Etto, no, la verdad no me apetecía Sakura-chan.

—¿Me vas a dejar tomando sola? ¿Me quieres embriagar a caso?

—Jeje las cosas que dices Sakura-chan... con que me convides un poco del tuyo me basta.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡no te daré! —tomó el trago y lo acercó a ella— muy rico para compartirlo.

—¡O vamos!

—¡No!

—¡Yo te lo traje!

—¿Y qué? Lo que se da no se quita.

—¡Será sólo un poquito Sakura-chan!

—¡Arg! —me tendió el trago— ¡A la próxima trae el tuyo! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! —Jeje, no paro de querer más a esta mujer.

—Claro, claro... para la próxima lo tendré en cuenta Sakura-chan —dije riendo.

—Hum.

En eso el escenario se empieza a iluminar y sale un imponente gordito, que al parecer es el dueño del pub.

—¡MUY BIEN ESTIMADOS! ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁN?!

—¡Muy bien/Bien gracias/Magnifico! —exclamaba la gente.

—Bueno, no les quito más tiempo con mi atractiva y envidiable presencia —rieron algunos— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Es una pena! ¡Pero hoy les dejaré con un artistas de verdad! ¡Por que hoy es tarde de...! ¡STAND UP-COMEDY! —Los presentes aplaudían.

—¡¿STAND UP-COMEDY?! —me miró incrédula y alegre Sakura-chan— ¡¿En serio?!.

—Jeje, en serio Sakura-chan. —¡Bien Naruto! ¡Le gustó!

—¡Muy enserio señorita! —alcanzó escuchar el animador.

—¡Ahhhh! —estaba hiperventilada— ¡Naruto! ¡Nunca he presenciado un STAND UP-COMEDY en una en vivo! —brincaba sentada Sakura-chan.

—¡Muy bien... no les quito más tiempo! ¡Con ustedes... les dejo a nuestro gran comediante! ¡Él es... ! ¡EL GRAN...! —blablabla.

Como yo estaba de espaldas al escenario, me fui a acomodar al lado derecho del Sakura-chan, para poder ver de frente (y estar al lado de ella, por supuesto).

—¿No te molesta cierto Saku... ?

—¡PARA NADA! —Sakura-chan estaba tan emocionada que estoy seguro que ni siquiera pensó lo muy de juntos que estaríamos en aquel sillón. Ya acomodados en él, me sorprendió que ella se acomodara más a mi lado. Patudamente, pasé mi brazo izquierdo tras ella, abrasándola. Ella no dijo nada, pensé que aquel gesto la cohibiría pero no... no pasó nada.

—Sakura-chan etto... qué opinas de mi sorpre...

—¡Shhh! ¡Escucha! —regañó. Fue entonces cuando comprendí algo: Sakura-chan estaba más pendiente del show que de mi.

(T.T)

«¿Y qué más quieres grandísimo idiota? ¡Los shows son para verlos! ¡No para conversar!» me dije a mi mismo. Cómo tan idiota, toda la razón. Sin dudas me merezco el gran titulo de "Baka número 1°". Suspiré. Mi intención era acercarme a ella y tener la oportunidad de conocernos más, pero con el show era imposible. Mala jugada Naruto.

.  
.

O... no tan mala...

De repente, las carcajadas más armoniosas que he escuchado en mi vida llamaron mi atención: Ella estaba riendo a más no poder.

Entonces volví a replantear y cuestionar mi panorama: ¿Era es lo que quería?

¡Sin dudas que si!. Esa fue mi principal razón para venir a este lugar... quería volver a escuchar aquel "son" o "melodía" que captó mi atención desde el primer día de clases.

¿Quieren escuchar a un ángel cantar? pues ahí lo tienen estimados lectores, mi Sakura-chan reencarnaba toda esa majestuosidad que tanto se imaginan... ella, la ninfa de mi corazón, merece todo esto y más... mucho más.

De pronto me descubrió mirándola y dice:

—¡¿Entendiste?! ¡El conejo! ¡El conejo no tenía orejas! jajaja —reía el ángel a mi lado.

—Jeje, etto, si jeje que chistoso, dattebayo —fingí comprender lo que me decía.

—Jajaja Dios, Naruto que eres lento —reía, para volvió al mirar el escenario.

Si... sin dudas fue la mejor elección.

«Sólo dedícate a disfruta su compañía y del lugar Naruto.» y eso hice.

—Naruto —llamó de pronto.

—¿Si?.

—Gracias... —dijo acomodándose más a mi lado.

—No hay de qué Sakura-chan... no hay de qué.

Reitero, sin dudas fue la mejor elección...

.

.

.

**POV Sakura**

Naruto paró un taxis y nos subimos para ir a nuestro último destino.

—¿Y cómo lo pasaste Sakura-chan?

—¡Muy... Muy bien! —dije muy sonriente— ¡hace tiempo no me río así!. ¡Muchísimas gracias Naruto!

—Jeje, no hay de qué... Mientras te hayas divertido, me siento más que pagado Sakura-chan... y sin dudas así fue.

—¡Y claro que fue así! ¡El comediante era muy bueno!

—Genial —dijo sonriente— Me alegra una enormidad Sakura-chan.

No sabia que decir así que me limité sólo a mirar por la ventana del vehículo hasta que recordé algo.

—Tenten y Neji vinieron a un pub parecido... creo que fue igual de bueno como este, al menos yo me reí bastante con las imitaciones y relatos de Tenten —espeté de pronto— les recomendaré este lugar.

Rió.

—¿Qué es tan chistoso? —fruncí el ceño— comparte.

—No... no nada... es que... ¿Te confieso algo Sakura-chan? —lo miré sin expresión alguna en particular

—¿Hum?

—Fue este pub al que vinieron Tenten y Neji —agrandé un poco el abrir de mis parpados.

—Verás... —continuó él— durante la primera semana de clases hay algo que no pude olvidar y sacar de en mi cabeza.

—¿Yaaa? ¿Y qué no pudiste olvidar y sacar de tu cabeza? —no entendía como estaba llevando la conversación.

—Tus... tus carcajadas —penetró sus zafiros en mis jades— no existe melodía alguna que supera las tuyas Sakura-chan... Miento, p-pueden que existan, pero serían las tuyas mismas...

—Na-Naruto —por inercia mis mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

—Fue por eso que no dudé en preguntarle a Ino quién o qué fue el agradable culpable de tus risas y me contó del pub al que asistieron Tenten y Neji... entonces no dudé en hablar con Neji y preguntarle donde quedaba el local y... a-ahora ya sabes q-que sucedió —dijo nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Naruto... n-no... no sé que decir... gr-gracias... —le sonreí ruborizada— n-no me hubiese imaginado aquello... el estilo del comediante no sé parecía al que me comentó Tenten...

—Jeje, etto verás... —se aproximó un poco a mi— me procuré de llamar al local e informarme de los shows... también procuré de viniéramos uno de los mejores show de la temporada y de que no fuese el show al que presenciaron Tenten y Neji, para que no se te repitieran chistes, claro...

Estaba realmente ultraconmovida con la ternura y dedicación de Naruto... darse todo el tiempo de investigar, llamar a Ino, a Neji, al local, estudiar los shows, etc... era... lindo, me parecía demasiado lindo y que... todo lo hiciese por mi... me hacía sentir especial, al punto de parecerme exagerado... ¿Merezco tanta dedicación? yo creo que no...

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro por un par de segundos... ¡que me parecieron eternos!. De pronto él se acerca más, pasa su brazo derecho completo tras de mi, descansandolo en mi hombro para luego atraerme con fuerza hacia él y quedar completamente apegados y abrasados: Ante tal fuerza, fue inevitable descansar mi mano derecho y mejilla izquierda en su pecho. Sin que yo pudiera responder de inmediato el acomodó su cabeza sobre la mía.

¡Estaba aterrada!, el hormigueo que se propagaba por todo mi cuerpo era ridículamente exagerado, tan así que inevitablemente miraba mis brazos de reojo una o otra vez para ratificar que era efecto de mi nerviosismo y no de hormigas de verdad. Y si a eso sumamos el reconfortante aroma y calor que propagaba y transmitía el pecho de Naruto... Dios. Sentí una ola de satisfacción misteriosa calar y penetrar cada uno de mis huesos, sin discriminar alguno.

«_Inner: ...¿Qué es lo que tu quieres?... ¿Qué es lo que YO quiero?... _» recordé.

.  
.

—Sa-Sakura-chan...

—¿S... s-si? —no, no puedo mirarlo, sé que será mi perdición.

—Mírame —ordenó.

Mierda. Lentamente giré mi cabeza para dar con el rostro de él.

—¿S-si?

Tomó mi rostro con su mano izquierda y lo que seguía era inevitable, o bueno... eso creía.

—Jóvenes, ya hemos llegado... ¡Oh! ¡disculpen!.

.

.

.

**POV Naruto**

¡¿Es broma no?! ¡Díganme que es una jodida broma! ¡Me recago en... !

—Joven disculpa no quise interrumpirlos...

—Si, si como sea... tenga —dije enojado pasandole uno billete.

Era como si todo el mundo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo y conspiraran contra mi, ¡es que por favor! ¡¿en serio?! ¡¿en serio?! ¡Ya es la tercera vez!

—Joven, en serio... discúlpeme con su novia cree me que mi intención no fue...

—No... no es necesario disculpar nada —interrumpí— Lamentablemente ella... no es mi novia... aún... —dije con pesar mirando al suelo— y no sé si lo será algún día...

—Oh...

Sakura-chan esperaba afuera, sentada en unas bancas.

—Si algo te sirve de aliento muchacho... creo que... lo que ella siente por ti es evidente —lo miró de inmediato.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? ¡Mis amigos dicen exactamente lo mismo!.

—¿Si te lo dice un desconocido es por algo no?.

—Anda, baja —me devolvió el billete— esta vez la casa invita.

—No, no es necesario, yo...

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de mi interrupción —insistió— anda y acéptalo, tu chica te espera afuera.

—Esta bien, g-gracias...

—Si nos volvemos a ver algunas vez... espero escuchar buenas noticias de ustedes, ¿me escuchaste?.

—Yo también espero aquello... Hasta luego...

—Hasta luego muchacho... Éxitos...

.

.

.

**POV Sakura**

—De... demoraste... —dije tímida desde la banca que estaba sentada.

—S-si, etto, disculpa... —Llegó Naruto para sentarse a mi lado.

—¿Sucedió algo? —¿Se-será que habló c-con el taxista con lo ocurrido recién? Dios, ¡qué vergüenza!

—N-no... pa-para nada... digamos que... tuvimos un problema con el sencillo.

—¿Te faltó dinero? me hubiera dicho y yo...

—No —interrumpió— nada de eso... sólo que digamos que... Él fue muy generoso con el vuelto —dijo riendo, no comprendí el chiste de ese comentario, en fin— etto... ¿lista para nuestro último panorama Sakura-chan?.

—Si, supongo —dije levantándome— espera ¿donde iremos? ¿Para qué estamos cerca de la playa?.

De inmediato Naruto se incorporó y apuntó con su mentón a una gran caseta de bicicletas que parecía un gran container y estaba prácticamente al lado de nosotros, en plena vereda, justo en el límite de la playa con la calle.

—¿Una caseta de bicicletas? ¿Para qué querríamos ir allí?

—Jeje... etto, verás... Andaremos en bicicleta.

—¡¿Andar en bicicleta?!

—Jeje, si...

—¡Ni muerta! —espeté de inmediato.

—¿Cómo?

—¿No me has visto a caso? ¿Te parece que puedo andar en bicicleta con este vestido?

—Oh, vamos Sakura-chan ¿y qué tiene?.

—¡¿Cómo que "y qué tiene"?! ¡Me rehúso usar mi vestido nuevo en esto!

—Oh vamos Sakura-chan.

—¡Que no! me rehúso y no lograrás cambiar mi opinión —dije enojada— ¡Arg! ¿En qué estabas pensando Naruto? al menos me hubieras avisado o advertido de esto, en ese caso no me habría vestido así... pensé que la cita sería más... —callé al instante al ver lo que estaba apunto de decir.

—¿más qué Sakura-chan? —preguntó muy intrigado.

«Romántica» pensé.

—Nada... —dije sonrojada girando la cabeza de lado a lado— en fin... ya he dicho, no me subiré a eso. ¡Además...! tu tampoco estas muy apto para andar en bicicleta, ¡mírate! —dije señalando a su vestimenta— estas con jeans y camisa, ¿de verdad quieres ensuciarte así?

—Jeje pero qué dices Sakura-chan aquí nadie se ensuciará. Además.. no andaremos en cualquier bicicleta...

—¿Cómo?

—Ven —dijo tomándome de la mano.

Una vez ahí nos atendió un empleado.

—¿Si? —preguntó el desganado empleado.

—Etto, soy Naruto, tengo arrendada una bicicleta.

—Ahh, tu eres Uzumaki —dijo sin ganas mientra Naruto asentía— entendido, de inmediato te la traigo.

Al rato salió de la caseta con una "bicicleta":

—Andaremos en esa bicicleta Sakura-chan.

Era una bicicleta especial para dos personas: tenía dos asientos en serie, pero sólo con un par de pedales, los de atrás y adelante sólo un par de descansos.

—Ves Sakura-chan, aquí trabajaremos en equipo, uno pedalea y el otro conduce manejando el manubrio.

—Eso... —miré con desconfianza.

—Vamos Sakura-chan lo pasaremos bien...

—No sé... me da desconfianza Naruto.

—Oh vamos Sakura-chan, no pasará nada... tú conduces y yo pedaleo.

—Pe-pero es que... ni siquiera puedo sentarme ahí... tendría que estar abierta de piernas y me es imposible con este vestido...

—Pues siéntate de lado. —¡¿Ahh?! ¡¿así de simple?!

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡estaré muy desequilibrada! ¡cualquier cosa saldré volando Baka!.

—Sakura-chan... sentada de lado o normal, saldrías volando igual —lo miré con iracunda— Jeje ¡hasta rima, dattebayo!.

—¡Con mayor razón no me subo a eso! —empezó a reír el muy Baka.

—¡Jeje Sakura-chan! —Dios... me toma de las caderas— mírame a los ojos —lo hice— no pasará nada... —arregló un par de cabellos tras mi oreja— procuraré de andar lento, además yo estaré afirmado en ti en todo momento... ¿qué dices? —¡Uy! maldito Baka... no puedo resistirme ante esa sonrisa— además ya sabes, yo no me o perdonaría si te pasara algo... prometí cuidarte siempre, ¿recuerdas?.

—Naruto... tomamos, no estamos en la facultad de utilizar todas nuestros sentidos cognitivos. —traté de disuadirlo por última vez.

—Por favor Sakura-chan... fue sólo un trago él cual compartimos y fue hace más de hora y media...

—Igual sería un acto irresponsable...

—Sakura-chan... —puso cara de "no te vas a salir de esta".

—Ahhhhh —suspiré— no sé cómo lo haces Uzumaki... esta bien, tu ganas.

—¡Jeje genial, dattebayo! —me soltó para brincar alegre.

—¡Pero si vas muy rápido o me sucede algo... serás hombre muerto Uzumaki! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Estás más que advertido!. ¡Y sólo subo con casco, eh!

—Je, esta bien Sakura-chan... esta bien... —miró al chico de las bicicletas, recibiéndola— muchas gracias y dos casco por favor.

—Hmmmm —el aludido de mala gana simplemente asintió para volver a entrar a la caseta.

Ya con los cascos en la cabeza, Naruto ya se encontraba sentado en el asiento de atrás, con su pie derecho apoyado en el murito divisor entre la acera y arena, murito el cual yo me encontraba parada en estos momentos.

—¡Ya pues, Sakura-chan! ¡súbete de una vez!

—¡Calla Baka! —dije iracunda— ¡si quiero ahora mismo me arrepiento y no hacemos nada!

—Sakura-chan...

—Ya, ya, ¡ya!... está bien.

Me senté en el asiento de adelante de piernas cruzadas y orientadas al lado derecho de la bicicleta. Di un respingó al sentir un par de manos aferrarse firmemente a mis caderas.

—¿Así esta bien Sakura-chan?.

—¿A-Ah?

—Si está bien así de firme, ¿estás estable? ¿te sientes cómoda?.

—Ahh, eso. Este... la verdad es que no mucho —Naruto se bajo de la bicicleta y lo miré extrañada— ¿Qué haces?.

—Quiero que estés más cómoda, dattebayó.

No comprendía lo que hacía el Baka hasta que lo vi mover su asiento más hacia el mío.

—Jeje, listo —volvió a sentarse.

Estaba más cerca, al punto que ahora alcanzaba entrelazar sus manos y las cuales luego posó en mi vientre— ¿Y ahí? es lo más que puedo acercarme Sakura-chan, si no mis rodillas chocarán con tu asiento y no podré pedalear.

Inner: ¡Uy! Lástima...

Sakura: ¡No empieces por favor!

.  
.

—S-si, así es-estoy bien...

—Bien entonces... ¿empezamos?

—Ehh.. es-espera donde ire... ¡NARUTO! —¡El muy Baka empezó a andar!

—Jeje ¡controla el manubrio Sakura-chan! —ría.

—¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PARTIR SIN AVISARME?!.

—Creí escucharte decir: "Vamos Naruto-kun" —¡Para de reír!.

—¡MENTIROSO! ¡YO NUNCA...! MIERDA —casi atropello a un perrito.

—Jeje Sakura-chan céntrate en manejar.

—¡Uy! ¡Me las pagarás Uzumaki!.

Ya más tarde eran alrededor de las 7:30hrs y la luz del día estaba llegando a su fin. El paseo en "bici" con Naruto estaba... demasiado agradable. No sé cuanta veces habré dicho esto mismo pero es que... ¡era la pura santa verdad!, con él todo se conjugaba bien, me sentía cómoda, escuchada, mimada... podía ser yo misma, podía gritarle, decirles las cosas como son, lo que me molestaba, lo que me hacía enojar, ¡advertirle!, ¡regañarle!, ¡de todo! y aún así el muy Baka no parecía molestarle nada, pero nada de mi. Me sentía... linda... me sentía especial... me sentía... deseada... y por sobretodo...

Inner: querida...  
Sakura: Exactamente...  
Inner: Veo que en eso concordamos completamente.

.  
.

Él era especial.

—¿Aún estas enojada Sakura-chan? —preguntó de pronto.

—Eres un Baka, ¿Sabías?.

—¿Cuál es el afán de decir Baka cada 5 segundos Sakura-chan? No es que me moleste, pero es que yo eso ya lo tengo más que entendido, no es necesario recordarmelo a cada momento.

—No me cansaré de decirlo, eres un Baka...

—Jejeje, quien te entiende Sakura-chan...

—¿Cómo se te ocurre partir sin siquiera preocuparte que estaba preparada? ¡Podríamos habernos caído Naruto!

—Pero Sakura-chan... no soy tonto estaba viendo todo, tengo todo bajo control...

—"Uy si mirenme soy Naruto, tengo todo bajo control, dattebayo, dattebayo" —imité poniendo "voz varonil".

—Oye Sakura-chan, el dattebayo me salen casi involuntario, dattebayo.

Reí.

—¡Sakura-chan no te rías de eso! de verdad para mi es un tema aquello... además ¡Todo el culpa de mi mamá! ¡Ella tiene un tic parecido!

—"Si, claro que si dattebayo, dattebayo"

—¡Sakura-chan!

—"¿Qué sucede Naruto, dattebayo?"

—¡Te lo estás buscando Sakura-chan... dattebayo!

Reí más fuerte.

—¡Sakura-chan!

—Jajajajaja —¡¿Molesta no?!

—Tu te los buscaste Sakura-chan —afianzo el agarre y empezó a aumentar el ritmo.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Naruto para!

—Auch, me dio sordera repentina Sakura-chan, no puedo oir nada.

—¡Naruto!.

—¡ Mueve tu cuerpo alegría Macarena, mueve tu cuerpo alegría Macarena !.

—¡Naruto Uzumaki PARA ahora mismo!

—No hasta que admitas decir quien tiene el control aquí...

—¡Ni loca!

—Pues entonces aumento el ritmo.

—¡Naruto!

— Lalalalalalalalala

—¡Naruto me estoy asustando! ¡por favor!

Paró de inmediato y yo me orillé en el murito divisor de la acera con el arena. Naruto de inmediato se bajo y se puso a mi derecha muy preocupado.

—¡¿Estas bien Sakura-chan?! ¡¿Te paso algo?!

— ... — con una cara de trauma y mirada perdida no dije nada.

—¡¿Sakura-chan?! ¿Estas bien? ¡Perdóname por favor! —me abrazó— no lo haré nunca más...

—¿Sakura-chan? ¡Por favor responde! ¡No debí jugar así perdón!... ¡¿qué puedo hace por ti?! ¿Sakura-chan?

—Y dime Naruto, ¿quien tiene el control ahora? —dije poniendo una cara victoriosa.

—¿Ahh? —Lo empujé, cayendo en la arena. Rápidamente me puse sobre él, dejando prisionero, sin posibilidad de librarse de mi.

—¿Quien ríe ahora Naruto? ¿Quien tiene el control? —reí.

—¡Oh Sakura-chan hiciste trampa! ¡Dios me asustaste! ¡pensé que en serio te había traumado! —dijo con alivio.

—Eres un Baka, ¿ves lo fácil que eres para controlarte?.

—¡Hiciste trampa, dattebayo! —Dios, me encantaba eso berrinches que hacía.

—O no, no, no, no Bakita... lo que sucede aquí es que tu eres muy Baka, por eso caíste fácilmente "dattebayo".

—¡Oh vamos Sakura-chan!.

—Aún sigo esperando Baka, ¿quien tiene el control acá? admítelo.

—Ahhh... —suspiró no muy contento— Esta bien... esta bien... tu ganas.

—Dilo —insistí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dime literalmente: "Yo Naruto Uzumaki admito que la magnifica Sakura tiene todo el control de todo y yo soy su humilde seguidor, dattebayo".

—¡Claro que no, dattebayo!.

—"¡O claro que si, dattebayo!".

—Dios eres una vil tramposa Sakura-chan.

—Puedo estar todo el día aquí Naruto...

—No te lo creo...

—¿Quieres apostar? —puse cara de "¡Vamos apuesta! ¡Que vas a perder!".

—Dios Sakura-chan... —jaja, lo recapacito— esta bien lo haré... lo diré...

—Sigo esperando...

—Yo... Naruto Uzumaki...

—¿Si?

—Admito que... la magnifica, majestuosa, divina, ninfa, olimpa y hermosa musa de mis sueños, Sakura-chan tiene...

—Na-Naruto —no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—tiene... tiene... ¡NO TIENE TODO EL CONTROL, DATTEBAYÓ!.

—¿Cómo?.

Rápidamente, con una fuerza descomunal logra levantarse aún con yo encima, y en menos de 2 segundos él estaba sobre mi, siendo ahora yo la prisionera.

—¿Y bien Sakura-chan? ¿Aún estás segura en saber quien tiene el control?.

—¡Eres hombre, es injusto! ¡¿Cómo podría hacerte competencia físicamente?! —No, era imposible, aún con toda mis fuerzas apenas podía hacer algo.

—¡Ajá! ¿Debiste pensar eso muy bien antes de chantajearme emocionalmente con tu miedo, no? ¿no crees eso Sakura-chan?

—No.

—¿Ah no? —se acomodó mejor y ahora contuvo mis pierna acostándose encima mio y mis manos con las suyas sosteniéndome de las muñecas— ¿estas segura de eso Sakura-chan?.

—S-si... eres un vil Baka t-tramposo.

—¿Con que Baka tramposo, eh? —acerca su rostro más al mio.

—S-si... un Baka muy t-tramposo.

—Y muy vil, ¿no?.

Mi cuerpo era un bomba de tiempo... en cualquier momento iba a explotar, estaba comprimido de hormonas, emociones, necesidades... Ya estaba en el límite. Por un lado me molestaba encontrarme en una escena tan comprometedora... sin embargo por otro... ya no daba más y mi cuerpo... mi cuerpo... más bien MI ALMA quería y PEDÍA a gritos...

«_Inner: ...¿Qué es lo que tu quieres?... ¿Qué es lo que YO quiero?..._ » volví a recordar.

Inner: ¡¿qué cosa Sakura?! ¡¿Qué es lo pedimos a gritos?! ¡Dilo!

.  
.

Su cabeza se acerco lo suficiente para sobreinvadir mi espacio personal. Soltó mis muñecas y ahora ambas manos se dedicaron a recorrer mi silueta completa. Durante todo momento sus zafiro no se despegaban de mis jades, que se entrecerraban cada vez más debido al deleite de cada tacto de mi captor.

—¿Ha-harás algo Sakura-chan? ¿Harás algo con es-este t-tramposo?

—De-de-debería hacerlo... —dije jadeando.

Estaba tiritando, mi labio inferior temblaba sin cesar, pero no de miedo, y diría que tampoco de nervios, por más nerviosa que estuviera como nunca en mi vida, si no que... tiritaba de... deseo... de lo que esta apunto de ocurrir.

Se quitó su casco y a continuación el mio, los mandó a volar lejos. Luego pasó su mano izquierda tras mi espalda, abrazándome y finalmente su derecha tras mi cabeza. Fue inevitable cerrar mis ojos y suspirar profunda y prolongadamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro que recorría. Ya todo estaba establecido, sin decir nada ya había un final para esta historia. ¿Era lo que me convenía? ¿lo que debería hacer? ¿lo que NO debía hacer? ¿un error? ¿el paso a un camino de sufrimiento? ¿de felicidad? No lo sé, y ahora ya no quiero saberlo... porque sin dudas lo que esta apunto de ocurrir ERA lo que YO ANHELABA en estos momentos. Sabia que... apenas volviera abrir los ojos... no había marcha atrás.

«_Inner: ...¿Qué es lo que tu quieres?... ¿Qué es lo que YO quiero?... _» recordé por última vez.

Inner: ¿Y ya sabes la respuesta Sakura?

—Pues... este tramposo, tiene algo que entregarte —sentí como acercaba más su rostro.

Sakura: Si...

Inner: ¡entonces dilo! ¡¿Qué es?!

.  
.

Abrí mis ojos y pregunté:

—¿Y... q-q-qué es? —fue el pase libre que él necesitaba.

Inner: ¡Dilo!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

—Amor —Volvimos a cerrar nuestros orbes y...

.  
.

Sakura: Amor.

Inner: ¡Amor!

.  
.

...y nuestros labios conectaron.

.  
.

¡Push! ¡Big-bang! ¡Fuego Artificiales! ¡Destellos! ¡Cortocircuito! ¡Error system! ¡Mil mariposas! ¡ETC!

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¡HABEMUS NARUSAKU!

¡¿Qué sucederá ahora?!

Estaré atentos a sus comentarios y reviews.

Muchos saludos.


	30. Capítulo 30 - La cita, parte 3

Y me lancé... me lancé a por esos labios de aquel ángel que, sin permiso alguno, decidió quedarse a albergar en mi cabeza por todos estos días.

Apenas nuestros labios se pusieron en contacto me dediqué a disfrutar de cada décima, centésima y milésima de segundo de ellos, pues no sabia cuanto iba a durar todo este sueño. Me esperaba lo peor, podría ser que en cualquier momento recibiera algún golpe, cachetada, empujón o rodillazo en la entrepierna que me mandara a volar lejos o morir por tal osadía... Osadía que no podía seguir esperando y aguantando más.

Pero no, para mi fortuna, eso no ocurrió.

Tras deslizar y acariciar lenta y efusivamente su labio superior con los míos, instintivamente me adentré más en ella para sentirla con mayor intensidad, «al menos mientras pudiera» pensaba yo. Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación me llevó a mayor éxtasis que he sentido alguna vez en la vida: ella comenzó a corresponderme. En ese momento, poco a poco sus labios empezaron a estimularse y tímidamente imitaron mi efectuar entorno a mi labio inferior. Ante tal emoción y estado de felicidad dejé de contenerme, afiancé mi agarre y empecé a aumentar el ritmo de mi beso y caricias. Ella hizo lo propio con sus manos, las cuales escalaban poco a poco, entre caricias, hasta llegar a mi cuello.

Superada la barrera de timidez, mi necesidad de más de ella no se hizo esperar y mi lengua, que clamaba a gritos aparecer en la obra, fue al encuentro de la suya a presencial la pelea más tierna, suave y cariñosa que alguna vez se podría tener registro en la faz de la tierra. Sin escrúpulos, me dediqué a conocer su humeante cavidad bucal, disfrutando de manera sutil, pero segura, de cada fluido, llámese desde ahora "néctar", emanado y proveniente de ella. Era tal intenso el empeño y hervor que ejercía cada uno de los dos que, ante cada nueva "oleada" o "vaivén", nuestras respiraciones resoplaba y golpeaban con fuerza el rostro del otro, aumentando exageradamente la temperatura del ambiente... de NUESTRA atmósfera.

Cuando el aire de nuestro pulmones se nos hizo falta, no nos quedo más opción que darnos un receso y separarnos. Ya con los ojos abiertos, lo que deleitaba mi vista era increíble: veía a mi hermosa Sakura-chan, aún con los ojos cerrados y labios hinchados, jadear a más no poder mientras de a poco recuperaba el aliento, al igual que yo. Ya más calmada, entreabrió sus parpados, suficiente para verme y decirme con la mirada:

"Continúa..."

Como buen niño obediente que soy, hice caso y retomé mi cometido, volviendo unir nuestros labios y lenguas, pero esta vez más enérgico... con pasión... quería que sintiera toda mi entrega total hacia a ella... que la última palabra que dije tuviera sentido... que todo fuera... amor... un amor pasional.

Era tal la necesidad y deseo de ambos que el frenesí del momento hablaba por si sólo: ella se colgó de mi cuello, enredando sus dedos tras mis cabellos, alborotandolos, y yo, por mi parte, apoye mejor mi codo derecho en la arena para servir de sostén y así no aplastarla con todo mi peso. Por otro lado con mi mano izquierda me dediqué a recorrer y acariciar toda su espalda.

Cuando a ella vuelve a faltar el aire y decide separarse para tener respiro, yo no cesé. A continuación brusca y atrevidamente desciendo mi mano izquierda bajo su rodilla derecha, agarrándola y levantando su pierna del mismo lado, para así empujar su cuerpo hacia arriba de modo de tener ahora mi cabeza a la altura de su cuello. Inmediatamente procedo a besar cada centímetro cuadrado de aquel apetitoso fruto prohibido que hace tiempo, en mis más carnales sueños, anhelaba, con todo mi ser, abusar. En el acto procuro no desperdiciar ningún rastro de su esencia... de aquel dulce aroma y gusto a cerezo.

Las consecuencias de mi demasía no se hicieron esperar. Ella suspiraba exaltada sin pena alguna, deseosa de más... lo percibía por como tiraba de mis cabellos y me apretaba más a su cuerpo. Motivado por aquello, decidí empezar a deslizar lenta pero firmemente, a piel desnuda, mi mano izquierda a lo largo de todo su muslo derecho.

—¡Di-Dios...! —desahogó ella.

El punto cúspide fue cuando mi boca dio con el lóbulo su hermosa y colorada ojerita izquierda, el cual no dudé en besar y mordisquear levemente intercalado de caricias y suspiros míos. Fue ahí en donde ella enterró, literalmente, sus uñas a los largo de toda mi cabeza.

—¡Na-Naruto... !

Ya exhausto, por sobrexceder mi capacidad pulmonar, caí momentáneamente rendido en aquel hueco de su cuello, acurrucándome en él... en ella.

—Sa-Sakura-chan...

¿Cuanto tiempo nos habremos quedamos así? No lo sé, pero... , ¡les advierto! ¡sé que sonará cliché!, pero es que... ¡con ella siempre pierdo la noción del tiempo! Dios... y si a eso sumamos todo lo que acaba de ocurrir... ¡no puedo dar nada por sentado!... ¡ni siquiera puedo decir si es un sueño o realidad!... ¡aún no me lo creo!... lo único que SI SÉ es que... sea sueño o no... estoy loco por ella.

Ya más descansados, me acomodé por completo a su izquierda, tumbadome de lado a ella, de pronto gira su rostro, nos miramos y no pude evitar sonreí abiertamente como el Baka que soy. Ella por su parte, tímida y nerviosa, me responde con una alegre mueca. Sin quebrar nuestras miradas con mi mano izquierda me centro en acariciarla, lenta y tranquilamente, jugando con los cabellos al inicio de su frente, moviendolos hacia atrás, para dejar expuesta y despejada aquella anatomía tan característica de ella que tanto me gusta.

Por consiguiente, me acerqué y la volví besar, pero no como hace un momento, no... era muy distinto y ella lo sabía... era un beso lento, que sentenciaba y recapitulaba todo lo ocurrido... un beso que aclarificaba que... lo que acababa de ocurrir no era sólo calentura, no, ¡claro que no!, era... mucho más que un amor pasional... ¡sin dudas!... era... un amor sincero y puro... un amor que busca crecer y crecer... un amor que buscar fortalecerse... un amor íntegro... un amor de verdad...

Finalmente, junté nuestras frentes y nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro indefinidamente, sin emitir palabra alguna. Por mi no era necesario... todo lo que transmitimos en esos besos, caricias y, ahora, con nuestros ojos, era más que suficiente... las palabras sobraban. De pronto unos rayos de sol encandilaron nuestro vislumbrar. Levantamos nuestros rostros y miramos al culpable de este crimen, al horizonte, y la escena que nos presentaba, para mi fortuna, era el broche de oro perfecto para concluir la ocasión: la puesta de sol. Ya sentados en la arena, me apego aún más a Sakura-chan y abrazados, en silencio, nos dedicamos a contemplar de este inesperado pero romántico evento...

.

.

**POV Sakura**

Desde que terminó de ocultarse el sol nos quedamos en silencio, simplemente cada uno de nosotros estaba "ahí" sin nada que hacer... simplemente... disfrutábamos de la compañía y calor del otro, nada más...

Ninguno de los dos había emitido palabra alguna, por mi parte era porque... no sabia que decir. Por un lado me sentía avergonzada por todo lo ocurrido hace unos minutos: Todo ese acto de besos, caricias y toda esas muestras de afecto explicito y directo no iban con mi persona.

Sin embargo, por otro lado me sentía...

—Sakura-chan...

...bien... llena y... feliz...

—Sakura-chan...

Feliz de, por fin, liberar y desahogar toda esa necesidad de afecto y cariño que hace tiempo, inconscientemente, deseaba y anhelaba recibir. Sin dudas era una sensación mágica y extraña que... alivianaba una parte de mi opresionado corazón. Era como si hubiese descubierto un cofre, tesoro o caja fuerte súpersecreta que, hace muchísimo tiempo añoraba ser abierta para recibir y recibir, sin parar, como una aspiradora con capacidad ilimitada... amor.

—Ya... ya es tarde Sakura-chan... —decía Naruto mientras me acariciaba mi cabeza

Sin dudas quería más... quería más de eso... más bien digo, QUIERO, EN PRESENTE, QUIERO más amor... quiero seguir sintiéndome así de querida... así de amada...

—Es... esta bien —dije.

Inner: ¡Eso es lo que queremos! ¡Al fin lo comprendiste! —brincaba feliz mi Inner— ¡No hay nada que temer!... ¡Todo está perfecto!

Sakura: No...

Inner: ¡¿Ah?!

Pero... no. No puedo... no puedo ser así de egoísta, ignorar todo y dedicarme a disfrutar sin... sin estar segura de lo que... de lo que siento... sin estar segura de mi, sin estar seguro de lo que soy.

Inner: ¡¿ES BROMA NO?! ¡¿SAKURA?!

Nos levantamos. Yo tímida, evité la mirada de Naruto y, muy nerviosa, me dediqué a sacudirme y quitar toda la arena intrusa esparcida por todo mi cuerpo y ropa.

Inner: ¡¿SAKURA?!

De pronto unos fuertes brazos me abrazan por detrás, anclándose en mi estomago.

—No tienes idea cuanto anhelaba esto Sakura-chan... —susurraba el excitante rubio a mi espalda— de verdad no tienes idea...

TU no tienes IDEA de cuanto DESEO que me beses, acaricies, que me mimes... pero no... DEBO SER FUERTE, no es justo para ti, no... no quiero hacerte sufrir, no quiero YO SUFRIR... es por el bien de los dos. POR FAVOR... ENTIÉNDEME.

Inner: ¡SAKURA!

Sakura: Perdón... pero... pero debo hacerlo, es necesario.

—Na-Naruto... —dije entre seria y triste.

—¿Hmmm? —ronroneaba a mi cuello. ¡Dios! ¡por favor...! ¡ayúdame!.

—Te... tenemos que hablar... —dije separándome de él para luego voltearme y mirarlo triste.

—¿Sa... Sakura-chan? —miró extraño Naruto— ¿Qué... qué sucede?.

Aquí vamos...

—Naruto... yo... no puedo.

—¿Q-qué? —estaba atónito— ¿q-q-qué dices Sakura-chan? —preguntaba preocupado Naruto.

Comprendeme por favor...

Inner: ¡SAKURA! ¡Reacciona!

—No... no puedo estar contigo —lo mire con los ojos llorosos— al menos... al menos no ahora.

—¿Pero... q-qué dices Sakura-chan? —decía con un incipiente estado de desesperación y tristeza— ¿Por... por qué?

—Por favor e-entiéndeme —decía mientras unas lagrimas traicionera descendían por mis mejillas, contra mi voluntad—, por.. por favor Naruto...

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —el enojo afloró.

—Lo n-necesito Naruto... por favor... entiéndeme.

—¡Pero responderme Sakura-chan! —exigía— ¡explícame! ¡EXPLÍCATE! ¡dime por qué! —decía angustiado.

—Naruto... es que... no eres tu, soy yo... yo nec...

—¡¿Qué?! —interrumpió indignado— ¡¿Me vas a salir con esa excusa barata?! ¡¿En serio Sakura-chan?! —Naruto desesperado, comenzó a caminar en círculos por la arena.

—¡No!... ¡Naruto! —dije acercándome a él y deteniéndolo— ¡de-déjame terminar! —sollozaba.

—Sakura-chan... —paró y me mira con los ojos aguados— ¿Me vas a decir que n-no significó nada el día de hoy?, ¿qué todo fue una mentira? Dime Sakura-chan... sé sincera.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no!... ósea... ¡no sé!. —dije mientras llevaba desesperadamente las manos a mi cabeza.

¡No sabía que pensar! Por mi cabeza pasaban muchísimas cosas. ¡Por lo mismo sentía que literalmente iba a explotar!, por los mismo utilice mis manos con la inocente idea que serviría de refuerzo apra evitar tal desgracias.

No me sentía bien. Esto no me estaba haciendo bien.

—¡¿NO SÉ?!

—¡Dios! —mi malestar empeoró... el dolor no cesaba y debido a aquello ahora estaba mareada.

Me iba a desmayar, estaba segurísima de aquello.

Sin más me senté en la arena, respirando con dificultad y exaltada.

— Me... me siento mal.

—¡¿Sakura-chan?! —de inmediato acude a mi, sentándose a mi lado, sujetándome— ¡¿Estás bien?!.

—No...

Empecé a sudar frió, mi visión dejó de ser nítida y empecé a ver saturado. Me faltaba el aire.

Colapsé.

De inmediato Naruto me hizo acostar en la arena y empezó a abanicarme aire.

—¡¿Sakura-chan?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Algo... sólo... sólo necesito aire

—Mierda Sakura-chan, estás pálida... me tienes preocupado, llamaré a una ambulancia —de inmediato sacó su celular y cuando marcaba un número, con mi mano irrumpo y lo detuve— pero Sakura-chan...

—No... ya.. estoy sintiendo mejor, sólo fue... una descompensación simplemente. —era verdad el malestar de a poco se iba.

—No Sakura-chan, tiene que ir a verte —insistía el rubio— yo mismo me encargaré de llévate y estaré contigo si es necesario.

—No... no, en serio, no es necesario, ya me estoy sintiendo mejor.

—Pero Saku...

—¡Te digo que no llames! ¡¿entiendes?! —dije molesta, arrebatandole el celular e intentando levantarme

—Esta bien, esta bien —decía Naruto, empujándome a la arena— Pero no te levantes aún por favor... descansa.

Era una patética total... lo que acababa de ocurrir era evidente: Colapsé emocionalmente. La palabras de Ino volvieron a mi cabeza, y no hacían nada más que recalcar y confirmar que cada afirmación de parte ella era verdad. Soy una "desequilibrada emocional".

Tanto sentimientos encontrados sumado a todo lo que pasaba por mil cabeza en estos momentos... me pasó la cuenta. Pero, ¿qué quieren que haga? Ahora no podía... no podía pensar, no estaba en todas mis facultad para tomar decisiones... Y por eso mismo no podía estar con Naruto, al menos por por ahora... tenía que descansar, aclarar mis sentimientos, aclarar mis ideas y, por sobretodo, aclararme yo misma.

Debía encontrarme.

Porque, como ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta, me desconocía... me desconocía completamente y eso me atormentaba. Era como... si esperara despertar de un sueño y de la nada volviera a ser a aquella Sakura de hace exactamente tres semanas atrás.

Debía hacerle comprender esto... debía comprenderme.

—Naruto...

—Shhh... —dijo acariciando— descansa un poco más Sakura-chan.

—No... —dije al tiempo que me sentaba— tenemos un conversación pendiente y es muy necesaria.

—Sakura-chan... en verdad lo que ahora me preocupa es tu bienestar, por favor descansa.

—No —dije seria—, estoy bien... así que escucharme, si no me vas a hacer enojar y eso si me va a hacer mal ¿entendido?. Vamos a hablar.

—Ahhhh —suspiró— esta bien.

Me reincorporé de mejor manera en la arena, acomodándome exactamente frente y muy cerca de él. Mirandonos cara a cara.

—Naruto... quiero que sepas que ahora... no puedo estar contigo —su cara reflejaba su enorme tristeza— ni con nadie... —quise aclarar— necesito tiempo para aclarar todo.

—¿Aclara qué cosas Sakura-chan? —preguntó preocupado— No... no te entiendo... pensé qué... no... más bien digo que... estoy seguro... SI, eso... estoy seguro que lo nuestro, lo que vivimos hoy, TODO... fue de verdad, lo veo tus ojos, lo veo en mis ojos Sakura-chan...

—Naruto...

—¿Por qué negarnos a todo esto Sakura-chan?

—¡No me estoy negando! ¡Entiéndeme! —dije angustiada— ¡Lo que pasa es que tu aún no me entiendes!.

—Eso es lo que exactamente sucede Sakura-chan... no te entiendo.

—¡Necesito tiempo para mi! ¡Para aclararme! —dije subiendo el tono de voz.

—¡¿Aclarar qué?! —dijo de pronto él, impotente.

—¡Dios! —exclame frustrada, tapándome la cara.

Era difícil... sin dudas era lo más difícil que he enfrentado en la vida, sobretodo porque ni siquiera yo no podía entenderme. Biología y matemáticas se quedan chicos comparado con esto.

—Es por Sasuke ¿no? —espetó de pronto, haciendo que yo lo viera inmediatamente— Aún te gusta... ¿cierto?.

Asombrada ante tal cuestionamiento, inevitablemente abro mis parpado aún más.

—Es por él ¿no? — insistió, al fin mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Cómo es que... — "sabes de lo que siento/sentía por él?" iba a decir, pero alcancé a terminar, volvió a interrumpirme.

—Entonces por él... —dijo fastidiado mirando al otro lado— Shikamaru y Kiba estaban equivocados... aún sientes cosas por él...

—¡¿Q-qué?! —fue lo único que pude decir.

De un parpadeo a otro, Naruto se apega más a mi y continua:

—Sakura-chan... sé bien sincera conmigo y dime: ¿Aún te gusta? Dime si o no. —preguntó.

—Naruto...

—Sólo dímelo —exigió serio.

—No... No... no creo... creo que no.

—Tsk —refunfuñó, parándose— un "no creo" me lo dice todo Sakura-chan— empezó a caminar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Naruto! —no paraba— ¡Naruto! ¡¿Donde crees que vas?!.

—Por los cascos... para irnos, pues... creo que la cita ya acabó... —pronuncio sin voltearse— además... debes descansar.

Mierda.

Inner: ¡¿Feliz?!

—¡Naruto! —me levanté de inmediato y empecé a caminar rápidamente hacia a él. A continuación lo jalo de un brazo para darlo vuelta y que nos viéramos.

—¡Sakura-chan, cuidado, debes descansar y...! —¡ZAZ!

—¡¿Quien dijo que hemos terminado?! ¡Estabamos conversando, Baka! —dije enojada.

—Sakura-chan... —¡ZAZ!

—¡No te vayas nunca cuando te hablo! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! —me miraba estupefacto— ¡Nunca más hagas eso!

—...

—¡¿Me escuchaste?! —me miró triste.

—Pensé que ya todo estaba claro...

—¡Pensaste mal entonces! —dije sin cesar mi enojo— ¡volvamos a nuestra conversación! —el suspiró— ¡Naruto!

Y enunció:

—¿Cómo quieres que continúe, Sakura-chan, si sé que tu corazón ya es de otra persona? —dijo apenado y sonriendo fingidamente— Si por más que lo intente aún sigues pensando en ese idiota, no tengo más opción que... —¡ZAZ! cachetada.

—¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?! —estaba iracunda— ¡¿Si fuese cierto te rendirías así de fácil?! ¡¿Eso es lo valgo para ti Uzumaki?!

—¡¿Qué?! —me mira incrédulo— ¡¿Es broma o no?! ¡¿Con todo lo ocurrido de verdad piensas eso?!. ¡¿Cómo puede pensar eso?!... — ¡Claro que no Sakura-chan! ¡Pero es que...! ¡por Dios...! —rápidamente me trae hacia él y me besa. Me besa apasionadamente... a los segundos yo no dudo en corresponder. Tras aquella desesperada y necesaria concupiscencia, nos separamos y me dice: —¿Crees... crees que con eso no significas n-nada para mi, Sakura-chan?.

—No, Cla-claro que no... —dije jadeando.

—¿En-entonces?... ¿qué más quieres que haga Sakura?... ¡más bien..! —me mira medio enojado— ¡Yo!... ¡Yo debería pedirte explicaciones a ti, Sakura-chan! —me apega más él, chocando nuestras cabezas, quedando jades contra zafiros fijos, sin pestañar, continua:— dime Sakura-chan... DIME que no siente nada por mi y no volveré a molestarte, lo PROMETO, COMO ME LLAMO NARUTO UZUMAKI... dímelo.

—...

—Dime que no significo nada...

—...

—Dilo... —

—No... claro que no... no puedo decirlo. Claro que significas mucho Naruto...

—¿Entonces?, ¡¿Cual es el motivo de no estar juntos Sakura-chan?!.

—¡Dios Naruto! —dije frustrada, empujandolo para separarme de él— ¡Me das rabia!... ¡no entiendes nada!.

—¡No! ¡eso es exactamente lo que sucede! —volvió a acercase— ¡Soy un Baka! ¡¿Que más quieres Sakura-chan?! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Explícame por favor!.

—¡Dios Naruto! ¡Prácticamente sólo te pido tiempo! ¡Nada más!... ¡Quiero tiempo para pensar y reflexionar sobre mi!... ¡sobre lo nuestro!. ¡¿Es mucho pedir?!.

—¡Pero... ¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Cual es nuestro problema?!

—¡Dios Naruto!

—¡Sakura-chan!... ¡Dime!

—¡Miranos! —dije abriendo los brazos y mirando a todo el lugar— míranos donde estamos.

—¡¿Y cual es el... ?!

—AHORA —no dejé que me interrumpiera— te pido que pienses en nosotros hace EXACTAMENTE una semana atrás —a propósito quede unos segundos en silencio— ¿Qué eramos Naruto? dime... ¿qué eramos? siendo exactamente las —miro mi reloj— 21:02hrs, yo estaba de camino a casa de Tenten para luego ir a la fiesta de Choujin... —él iba a hablar— EL PUNTO ES QUE... —no lo permití, volvió a cerra su boca—...no eramos nada Naruto... ni siquiera hablábamos... y ESO es lo que me da miedo... —dije con angustia—...EN MENOS DE UNA SEMANA, ¡MÍRANOS!... —miré a donde la arena que fue testigo de nuestro desenfreno— ¡Dios! —miré al cielo, tiré todos mis cabellos hacia atrás para que dejaran de molestarme. Lo volví a mirar— ...en menos de una semana ha pasado de todo Naruto... y... tengo miedo... tengo miedo que todo sea una simple aventura... tengo miedo de despertar mañana y no reconocer lo que CREÍ SENTIR Y CONOCER... tengo de miedo de no reconocerme completamente, CÓMO LO ESTOY HACIENDO AHORA... Tengo miedo... de sufrir... Y POR ESO —me acerqué nuevamente a él— por eso Naruto... —lo abrazo— sólo te pido tiempo... tiempo para pensar, tiempo para reflexionar... tiempo para entender qué me sucede... tiempo para reencontrarme y RECONOCERME... tiempo para estar segura de mi... y así de ti...

Naruto, de seguro reflexivo, apoya su mentón en mi cabeza y, sin dejar de abrazarnos, me dejo acariciar por sus grandes y ásperas manos tras mi cabeza y cintura. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero fueron los suficiente para que el tomara una postura al respecto.

Suspiró prolongadamente y pronunció.

—Esta bien... esta bien Sakura-chan... —nos separamos lo suficiente para vernos a los ojos y continúar— tómate todo el tiempo del mundo... Yo aguardaré pacientemente. Creo... creo entender que necesitas tiempo y espacio para ti. Y aún cuando yo no estoy del todo de acuerdo, te apoyaré... Pero quiero que te quede algo bien claro.

—¿Qué c-cosa? —cuestioné, intrigada.

—Al menos para mi, todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros el día de hoy y la semana entera sólo ratifican que lo que siento por ti... es lo único en lo que he estado más seguro en toda mi vida, Sakura-chan...

—Naruto...

Enternecida, pongo mi mano derecha en su mejilla izquierda y, por primera vez en la vida, tomo la iniciativa y lo beso... lenta y sutilmente, tomando todo el tiempo del mundo y disfrutando cada instante. Prolongué como pude aquel delirio, lo suficiente para darle entender que, probablemente, será nuestro último beso, después de un tiempo o bien... para siempre...

El vil aire no se hizo esperar y escapó de nuestro pulmones, quebrando este lindo y candente acto.

—Gracias Naruto... gracias.

—Sakura-chan... —llamó con su ronca y excitante voz.

—¿Hm? —relamí mis labios, al tiempo que lo miraba atenta y curiosa.

—Sabes... ese beso me hicieron arrepentirme un poquitito... ¿por qué no lo piensas mejor, dattebayo? —entonó risueño y canchero.

—Eres un Baka —golpeé suavemente su pecho.

—¡Oh vamos!... tenía que intentarlo... —rió.

—Eres increíble... nunca dejas de sorprenderme... Baka... muchas gracias por comprenderme.

—Mi mamá dice que... "soy el Baka número uno en sorprender a la gente" —dijo risueño— ¿qué opinas al respecto?.

—Que... no puedo estar más de acuerdo.

Ya todo estaba dicho, ahora sólo me tocaba trabajar a mi... en respeto a mi persona y, por sobretodo, en respeto a él, TENGO EL DEBER de aclarar todo.

—Creo... que lamentablemente debemos irnos —dijo al tiempo que dejaba de abrazarme, se agacha y tomara los cascos, para colgarlos a su espalda, a través de su hombro— es tarde.

Mire la hora y eran ¡las 21:35hrs!. ¡Sin percatarnos, ya había oscurecido completamente!

—¡Dios mio! ¡¿Cómo paso tan rápido el tiempo?!.

—Jeje, me pregunto lo mismo dattebayo —reía— una lastima... me lo estaba pasando de maravillas.

Sonreí.

—Yo tambien.

—¿Vamos?.

—Vamos...

Y, sin que alguno de los dos dijera algo, nos tomamos de la mano y a paso lento, muy muy lento, emprendimos nuestro retorno a mi casa...

.

.

**POV Naruto**

Eran las 22:13hrs cuando llegamos a la casa de Sakura-chan.

—Aquí estamos Sakura-chan... como lo prometí, estas devuelta sana y salvaba aquí, en tu casa.

—Entonces... ¿Podemos tachar otra promesa de tu lista no?. Eso es bueno...

—Jeje pues claro, dattebayo...

—Bueno... Me... la pasé de maravillas Naruto. —sonriente, arregla el cabellos tras su orejas.

—Yo también, Sakura-chan.

Se tornó un silencio, pero no incómodo, no... era un silencio agradable. Simplemente me dedique a contemplar y memorizar aquel rostro de la mujer que, sin dudas, es y será, por siempre, el primer amor de mi vida...

—Naruto... muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

—No hay de qué Sakura-chan... yo debería agradecerte a ti...

—Pero qué dices... tu organizaste todo y...

—Si, pero —interrumpí— fuiste tu quien hizo de este día, el mejor día de mi vida, Sakura-chan...

—Naruto... —sus ojos se cristalizaron al instante.

—Oye, no, no, no llores... —nos abrazamos— no llores Sakura-chan...

—Cómo me dices esas cosas... Baka. Me hace sentir aún peor... —decía solloza.

—Sólo digo la verdad, Sakura-chan... Y no digas eso... no debes sentirte mal por nada... tiene todo el derecho del mundo en tomar el tiempo que desees para comprender y ordenarte... no sientas remordimientos.

—No creas que estoy jugando contigo... por favor —dijo aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo— por favor...

—Tranquila Sakura-chan... nunca, pensaría aquello... y si llego a hacerlo, por favor procura en golpearme —reí.

—Baka.

Me separo los suficiente, para subir mis manos a su rostro y, con mis pulgares, limpiar sus hermosos orbes de cualquier rastro de lagrimas.

—Gracias Naruto, gracias de verdad por comprenderme.

—Tomate todo el tiempo de mundo Sakura-chan... yo esperaré pacientemente —beso lentamente su frente y me dispongo a irme— Me tengo que ir... cuídate ¿si?

—Si... tu igual cuídate mucho por favor Naruto...

—Nos vemos

—Nos vemos...

Y así, como el Baka embobado que soy, a paso lento, caminando hacías atrás, de a poco me alejo de aquella ninfa que decidió quedarse a albergar no sólo en mi cabeza, si no que también, para mi desfortuna, en el peor lugar que puedes tocar a un hombre... en el corazón. Tan embobado estaba que, casi tropiezo con el portoncito de afuera de la casa de Sakura-chan. Gracias a Dios, ella decidió entrar, porque si no, nunca hubiera podido irme de ese lugar, hubiera buscado un pretexto poder seguir viéndola. El que sea.

De vuelta a mi casa, no paraba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido y si bien, lo creía utópico, para mi sorpresar pude llegar a la siguiente conclusión:

¿Recuerdan lo que decía Sakura-chan? De que ¿quién tenía el control acá?. Pues la verdad es que... ella siempre tuvo la razón: Quien tuvo y tendrás siempre el control aquí, será ella. Yo ya soy un caso perdido, que automáticamente perdí aquel round y quedé completamente a su merced al momento de enamorarme de ella. Si, lo sé, lo que escucharon -o leyeron- mi publico, ya no tengo motivos ni pretextos para seguir ocultándolo, tenía que afrontarlo y asimilarlo de una vez por todas. Ella no sólo me gusta, yo... YA estoy enamorado de ella... y hasta las patas.

En definitiva, ella es mi perdición... ella es mi agradable y anhelada perdición...

Lo que resulta cómico es que, apenas llegue a mi casa y giré el pestillo de la puerta y me encontré con, literalmente, mi verdadera y tangible perdición:

—¡¿Naruto?! —salió de inmediato mamá desde la cocina—¡Cariño! ¡¿Cómo lo pasaron?! —recibió mamá, toda eufórica— ¡Ino! ¡Naruto llegó!.

¡¿WTF?!...

—¡¿Qué hace Ino acá?! —escupí de inmediato.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡voy, voy, voy! —gritaba Ino en el fondo, desde el segundo piso.

Mierda. Miré al living, donde estaba sentado Papá viendo TV. Con cara de corderito condenado traté de decirle: "SÁCAME DE ÉSTA, PA".

—¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡Te escaparás de está zorrito mio! ¡Tu padre no te salvará esta vez!—¡Pero... ! ¡¿Cómo es que logra...?! ¡Es una bruja!.

De pronto veo a una Ino quien estaba en un pijama amarillo con minicerditos verdes dibujados en él. Bajo tan rápido las escaleras que casi cae bruces al suelo. En un parpadeo estaba a mi lado con mamá.

—¡Nos contarás todo! —dijo una agitada y eufórica Ino.

—Repito... ¡¿Qué hace Ino acá?! —¡¿Que nadie me pesca?!

Una a cada lado, se anclaron a mis brazos y contra mi voluntad, se disponían a llevarme a rastras vayan a saber qué lugar de la casa... ¡Deben tener todo un equipo de interrogatorio listo para experimentar en mi persona!.

¡Piedad!

—Nos contarás desde el principio, detalle por detalle ¿Me escuchaste? —decía Ino.

—¡¿SE BESARON?! ¡¿SE BESARON?! —preguntaba mamá.

—¡Papá ayudame! —suplicaba.

—¡YA TENGO A TU PADRE AMENAZADO NARUTO! —decía mamá— ¡¿CIERTO MINATO?!.

—Jeje, lo siento hijo... estas vez ellas fueron más rápidas —decía riendo figidamente y nervioso Papá.

¡¿Con qué lo habrán amenazado?!.

—¡¿Escuchaste Naruto?! ¡Tendrás que contarnos todo y...! ¡Espera! —paró de súbito Ino—... ¿por qué traes esos dos cascos a tu espalda?.

.

.

.

"Clic" sonó en mi cabeza.

—Mierda... Creo que tengo que pagar una bicicleta... —sentencié.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

No tienen idea cuantas veces escribí este capítulo. Ojalá sea de su agrado.

Si sienten rabia con esa Sakura, lo comprendo, estoy igual que ustedes, pero cuando los personajes hablan por si sólo, para nuestra desfortuna: ¡no hay nada que se pueda hacer!.

Nos estamos leyendo mis estimados,

Saludos!


	31. Capítulo 31 - Reflexiones

**¡Estimados! Disculpen la tardanza, pero estoy en las últimas evaluaciones del semestre, por lo que no he tenido tiempo. Además, siendo muy sincero, no estaba con ánimos de escribir... no he recibido el apoyo o feedback que esperaba, lo que me hace pensar que la historia ha aburrido a la gente, o bien no es del interés del público en general.**

**Durante todo este periodo, he aprovechado de arreglar el fic, al menos hasta el capítulos 13 ya he editado y corregido errores de sintaxis, ortográficos, de redacción y narración. No teman, la historia está el 99% igual. **

**Al final de la pagina responderé algunos comentarios/reviews.**

**Sin más, les dejo con un nuevo cap. Lo sé, es algo corto, pero prometo recompensarlos próximamente en las vacaciones. (Denme ánimos jeje).  
**

* * *

**POV Sakura**

Dicen que cuando uno tiene problemas e inseguridades, lo mejor es empezar afrontarlo de una vez por todas, aunque sea de _a poco_, pues... uno nunca sabe cuanto puede llegar a dar con la solución o respuesta deseada...

Dicen que si... uno simplemente evade el problema, este no desaparecerá...

Te perseguirá...

Dicen que... el _problema_ se hará _amigo_ del _tiempo_ y... gracias a él, se hará cada vez más y más grande, al punto de exista la probabilidad de que, cuando quieras volver a enfrentarlo, sea demasiado tarde... debido a que podría haberse convertido ya en un gran muro inmenso...

Invencible.

Bueno, eso es lo que dicen...

Sabiendo esto, yo debería ser inteligente y usar esta información en mi favor ¿Cierto? Eso dice mi sentido común, pero... ¿Saben qué es lo que yo estoy haciendo exactamente en estos momentos?

Pues... _nada_.

Recuerdo que, cuando solía ver televisión, encontraba ridículo esos programas en que llegaba un paciente y contaba todos sus problemas a una persona X, con el fin de que ésta persona pudiera guiarla y aconsejarla de mejor manera con respecto a qué debía hacer, o bien, que lo ayudara a aclarar lo que está haciendo mal. Recuerdo bien que yo me decía: "Pero qué tipo/tipa tan idiota, ¡es lógico lo que tiene que hacer!, lo que realmente debe hacer es _tal_ y _tal_ cosa, y está mal en _esto_ y en _esto otro;_ no entiendo cómo pueden prestarse para todo este show... ridículos..."

Recuerdo bien que, me enfermaba ver a gente así... según yo, gracias a esas _tontas_ personas, lamentablemente ponían en evidencia lo absurdo y dependientes que _somos_ los seres humanos... si, somos, debido a que como siempre, la sociedad pone todos en un mismo saco... saco él cual no creía pertenecer... hasta ahora.

Ja... que paradójico ¿no? ¿quien es la tonta o ridícula ahora?... creo que por primera vez en la vida, me he puesto en el lugar de los que llamaba... _idiotas y __ridículos_. De hecho... No tienen idea de cuanto deseo en estos momentos ser una _idiota anónima,_ para estar en esos ridículos programas y así poder hablar sin vergüenza de todos mis problemas y que me den una solución para mis grande dilemas de una vez por todas, para desligarme de esto de una puta vez... ya no quien perder tiempo en esto... y, por sobretodo, ya no quiero seguir dudando de mi...

Inner: Mira el lado bueno de todo esto...

Sakura: ¿Y cual sería?

Inner: Al menos ya eres idiota, te falta sólo lo anónima y... el programa de televisión que haga aquello...

—¿Y tu de qué te ríes? —preguntó papá quien ya había terminando de comer.

—De nada... —respondí melancólicamente— sólo recordé a una _amiga_ que a veces es muy... idiota...

"¡Ring... Ring... Ring!" el teléfono.

—Debe ser del trabajo, iré a contestar.—dijo papá, levantándose y yendo adentro, donde el teléfono.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó mamá, quien estaba sentada al frente mio.

—¿Ah? ¿por qué lo dices? —ella miró a mi plato, yo la seguí con la mirada y... _dahhh Sakura, dahhh_... estaba casi lleno— ¡Ah! perdón mamá —de inmediato volví a comer— sólo pensaba en... cosas.

—Sakura, hija ¿estás bien? —interpeló de pronto.

—¿Ah? este... si, si mamá.

—Te noto distraída y callada, ¿segura que estás bien?

—Si mamá, todo bien —sólo hay un caos en mi cabeza— no te preocupes.

—¿No hay nada que me quieras contar?

—No, para nada —¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Qué te voy a contar?!

—Mmm... si tu lo dices... —dijo no muy convencida— No dudes que ante todo, tu padre y yo siempre estaremos para aconsejarte y ayudarte cariño —de pronto se escucharon las risas enfermas de papá, provenientes de adentro. Ambas cambiamos nuestras caras, como si lo que recién dijo perdiera validez... era difícil ver una actitud sería de papá— Más bien, mejor... no dudes en acudir a mi —susurró para luego reír. Yo sólo la imité amenamente.

Mi madre me conocía bien, se daba cuenta cuando algo estaba mal y creo que lo sabía perfectamente debido a que, en general (por no decir siempre), yo he sido una persona que tiene (digo... tenía...) todo bajo control, por lo que si algo me afectaba o no cuadraba, a ojos de ella era percibido inmediatamente.

A partir de ahora debía ser más cuidadosa, para no preocuparla.

—Hice plátano con miel de palma y leche condensada —dijo, levantándose y llevando el plato vacío de ella y de papá a la cocina— te lo dejaré en la nevera.

—Gracias mamá... —tan linda ella.

Nuevamente sola en la mesa, me cuestionaba: ¿Qué debía ser ahora?

¡ZAZ! cachetada mental para mi.

La respuesta era más que obvia, pero aún así me seguía haciendo esa pregunta. Dios... de verdad era una tonta y patética total... sabia que tenía que hacer, pero no me atrevía... no quería pensar en ello. Buscaba cualquier pretexto para poder seguir evadiendo al problema...

Inner: Yo creo que... _el problema_ ya se hizo amiga del _tiempo._..

Sakura: Que envidia... yo también quiero ser amiga del _tiempo_...

Inner: El tiempo puede ser amigo de todos Sakura... la traba de todo esto es que, uno nunca sabe si de verdad será tu amigo o al final tu enemigo...

Sakura: Creo que... tomaré el riesgo.

—Naruto...

**POV Naruto**

—Tsk... ¿estás seguro de aquello?

—Sin dudas —respondí a Shikamaru— si me pidió tiempo, se lo daré.

—Yo no me descuidaría Naruto —advirtió Kiba, quien, al igual que Shika, estaba sentado en un columpio tranquilo, acariciando a Akamaru— Una cosa es darle tiempo/espacio o como quiera llamarle... pero otra cosa muy distinta es distanciarse y descuidarse, que es lo que creo que terminaras logrando si haces lo que sugieres...

—No, será mejor así para los dos... créeme. Procuraré de no descuidar a Sakura-chan...

—Viejo, piénsalo bien —insistía Kiba— desde donde estás es mejor además...

—Kiba, ya tomé mi decisión —sentencié, interrumpiendo al perruno.

—¡Arg! —quejaba— sabes, creo que no podré convencerte así que ¡has lo que quieras! —espetó enojado— pero después no vengas llorando que tu estrategia no te resultó por que si no...

—Kiba no es ninguna estrategia —aclaré— sólo lo hago porque que creo que es lo mejor... y si con aquello me doy cuenta que de a poco perderé los sentimiento de ella, entonces... —suspiré— tendré que dejarla ir...

—¡Si serás idiota! —quejó aún más furioso Kiba, parándose del columpio— ¡¿Qué piensas que alejándote de ella harás que de la noche a la mañana ella venga y diga "Naruto te amo, se mi novio"?! ¡Eres un idiota! —"¡Guau Guau!" también labró Akamaru— ¡A una mujer se le enamoradora con actos y acciones! ¡Debes demostrar tu interés! ¡Estás apunto de tirar todo el avances que has tenido con Sakura por todo el retrete!

—¡El que no entiende acá eres tu! —dije firme, conteniendo mi ira— ¡nunca he dicho lo contrario! sólo he dicho que, me alejaré un poco más, en el sentido físico. ¡Nada más!

—Kiba —advirtió Shikamaru— no podrás doblegarlo...

—¡Arg!... esta bien —suspiró, fastidiado— has lo que quieras, total es tú problema amoroso... nosotros sólo te aconsejamos. Si verdad crees que en lo mejor, pues hazlo...

—Gracias chicos.

Sonreí, aún con el enojo de Kiba, veía el apoyo incondicional que me entregaba mi par de amigos. Eran geniales.

—En fin, volviendo al otro tema importante, ¿Todo listo para mañana? —preguntó Shikamaru a Kiba.

Verdad...

—Por supuesto, ¿verdad Akamaru? —"¡Guau! ¡Guau!"

—Supongo que no le has dicho nada de esto a Sai, ¿no Naruto?

—No... nada, de hecho... hasta olvidé de lo que hablaban, acabo de recordarlo.

—Tsk, porqué no me impresiona...

—Si serás Naruto... no se puede confiar en un hombre enamorado —rió Kiba.

—Jeje, perdón chicos... menos mal que no tengo mucho que hacer, sólo sí Kiba logra su cometido.

—Tsk, supuse que pasaría algo así, por eso lo puse a él en esta tarea, además de ser el más indicado... en fin, si todo sale bien al fin empezaremos a entender que sucede... —miro serio a Kiba— más te vale hacerlo bien Kiba... esto es en serio y puede que llegue a ser peligroso.

—¡Viejo míranos! ¡ve con quien estas hablando por favor! —decía Kiba con altanería— nada más y nada menos que al gran Inuzuka con su mejor amigo Akamaru...

—Tsk, por eso mismo lo digo... confió más en Akamaru que en ti, más bien, en ustedes dos.

—¡Si serás...!

Mañana no sabia como iba a ser... pero era probable que sea un día movido...

**POV Sakura**

Era Lunes, iba camino a la escuela... estaba nerviosa por como sería el día en la escuela, sabía que tenía que hacer frente a todo y eso me aterraba. ¿Cómo me comportaría ante Naruto? Cada vez que pensaba en él era imposible trata de no recordar todo lo ocurrido el día sábado... el helado, el pub con stand up-comedy, el paseo en bicicleta... sus besos y caricias... ¡Di-Dios mio... ! llego a volver a sentir los mismos espasmos, ansiedad y nerviosismos propagándose por todo mi cuerpo.

¿Cómo podré dirigirle la palabra? Prácticamente lo rechacé y DESPUÉS de desahogar toda esa necesidad de amor y cariño que deseaba. En teoría lo utilicé. Dios... me avergüenza el asco de persona que soy... ¿Es así como le pago todo el día maravillo que me entregó? No... no lo merece. Él fue demasiado lindo conmigo... pero... ¿Qué otra podía hacer?

¿Habré hecho bien?

¿No habrá sido mejor simplemente _tirarse a la piscina_, aún cuando en tu cabeza y corazón existe una caos e inseguridad tremenda respecto a tus sentimientos y a tu persona? ¿Será justo? En ese momento sentí que tomar esa opción sería mucho peor, mucho más cruel de lo que hice... ¡¿Por qué lo es o no?! ¡¿Es así o no es así?!

¡Dios mio! ¡Ayúdame! ¡¿Es mucho pedir?!

En definitiva, no sabia que pensar... y por lo mismo, mucho menos sabia como afrontar, lo que DEBÍA afrontar.

Sin que me diera cuenta ya estaba a pasos para llegar a salón de clases. Mierda. Tranquila Sakura... tu puedes, respira hondo y trata de actuar normal... entra... ¡Sólo entra!

Y lo hice. Entré y vi a todos tranquilos, conversando, esperando a que llegara Kakashi-sensei. Todo era normal... o al menos eso creía... Cuando miro a mi puesto veo a como siempre a Sai, Ino y Kiba. Ok, entonces llegué antes que Naruto, debe estar por llegar al igual que Tenten supongo.

¡ZAZ! cachetada mental. ¡Rápido Sakura! ¡Rápido!... ¡siéntate en tu puesto y actúa normal!

Hecha una bala, me acerqué a mi puesto y cuando estaba apunto de disponerme a sentar, extrañamente logró vislumbrar por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho una persona sentada en el antiguo puesto de Karin. Paro en súbito mi efectuar al distinguir una chasca rubia alborotada, de inmediato miro a aquel lugar temiendo lo peor... viendo a nada más y nada menos que a... Naruto.

Se había cambiado de puesto...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¿Cómo sera la relación de los tortolitos ahora? ¿Qué planearan los chicos? Eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo...

Algunas respuestas:

**Kurama-kun:** Estimado! Lamento no dejarte con ese momento en que Ino y Kushina interrogan a Naruto jaja. Veamos si Ino alude un poco respecto a qué pasó.

**Raven Harkinian:** Raven, muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad no sabes cuanto me motivan mensajes como estos. Me gusta tu reflexión al respecto:  
Es cierto, en general lo más probable es que en la realidad la mayoría de persona simplemente se atreven a los desconocido. Creo que ese puede ser un argumento del porque molestar la actitud de la pelirosa. A mi modo de ver era de esperarse una actitud así en este personaje... Sakura es un personaje muy aplicado, estructurado, responsable, organizado, etc... ha estado acostumbrada a tener todo bajo su control y pre-estipulado. Antes cada movida del panel de ajedrez, sabía que pieza mover. En simples palabras, tenía todo planificado... pero llega el rubio a desestabiliza su modelo por completo y en muy poco tiempo.  
Sobre lo último, bueno... claro, si Sakura llegar a tener algo con Sasuke, claramente afectara a nuestro rubio... ¿Llegará a pasar algo así? Bueno sólo yo lo sé (Hahahahahha). Les dejaré con la duda...

**Dentro del Infinito:** Pues muchas gracias por el fav y follow estimado! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Ese es mi intención, entretenerlos y si lo consigo y me entero de aquello... ¡me siento más que satisfecho! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Eso es todo amigos, esperaré atento a sus comentarios, críticas, feedback, etc! ¡Por favor, son muy necesario! ¡Apenas pueda les responderé!  
Apoyo o crítica mental, se agradece, ¡pero no me sirve!... porque nunca lo voy a recibir o enterar de aquello xD  
En fin, nos estamos leyendo mis estimados,

Saludos.


End file.
